Not Alone Anymore
by Jaganshi Mori
Summary: Ishida Uryuu is supposedly the last Quincy besides his father.What happens when another type of Quincy appears in his life? How is she different from the rest? Who is she and how did she obtain all that power?IxOC FLAMES ARE WELCOME! -Hiatus-
1. Survivor

Mori: Hello peeps! This is not my first story, but I'm still a beginner sort of. " I have another story that I'm working on at the moment called "Hikari ShinRa" if any of you are Final Fantasy VII fans please check it out! Note that FLAMES ARE WLECOME! I couldn't care less if you're the rudest person on earth! Just go ahead and flame me and I will consider your comment and Thank you for taking the time out of your precious day to insult me in some way!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did then I'd be out buying hella Manga and anime with my hard earned cash! However! Raven Jaganshi is MY original character! I have every right to her and always will! If I catch anyone stealing her I will send my elite group of Shinigami after you to hunt you down! Thank you and have a nice day!

Note: This takes place at the beginning of the whole story.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Ishida Uryuu walked down the street to school like any other day. Most of his life he sought out shinigami to prove something to himself, but he was beginning to think he was just wasting his time. He would always just sit quietly in class, hang out on the roof at break, sit quietly in class, each lunch by himself, go to his club and sit quietly by himself, and go home. Everyday he searched for a shinigami's reiratsu, not even remotley interested in what other people thought of him or when a girl came up to him. He never cared about any of that, but now...now it just seemed like a big waste of time to him. He sighed with discontent and for only a split secont, he thought about giving up completly.

He stopped in mid step.

A hollow was making its appearance nearby. He sighed as he swiftly made his way to the roof of the school and readied his bow. He faced it downward on the side of the building that made an alleyway. A hollow was about to eat the poor(and rather plump) soul when he shot at it with a spirit arrow. He had successfully killed the hollow. He was about to turn around when he sensed a different kind of reiratsu. He looked down once more to see none other than Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia going up to the soul. He sent the soul to soul society. Ishida looked down with an expressionless frown.

_Finally_ he thought _I had almost lost hope of finding one._

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

A pair of crimson colored eyes scanned the street in curiosity. The figure had just sensed the presense of a hollow just as it was stepping out of the taxi, and as soon as it was sensed it it vanished. She scanned the city quickly with her senses. She undid her ponytail and redid it, careful not to sweep up he bangs along with the rest of her blueish-black hair. She combed the bangs on the sides of her face softly with her fingers, making sure her appearance was presentable. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and carried her suitcases inside her new home. She chose a room and threw her stuff in a corner and ran out of the house, locking it before she left.

_This'll be intersting_ she thought_ It appears that I'm not the last Quincy after all! Time to have some fun! I hope the Quincy presense I sensed earlier isn't someone who's a prick! Man I hate those!_ She continued to walk around the city trying to follow the Quincy arua she had sensed. She would try to make the most direct path possible, but she kept getting dead ends or making a wrong turn. She finallly stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and screamed at the top of her lungs in frustration.

"ARRRRRRRGGGHHHH!!!! I'M GETTING SO FRUSTRATED!!!!!!!" She kicked a mailbox on the her right side, causing a rather large dent. Luckily no one was around the neighborhood to witness that.

"You don't have to take it out on the poor mailbox," came a male (hehe. male-male i made a funny XD) voice. She turned around to see a boy her age with fiery orange hair and a, seemingly, permanant scowl and a girl with short black hair standing next to him.

She stared at them.

"...Hi!" was the only thing she said. The guy gave her a look that said 'what the fuck?'

"Um did you need any help finding something?" the girl asked. She imeadiatly perked up.

"Yea...kinda...Oh! My name's Raven by the way!" Raven smiled and bowed.

"Hello! My name's Kuchiki Rukia and this is my friend Kurosaki Ichigo!" she said smiling and curtsying.

_Did she just cursty?_

"Nice to meet you!" Ichigo stared at her for a minute.

"Are you new here? I don't think I've ever seen you around here," he observed.

"Haha! You're right! I just got here this morning!"

"Heh," Ichigo laughed,"No wonder why you're getting so frustrated. Want us to help you find whatever it is you're looking for?"

"Heh heh," she laughed nervously," No it's ok! I think I'll just go home from here! Thanks! Bye!" She ran off in a random direction. After a while of walking around aimlessly, trying to get home, she sat on a park bench. "What a drag," she said to herself,"I should've asked them to take me back home. It's almost dark now!" She sighed. She closed her eyes and rested for a few minutes. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she jolted off the bench. She looked around sensing a hollow coming. She knew it had already materialized in this world, but she wasn't an expert at pinpointing them to their exact spot.

Out of nowhere a frog like hollow was about to attack her from behind. She turned around ready to defend herself when it was shot in the head with a spirit arrow, causing it to dissapear. Raven looked in the direction that the arrow had come from. She saw another young man about her age with short blueish-black hair, glasses, a school uniform, and a cold look. He adjusted his glasses in a casual way and looked in her direction.

"You saw that?" he asked. She stared at him long and hard. He rose an eyebrow at her,"Uh...hello? Miss?" She walked over to him, keeping the same expression. She stopped half a foot infront of him.

She smiled really big.

"I finally found you!" she gave him the biggest hug her body would allow. He grew stiff and nervous.

"If you wouldn't mind," he started,"Could you let go of me?" She let go of him, still smiling.

"My name's Raven! What's yours? How much of an experianced Quincy are you? How long have you been able to-" He put her hand over her mouth, silencing her. She blinked at him.

"How do you know about the Quincy?" he asked seriously while giving her a cold glare. She blinked at him and tapped her nail on his knuckles. He got the hint and put his hand down.

"Because I am one!" she simply said. He gave her an even colder glare.

"I don't believe you," he replied.

"But I can see ghosts and stuff!"

"That doesn't mean a thing," he stated. She frowned and sighed.

"Okay fine! Watch," She made a bow in her left hand and got ready to shoot an arrow towards the sky. All the while Ishida obseved her. Yes, she really did have the powers of a Quincy, but something about her spirit energy seemed different. More...pure he could say. Even her bow looked different. Her's was shapped a bit clearly and was a slightly deeper blue than his, with a bit of white mixed in somehow. "Do you believe me now?" she asked, shaking him out of his thoughts.

He stayed silent for a moment.

"Yes," he finally replied. She jumped with joy and bounced all around the park with happiness. "Stop that," She stopped at his cold voice.

"You're no fun..."

Silence...

Silence...

"Can you take me home? I got lost," she aksed. He sighed. It was too late for him to be dealing with this kinda of thing.

"Where do you live?" he asked regretablly.

"This place!" she handed him a paper with an adress on it. He mentally sweated.

"This place is..." he started

" 'Is'..."

"This place is practically across the town..." His eye twitched._ NOOOOOO!_ he thought_ The trains don't run this late! Crap! Alright Uryuu! Just give her some directions and go home! She probably doesn't know that the trains don't run this late!_

"Awwww!" she winned,"And the trains don't run this late either!" she frowned.

_Damn it...crap..._ Ishida cursed mentally.

"I know! You'll let me sleep over for just tonight, right?!" She asked with a hopefull look in her eyes.

_I knew this was coming_. His eye twitched,"No,"

"Aw, C'mon!"

"No,"

"Please!"

"No,"

"PLEAAAAAAASSEEEEE!!!!!!!"

"No,"

"I'll sleep on the couch!"

"No,"

"You won't even notice I'm there!"

"No,"

"Aw, c'mon! I won't even mooch off your fridge! PLEASE! Just for one night!!!!!!!!" He sighed in frustration. He knew she wasn't going to leave him alone. He really didn't have a choice. Even if he could find a way to get rid of her, he would still have his guilty consious to deal with.

"Fine," he finally gave in.

"YAY!!!!"

"BUT!"

"..."

"But between the hours of three and six AM you are not to leave the room I put you in understand?"

"Umm...okay. Why?"

"Because that's the time my father's awake and getting ready for work," he answered.

"...Okay...Hey! I don't even know your name!" she exlaimed.

"Ishida Uryuu," he replied. She smiled at him, latched onto his arm, and walked like that the entire wayto his house. Ishida knew that he would somehow regret his disision. He felt it in his gut.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Mori: So how was that? Likes? Dislikes? Anyone? REVIEW PLEASE!!!! 


	2. Jaganshi

Mori: YAY! I have some reviewers! Please review(whoever reads this!) I don't care if it's a good or bad review! Just the thought that people are reading my work makes me happy!

Disclaimer: i don't own bleach. If I did then I'd be drawing Ishida all over my walls! I do however own Raven! She is MINE!!! XD You steal her and I will have the entire 2nd division on your ass!

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Raven awoke in the grey, blue darkness of the Ishida guest room. It was very unusual for most people her age to be up at around three in the morning for every day of the week. She sliently sighed to herself and rolled to her side, facing the door. It was then that she noticed a hall light on. At first she thought it strange, but then remembered what Ishida had told her the night before. She mentally reached out to his father's reiratsu, careful not to let her own slip. She just wanted to get an idea of what he was like. She tried to feel his reiratsu, but he protected it pretty well. She gave up on trying to get to his reiratsu after a few minutes and sighed slowly, and quietly. She rolled over and stared at the ceiling. Keeping herself occupied at this hour, without going out of the guest room, was very hard for her. She would usually just go fool around on the computer until she would feel tierd enough to go back to sleep(which was usually around ten or eleven o'clock).

She sighed once more out of boredom, and got up and gingerly walked towards the window. She sat on a chair next to it and just stared for the next few hours.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Ishida Uryuu woke up at the sound of his alarm clock going off, screaming at him to get ready for school. He slammed his hand down on the "snooz" button and pulled the covers over his head to prevent the incoming sunlight. He heard someone come into his room, but was too groggy to think about it properly.

"Oi..." Raven whispered," Oooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" she whispered louder. He merely groaned and rolled over. She giggled and started to shake him. He merely swatted her away in reflex. She put her hands on her hips and 'hmph'ed.

" 'Shida-kuuuuun!" she called,"Wakey wakey! Eggs and bakey!" He jolted awake at her outburst, surprised at first to see her there. He tried his best to glare at her so early in the morning. She merely smiled at him and told him,"Hurry up and get ready! Breakfast will get cold!" then she ran out of his room before he could say anything else.

_But it's only six-thirty..._ he thought. He got up and did his daily routine and went out to the breakfast table. He looked over at the neatly set table and smelled something...delicious.

"Is that...mackerel stewed in miso?" he asked hesitantly. She nodded smiling.

"I hope you don't mind," she replied,"It's one of my specalties and you, surprisingly, had plenty of it! Is that okay?" she asked timidly.

"That's fine,"he nodded,"Thank you." He seated himself down and mixed the soup slightly. He took a piece in his chopsticks, blew on it, and cautiously put it in his mouth. He froze in mid chew, chopsticks still level with his mouth.

" 'Shida-kun?" she started to panic,"Y-you don't like it do you? I'm so sorry! I'll make a proper breakfast right away!" She was about to run back to the kitchen when he imeadiatly stopped her.

"No!" he yelled. She frozed and stared at him,"No," he repeated much quieter this time,"I'm sorry...it's just...very good is all." She stared at him for a moment and smiled brightly.

Inside Ishida felt like melting at the wonderful taste of his number one favorite food! He felt like becoming a little chibi cartoon and flying around, but he restrained himself from such thoughts and began to enjoy his food once more. He looked over at her after a few minutes and noticed that she was just fiddling with her Quincy bracelet, not eating at all.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked. She smiled at him once more,

"No," she replied, "I promised I wouldn't mooch off your food. Besides, I could always eat when I get home." He nodded and continued to eat. Once he was done she took his dishes and started to wash them. He readied his bag and put on his shoes at the door, and she went to go say goodbye to him before she left as well.

"Raven-san," he started with his back to her, ready to go out the door,"Make sure you hide your energy when going home or you might get into danger," She looked confused, but nodded anyway.

"Later, Ishida-kun," she waved him off as he just took off through the front door without a word. After he was gone, she cleaned up the room she slept in and left for home.

_Now how do I get to a train station?_ she thought to herself wandering aimlessly around the neighborhood.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

At school Ishida was just causually walking down the hall when he heard some comotion. Before he knew it Ichigo had run into his shoulder on accident, with Rukia pulling him down the hallway rather quickly. He merely brushed off invisible dust on his shoulder and continued walking towards an oncoming hollow.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"After all that," Ichigo shouted angrly at Rukia,"No hollow again?! That's twice today!" Rukia came along beside him dragging his body along.

"Relax! Just shut up and jump back into your skin!" she shouted at him.

"I've had it with these false alarms," he shouted at her once more, getting back into his body,"You gotta do something!"

"You think it's MY fault," she defended herself,"I'm only relaying the orders sent to me on the Denrei shink!"

"Then FIX the piece of junk!"

Ishida approached them at this time, already annoyed at their bickering,"Squabbling?" he stated more than asked,"How ugly."

Rukia and Ichigo turn around to see none other than Ishida in his Quincy uniform.

"Good evening Mr. Kurosaki. Miss Kuchiki," he greeted. Ichigo stared at him strangley,

"Who are you? And what's with the getup? Playing mad scientist or somethin'?"

"And how do you know our names?" Rukia asked him. He ignored her question and kept talking.

"Mr. Kurosaki, you can see ghosts can't you?" Ishida asked. Ichigo looked at him in surprise for a moment.

"H-ha! What? No! That's crazy talk!" Ichigo yelled back trying to defend himself. Ishida acted as though he didn't hear Ichigo and looked somewhere to his right sensing a hollow.

"There's a hollow coming," and as soon as he had said it Rukia had gotten an order.

"I-it's true! There's an order!" she shouted.

"Which way," exclaimed Ichigo.

"That way," Ishida said simply pointing in the right direction, "And you call yourself a soulreaper?!" Ishida then created his bow and shot down the hollow as soon as it had appeared. Rukia and Ichigo stared at him with disbelief.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked him. Ishida turned around and glared at him.

"Ishida Uryuu. A Quincy. And I hate soulreapers!" he answered,"In other words, Kurosaki Ichigo, I'm saying I hate you," he finished glaring very coldly ar him.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Raven walked down a street exausted from her many attempts to find the train station.

"I can't belive I'm asking for directions," she mumbled to herself,"Excuse me sir? Do you know the way to the nearest train station?" she asked some random guy.

"Yes, it's down this way," he replied pointing, and going in the same direction.

"This way?" Raven asked to be sure, pointing in the exact opposite direction.

"What?! No! This way! This way!" the guy argued.

"Right! Strait ahead! Got it! Thanks!" she smiled at the guy and ran off. After some time of walking down the street, she began to wonder if it was really the right direction. "I think that old man has direction problems or something..." Not too long later she found Ishida casually sitting under a tree in a park. "Ryuu-kun!" she shouted and walked over to him,"Hello!" He merely glanced at her, but said or did nothing. She stood there and looked at his clothing.

"What's with the getup? Are you trying to play the mad scientist or something?" she asked him absent mindedly. Ishida merely adjusted his glasses in embarrassment, and got up to leave.

"I thought you were going home," he stated.

"Well I was but..." her face faultered slightly for a moment,"I kinda couldn't find the train station."

He sighed and readjusted his glasses,"C'mon then," he walked back in the direction of his house. Raven jumped with joy and followed him.

"You're so kind, Ryuu-kun!" she smiled at him.

"'Ryuu-kun'?" he asked,"Why the nickname?"

"Haha! I don't know. I guess just 'cause it's shorter!" she laughed. Once they reached the Ishida home, they stepped in taking off their shoes before entering the main hallway. "I'll go prepare dinner okay!" She was about towards the kitchen when she ran into someone. That someone glared at her through cold onyx eyes and silver(white) hair and glasses. He stood taller than her, so his height only intimidated her even more. She gulped and took a step back.

"What are you doing in my house?" he asked coldly. She backed away only to run into Ishida.

"Ryuken," Ishida started,"Don't worry about her."

"Hmph. You still adress your own father in that manner? And who is this girl?" He continued to glare.

"I said 'don't worry about her'," he repeated. Raven stepped foward a bit more and bowed respectfully to him.

"I'm sorry if I was disrupting you, Ishida-san," she apologized to his father,"My name is Raven and I just thought I'd repay Ryuu-kun for his kindness and make him some dinner is all," she looked up at him and smiled nervously. He stared at her for a long moment.

"Your eyes," he observed,"Are the color of blood," she looked down at the ground and started to play with her fingers as if it were suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. "You're of the Jaganshi family aren't you?" he asked. She gulped and nodded. "I see...I never thought such a valuable Quincy still existed."

"Jaganshi?" Ishida asked. His father adjusted his glasses in the same way Ishida does his.

"There were many Quincy families at one time. None of them had to be related, just able to see the supernatural. There were mainly two types of Quincy," his father explained,"One type were the natural borns who could easily see hollows and spirits without any kind of help. The other were people who trained themeselves to see such things. However," he continued,"There was one family that was...different," he paused for a moment," They were the only so called 'Quincy' whom could purify the souls of hollows," he finished. Ishida had a surprised expression on his face, then it disspeared as he thought about it.

"Then wouldn't they be considered monks or priestesses?" he asked. Raven continued to be in her own world. Ryuken sat down on the couch and sighed.

"They could have passed for one yes, but...it would be the same concept as a shinigami then. As you know shinigami draw their power from within their own bodies, as do monks and piestesses, allowing them to purify the soul through an object or weapon. However, the Jaganshi family didn't use this method. Instead they used the Quincy method of using power from without, yet still being able to purify the soul." There was a moment of silence as Ishida thought about it.

"I think I'll go make dinner!" Raven said cheerfully, acting as if she had not heard the convorsation. She quickly went on her way to the kitchen to prepare a meal. Ishida stared after her in wonder.

"Heh," Ryuken chukled,"That's not the end of the story though," Ishida looked at him waiting for more information,"It was said that the Jaganshi clan was hunted down for the only purpous of being lab rats. That's why I didn't, at first, believe she was one of them, but those eyes are an unmistakeable family trademark." Ishida merely leaned against the wall, taking it all in. He was unaware of the few tears that had fallen past Raven's cheeks, inside the kitchen.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Mori: Phew. It's kinda hard to write while finals are goin' on! XD But that's ok. I will always enjoy writing no matter what. So any likes? Dislikes? Flames? Reviews? PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. From Your Enemy, With Love!

Mori: I'm sleepy. So please exuse any errors if there is any.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"Here you go everyone! A nice hot meal cooked to perfection," Raven served them a meal that smelled wonderful. They imeadiatly began to dig in and enjoy their meal. Raven sat quietly, at the table with them, fiddling with her Quincy bracelet once more.

"Aren't you going to eat, Jaganshi-san?" Ryuken asked her. She shook her head and told him she didn't want to freeload. "Nonsense!" he said to her,"You're our guest," he got up and grabbed her a plate of the food she had made and set it right in front of her,"It's alright. I insist that you eat." She looked nervous for a second, but then nodded and began to eat. They sat there eating their meal in silence for a moment.

"I forgot to ask you why you're actually home at this time," Ishida had implied to his father.

"Hmph. I'm not ALWAYS needed at the hospital you know," he shot back. The rest of the meal was eaten in an uncomfortable silence.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Raven found herself awake once more in the middle of the night, staring up at the ceiling. She sighed in frustration as she rolled over to her left side.

_Why do I always wake up like this?_ she thought to herself. She looked at her hands subconciously, and to her surprise she found them covered with blood. Her eyes widend as she sat up in bed, to make sure she wasn't dreaming. As soon as she blinked, it was completly gone. She blinked a few times and touched each hand with the other. _Was...Was that just a dream?_ She was too shaken to even lay back down in bed, so instead of staying in her room she got up and left the room. She quietly shut the door behind her, and walked directly across to Ishida's room. She tiptoed over to his bed after shutting the door behind her. She walked over beside his bed and stared at him for a moment, not knowing why she had done so in the first place. She was about to leave when she felt the presence of a hollow nearby. She swiftly and quietly went through Ishida's window and went after the hollow. She followed the presence to a street close to the Ishida house. She looked around until she finally found what she had been looking for. She readied her bow and was about to shoot the hollow down, when another one appeared out of nowhere and struck her with such a ferocity that she was thrown against a wall. She got up and glared at it.

"Che! Damn you!" she readied her bow, only to find that she couldn't form it. She stared at her hand and focused, but failed miserably. "Damn it! What did you do to me?!" she yelled at it. The hollow merely pointed behind her. She hesitantly and slowly looked behind her and she found her body blodied and leaning against a wall. "Shit!" She looked down at her chest and found that her chain of fate was still attachted. "Good, at least I still have some kind of chance," she told herself. The hollow was about to lunge at her, but she doged and started to run for dear life. She was about to turn the corner of the street when a spirit arrow was shot past her, destroying the hollow. She looked over to see Ryuken. "I-Ishida-san," she stuttered.

"Hmph. Here I was on my way to work, when I see a little birdie flying away," he mocked. She just pouted and folded her arms.

"I'm going back to my body," she turned around and headed back in the direction of her body. She spent the rest of the morning bandaging her wounds.

_At least I'm not bored..._

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Ishida woke up to find Raven waking him up once more with his school's girl's uniform on.

"You're going to my school..." he stated

"Yep! Now c'mon! You're gonna show me around okay?" She pulled him by his arm, but he resisted because, once more, it was only six-thirty. After about forty-five minutes of arguing and trying to get Ishida out of the house, they were finally on their way to school. "Ryuu-kun," she asked,"Is there any interesting people at this school?" He adjusted his glasses slightly.

"I suppose you could say that," he answered. The rest of the way was left in comfortable silence as they walked to school.

"Wait," Ishida noticed,"How did you get the school uniform? I thought they send it to your house?" She laughed.

"Yea, I woke up kinda early this morning so I went back to my house to get a few things for school! It took a little longer than I expected, but I got there and back without much problems!" He pushed his glasess further up the bridge of his nose as he thought,

_She must've gotten lost again..._ Once they got to school and she got her schedule, his face faultered slightly as he saw her schedule.

"You're in my class," he stated,"Just follow me." She did as instructed and followed him to their class. He sat down at his desk and quietly began to read, leaving her to do whatever. Not too long later, more and more people began to fill the class and each one stared at her, making her feel uncomfortable. She fiddled with her bracelet slightly while looking at the floor, careful not to make eye contact with anyone. Ishida noticed her uneasiness and stood up while motioning her to follow him once more. She eagerly followed, happy to get away from all the pairs of eyes that were following her. They walked up to a pack(heh lol "pack" not group) of girls, Ishida knew slightly from his class.

"Ladies," he started,"We have a knew student in our class and I bet she would be more than happy if you showed her around a bit and talked to her," The red haired girl and the girl with the orangey-brown hair both smiled brightly as they bombardad her with questions.

"How rude of us!" the red haired girl said,"My name's Chizuru!"

"I'm Inoue Orihime!" said the orangey-brown haired girl.

"Hey, I'm Arisawa Tastuki," said a sporty looking girl with short black hair,"Nice to meet ya."

She bowed to eache one,"I'm Jaganshi Raven," she blushed,"Nice to meet all of you!"

Chizuru squeeled,"Awww! You're so cute! And you kinda seem like my type too!" Chizuru got a little too close to Raven and pressed their bodies together and put her index finger under Raven's chin, lips coming very close to meeting. Tatsuki kicked her in the stomache.

"Lay off will ya!" she yelled at Chizuru,"You're scaring the poor girl!" Raven laughed nervously and for the first time noticed that Ishida was nowhere to be found. Orihime noticed this and stood next to her while Tatsuki and Chizuru were fighting,

"Ishida-kun usually likes to be alone," she said to Raven,"Don't take it too personally," She smiled. Raven blushed and laughed nervously.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

At lunch everyone was crowded around the hallway bulliten board to see the school test scores. Raven hardly had any interest since she wasn't there to take the test, unfortunatly Orihime and the others dragged her along with them anyway.

"Third huh," Tatsuki stated patting Orihime's head,"Amazing as always."

"Wow Orihime!" exclaimed a girl with short brown hair,"I didn't know you were THAT smart!" Orihime smiled as Tatsuki answered,

"You might not think it to look at her, but she's always been pretty smart!" Raven smiled slightly as she saw Ishida's name in the first row.

_Number one huh?_ She thought _It figures._ Her mind wandered away from the girls' rambling a bit and tried to find something more amusing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" She heard somone shout," YOU NERD!! TWENTY-THIRD PLACE?!?!" She looked towards the commotion and saw a brown haired guy practically crying his eyes out. With him were three other guys. One had short brown hair and looked somewhat cute, another was very tall and dark skinned with brown hair covering his eyes. The last one had orange hair and a permament scowl. Raven Imeadiatly recognized this person and went over to them. Ichigo was apparently too lost in thought to notice her. "At least you're still on our side, Right Chad?" The brown haired guy nudged the tall one. The tall guy merely pointed to a spot on the board. The guy saw this and ran off crying,"I'm never hanging out with you guys ever again!"

"Hey," Orihiime whispered to Raven, she merely nodded in acknowledgement.

"What was his name again?" Ichigo mumbled to himself,"Ishida something...Ernie? No that wasn't it..."

"Did you say Ishida?" Orihime asked. Ichigo looked at her in surprise,

"You know him?!"

"Well he IS in our class! Ishida is!"

"...He IS?!"

"Ishida Uryuu right? That's him right there!" She said as she pointed to the number one place on the board, Ichigo's face faultered. "See? He's in I-3. Don't you remember?"

"Forget it Orihime," Tatsuki butted in,"He's hopeless with names and faces. He still doesn't know half the class!"

"Stuff it," he glared at her. Raven laughed nervously, still being ignored. "How do you know this, Orihime? Are you friends with him?"

"No," she smiled,"We're just in the same crafts club!"

"Crafts Club?" Ichigo questioned. Raven, and Ichigo followed Orihime to the crafts club and sure enough Ishida was there. They watched as a girl name Michiru,apparently, took her ripped doll to him to fix. He fixed the doll with ease and gracefull swiftness and handed her back the doll. She was so excited, she threw it up in the air thanking him rather loudly. He pushed his glassess up and said,

"Don't do that. It was nothing," rather coldly. She looked ofended and embarrased and apologized.

"See that?" Orihime pointed out,"If it weren't for his mouth he'd actually be a nice guy," Raven's temper flared at that comment.

_Ryuu-kun is perfectly nice! He's certainly the nicest guy I've ever met! Hmph!_

"Hey...did something happen between you two?" Orihime asked Ichigo.

"Well...Kinda. It's no big deal," he answered. Orihime smiled and brushed it off. Raven was still a little steamed at Orihime's comment and went over to Ishida. Ichigo and Orihime were shocked to see her approach him and even more so when he actually responded to her in a positive way.

"Hi, Ryuu-kun! Are you almost done?" She asked him.

"Yes, just about," he said getting up and packed his things. She linked her arm with his on the way out. Ichigo and Orihime watched from their hiding spot in amazment,

"Did she just call him 'Ryuu-kun'?" Ichigo asked in pure shock.

"I-I think so..." Orihime responded, also in shock.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Ishida and Raven were walking home, arms still linked. Raven chukcled out of nowhere,

"Hehe. Ryuu-kun you know he's following us right?" She whispered.

"Of course," he said readjusting his glasses,"You know I wish you wouldn't have done that in school..."

"Done what?" she asked looking at him slightly confused.

"Called me 'Ryuu-kun' and linked our arms. People will get the wrong idea," he said almost blushing.

"Heh. Sorry," she apologized,"It's just that I really like you Ryuu-kun! You're so kind to me!" She smiled sincerely up at him. He blushed slightly and kept walking ahead. Once they got to a neighborhood were it was empty, they stopped completely.

"Are you going to follow me all the way home, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Ishida asked, slightly turning his head.

"Darn. Busted," he said none too excitedly," How long have you known?"

"Since you and Orihime poked your heads into the classroom," he replied.

"Hmph. Figures. You told him about it didn't you," he implied to Raven.

"Feh," she scoffed,"I didn't have to! Stuuuupid! Blehhh!" She said pulling on her lower eye lid and sticking out her tounge.

"You allow your energy to radiate with foolish abandon. A pshycic monkey would notice you," Ishida shot at him.

"What was that," Ichigo asked, getting very pissed.

"You can't even sense the presence of others when they're right under your nose. The fact is," he said turning around to face Ichigo,"You didn't even notice me until today."

"Sorry. I'm terrible with names and faces. That's why I never-"

"That's not it," Ishida inturrupted,"I sensed your unusual aura as soon as I arrived at this school, as did Jaganshi-san here next to me. And I was aware that you became a soul reaper in mid-may.I even know Kuchiki Rukia's true identity." Ishida summoned a bunch of reiraku around himself. Ichigo looked surprised,

"That's-"

"Yes, reiraku-spirit ribbon. Manifestation of spiritual energy. A good soul reaper can see it right away, and a skilled soul reaper can even touch it," Ishida explained,"If you were any good you'd have noticed me."

"And," Raven cut in. She moved as fast as lightning infront of Ichigo while grabbing his reiraku,"Did you even know that a soul reaper's reiraku is different from the rest of us? It's red," she finished explaining while glaring at him through crimson blood eyes. Ichigo stood there in shock at her amazing speed.

"I am a quincy," Ishida stated, "I have the power to kill hollows...would you like to play a game, Kurosaki-san? To see which of us is superior- A soul reaper or a Quincy? I'll show you just how worthless you soul reapers really are," he glared at Ichigo.

"A..game? You and me?"

"Actually let's make this a bit more interesting," Raven cut in," Instead of just you two, how about we do this in teams?"

"Teams?" Ichigo asked. Ishida also looked at her questionablly.

"Yes, Ryuu-kun and I and you and you're little friend!" She said smiling.

"Friend?" Ishida asked.

"Yup! Right There!" She pointed at his shirt pocket,"I can sense that whatever's in there is a living soul and has a decent amount of spirit energy!"

"Jaganshi-san..." Ishida adjusted his glasses in embarassment.

"Heh," Ichigo scoffed,"You're pretty good to be able to sense him," he said. Ishida looked at her strangely and then back at Ichigo.

"Hmph. Well anyway my answer is no!" Ichigo responded.

"Why not?" Ishida asked with interest.

"Me fight you? Why should I?"

"Hey you jerk! I said it was teams!" Raven shouted at him

"What's in it for me?" Ichigo continued, completly ignoring her,"Obviously you've got some issues with soul reapers, but that's between you and your psychiatrist," he finished.

"Oh. So you're afraid?" he stated more than asked with Raven making various rude faces at Ichigo from behind Ishida.

"No way! I am NOT falling for that!" Ichigo yelled," I'm just sayin' between you and me there's no contest!" Ishida stayed silent for a second.

"Yes that's quite true. As I recall...You got your soul reaper powers from Rukia. Which makes you only a 'substitue' soul reaper," Ishida taunted him,"You can't wipe your nose," he finished while pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. Ichigo was on the verge of leaving before Ishida had started talking, but then stopped as he finished,

"What...did you say?" he turned around, obviously offended. Ichigo reached into his pocket, pulling out a small, round, green pill. He popped it in his mouth and swallowed it.

"Pill popper!" Raven shouted at him. Ichigo's soul was forced out of his body as another soul took vacancy. Ichigo stood there in his shinigami outfit staring at Raven and Ishida.

"Kon," he started, refering to the soul in his body,"You stay here and...watch me...kick this bitch's ass!" he finished as he rolled up his black robe sleeve. Kon stared wide eyed at him.

"Ichigo!" he shouted,"You can't hit a girl!"

"Ha!" Raven smirked and flexed her shoulder,"Bring it on carrot top! I'd like to see you TRY to land a punch on me!" Ishida layed his hand on her shoulder, calming her down a bit. She understood and backed down a bit.

"So let's here it. The rules of this game," Ichigo demanded. Ishida pulled out a little white tablet from his shirt pocket.

"We'll start with this," Raven stared at him in shock at the object in his hand.

"Huh? What ut that?" Ichigo asked.

"Hollow bait," he stated simply," After I scatter it, hollows will begin to converge on this town,"

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"Whoever defeats the most hollows in twenty-four hours wins. Agreed? That should be simple enough, even for you," he finished holding it out.

"What are you thinking?!" he shouted,"No way! Everybody in Karakura would be in danger! What kind of sicko are you?!"

Ishida glared at Ichigo,"You're starting to bore me," and he broke the bait, scattering it into the wind,"No need to worry about inocent bystanders! Because we're going to kill every hollow that shows up here! And if you really have the guts to protect people from hollows, you'll accept my challange," Raven could feel her heart beating inside her chest rather rapidlly.

_He said 'we're'...He included me as well..._

A crack started to form in the sky as a hollow tried to break through. Ishida swiftly formed his bow and shot the hollow down.

"That's one," he counted his first victory. Out of nowhere Ishida felt his collar being pulled as he was being thrown down to the floor. Raven saw this and, just as quickly, reacted and formed her bow and aimed it at Ichigo's head.

"What's the matter, Kurosaki?"

"Call it off!" he shouted,"Get rid of the bait!"

"Be sensible. The bait is spreading on the wind. I can't recall it," he answered.

"Let him go, Kurosaki," Raven comanded him in a low and dangerous voice, with such killing intent. Ichigo let go with hesitation and Ishida got up as soon as he did so.

"Soon hollows will flock to this town, lured by the bait," Ishida explained,"Instead of pushing me around, you should be running. It won't be easy to defend the town from hollow hordes,"

"You...!" Ichigo was about to attack Ishida again when Raven cut in.

"You know...hollows will attack ANYONE with high spiritual energy," Ichigo was silent for a moment.

"Damn it!" he cursed as he ran off with the mod soul chasing him.

Raven clentched her fists slightly,"Sorry, Ryuu-kun! But you've kinda put me in a little perdicament too! I'm going to have to leave you be for now, but I'll be back okay?" She smiled at him as he looked at her slightly confused. She was going to run in the opposite direction, but stopped, turned back and ran up to him, planting a light kiss upon his cheek. He stood stiff and blushed. "Be careful, Ryuu-kun!" She shouted as she ran off.

_Carefull_ he thought to her as she ran off.

_I need to get to Panka-chan! The hollows might go after her!_ Raven thought as she ran down the street to her home.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Mori: Meeeeeehhhhh! Sorry it took longer! I was using my sister's computer writing this chapter, and when I didn't get to use it for a while I(obviously) stopped writing, Sorry but I didn't want to start the chapter over again on my comp. cuz it was a lot! Well anyway here it is! Review or flame please!


	4. IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!

Mori: whooo! Another update! I'm glad you guys like my story so far! Yay! Okies. Here we goes! Next chappie! oh yea...and I don't own bleach. So please don't sue me! You wouldn't get much out of me... and I also do not own Sadie Hawkins Dance by Relient K.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Raven ran as fast as she could back to her house, but without a sense of direction she found it very difficult. She had kept running into alley ways and ending up on the complete opposite side of town. Not to mention all the hollows she had to fight off. She was starting to become rather annoyed at all the attempts to try and get home. She finally stopped and took out her cellphone and dialed her home phone number. It rang until she got her answering machine.

"Hey! Panka-chan! I need you to come find me! And hurry! There's hollows everywhere and I'm starting to get tired of running and fighting!" She finished her message, hung up the phone, and ran back to where Ishida was. _I hope Ryuu-kun is okay..._ Once more she found herself lost. No matter how much she tried to follow Ishida's energy, she just couldn't seem to find the right way to get to him. She struck down another hollow that was coming towards her. "Damn it," she panted,"I'm getting old..." She was about to fire another shot when her bow just dispersed from her hand. "Shit!" She readied herself for the impact, not finding enough time to doge, and closed her eyes. She waited. She felt nothing attack her and opened her eyes. To her surprise the hollow was gone and in its place was a very small, round fuzz ball. It sat about six inches high and had only two large eyes for seeing. Antenne were on the top of its furry red body twitching slightly. It bounced over to her excitedly, squeeking.

"Haha! Panka-chan! It's about time! It'd thought you'd got eaten by now!" she laughed holding her in her hands. Panka glared at her and bounced up and down in her hand squeeking furiously. "Haha! Alright, alright! I'm sorry! Thank you for saving me!" She helda Panka to her cheek and cuddled it softly. "Alright, Panka, now to find Ryuu-kun! Lead the way 'cause I have no flippen clue where I'm going!" Panka jumped down from her hand and looked in a few directions, then squeeked and started to bounce in one direction as Raven followed closely.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"Ishida!" Ichigo yelled out as he plowed through a horde of hollows. Ishida twitched at his tactless battle plan.

_Is that Kurosaki?_ he thought,_ What a beserk way to fight hollows! And he told ME to think before I acted?!_

"Ishida! I know your story now!" he called out as he stood atop a few hollows,"We're Shinigami and Quincy right? I have no opinion on that! But I do however-"

"That's ancient history," Ishida inturrupted,"I don't care what happend to the Quincies two hundered years ago. I heard the story from my master. It's just an old legend to me," he explained to a very confused looking Ichigo,"That's not why I fight," he continued as a hollow approached him from behind and he destroyed it,"I'm not so sentimental that I'd hold it against you. Until...I saw my master die before my very eyes. As soon as he said it, Raven and Panka had stepped into the same lot. She was listening to the whole thing.

"As one of the last surviving Quincies, master was under constanct surveillance, but master kept arguing the case to the shinigami that Quincies were necessary. He thought of ways for both groups to work together," he continued as he shot down hollow after hollow,"Shinigami in the peace of Soul Society, are always slow to respond to hollows in this world. He argued that it would be better to have a contingent of Quincies in this world be constantly on the look out for hollows and able to deal with them quickly...But the Shinigami's reaction to that was always the same...'Don't interfere with our work.' So...my master was killed," he finished. Raven stood there in shock as a few images flashed through her mind of Ishida as a child with his master dieing before his very eyes,"In the end master's philosiphy never reached the Shinigami. If they had embraced the ideas...If they had recognized the strength of Quincies," Ishida clenched his already bloody fingers,"They would've arrived in time to save him...and master wouldn't have to die...Do you understand Kurosaki Ichigo?" he finally finished,"I must demonstrate to you the strength of the Quincies! I don't want your help in this battle," he went on.

_Ryuu-kun is talking a bit too much..._

"You're a Shinigami and I'm a Quincy. Our ways of thinking are totally different. If you think that my way is wrong...then please watch from there. I'll demonstrate it's effectiveness."

"You.." Ichigo finally spoke; he ran towards Ishida at full force kicking his head into the nearest hollow,"YOU TALK TOO MUCH! YOUR STORY WAS SO LONG I FORGOT THE BEGINNING!" Raven nodded from a distance, but then realized what Ichigo had done and started to yell at him.

"Hey! You stupid carrot top! Don't go hitting Ryuu-kun like that because of your own short intention-span!" She yelled pointing an accusing finger at him. He looked over at her and started to argue back

"Well you can't blame me! He talks waaaaaay too much!" Raven scoffed and let it be. "Hey," Ichigo started once more,"What the hell is that thing by your foot?" Raven formed her bow and shot down a hollow that was going to attack them.

"Less talking! More fighting! I'll explain later! For now just watch!" She ran into the lot beside Ishida, Panka following her, and started an attack,"Panka-chan ready?" Panka squeeked confidently in response,"Alright! Pan-chan, Spirit Drain!" Panka opened it's mouth wide as it sucked in particles of the air. Most of the weaker hollows began to disinigrate, the stronger ones became somewhat weaker. Panka finished her attack, swallowed, and puffed out a breathe of air. "Good job, Pan-chan! C'mon," she motioned to the guys,"Lets attack while they're weak!" Raven and Panka went on to fight the hollows while Ishida and Ichigo were left behind in somewhat of a shock.

"You know," Ichigo started, first to remove the shock,"It sounds like the point of your master's number one desire wasn't to prove that Quincies are better than Soul reapers. He wanted them to fight as a team," Ishida looked at Ichigo with surprise writtin in his eyes. Ichigo grabbed his colar and placed him directly behind him, back-to-back,"Fighting overwhelming odds is done better back-to-back!"

"Back-to-back?" Ishida questioned,"How so? You mean fighting together? A Quincy and a Soul reaper?! What a rediculious idea! It's like cats and dogs!"

"Are you still hung up on that?!" Ichigo was becoming rather frustrated. He quickly pulled Ishida's collar and jumped on his shoulder, slicing a hollow behind Ishida. Ishida saw a hollow coming as well and shot it down with his arrow. "See that?"

"Make no mistake," Ishida defended himself,"I shot that hollow down so he wouldn't get_ me_! I wasn't helping you..."

"Fine," Ichigo gave in,"It's kill or be killed. And fighting alone is tough. We have no choice! We have to help eachother! Isn't survival a good enough reason to overcome our differences?!" Ishida looked at him,"I'm originally human. I don't even know that much about soul reapers. It's not like I'm doing this work for the love of it. But I do want to defeat the hollows."

"Why? Ishida asked.

"My mother," Ichigo hesitated,"Was killed by a hollow." Ishida was shocked as he looked over to Ichigo,"Now you get it?! That's reason enough by itself. But it's not the only one. It's like...I don't wasnt anyone else to go through that. Since that hollow killed my mother, my dad and sisters have had a rough time. I don't want anyone else to have to go through that," he stuck down a few hollows that came at him and continued talking,"I don't want to see that again! So I fight them. I'm not super human,"he gripped his sword tighter,"I can't protect everyone in the world, but I don't want to protect just a few who I can hold in my arms either. I want to protect as many as I can. Ishida, whatever your reasons for it, this contest you challenged me to is endangering a lot of people. It was irrisponsible. I won't forgive you. But...now's not the time for that. There are too many of these things. It's kill or be killed. So lets kill. I'll join forced with you even though I don't want to. I'll kick your butt later! So how's about it?" Out of nowhere Raven appeared and ran at lightning speed towards him. She kicked a hollow behind him splitting it's mask and purifying it.

"MY GAWD! And you were picking on Ryuu-kun for talking too much?! You're like an annoying orangutan!" She complained with her hands on her hips looking very pissed. Ishida smirked and formed his bow as he was going to fight,

"She's right, but I understand. If we don't survive this we won't be able to fight eachother."

Ichigo smirked,"That's the idea! But I'm still going to make you cry!"

"Just try it!...If you survive!" They fought back-to-back, as Raven and Panka stepped out a bit to watch from a nearby building top. As they faught she reflected on each of their stories a bit. She had a happy, yet sorrowfull expression as she thought,

_It's not just the fact that the people they ment most to them died. It's also the fact that they had to witness such a horrible thing that they each think was their fault. It's the fact that their souls are gone forever and can't be returned. So...so why do I fight? I don't think I have a reason. I've always thought you can't embrace someone holding a sword, you can't protect them without it(1). I want a reason too..._ Panka sensed her gloomy mood and rubbed the upper half of it's body against her knee. She smiled and petted little Panka on the head as it squeeked. Without even looking at the sky, Raven saw it crack through an image in her mind. She looked up and sure enough her vision came true. She cursed quietly to herself as a VERY large hollow started to appear. A menos grande began to tear it's way through to the living world. Raven looked down to see that they were being helped by a few other strange looking people.

_They'll be ok._ She picked up Panka and put her on her shoulder as she lept from building to building. She stopped at one close enough to the menos but not too close to where she could be spotted. She stood still watching the hollow eat it's own kind for a minute.

"Okay, Panka," she said in a serious tone,"I'm going to need your help big time here! Are you willing to do it?" The little round fuzzball squeeked once confidently and nodded,"Good..."

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"What the hell were you thinking, Kurosaki?! How'd you expext to beat him like that?!" Ishida shouted.

"Well," Ichigo explained,"I thought that if I started cutting at his feet his head would fall!"

"You mean like...daruma otoshi?" he sweated mentally,"Did you eat a lot of paintchips as a child?! We need to think of a new strategy!"

"Hey," Ichigo looked over in the menos' direction,"Isn't that the little fuzzy thing that your girlfriend had?" he asked pointing at a tiny red dot hovering near the menos. Ishida was about to argue when he saw the little thing "spirit drain", as Raven called it, the menos. The menos screeched in pain, emitting a horrible sound. It finally had enough of little Panka and swatted it.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"I got you Panka!" Raven shouted as she jumped in the air to catch Panka. Panka landed in her arms safely, but Raven paid a price. The menos noticed her and went in for the kill,"Hell no!" Raven shouted as she shot an arrow at him quickly, to diverge his attention. She held up a victory sign to the hollow, although it wasn't really looking, as she fell down.

"...HO SHIT! I'M FALLING!!!" She and Panka started to panic and wave around in the air as soon as they realized this. Raven regained her composure quickly and told Panka to stay close. The little fuzzball merely grabbed ahold of her t-shirt sleeve with its teeth. Raven pulled out a necklace that held silver angel wings along the chain. She held the wings in between her palms as she released spirit energy into them. They imeadiatly began to glow a bluish color and transported themselves to her shoulder blades. The wings grew out and became a pair of large spirit wings, very similar to her Quincy bow. They sighed in relief as they touched the ground, her wings dissapearing.

"Are you ok, Jaganshi-san?" Ishida ran over to her. She nodded shakily and smiled at him.

"You know you're not half bad," Ichigo stepped in,"But that was still pretty stupid," he smirked. She glared at him, ready to come back with a retort, but the scream of the menos stopped her.

"I have no time to be dealing with you!" She yelled at him and turned her back to them,"Panka," she commanded as she held out her left arm. Panka quickly jumped into Raven's left hand and glowed a pinkish-red. Raven mixed their energies and formed a bow. She pulled back Panka, forming an arrow, and aimed at the hollow's head.

"Jaganshi-san! That won't work! I've already tried," Ishida protested.

"No," she faught back,"I'm different...remember?" He was about to say something else, but stopped and nodded instead. She focused all her energy and let it go in one shot. Panka, the arrow, flew towards it's target and hit it on the mark. The hollow's mask broke, but just as soon reformed. Panka fell back to Raven completly exsausted. Raven smiled at Panka, patted it on the head, and cradled it in her arms.

"It was a good attempt, but I'm afraid it failed," Ishida spoke.

"N-no," Raven protested sweating,"It wasn't in vain. It's been weakened greatly. All you need to do now is launch a successfull attack somehow. My arrow wasn't ment to destroy it," She closed her eyes and fell in exaustion, luckily Ishida caught her as she fell.

"Well then," Ichigo said gaining confidence with every word,"If that's all we need to do then I better get to it! Ishida go take care of your girlfriend!" Before Ishida could make any protests, Ichigo ran off. He sighed and focused on the girl infront of him.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

_Where am I?_ Raven scanned the room quickly and sighed once she realized she was in Ishida's guest room. She tried to get up but regretted it as soon as she did so, and screamed in pain.

"You shouldn't attempt to move, Jaganshi-san," Ishida said as he came in the door,"If I would've known you were awake I'd have served you some soup. I'll go get some," he left before she could protest. He returned a minute later with some soup and a tray. Raven tried sitting up, but found it extremely painful and almost screamed out again. Ishida set down the tray on a nerby chair and started to help her. When she was sitting up, he gave her the tray and sat in the chair.

"How long was I out?" she asked picking at her soup.

"Three or Four days, just about," he answered sitting foward, crossing his bandaged fingers together.

"Were you sitting there for a long time?" she asked bluntly. He gave her a surprised look,"That chair wasn't there before..." He nodded quietly, hardly listening to her. He was still thinking on what happend a few nights ago.

**FLASHBACK**

"You idiot boy!" Ryuuken shouted at Ishida,"She's in that state because of your irresponibility!! We can't afford to have her dead! Do you know how much you can learn from her?!" Ishida adjusted his glasses slightly,

"I thought you didn't care about all this? About being a Quincy,"

"Having her means soul society won't monitor us anymore! You almost ruined that with your idiotic desisions!" Ryuuken struck at him with his foot in frustration and began to leave,"She better live!" and he left.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Ryuu-kun?" her voice pulled him out of his thoughts as he looked up at her,"Are you okay? You seem troubled..."

"I'm fine. Thank you," he replied quickly then left with her tray and empty bowl. She struggled to get out of bed with all her might, and careful not to scream in pain to alert Ishida. She reached the door panting from exaustion, she opened it quietly and leaned against the hallway wall on the way.

_I've never felt more useless..._ She reached the end of the hal and found Ishida in the kitchen washing some dishes. She carefully made her way to him and once she did so she wrapped her arms around his body. Ishida grunted in pain from the sudden touch, unaware that she was even out of bed. She let go quickly, forgetting her own perdicament, and fell back against the bottom of the counter on her bottom. She winced slightly, but forced herself to make no noise. He turned off the water and kneeled down slowly to meet her.

"I'm sorry, Ryuu-kun. I didn't know you were injured," she apologized on the verge of tears.

"It's alright. I'm fine," he protested. She started to unbutton his shirt to look at his wound. She found a large bruise on the right side of his ribcage. She gingerly started to touch the bruise as he winced, making her pull back instantly.

"How?" she asked. He hesitated.

"It's punishment for my irresponibility..." She looked at him in the eye for what seemed like an eternity. Then she embraced him around the neck and began to cry softly. He moved to a more comfortable sitting prosition, still being embraced, and hugged her back hesitantly.

"I'm so sorry," she continued to cry,"I've never felt so useless to anyone before!" He grabbed her shoulders firmly and looked at her in the eye.

"Don't ever think like that," he said firmly and wiped a tear away as more came right after it. They stayed like that for a moment, not hearing the door open.

"..." Ryuuken stood there staring at the scene. His son, with his shirt open, holding down a crying Raven...in the middle of the kitchen,"What the hell are you doing?!" He shouted at his son. Ishida and Raven began to panic at what the scene might've looked like.

"Wait! Wait! It's not what it looks like!" Ishida paniced. Ryuuken had invisible little stress marks all over his head,"Gee. Isn't that original," he said sarcasticly as he advanced towards him. Raven paniced a great deal.

"Wait! Ishida-san! It really isn't what it looks like! Hold on! Let me explain! Ack!"

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

They sat there in the kitchen, all sitting at the table. Ryuuken sat with his legs crossed, arms folded, tapping his finger, and looking very pissed still after hearing the little story. Ishida sat there looking rather embarassed(shirt now buttoned up) in the same sitting position as his father. Raven was off in her own world, looking rather spacey. Ryuuken sighed and rubbed his eyes, lifting his glasses slightly, and he dismissed them. Raven and Ishida left the house in search of another place to go.

"Ryuu-kun, what happend to your arms?" she asked as they walked down the street to a train station.

"After you fainted we figured out a way to get rid of the menos. Whenever I touched Kurosaki's sword his spiritual energy would flow into me and my bow became stronger and larger. He almost died from such a immense power build up and I tried releasing some with my bow," he finished explaining. She nodded. Once they got to her house, she opened up and they stepped in while taking off their shoes. A little red blurr came rushing towards Raven and bounced all around her in circles.

"Haha! Hey, Panka-chan! I thought you got eaten by a hollow!" she joked and laughed as she saw Panka grow angry,"You have a right to be angry? What about me? Where were you when I woke up huh? Hmph. Glutton! You went home just to gorge yourself in sweets huh?!" Panka squeeked happily and bounced around. She laughed and went into her room to change, and told Ishida to make himself at home. While she took a shower, he sat on the couch and watched tv. Panka sat next to him on the couch and started staring at him very intently, staring at him.

"..." Ishida was growing irritated at her,"What is it?" he asked looking at the little fuzzball. Panka kept staring. Ishida waved his hand infront of her face, she still kept staring without blinking. He moved in with his index finger, attempting to poke her, but out of nowhere she bit him. They stayed like that for a moment. Then he started yelling at the red ball of fur, and jumping around trying to make Panka let go. Raven was happily taking a shower and singing loudly, so she couldn't hear what was going on.

"The Saide Hawkins dance, in my khaki pants! The girls ask the guys! It's always a surprise! There's nothing better, baby do you like my sweater? Achoo!...Someone must be talking about me..."

Back in the living room Ishida was throwing threats at Panka,"Get off me you hairball! I'll make Jagansi-san throw you to the cats so they could use you as a toy! Or maybe even the dogs as a chew toy! Damn it! Get off!"

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Mori: I made this chapter a little funnier...at least I hope I did. Well anyway please review or flame! 1: This is a quote at the beginning of the 5th volume of Bleach. - doruma otoshi is a game in which you knock away stacked disks


	5. Scars Heal, But Never Fade

Mori: YAY! I AM MAKING ANOTHER CHAPTER! I wonder how many people are actually reading this...I mean people "lurk". In other words read but doesn't review...REVIEW DAMN IT! I used to be one...until I actually started making stories. Now when I read people's stories I actually leave a review. Well anyway THANK YOU TO YOU PEOPLE WHO DO REVIEW!!!!

Disclaimer: I Don't own bleach. I only own Raven and Panka.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Ishida sat on the couch, legs crossed, arms folded, and looking very pissed.

"Heh. Heh..I'm sorry about that, Ryuu-kun," Raven sat down nervously beside him on the couch.

"It's alright," he said calming down slightly,"It wasn't your fault...Where is she now?" he asked looking around.

"I locked her in my room, so you don't have to worry anymore for now," she replied laughing.

"It's alright," he said once more,"It's getting late. I should get going," he got up and went towards the door.

"Alright then. Have a safe trip on your way home, Ryuu-kun," she waved to him still sitting on the couch. He waved back and left without another word.

Raven sat on the couch for hours on end just staring at nothing and it soon grew darker and darker inside her living room. She finally moved to a fetal position on the couch and rested her head on her knees.

_I'm not lonely_ she thought to herself,_ I swear I'm not...I don't regret a single thing that I've done! It was their own fault! ...I couldn't go on like that...I woul've ki-_ Raven's train of thought was cut off as she felt Ishida's energy faulter greatly. Her eyes grew wide and she swiftly put on her shoes and ran out the door. _I won't let it happen again! Never again!_ Raven thought as she ran down the street, thinking of her own past.

**Flashback**

"But, mother! I really can see ghosts! I swear to you I can!" A very young Raven exclaimed to her mother. I tall brown haired woman towered over her.

"Don't lie," she chocked out in sobs,"Don't lie you little monster!" she yelled as she threw a dinner plate at her daughter. Raven crouched in the corner, covering her head with her hands. She looked at her mother through her hands with intense fear. "Those eyes..." she observed picking up a fork,"I'll make sure you'll never see another ghost again with those eyes..." she inched foward to Raven. With every step Raven grew more and more frantic. Soon her mother towered over her completely, fork in hand. She was about to bring down the fork on Raven when...

**End Flashback**

"Ryuu-kun!" she shouted as she turned the corner. She formed her bow and shot at a guy with a red ponytail and tattoo markings all over his forehead. Unfortunatly for her,he was too fast, and doged it. "Ryuu-kun! Are you okay?" she asked kneeling next to him, crimson eyes full of concern.

"Ja..ganshi-san," he said almost surprised.

"Shut up! Don't talk!" she ordered him as she tried to bandage the wound on this stomache. Once she did so she stood up and faced the two shinigami,"You," she looked towards the one with red hair,"I will make you pay," she glared at him.

"Hah! Your friend over there said something similar and look where he ended up!" he scoffed,"Look we're just here for Kuchiki Rukia and he just happened to get in the way. Now if you don't mind we'll just be on our way," he said walking over towards Rukia. Raven clenched her fists. She formed her bow and shot at him once more.

"Bullshit!" she shouted angirly,"You don't get to do that to Ryuu-kun and get away with it, tomato-top!" The man glared at her,

"What'd you call me?" he glared at her. He put his hand on the hilt of his sword and got into a fighting stance,"You pushed it a little to far, brat,"

"Renj, don't!" Rukia called out. Raven glared at him and got ready for his incoming attack. Renji charged at her. She stood there waiting for him to get closer.

"Hmph," she scoffed,"You're too slow!" she yelled out as she jumped on his zanpakutou and kicked him in the face, and jumped away. He cursed as he wiped away drops of blood from his face. He glared at her even harder, if at all possible, and she glared back through crimson eyes with enough force to kill by spirit pressure alone. She dissapeared once he blunk and reappeared behind him. "You're much too slow, soul reaper," she whispered in his ear. Renji was in shock at her amazing speed, but regained his composure and tried to swing at her. She doged into the air and was about to shoot an arrow at him when the other shinigami attacked her from behind. Raven fell to the ground painfully. She got up and leaned on all fours, coughing up blood. The shinigami that had struk her down stood infront of her, towering over her, long black hair flowing in the gentle breeze. She looked up at him in fear as he looked back at her with an emotionless expression.

Although his expression was emotionless, Raven still managed to see the smirking image of her mother towering over her with a fork. Raven's eyes grew wide with fear and she panicked. She yelled out and attempted to kick him and get up at the same time. He avoided the shot narrowly, surprised at the way she exploded so suddenly. She imeadiatly charged at him with a fist full of spirit energy and he avoided the attack completly as she punched a sement wall, demolishing it. She was about to attack him once more, but Renji attacked with his zanpakutou from a distance, splitting her side in the proccess. Raven didn't even notice how much she was bleeding, only that she had a new target.

"Hey! Jaganshi! Save some fun for me will ya?" She turned around to see Ichigo in shinigami form.

"Ichigo!"Rukia shouted,"What the hell are you doing here?! Get out of here now! Hurry!" Raven looked at him like she had never met him before in her life. She studied him carefully.

"Hey...Jaganshi...are you okay? You look kinda...wierd..." he took a step towards her and she took one back. She glared back at Ichigo with such intent. Raven wasn't aware of what she was doing; she couldn't tell her enemy from her aly any longer, only that she needed to get away. She was about to attack Ichigo with a killing intent, when he stared at her with a strange look. She froze in mid step; fist just inches away from his face.

He stared at her intently, almost glaring. Raven's eyes widened in shock as she saw another image within Ichigo.

"I-Ichirou..." she whispered as a single tear fell from her left eye. She steadily calmed down and closed her eyes, passing out along side Ishida.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Raven awoke once more in the Ishida household guest bedroom. She sighed and got up looking at the clock,

_Looks like I actually got some decent sleep for once_! _It's already 9:30am!_ She quickly got up and made herself a bit presentable. She checked herself over once more quickly and left the room.

"Good morning, Jaganshi-san," Ryuuken greeted her from the living room couch. She nodded and replied back,"Please have a seat. I wish to speak with you for a moment," he stated. She went over and sat down on the couch directly across from him. She sat legs together and hands in her lap, with her gaze also toward her lap. She'd always avoided looking at people in the eye whenever she could. He sat with his elbows on each of his knees, fingers laced, and chin leaning on his laced fingers studing her.

"What is your reason?" he started to ask,"What is your reason for being here? Why come to Karakura when there's billions of other places in the world?" he nearly glared at her. She frowned with her eyes and shifted a bit, playing with her hands.

"I don't know..." she answered.

"Don't give me that," he glared at her in a low tone. She clenched her fists nervously.

"Honestly I don't! I...I just picked the smallest town on the map! I swear it..." He calmed down a bit and continued to interrogate her,

"You're alone aren't you? Why? Where's the rest of your family?" She stayed silent, mentally refusing to answer his question. He was about to question her further when the front door opened. Ishida walked in the room, surprised to see Raven awake.

"Are you alright, Jaganshi-san?" he asked concerned.

_No..._

"Yea! I'm doing great! Thanks, Ryuu-kun!" She smiled widely.

_Why did you lie to him? Tell him the truth! Tell him everything!...But he might hate you..._ her inner consious screamed out. Raven hated waking up each day...

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Raven sighed as she sat in a tree on the school campus; legs crossed infront of her and arms in her lap. She was currently playing with a leaf that she had pulled off a branch only a few minutes ago.

"Oi! Ishida!" Raven turned her head down to her far right to see Ichigo running up to Ishida, probably about to bug him to eat luch with his group of friends. She watched Ichgo intently reading the inviting wrods off his lips. She looked at his features once more before closing her eyes.

_He's nothing like him!_ she thought stubbornly. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees while her chin rested on them(eyes still closed).

**Flashback**

"Big brotheeeeeerrrr!!!! Wait-ooooomf!" Young Raven fell on the ground attempting to catch up to her brother.

"Hahahahahaha!" he laughed gently,"You're so clumsy Rei-chan! Here," he offered his hand out to her. She looked up at him. His bright redish-brown eyes smiling at her, long fiery-orange hair in a low ponytail flowing in the gentle breeze, and his smile so warm and inviting. She smiled back up at him, with a face full of dirt, and took his hand. He laughed at her once more and helped her get the dirt off her face. He licked a tissue and started to wipe her face.

"Ewwwww! Gross! Big brother, stop! That's icky!" She complained trying to wipe her own face off. He was clearly much older than her to be doing so. Possibly in his late teens as to where she was barely around ten years old. He took her hand as they started to walk home,"Big brother?" she started to ask," Don't ever leave me 'kay?" He smiled down at her and nodded. They walked happily home together hand in hand as the sun was just about to go down.

Raven just happened to look towards her right onto an empty lot and saw a young boy about to stab himself with a dagger. Her eyes widened in horror,"No don't!" she shouted as she ran towards him.

"Rei-chan, no wait!!!" her brother shouted as he ran after her. He jumped in the way of something, protecting her from an attack. She looked over to him and saw that he was on the ground, bleeding excessivly. Her eyes widened in schock. He smiled at her gently, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"Big brother..." she began to cry as he breathed in shallow breaths, whispering somthing to her,"Big brother..." she began to cry more as she cradled his head in her lap,"ICHIROU-NIICHAAAAAAAN(1)!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Meanwhile a man on the street began to dial nine-one-one.

**End Flashback**

"Oi, Jaganshi-san," Raven heared her name and opened her eyes abruptly and looked down towards the source. Ishida and Ichigo were looking up at her in their own way of smiling,"Jaganshi-san," Ishida repeated,"Come eat lunch with us. Ichigo's friend is kind enough to treat us," he finished.

"MOOOCHER!!!!" Keigo shouted from a distance. She nodded numbly and jumped down from the tree to go join them. Raven walked between the two, not wanting to talk incase her voice should crack and shake. She didn't like being around Ichigo for the only reason that he reminded her of her brother. Even their names were somewhat smiliar.

"Oi...Jaganshi," Ichigo started,"Are you okay? You seem a bit off today," he looked at her worried. Ishida also turned towards her, just barely noticing.

"Are you feeling well, Jaganshi-san? Would you like me to take you to the nurse's office?" he asked, showing slight concern.

She kept on walking a few feet after they stopped, then stopped herself. It was silent for a minute and no one moved. She suddenly turned around and smiled at them and ran to grab both their hands. She did so and ran off towards the roof where their friends were. Ishida and Ichigo both looked at eachother VERY confused.

Raven ran, holding both their hands smiling on the outside,_ You'll have to tell them one day if you continue to be their friend!...But until then...until that day...I'M SO HAPPY!_ She looked back at them smiling once more.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

That night Ishida couldn't sleep. No matter which side he slept on, he couldn't find a comfortable postion to get some sleep. He sighed and rolled over on his back extremely frustrated, staring at his ceiling.

"Can't get to sleep?" Ishida gasped silently to himself and looked towards the window, and calmed down slighlty.

"That's a bit creepy, you know," he stated. Raven stepped foward, blushing and rubbing the back of her head lightly.

"Sorry about that,"

"What are you doing here," he asked sitting up. She walked and stood right beside his bedside,

"I couldn't really sleep either..." she stated simply. She shifted nervously,"You're going to go train tomarrow aren't you?" she asked looking at the ground. He clenched his fists lightly, looking at the sheets and nodded. She slowly began to climb into his bed with him. He noticed this and began panicking a great deal.

"J-Jaganshi-san! W-what are you d-doing?!" he began to mentally sweat as she got closer to him and pecked his cheek lightly and layed on his shoulder, sitting up like him. Ishida began to calm down a bit, realizing she wasn't going any further, but was still a bit nervous about having another girl in his bed...with him still in it.

"I'll help you in whatever way I can," she said with confidence,"Even if it means being your target for practice or even just sitting doing nothing to get in your way...I'll help you if you want it, Ryuu-kun," she finished. He removed her from his shoulder and looked at her in the eyes. Her crimson eyes held a hint of nervousness as he looked at her seriously, then kindly.

"Thank you," he said,"Thank you for everything, Rei-chan," he said sincerly. She blushed at her nickname and stared at him as he got unusually close to her face. He blushed lightly and swallowed as his lips were just centimeters away from hers. He gulped and timidly kissed her on the cheek. She blinked several times and blushed even more, thankful that the room was mostly dark. They layed down in the, now comfy, bed and fell asleep in eachothers arms. Although Ishida was a bit tense, he found sleep much easier than before. They drifted off into an almost endless slumber.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Mori: SORRRYYYYY!!!! I have to learn not to use my sister's laptop when writing these. She doesn't always let me use it! rrrg.

1: Niichan- affectionate term for brother.


	6. Lust Lost

Mori: I always start chapter updates a few hours later then the last one and finish it days later...I swear I have A.D.D or somthing... Anyway I'm glad you guys are really liking my story so far! I will continue to do my best in the future! Arigatou Minna-san!

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Raven panted heavily as she looked towards Ishida through weary eyes. He was breathing heavily as well, sweat dripping from both their brows. Ishida clenched his fist tight and started on her once more. He readied his bow, a bit more formed physically than before, and aimed at her. She just as quickly doged as he shot. He nearly glared as he readied his next attack.

"Jaganshi-san, I asked you to be my sparing partner not my moving target!" He shouted after her. She smirked as she doged several more of his attacks swiftly, and with an amazing speed she ended up directly inches from his face.

"If that's how you feel then, Ryuu-kun, I guess I'll have to attack you," he blushed feeling her breathe on his his lips gently,"Sakura kiss(1,2)," she whispered into his lips and grazed his lips with hers for a second. His heart stopped for that quick second she kissed him. He stood perfectly still with her standing infront of him, smiling. She took her index finger and poked his forehead, pushing his head back lightly, and laughed,"Hahaha! Let your gaurd down!" She smiled warmly at him. His eyes held surprise and embarassment, but was quickly replaced with amusement.

"Heh, alright. Lets take a quick brake," he said as he walked over to the shade of a nearby tree, that Panka was lying under. She quickly went from her relaxing position to her attack position as Ishida came closer. She puffed up and bounced towards him in an attack, aiming strait for his face. He merely put up his hand in front of his face to block her. She smacked right into his hand face first and faultered to the ground unconsious.

"... Sorry about that, Jaganshi-san..." he apologized. She walked up next to him and stared at Panka for a moment.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She bursted out laughing, clutching her stomache, and her eyes watering,"Panka-chan! YOU JUST GOT OWNED!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!" Ishida laughed lightly at her reaction and, for the first time, smiled at her so sincerly with his eyes and face entirely. It was a shame that she was too busy laughing to notice.

** One week Later **

"I think...huff...pant...we need a shower...hahaha..coughcough," Raven panted out, bending over with her hands on her knees, sweating excesively. Ishida nodded, adjusting his glasses also sweating.

"Yes, lets go home. We'll meet at Urahara Shoten tomarrow evening," he instructed. She nodded as they both left the area and headed home.

The next day Raven woke up refreshed from last night's shower and sleep. It was extremely rare that she actually had a nights rest. The last few times she had gotten a good rest she was either unconsious or near Ishida. She figured she was probably just exausted from helping Ishida so much. She looked at the clock and saw that it was only 10:00am.

_He's probably still asleep. Not everyone recovers faster than I do._ She got up and got dressed quickly and put her hair up in her usual ponytail with her bangs on each side. She put on her shoes and ran out of the house with Panka in her bag._ I'm going to need a bit of supplies if I'm going to Soul Society! Time to go shopping!_ She ran down the street into an empty allyway and checked to make sure no one was around before taking out Panka.

"Alright, Panka do your stuff," she held out Panka as she yawned widely and jumped down and faced the ally wall. She opened her mouth wide and slowly, at first, spirit particles started to flow outwards and form a door like way infront of them. It glowed an eeire blue as specks of the occasional spirit particle flowed out of it. Panka jumped on her shoulder as they walked through the door, leaving behind a ripple of waves in it as they went through. As soon as they completely passed through, the door dissapeared behind them. Raven and Panka stood in a sort of tunnel that would've been completely black if it hadn't have been for the millions of glowing doors in every direction. Raven closed her eyes and focused on one place in particular. The glowing doors passed them by quickly, one by one and then one door in particular stopped in front of them. She reopened her eyes and stepped through the door, creating the same affect as the first door she went through.

As usual the place was lit rather dimly with hundreds of candles everywhere and unorganized with scrolls in piles at every other corner of the room. Raven stepped into the room further, looking around a bit. He obviously didn't know she was here yet.

"OI! You idoit rat! Get your ass out here!!!" she shouted,"Hurry before I take my five finger discount!!!!" A bit of shuffling and mumbling was heard from the back room. A man, who appeared to be in his late forties, appeared from the back room door. His squinty, beady eyes glaring at her appearance. He bit his bottom lip with his two buck teeth, and combed his grey-blue hair with his long clawed nails. He straitened out his chinese style robes a bit and stood behind the counter.

"What do you want you demonic bird? I was sleeping!" he said in a raspy like voice. She put her hands on her hips and pouted,

"Is that how you treat a valuable costomer? Jeeze! And I came all this way just to shop at YOUR store specifically!...And pick up my last order..." she added in.

"Yes, yes, They've been here for a while. I was afraid that you might not come back to pick them up! I would've made them for nothing! They're almost collecting dust!" he scolded her.

"Heheh, yea sorry about that," she said shyly rubbing the back of her head,"I've actually been kinda busy being unconsious a lot these days, kicking some hollow ass, you know. Anyway on top of my order I'd like to buy a few more things as well!"

"What?!" he shouted angirly,"Do you even have enough credits?! Last I checked you didn't have much credits to even pay for your last order!"

"Yes I do!" she argued back,"Like I said 'I've been busy lately' right?! I KNOW I have enough credits to pay you! Jeez! Your so annoying, Nezumi! Greedy, dirty, rat!" She folded her arms across her chest, with Panka puffing up in anger on her shoulder.

"Alright, alright, fine then! Let me go get your last order and I'll get you whatever else you need," he said still in somewhat of a bad mood. He left to the back storage room and came back out a fe moments later with a large bag. Raven blushed at the bag's designs. All over the bag were cute little bunnies and hearts going in a diagonal direction all the way around.

"The bag's sooooooooo cute!" she nearly melted on the floor. Cute things was one of her weaknesses.

"Yes. It's the clothing committee's new design. Supposedly this design was the number one ranking in Soul Society, so they decided to try it themselves here," he explained,"By the way, what else was it that you needed?" She broke out of her light little trance and turned to face him seriously,

"...I," she hesitated for a moment,"I might need a...a power manacle..." she finished quietly. Nezumi's eyes widend and he slamed his hands on the fron counter,

"WHAT?! Since when has Raven Jaganshi EVER needed one of those?!" he shouted outloud. Panka growled at him. She shifted her feet nervously,

"I...I'm just using a precaution. You see I'm going to Soul Society tonight..." He was about to shout at her but closed his mouth.

"...You always have been the most suicidal bird I know. Always diving into danger, never knowing if you'll come out with both your wings or not," he sighed and rubbed his temple slowly,"Alright. You got it. One power manacle coming up," he went to the back room once more and returned with a small paper bag with the same design as the larger bag, only with frogs on it instead of bunnies. He calculated her total and rang her up,"That would be 324 credits please," he said holding out his hand. Raven held out a black credit card like object and handed it to him. He slid the card through the register and it made a warning beep. He clenched his fist tightly,"You said you had enough..." he said in a low angry tone. Raven laughed nervously.

"Umm...well I didn't think it would be that much...could I start a tab? 'Cause I kinda need that tonight...please?" she asked nervously.

"How do I know you'll pay me back?" he asked still clenching his fist. She thought on this for a moment then came up with an idea.

"How about the next time I visit you I'll bring you the rest of the credits AND something from Soul Society!" She said smiling. His eyes lit up with interest.

"Alright, but not just ANYTHING!" he added,"I want something from beyond the shinigami walls. Like a robe or sword or something along those lines. Got it?!" he instructed her. She nodded excitedly and took her bags and left in a hurry,"Don't forget! You owe me 253 credits still!!" She waved as she opened the door and left into the world of doors once more. Nezumi shook his head and mumbled to himself,"That girl's gonna get herself killed like that one day..."

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Raven and Panka stepped through the glowing door and Panka closed it behind them.

"Phew! Home sweet home ey Pan-chan?" Panka squeeked in response. Raven walked back down the street to her house. They walked into the house and she took off her shoes as Panka bounced into the kitchen happily. Raven quickly went over to the couch and put her bags on the table. She opened the smaller one with the power manacle in it. She pulled out a silver bracelet that looked like three or four were attatched together. They were thick silver bands, but they were stylish all the same. "Well at least the design committee has some sense of actual fashion right Panka?" she called out to her from the couch as she attached it to her right arm. She heard Panka squeek from inside the kitchen.

Next she opened the larger bag. She pulled out white and light blue fabrics. She felt them and checked them over quickly and started to sew them into her own design,"If these are going to Soul Society I'm going to have to hurry. I only have about ten hours until sun set..." And she began to sew, guessing Ishida's size.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Ishida had just gotten out of the shower, towel around his waist and another around his muscular shoulders. He walked through his empty living room and into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He poured himself a nice tall glass and walked back into the living room. Out of nowhere Raven bursted through the front door.

"Ryuu-kun! I need you to try this on really quick! O-..." she stared. She looked at his well toned body and nearly drooled. She almost did when he quickly went into the hallway area, blushing like mad(although she couldn't see it).

"J-Jaganshi-san! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!" he shouted in embarassment at her.

"Haven't you ever heard of locking the door?!" she replied just the same,"Anyway," she continued still somewhat embarassed,"I need you to try these on really quick," she held out a bag around the corner hallway to him, head turning the other way. Ishida reached out and took the bag from her hands. Before he could ask her what it was she replied,"They're Quincy clothes. I came up with a new design myself. I kinda thought the old pattern was a bit outdated anyway..." He took a peak inside the bag, and didn't notice that Raven wasn't as shy anymore. "Look see?!" she nearly shouted, pulling out his new costume,"Isn't it freakin' awsome?!"

"Jaganshi-san!" Ishida yelled out embarassed once more. He took the costume to his room to try them on. Raven laughed nervously,

_Ooops! Was I a bit too foward this time? eheh..._

A few moments later Ishida came out of the room fully clothed in his new Quincy outfit. Instead of his usual cape and slacks, he was dressed in a fitting sleevless, zip up, shirt; showing off his well toned upper body. The slacks stayed the same almost, except they were a little more like jeans so they're more fitting and comfortable. Across his chest and back was the Quincy cross in a light blue color, while the rest was white. Ishida adjusted his glasses slightly out of embarassment.

"It fits perfect!" she exclaimed happily. Panka bounced up beside her and glared at Ishida. How dare he steal away Raven's attention from her! She was about to attack Ishida once more when Raven butt in,

"Panka-chan, could you come with me and help me put on my costume please?" Raven took her other bag to the guest room as Panka followed. Ishida leaned agains the hallway wall, waiting for her to finish. He tapped his finger lightly and his folded arms as he heard rustling and shifting from the guest room. The door opened slowly as Raven poked her head out.

"Ummm...Ryuu-kun? I kinda need help...Panka doesn't exactly have arms...haha," she laughed nervously and turned around with her bare back facing towards him. He walked up to her and started to connect the zippers. Raven could feel her heart leap into her throat as his fingers gently grazed her back. She could practically feel her breathing become irregular as he zipped it up comletely. Ishida couldn't control himself entirely. He started to trace circles on the lower part of her back that wasn't covered by the costume. He leaned foward and breathed gently into her left ear, continuing to trace circles gently. She could feel her heart beat even faster at Ishida's soft touch. He got bored of drawing invisible circles on her back and went to feeling her bare stomache. Raven gasped a bit as his hand wrapped around her waist as the other touched the smooth skin on her belly. He nibbled her ear softly as he whispered to her sweet nothings. Suddenly he felt a rather large pain in his left leg. The pain grew worse as he became more aware of it.

"AH! Owowowowowowow! Get off!" he shouted trying to shake Panka off his leg. Raven turned around, flushed, and gasped.

"Panka! You let go right now! Stop it!" she grabbed the little ball of fur and shoved it into the guest room,"Now you stay right there!" and she closed the door on her. She knelt down to Ishida's sitting position woth a concerned look all over her face,"Are you okay, Ryuu-kun? Does it still hurt? I'm so sorry!"

"No no! I'm the one who should be sorry! I came on to you like that! I'm really really sorry!" he apologized multiple times, shutting his eyes tightly, not wanting to see her angry expression(not that there was one),"I'm sorry! I really don't know what came over me! I'm so-" Ishida was cut off by a kiss on the lips from Raven. It was deep and passionate. Ishida was shocked at first, but adjusted and kissed her back just as passionatly. She pulled back, blushing, and very embarassed so she decided to play with her bangs a bit. Ishida smiled and held her cheek in his hands and kissed her on the lips onc more. Now it was Raven's turn to be surprised. They pulled away for air and leaned on eachother, foreheads and noses touching affectionatly, both breathing heavily. They laughed lightly.

"We should get going," Ishida stated,"It's almost going to be sunset." She nodded and kissed him lightly on the lips once more,

"Yea," she kissed him in between words,"Okay," she kissed him once more unable to stop. Ishida was having the same problem, only he was a bit more self controlled than she.

"Rei-chan," kiss,"I'm," kiss,"Serious..." she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, her body pressed against his. Ishida couldn't resist and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing them closer if possible. Raven ran her tounge along his bottom lip several times, begging for entry. He was about to let her enter when a loud banging on the door next to them was heard. Each was brought back to reality with Panka thrashing about. They looked at one another, breathless, and got up; straitening themselves up a bit. Raven let Panka out and she jumped on her shoulder glaring at Ishida. Raven patted Panka lightly to calm her. Ishida cleared his throat a bit before speaking.

"Shall we get going then?" She nodded as they left the Ishida house hold and on their way to Urahara Shoten. Raven walked up beside him and held his hand the entire way, smiling.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Mori: I made this one more cutesy...bleh. I like it but I don't ya know? I'm not much of a romantic unless I'm reading someone else's stuff. Anyway I hope you guys really liked this one! The rating may go up later on(IF YA KNOW WHAT I MEAN winkwink)

1: Sakura- Cherry Blossom

2: Sakura Kiss- this attack is called cherry blossom kiss because it is gentle and unexpected, like a falling Sakura petal.


	7. Smexy Quincy Spy!

Mori: Phew! Finals are coming up soon! I will probably not be making another chapter for a few weeks. I don't know yet! Please check every other few days or something because, personally, I don't think much of tests. I mean why study when I do good as it is right? Noooooooooo...not for my mom! Geez. Anyway. Here's the next chappie for you guys!

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Ishida, Raven, and Panka walked swiftly down the street to Urahara Shoten. Raven was still holding Ishida's hand(Panka in her messenger white Quincy messenger bag), letting him lead her the entire way. The night evening air was a bit harsh to her since her outfit was a bit more revealing than Ishida's. Her's was very similar to his in terms of color and design, but instead of a sleevless top she wore a long sleeved top with a high collar and stopped just abover her stomache. The upper half was very fitting and showed off her bust a bit better. The lower half of her outfit was a white skirt with slits on the side, trimmed in a blue linning that reached just past her thighs and a cape that flared out over her bottom and ran all the way down to her ankles. Over her shins were a pair of silver armor like braces. Of course she had white flats to match. Raven never particularly liked white at all much. It was way too bright for her taste and to top it off it was the color of death(1), but it had always been the Quincy traditional color so she had to stick with it. She fixed her hair a little, power manacle shifting on her right wrist a little.

"Jaganshi-san," Ishida inturrupted her thoughts,"We're here..." he let got of her hand as they entered the lot and she followed,"You're not planning to go by yourself are you, Kurosaki?" Ishida questioned making himself visible in the moonlight. Ichigo looked over in surprise as he saw Ishida dressed in his new Quincy costume.

"Ishida?! Y-you?" he looked a bit closer and saw crimson eyes staring emotionlessly from the darkness,"And you too, Jaganshi?" Raven stepped foward into the moonlight and stood next to Ishida while smiling at him. A few seconds later Chad and Orihime joined the group and Urahara lead them down into the basement and told them how to get through the portal.

"Don't worry," Urahara assured,"I'm sure Yoiruichi-kun will take care of you!...unless you die of course..." he added. Raven glared at him when he added the last part.

"Come now everyone," Yoiruichi beckoned to the portal,"If we don't hurry up it will close!" And off they went, jumping into the portal. As soon as they were through, Yoiruichi told them to hurry and run or the portal would close. As they were running, a chill went down Raven's spine so she looked behind them. She focused her eye sight a great deal, straining them to see whatever was behind them. She didn't have to strain for long because the object had shown itself more clearly(at least to her sight). She panicked, face faultering, and ran a bit faster past everyone else including Yoiruichi.

"Oi! Jaganshi! What's up with you?" Ichigo called out. She briefly turned around and pointed down the way that they had just come from. The group looked back, still runnning at the same speed, and couldn't see what she was talking about at first, but soon saw the object as well and sped up a bit too. "What the hell is that thing?!" Ichigo asked.

"It's the cleaner that comes by here once every seven days. And it had to come today of all days!" Yoiruichi answered him. They ran as fast as they could, almost coming within reach of the exit portal.

"We're not gonna make it!" Ishida called out, being the slowest one. Orihime turned around, running backwards, and summoned her power to make a barrier between them and the cleaner. The cleaner hit the shield and they were all pushed out of the portal all together. Yoiruichi landed on all four of his paws and Raven immatating him in his landing. They others fell in random ways. Some on their backs, others on their bottoms or heads.

"Wow, Kurosaki-san! What an amazimg pose for a landing!" Orihime excaimed.

"Please, Inoue, shut up..." he said lifting his face from the ground. Everyone got up from the ground and dusted themselves off.

"See, Ryuu-kun?" Raven started,"Aren't you glad I made you that costume! If you'd have worn your old one then your cape probably would've gotten caught!" She said smiling slyly and winking one eye. Ishida pushed his glasses up furhter on the bridge of his nose and nodding slightly. They looked around a bit and asked where they were. Yoiruichi answered that this is where the souls are led after the shinigami take them to soul society and how there are different sections.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked, looking over towards a white section of Soul Society,"Wait lemme guess: That's were the shinigami are right? So all we have to do is go in there!" He stated jogging towards that area.

"No you fool!" Yoiruichi exclaimed,"Don't just go barging in there like that! You'll die in two seconds flat!" Ichigo stopped and turned around,

"What are you talking about?" as soon as he asked that question a giant wall came crashing down all over the shinigami city and a large(VERY large) orange man, that sood over fifty stories tall, stood infront of the wall carrying an axe.

"I'm the gaurdian of this western gate! You may not pass unless you defeat me!" He instructed. Raven's eyes shifted to her far right, sensing something. She had sensed it since they had first arrive, but by now she could no longer ignore it. She grabbed Ishida's right hand with her fingers lightly to get his attention.

"Ryuu-kun," she whispered in his ear,"I'm going to leave for a while, please don't say anything," she inturrupted before he could start a sentence,"I sense something and I feel like I need to check it out. Here," she handed him a pair of regular white gloves from out of her bag,"Use these when you go into battle. They'll help with your new power a bit," she finished. He squeezed her hand and whispered back to her carefully,

"Be careful...Rei-chan," he added. She smiled and nodded, and with one swift motion she was gone before he could blink.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Raven jumped from rooftop to roof top faster than the eye can see. She was looking around for the source of the energy she had sensed earlier.

_He HAS to be here! I sense him! I know it! Where is he? Where is he? WHERE IS HE!?!_ she thought frantically. She jumped down from the roof as she felt herself getting closer to the source and kept running frantically. She was about to go into the next street when she ran by an orange blurr. She saw this and looked back in shock to see if it was really true. As she turned her head to see if it was really him, she ran into someone on the street and fell backwards.

"OW! Hey! Watch where you're going!" some guy said to her. She ignored him and looked back, and sure enough she saw a man walking with long orange hair flowing behind them. She quickly got to her feet and called out to him,

"Ichi-niichan!" she shouted,"Ichirou!" She ran towards him, but the crowed kept getting more and more crowded. She struggled and pushed her way to the crowd, only catching glimpses of the orange hair here and there. Soon she lost sight of him completely.

_No..._She thought in despair,_ NO! Damn it! I was...I was so close..._ She leaned against one of the houses on the street, sitting on the ground. She sat there, hopeless, and staring at the dirt road. She didn't cry. She couldn't. After all, crying never solved anything for her anyway.

"What's this?" she heard a voice say,"What's such a beautiful creature doing in this dump?" Raven looked up to see a shinigami standing over her. He had short black hair that just bearly reached his shoulders and yellow and pink feathers on the edges of his right eye and an orange collar to match with the style. He smiled at her kindly with greyish-blue eyes eyes, as she stared back with expressionless crimson eyes. "My, my!" he exclaimed,"Even your eyes are beautiful and unique!" She blinked at him in confusion.

"What's a shinigami doing here?" she asked him.

"Hmph! I DO have a name you know! And it's my shift for patrol duty..." he answered.

"I see...What's your name, if you don't mind me asking," she asked him.

"Ayasegawa Yumichika-san!" he said smiling as if sparkles were surrounding him. Raven laughed a little, her mood lifting a bit. "Ah...You look even prettier when you smile!" he exclaimed, dancing around a bit.

"Thanks," she blushed a bit,"No one's ever called me that before..." Yumichika looked shocked as she said this.

"WHAT?! How can someone as beautiful as you never be called that by anyone?! EVER?!" He freaked out. She laughed a bit more and replied,

"It's alright. It's nothing really," He watched her smile and smiled himself.

"My shift is just about to end. Would you like to come join me for some tea...um...I'm afraid I don't even know your name!" Raven laughed again and was about to tell him when he inturrupted,"No worries then! I'll just call you 'Suteki(1)-chan'! HAHA! What a fitting name don't you think?" He danced around a bit more. Raven's face faultered a bit,

"But I have a name..." Unfortunatly for her, he was too wrapped up in his little dance.

"C'mon. Suteki-chan! Lets go enjoy a nice cup of tea!!!!!!" He took her wrist and led her to the shinigami area. Raven was about to panic, but then though of a really good idea.

_I know I'm supposed to go back with the others, but...this is my chance to sneak into the shinigami walls..._ She willingly followed Yumichika into the shinigami city and through the streets.

"Come now, Suteki-chan! Don't lag behind or the afternoon tea will be gone!" He pulled her wrist harder and walked faster through the streets. Soon they arrived at a door with the numeral symbol for the number eleven. He opened the door excitedly,still holding onto her wrist, and led her into the 11th Division. They soon arrived at one door inparticular and stopped just in front of it.

"Ayasegawa-san?" she asked. He breathed in deeply and opened the door and imediatly noise filled their ears. A bald man with pink eyeshadow and a little girl with pink hair in shinigami robes were arguing over something inparticular.

"That's not fair, baldy! You've already had three! I've only had two!! Gimme the last dumpling!" the pink haired little girl yelled.

"MY ASS YOU ONLY HAD TWO!! YOU ATE THE WHOLE FRIGGEN LAST PLATE! I DESERVE THE LAST DUMPLING!" The bald man yelled back. The little girl glared at him hard enough to kill him a million times. The bald man gluped and backed away from the plate as the little girl devoured the last dumpling. Raven laughed to herself nervously. All of a sudden Yumichika shoved her into the room lightly, patting her back lightly each step they took. She sat down at the end of the table, while Yumichika sat down on the exact opposite end still smiling.

"Now now, Yachiru-fukutaicho, play nice pretty please!" Yumichika scolded her lightly,"And Ikkaku don't yell! It's ugly!" He pouted at the bald man. Ikkaku rolled his eyes and looked over at Raven curiously.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked rudely. Raven was about to tell him when, once more, Yumichika cut in,

"This is my new friend, Suteki-chan!" He introduced her proudly.

_What am I? A prize?..._ Raven sighed,"But that's not-"

"Heeeeeeeey!" Yachiru whinned,"What's the big idea feather face? She's prettier than me!" Yachiru pointed at her and yelled at Yumichika. They all broke out into another argument at the table. Raven smiled nervously from where she was sitting until a man in a white kimono came up next to her asking for her lunch order.

"Hm? Oh! Ummmmm...I want iced mango tea and some onigiri please!" He nodded and left to go fill her order. Twenty minutes passes and they were still fighting with eachother, and Raven was getting rather bored. She was about to leave when the man brought back her lunch. Raven's eyes lit up at the sight of the onigiri. She was starving and had not eaten anything at all that day. She dug into the onigiri, devouring one after the other, taking a sip of her tea every so often. Yachiru stopped arguing with the guys at the sight of Raven's lunch. She stared for a moment, drool bearly visible from the sides of her mouth. She finally reached out to get one of her rice balls, but her hand was slapped away. She looked up, confused, at a glaring Raven.

"You either get some for yourself or ask for one. I would've been happy to share, but now I'm not so sure," she took another bite of a rice ball. Yumichika and Ikkaku stopped arguing, and turned their attention to Yachiru and Raven. They both knew the power and wrath of little Yachiru, but obviously Raven didn't.

Yachiru glared viciously at Raven, ready to kill.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"What happend to Jaganshi?!" Ichigo yelled at Ishida. Ishida merely wiped some saliva off the side of his cheek.

"She went off because she sensed something," he replied calmly.

"What?!" Orihime exclaimed for Ichigo,"But she might get hurt!"

"Not likely," he told her confidently,"She's not the type of person to not be able to hold up a fight." Chad stayed silent, observing the whole conversation.

"Che," Ichigo scoffed,"Some boyfriend you are. Letting your girlfriend go so carelessly..." Ishida glared at him through glossed glasses,

"Before you go making ossumptions, Kurosaki-"

"What if she got lost? I mean she should've been back by now right?" Orihime asked worried. Ishida froze comletely, eye twitching occassionally.

"Betcha didn't think of that huh?" Ichigo threw at him with a smirk. Yoiruichi's face faultered and sighed heavily, mumbling something about idiots.

"Ishida-kun?" Orihime waved a hand infrotn of his face.

"Crap..." was all he said.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET BRAT!" Raven yelled in triumph. Yachiru was currently tending to the bump on her head. She had wrestled Raven for the last riceball and failed miserably. Yumichika and Ikkaku smirked at the sight. They never thought that Yachiru would lose like that.

"What's going on in here?" a gruff male voice asked lazily. They all looked in the direction of the doorway and saw a very tall, muscular man with spiked hair in every direction(bells on each point) stood, glaring through one eye. They stood there frozen, not knowing what to do.

"K-kenpachi-taichou!" Ikkaku shouted in surprise. Zaraki Kenpachi stood in the doorframe, glaring at Raven through his one uncovered eye.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Mori: Sorry this chapter took longer. I got grounded from the computer for a while. sniffle Yea. I'll try harder with the next one!

1:-Suteki: literally mean "beauty" or "beautiful"


	8. Nuts

Mori: Hiiiii! I'm back! Finals are still going on, but I get out of school this thursday! YES! XD So during the first half of summer updates will be more frequent, but the second half not so much(I have summer school TT)

Anyway I made a minor mistake in the last chapter. Nothing to be "OMG" about, but enough to mentally annoy me. Yes "Sukteki" does mean "Beauty" or "beautiful" but I ment to type a two after it instead of a one. The Phrase with the number one "White is the color of death" this is true in the Shinto belief. White is the color of death and renewal. Just wanted to clear that up a bit!

So on with the story! Enjoy! (I tried to make this chapter to be a little funnier)

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"Kenpachi-taicho!" Yumichika sang nervously to his captain

"Yumichika," Kenpachi started,"What is this woman doing here?" he glared at Raven. Raven took another sip of her tea calmly and glared right back at him. Kenpachi smirked with amusement. Obviously this girl didn't know who she was dealing with.

"Haha...well you see-"

"Ken-chan!!" Yachiru interrupted,"This girl was mean to me!!!" He looked over at her curiously.

"No," she took another sip of her tea," You were being rude and trying to take from my plate without asking."

"Why is she here?" he asked a bit more irritated than before.

"Well you see I thought she-" Yumichika started once more.

"Get rid of her," Kenpachi stated simply. Yumichika's mouth fell open in shock.

"But-but Captain! I- she- what?! I can't just throw a beautiful person out into the cold!"

"I said get rid of her..."

"C'mon, pretty boy! You heard Ken-chan!" Yachiru frowned. Raven calmly took another sip of her tea.

_It makes no difference to me,_ she thought,_ I already know more about this place than I need to._

Yumichika got on the ground completely and grabbed his captains ankles and started to fake some crocodile tears.

"But Captain!!! I just caaaaaaaaan't!!!! Don't make me do it!" Yumichika begged.

"Alright," Kenpachi stated as the whole room froze,"Ikkaku, you do it," he finished lazily.

"That's not what I ment!!!!" Yumichika shrieked.

"Throw her outside! Throw her outside!" Yachiru chanted. Ikkaku only watched the whole scene with interest, yet somewhat confused by everything. Raven sighed quietly to herself.

_How did I get into this mess?_

"Then she'll sleep in my quarters!" Yumichika shouted.

_Huh? I spaced out...what just happend?_

"HA!" Ikkaku scoffed,"She'll get eaten alive! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!" Raven put her empty cup down and listend completly.

"Well then," Kenpachi started,"If you're that persistant then fine, but I won't be responsible for any...incidents," he finished smirking at her. Raven glared in return.

"What?!" Yachiru shouted,"No way! But Ken-chan!" she stuttered a few more times, but pouted and went away. Ikkaku was desperatly trying not to laugh his ass off as he left the room.

"...What just happend?" Raven asked utterly confused. Yumichika smiled as if the sparkles were around him once more.

"Hm...I just got you a free place to sleep! Don't worry, Suteki-chaaaan! I'll protect you!!! Come now this way! It's nearly time for bed!" Raven got up and followed, she was pretty tiered after all.

_"Time for bed"? What am I four?...mmmm sleeeeeep! I like sleep...Sleep is nice...hooray for sleep...yay for the human body...hooray for the stomache...mmmm fooooooood! I'm kinda hungry again...I wonder if I can eat anything before bed..._

"Suteki-chan?" Yumichika asked.

"Hm? Wha?"

"Are you ok, Suteki-chan? You looked kinda spacey..."

"Hehe yea,"she laughed nervously,"I was just thinking is all!" Yumichika stopped, opened a small cuboard, took out a couple of sleeping robes, and handed her one. She took it and he pointed to the restroom to his left. She went in and quickly tried to get dressed. She unzipped her back zipper with difficulty, but got it eventually and removed it. Raven stopped for a second as it slid down her arms, revealing unwanted memories. She gently ran her fingers over the many visible scars up and down her writsts and forearms.

_If only you hadn't of died..._

_**Knock Knock Knock!**_

"Suteki-chan! Are you alright?" She heared Yumichika call from the other side of the door. She snapped out of her thoughts and wiped away a visible tear, threatening to make its escape.

"Y-yea! I'm okay! I'll be out in a minute!" She finished getting ready as quickly as possible and left the bathroom. She was extremely glad that it was cold at night here so that the sleeves on the sleeping kimono were long. He smiled at her and lead her down the hall towards their sleeping area. Once more he stopped before entering the door he stood infront of.

"Don't let your gaurd down, Suteki-chan," he said seriously, still looking at the paper door. He opened it as they entered and she saw a room full of greasy and ugly looking men. They instantly turned their heads in her direction as she and Yumichika walked towards a couple of empty beds. Yumichika kept a strait face as he walked over to his futon and he motioned her to sleep in the one next to his. She imedeatly sat down on her assigned futon.

"Hey, hey! It's not everyday a lost little kitten wanders into our territory," one man said wandering over to her. She glared at him and intently watched his every move.

"Ah. Becareful! I'm afraid this kitten has shaper claws than Yachiru-fukutaicho!" Yumichika warned.

"Ooooh! I like 'em fiesty!" Another one shouted out. One man came up to her and casually put his arm around her.

"So, is it just me or is it hot in here?" he attempted to pick her up.

_Oh my god! Cheesiest pick up line EVER!_

"You touch me you die...the end(1)," she threw at him, glaring hard enough to break through granite.

"Aw C'mon! Don't be like that!" he whinned,"You know you want me, girlie!" he finished, while running his hand up her thigh and getting dangerously close to a certain area. Raven's crimson eyes flash with an intense anger.

"Woah!" she closed her legs shut before he could go any further,"The muffin shop is CLOSED!(2)...asswipe..." They all ganged up on her at once(about four or five men excluding Yumichika). She backed up a little bit ready to release her spirit energy, but stopped as another flared up.

"I wouldn't advise that," The men turned around to see Yumichika with his spirit energy flared up,"Get back to your own futons..." he glared. The men quietly slinked away to their own futons. Once everyone was lying in their own beds, he looked back over to her and smiled. She smiled akwardly and nodded in thanks. She got into her own bed ready to drift off to sleep. Thre room was silent and peacefull, and perfect for getting a good nights rest, but Raven in particular couldn't sleep. She sighed and rolled over on her right side facing Yumichika and the rest of the room. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep for the next half hour.

It never came.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"Suteki-chan...?" Yumichika slowly got up, rubbing his eyes. Raven looked over to him, still in her cross-legged sitting position, and smiled akwardly. Yumichika hastily combed out his bed hair and scooted over to her,"What are you doing up so early?" he asked still groggy.

"Actually, I couldn't sleep at all last night..." she confessed.

"Haha. I see. It's because these hideous men were snoring? Or were you frightened?" he asked. She imedeatly rolled her eyes at this comment.

"Please! Like I'd ever be scared of THOSE men! Spare me the laughter for the moment, Ayasegawa-san," she laughed softly.

"Haha. So why couldn't you go to sleep?" he asked. She merely shrugged in reply,

"I dunno really. I think I was just mostly worried about a few people..." she trailed off. He only looked at her with an emotionless expression, but nodded in understanding and left it alone.

"Come on, Suteki-chan, lets get you dressed before the men wake up," he led her out the door as she quietly followed. Once they were dressed they went into the dining hall to eat some breakfast. Raven picked a random spot and Yumichika sat down next to her. All the men that were already awake smirked as they looked her over up and down. She calmly put a few items of food on her plate and began to eat, trying to ignore them. One of them came up to her after some time.

"Hey girlie, hows about putting some meat on those bones? Eat a bit more, it's healthy for ya! HAHAHA!"

"How rude," she said aloud putting down her fork and glaring at him,"Are you implying that I'm anorexic?"

"Well if you put it that way..." he said leaning in closer. Raven glared with intensity and without looking took food from the nearest person's plate and put it on her own and began to indulge herself. The man who had implied that she was anorexic had sat down directly in front of her and began smirking. Raven soon finished off her plate and drank her glass of juice. She put down her cup and smirked at him widely in her victory.

"Now who's anorexic? If my eyes prove me correct you're just as underwieght as I am!" she shot back. The man's smirk quickly faded,

"Excuse me?" his eys flashed with anger,"Why you little anorexic whore..." He said nothing more, but glared at her and grabbed a plate full of food and started to stuff himself. She followed suit and began to gorge herself in another plate full of food. It soon became an eating contest before they knew it. They were each stuffing their faces with as much food as they could, and Yumichika watched in concern for his delicate little "Suteki-chan."

"Give it up old man," Raven gasped between bites of food,"You'll never be able to defeat me!"

"Che! Yea right! A kid like you wouldn't know shit!" he shouted back at her with a food full of mouth.

"I don't have to know anything here except for chewing and swallowing!" She shot back. Soon he began to eat at a much slower pace. Soon he knocked out on the table in front of them. Raven laced her fingers and burped to herself, then smirked in victory. "I told him he couldn't win..." All the men were amazed at her. For such a small girl she could sure eat like hell. Raven burped a little one more time and smiled innocently.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"Suteki-chan, that was pretty mean of you!" Yumichika scolded.

"It was his fault! He called me anorexic!" she argued back as they wandered idlely around the thirteen squads. She stopped as she sensed something. Raven looked up towards the sky and as soon as she took a first glance a bright shining orb hit the city's barrier.

"Eh? What's that?" Yumichika asked. Raven said nothing. She knew it was her friends because she could sense thier spirit energy, but there was someone new in the bunch. After a moment it broke through the barrier, but split into several different directions. Raven imedeatly caught Ishida's energy and went in the direction he was going to fall in. "Ah! Wait! Suteki-chan, where are you going?! You're going to get lost!" He called out after her. She ignored him completely and kept running in that direction. Yumichika started to chase after her.

_Damn it! I need to get rid of Ayasegawa-san..._ She thought, _Alright..here it goes!_ Raven turned into an empty allyway that was a dead end. She took Panka out of her messenger bag.

"Hurry, Panka," she whispered loudly,"Make us an escape route then close it behind us!" The little ball of red fluff squeeked and turned towards the wall. It began to scuk in all of the wall's spirit particles creating a path. They ran through(Panka bounced) and Panka released the captured spirit energy back to its rightful place. "Thanks, Panka," she told her little friend and began to run off once more with Panka bouncing in her footsteps.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"Owwwww!!! That kinda hurt!" Orihime whinned and rubbed her bottom,"Ishida-kun, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you hurt?" he asked, dusting off some barely visible dirt. Orihime nodded in response, but noticed Ishida's far off look.

"Is something wrong?"

"...I thought," he hesitated,"I thought I sensed Jaganshi-san's presense before we landed..."

"Wow! Really?! I wonder if she'll be able to find us...or if she's ok..." Orihime trailed off.

"I'm sure she's okay, but I'm not even sure if I really sensed her or not," he admitted.

"But I sensed her too!...a little bit, but I did!" She told Ishida. He nodded finally agreeing with her.

"Lets go," he said,"We're sitting ducks out here if we don't get moving...and besides, Jaganshi-san is probably lost by now..."

"Aw! Don't be like that, Ishida-kun!" Orihime scolded,"I bet she's perfectly OKAY!" She said optimistically.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"THIS SUCKS!!!" Raven kicked the wall as hard as possible creating a few cracks in the wall to her left,"Arrrrgh!!! This place is such a maze!!! I'm ready to pull out my hair! If I don't get to Ryuu-kun right now I'm going to scream at the top of my lungs in frustration!!!!" The wall to her left cracked a bit further, without her noticing,"Maybe I should send up a flare of some sort...Nah! That's just suicide!" The wall cracked a even further,"Send Panka and wait here?...I don't really like being alone..." The entire wall finally crumbled to the ground. Raven looked to her left boerdly,"...Oops..."

A head poked out of the other side of the broken wall. He blinked and stared at her.

"...What?" she asked him.

"...I FOUND ONE!!! OVER HERE!!!" He yelled to someone behind him and pointed at her. Soon his friends cought up and they all drew their swords. Raven freaked out and ran as fast as she could from them.

"Hey! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU CHASING ME FOR!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!! HEY!!! OW! YOU ALMOST HIT ME!!!" Raven finally had enough of them and formed her Quincy bow(much more physical then the last one) and shot a few arrows at them. It didn't hit them, just created dust and slowed them down a great deal. She turned into a dead end allyway with crates and boxes in it, and hid. They eventually ran past her and she relaxed a bit. She sat on the ground with her legs spread out in front of her and right between them was a single peanut. She stared at it.

"Hey look...a peanut..." she picked it up, cracked it open and ate it,"...I wonder how the others are doing..."

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Mori: HIIIII! Um I hope you enjoyed everything! YAY! XD

1: "You touch me you die...the end." this quote is from my best friend, Ally(from school)! She's a flippen genius when it comes to things like that

2: "The muffin shop is CLOSED!!!" This was also from my friend Ally, but she said she heard it from somewhere else...lol


	9. The Pride of the Quincy

Mori: YEEEE!!! It's summer vacation for me!! I shall enjoy this time as much as possible!!!...I'll probably be bored XD I already started playing the super hard puzzles on Gaia(yes XD) just to waste time! XD I have no life...Oh well! It's thanks to me not having a life that you all get to read my wonderful writing! XD lol. Enjoy this chappie! Disclaimer: I DON'T Own "Die Another Day" by Madonna.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"Man am I getting tierd of all these death gods chasing me..." Raven walked down another isle of the infanite maze and made a left turn,"Boy what I wouldn't give for a corn on the cob right now...I'm starving!" She turned right this time and came to a three way interesction,"Ugh...great...iny meeny miny mo..." she started to count, pointing to each of the pathways as she did so,"Catch a tiger by the toe, if he hollers let 'em go, iny meeny miny mo..." she landed on the center pathway and imediatly walked down that road. Raven was almost exausted from all the running she did not to mention evasions. There were shinigami everywhere! She figured, a few hundred turns ago, that it had something to do with her friends.

"Why is it a tiger anyway?" she wondered as she walked on, hardly paying any attention anymore,"I mean who the hell would catch a tiger by the toe? I swear whoever wrote these nursey rhymes were on crack or something," she continued talking to herself as she walked on, not noticing the shadowy figure following her,"Like the 'Hey Diddle Diddle' thing...'the dish ran away with the spoon'? I mean...W-T-F?!"

"Ah!"

_**CRASH!**_

Raven turned around with her bow and arrow ready(by now it was a reflex) and aimed at the person who was now on the ground. He got up on his hands and knees and mumbled somthing to himself. Raven looked him over from where she was standing. He was rather short(maybe about fourteen years old by human standards), had short black hair that barely reached the middle of his neck, shinigami robes with a small shoulder pack across his back, and they greyest blue eyes she'd ever seen. He looked up at her with eyes full of fear and nervousness as she looked back at him with uncertainty. After a long moment she finally sighed and retracted her bow. She knelt down to his level and offered him a hand up. He took it hesitantly then dusted himself off.

"Y-you're one of the ryoka aren't you?" he asked taking a step back from her, squeezing his left arm with his right hand.

" 'Ryoka'?" she repeated,"What's that?" He stared at her wide-eyed for a second then went back to looking at the ground.

"I-it's a soul, or spirit, that made it's way to soul society without the help of a shinigami," he finished.

"Oh..." she turned so that her left side was facing him and scratched her head a little,"I guess so...Hey um...why haven't you attacked me yet? Don't get me wrong! I'm glad you haven't, but usually a shinigami would've attacked me by now..." she turned her head slightly and crossed her arms.

"Ah...uh...I-I," he took a very poor fighting stance and tried to look as intimidating as possible. Raven almost laughed at him, but didn't because she's more considerate than that. She leaned over a bit and saw that on his pack was a small red cross.

"Ooooooooh!! That's why! You're a medical shinigami right? No wonder why you're afriad of me! You can't fight as well as others can you?" she asked turning towards him completly. He dropped his stance and stared at the ground once more and nodded his head in response. Raven gave him annoyed sort of irritated look. Although he couldn't see it, he could still feel her gaze burning through his skull.

_He reminds me...He remids me of myself...poor kid..._ she thought.

"Hey," she said in a soft tone and took a step towards him. His head imediatly shot up and he took several back, attempting to glare at her all the while. Raven bit her lip out of nervousness and stayed where she was,"What's your name, kid?"

He hesitated, but eventually told her,"Yamada Hanatarou. Seventh seat of the fourth squad,"

"I see..." She smiled warmly at him and turned her heel,"It was nice meeting you, Hana-kun! Take care!" she waved as she walked off. His face was in utter shock as she did this. He broke out of it quickly and ran after her.

"Wait! You're not gonna kill me or anything?!" he asked.

"Why? Do you want me to? You must wanna die pretty bad since you came after me like that!" She joked, laughing a bit. He just stared at her in wonder as he tried to figure her out,"Oh! How rude of me! Haha! My name's Jaganshi Raven! It's nice to meet you, Hana-kun!" Hanatarou blushed from his affectionate new nickname and nodded,"How come you choose to follow me, Hanatarou? I am a ryoka after all..." she said looking at the sky rather seriously.

"I..."he thought about it for a moment,"I don't know...you seem...very kind..." he shifted his eyes to the wall as he said it. She smiled and nodded.

"...You wouldn't happen to have any food would you?" she asked, stomache growling.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"Haaaaaanaaaaa-kuuuuuuuun," Raven whined,"We;ve been walking for a whole hour and we still haven't gotten anywhere!" Raven was walking ultra slow, slouching, with her arms dangling loosely at her sides.

"Well...uh...were do you want to go?" he asked nearly smiling at her childish antics.

"I wanna go to Ryuu-kuuuuun," she whined further.

"But I don't know wh-"

"Ryuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" she started to fake cry kneeling on the ground. Hanatarou was trying his best to cheer her up, but to no avail. Raven abruptly stopped crying.

"J-jaganshi-san?" he asked cautiously. Raven got up, dusting herself off, and looked to her far left. She glared at the wall for a long moment.

"Hanatarou," she started to ask seriously,"What's in that direction?"

"W-well...the 12th Division is in that direction, b-but I don't think-"

"Lets go," she started to walk again,"C'mon! I need you to lead me there! And hurry!"

"B-but!" he began to protest.

"No 'but's Hanatarou! C'mon!" she ordered him. He sighed and ran ahead of her, knowing that it wasn't a good idea.

_Never...never again.._ Raven almost began to cry as she ran.

**Flashback**

"I'll make sure you never see spirits with those eyes ever again, you little monster!"

Little Raven closed her eyes tight in fear and held her hands over her head, for protection, as tears made thier way down her cheek. She braced herself for the pain that was to come.

Nothing came.

She opened her eyes to see her one and only, loving, brother smiling at her, his hands on each side of her head and leaning against the wall. She almost smiled at him, but saw the blood dripping down from his shoulder. She stared in shock and shakily began to touch the blood on his shoulder to see if it really just happend.

"I-Ichirou! B-but why?!" her mother was in shock at the realization of stabbing her own beloved son,"Why protect that...that _monster?!_" Her mother began to cry into her own hands,"I thought you were my good boy. My perfect child..." she stopped crying abruptly and suddenly started to glare at Raven,"It her! She did this to you didn't she?! She did! Little monster!" Raven was thrown against the wall multiple times as her brother tried deperatly to stop thier mother.

**End Flashback**

A single tear escaped Raven's eye as they continued to run in a certain direction. Raven could feel the incredible arura even more now that they were getting closer.

_I-I'm not useless..._ she thought to herself_ I'm not weak anymore! I'll never lose another person that means something to me! I...I couldn't bare it..._

**Flashback**

Ichirou stood on the roof of his father's work, enjoying the simple breeze that passed by. His long orange hair, in a low ponytail, flowed gracefully as her looked back to her and smiled for the last time. Tears flowed down his cheek as he kept his smile.

"I'm sorry, baby sister," he finally said. The breeze blew even harder, causing her hair to get in the way of her vision. She hurridly pushed her hair out of her eyes and stared in shock at what had just happend. she hardly knew what just happend. The only thing she saw was her brother's bleeding, lifeless, body on the ground infront of her eyes. Only one thing made sense to her and that was that...the only person that ever cared for her...the only person that was ever kind to her...was dead.

**End Flashback**

Hanatarou slowed down as they reached there destination. They could both feel the immense auras coming from just around the corner. Hanatarou swallowed a large amout of saliva nervously, sweat dripping from his brow. Raven layed a hand on his shoulder and took the lead. They rounded the corner to see Orihime with her defense shield up, Ishida and his Quincy bow, and two other shinigami.

"Who are the shinigami?" she asked Hanatarou, hiding thier energy as much as she could.

"The man in a mask with the white over black shinigami robes, that's the 12th Division captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri. And next to him, the girl with short black hair, is his vice captain Kurotsuchi Nemu," he explained. Raven nodded in understanding and continued to watch. Kurotsuchi lowered his stance and said something to Ishida, but she couldn't make out what he was saying because of thier distance. She could see him smirk and in a blink on an eye he was gone. Raven watched intently to see where he would appear next.

"ah..J-jaganshi-s..-san..." she heard Hanatarou choke. Raven imediatly turned around and saw the 12th Division captain smirking at her while holding Hanatarou up against the wall by his throat.

_No way! How did he..._ Raven was in shock. No one ever got past her senses. She quickly got over her shock and began to glare at him.

"Let him go! He's one of your own!" she shouted at him.

"Oh? Then what's he doing with you? A shinigami spy parhaps? Or a traitor?" he looked over to Hanatarou rather coldly as he continued to choke him. Hanatarou's eyes widend at the thought of being labled as a traitor.

"No! I took him hostage because I didn't know my way around here!" she argued back.

"Oh? Then why are you so concerned about his well being?" he questioned further still giving off a cold look.

"I just think it's sickening how a fellow shinigami could be this heartless towards thier own kind," she smirked. Kurotsuchi merely smirked and threw Hanatarou to the ground. Hanatarou took a deep long gasp and panted to get his breathe back and into its regular breathing pattern. Raven glared at him and before she knew it she was a long ways away from her original spot, kneeling on the ground next to Ishida.

"J-jaganshi-chan!" Orihime shouted in surprise,"Where did you come from?"

"Rei-chan!" Ishida kneeled down next to her, concerned. Raven was in shock, staring at the ground, and holding her stomache in pain. She leaned over slightly and coughed up a handful of blood. "Rei-chan, are you alright? What happend?"

"Yes, 'Rei-chan', what happend?" Kurotsuchi walked over, mocking Ishida. Ishida glared back at him in response. Raven looked at her hand then stood up calmly. Ishida stood with her to make sure she was alright.

"That's it..." she said in a low dangerous tone,"No one spills my blood and just walks away unharmed. You'll pay," she glared at him through shining crimson eyes. Kurotsuchi only laughed at this,

"Hahaha! I'm being threatend by a mere brat?! Hahahaha!"

"By the pride of the Quincy," Raven continued,"I will defeat you."

"Yes, yes. It's the same thing with all of you Quincy. 'Pride of the Quincy' this and 'Pride of Quincy' that. You're all broken records. I'm only interested in you red headed friend over there. She has a power I haven't examined yet. I've already delt with you Quincy," he finished. Raven glared even harder and began to attack him. She dissapeared and reappeard behind him, in mid air ready to kick him.

"Examine this, bastard," she said as she attempted to kick him in the head. Kurostuchi's eyes widened a bit as he saw it coming and was just barely able to doge it. He grabbed her ankle, swung her around a few times, then released her down the pathway and into the dead end wall. "Shit," she cursed. Raven did a sort of flip to where she landed on her feet, against the wall, then pushed off with all of her leg muscles. She flew foward for a moment then, as she started to fall back, she began to run along the wall at top speed. As soon as she was within attack distance she jumped off the wall, landed on the ground infront of Kurotsuchi and jumped up with a fist full of rage for him.

Kurostuchi barely saw her coming, but wasn't able to doge her attack this time. He was hit in the left side of his jaw and was thrown back several feet.

"Woah! Jaganshi-chan! I barely saw you jump off the wall! You're really fast!" Orihime praised her. Raven smiled at her and said thanks before pulling a large set of headphones from her messenger bag. She put them on her head so that the arch of the headphones was on the back of her head. She then took out a small mp3 player and connected the two.

"Rei-chan?" Ishida wondered what she was doing. She imediatly put it on a song to fit the mood and turned up the volume.

"Heh," Captain Kurostuchi scoffed,"What an ironic song...I can hear that from all the way over here you know...you'll go deaf," he finished. Raven merely shruged and hummed and sang a bit as she cracked a few knuckles and neck joints.

"For every sin, I'll have to pay

I've come to work, I've come to play

I think I'll find another way

It's not my time to go..." she sang then hummed the chorus. Kurostuchi nearly had it up to here with her mocking him. He finally attacked with his Zanpakutou out.

"Becauful, Jaganshi-chan! His zanpakuto is full of paralyzing poison!!" Orihime shouted out.

"Too late," he said as he was already infront of Raven, ready to strike her with his sword.

"I won't give you the chance," Raven said in a cold voice, glaring at him. Out of nowhere a large rock was formed from the ground and hit him in the stomache directly,"You're forgetting, Captain Kurostuchi, I am a Quincy. I use and rearrange spirit particles as a weapon! I can easily create anything from this world!" Raven let the spirit particles, that created the rock, go and created a giant hand. With it she crushed his body against the wall. His vice captain, Nemu, attempted to assist him, but Raven pushed her back just as easily with another hand that was created from spirit particles. She pulled them back and used them to create a single bow.

"Y-you brat," Captain Kurostuchi coughed,"How were you able to develope further than the rest?" Raven readied her bow and created an arrow to go with it. She stared at him through cold and lifeless blood crimson eyes.

"Simple," she stated,"I killed everything that ment most to me as a child. It's one loss for one gain. A cause an effect. Give and take. You know how it goes," she finished as she released her arrow hitting his shoulder artery. She sighed and released the spirit particles and walked back to Orihime and Ishida,"Are you guys okay?" she asked with a smile. They both nodded in amazement, barely believing what they just saw. Raven suddenly remembered Hanatarou.

"Hana-kun!" she ran over to where he had been hiding,"Are you okay? Haha! Sorry about that!"

"I-I'm fine," he replied.

"Rei-chan," Ishida asked from behind her.

"Yes?" she responded happily.

"Isn't he a shinigami?" he finished with his eye twitching.

"Yep!" she said with a perfectly strait smile, never faultering once.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Mori: I tried. I'm not that patient with battle scenes, but I'll try to do a bit better next time! R&R peeps!


	10. Welcome! To the World of Fillers!

Mori: Hi everyone. I don't have much to say this time… Well I got a complaint from a reader that I should use a kind of word processor so that I'll make fewer mistakes. Thank you and I will (in fact I'm starting to use it right now). The only reason why I didn't do this earlier was because Fanfiction doesn't take this document so I'd have to transfer it to my other document manager. Meh…that's okay I guess, I'm just being lazy XD. I value my readers greatly so I'm more than happy to make this small change if I need to. It did take me flippen forever to find the stupid word processor….. What can I say? I'm practically blind (even though I don't wear glasses I should).

Oh yea! One more thing! IMORTANT! Let me know if you guys would like a lemon later on or something!

Have fun! (THIS THING EVEN CHECKS MY GRAMMER 0.o)

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"Rei-chan, can I talk to you?" Ishida asked falling back a little in their walk. Orihime and Hanatarou immediately got the hint and sped up a bit and started to small talk.

"What's wrong, Ryuu-kun?" she tilted her head slightly in an innocent manner. He stayed quiet for a moment to make sure that the other two couldn't hear their conversation. Ishida no longer had a problem with Hanatarou being there, thanks to Raven, but he still didn't trust him too much.

"Exactly how much power are you holding back?" He asked in a very low, yet serious tone. She looked down at the ground, wondering if to answer him truthfully or not.

"A lot," she sighed, " I even bought this power manacle to help me keep it under control," she showed him the silver ringed bracelet going half way up her right wrist. He glared at it intensely.

"I thought you had complete control," he stated.

"I do! Usually…It's just that here in soul society, everything is made out of spirit particles and if I use too much of my power without thinking I could have a burn-out(1)," she explained, "Therefore, I wear this manacle to suppress most of my abilities," Ishida nodded in understanding. He still couldn't believe the potential she had. She naturally holds back on her opponent, but to also add a power manacle?! He was going insane at the thought of how much power she could actually hold. How far she would be able to go in an all out battle without burning-out. His imagination was running wild with possibilities, but then it got a bit out of hand….

"R-Ryuu-kun," Raven whispered while blushing," You've been staring at me for a long time," He immediately turned away, blushing, and pushing his glasses up a bit.

"S-sorry! I was just thinking is all," he excused himself. She looked at him suspiciously for a moment and then grabbed the end of his hair and tugged on it lightly, yet a bit painfully.

"About what, may I ask?" she asked, glaring slightly.

"N-nothing! Really!" he defended himself, nervously.

"You better tell me! I mean I know my outfit's a bit skimpy, but it's not showing _that_ much skin is it? You must have one hell of an imagination! Hey wait! What are you thinking? We're out on the battle field here!" She scolded him.

"N-no! That's not it! I wasn't thinking anything of the sort! Ow! Rei-chan that hurt! Please let go, before you pull my hair out of its scalp!" Ishida was desperately trying to get her to let go of his hair, without first pulling any out.

Meanwhile, Orihime and Hanatarou stopped to watch them and, at first didn't know how to react to the scene. They just stood and stared with worried expressions, but after a few minutes they began to laugh at them a little. Orihime smiled warm-heartedly at them.

"Ishida-kun and Jaganshi-chan really seem to get along don't they," she said smiling. Hanatarou looked at her in confusion at first, but then understood. He smiled and nodded as they continued to watch the two whom were still arguing.

After ten minutes of hair pulling, Raven finally let go and dropped the subject and they were on their way again. Raven was talking animatedly to Hanatarou, trying to get him to talk a bit more and feel more comfortable. Orihime turned towards Ishida and talked to him quietly, so that Raven couldn't hear.

"Ishida-kun, just how strong is Jaganshi-chan? You trained with her right?" she asked. Ishida looked ahead towards Raven and stared at her intently.

"To be honest with you, Inoue-san, I don't even know myself," he answered her.

"Huh? But you trained with her right? So you couldn't tell from any of her fighting moves or anything?" she asked again.

"Well yes and no," he replied vaguely, "First of all I did train with her yes, but it was more a tutoring lesson than a training session. She refused to fight back," he explained.

"Huh? But why?" Orihime tilted her head a bit in confusion.

"She said it herself…. She said 'I don't want to kill you'," he said in a serious tone. He continued to look at her and thought back on it.

**Flashback**

"Jaganshi! Stop messing around with me and fight back already!" Ishida yelled at her, panting and sweating from all of his efforts. He glared at her immensely as he launched another attack at her. She dogged it with such ease and landed in front of him. She glared at him for the first time and punched him in the stomach. He felt its effects immediately and kneeled to the ground, clutching his stomach in agony, gasping for breath.

"No," she replied in a simple, yet serious, tone, "You see? To me that 'punch' you just took, was just a playful little nudge. If I was serious then, you'd be dead right now," she looked down at him with the coldest looks she could give, as he stared back breathless. She sighed and held out her hand to him.

"I don't want to be the one to kill you, Ryuu-kun…. After all, you're my most important person!" She smiled warmly at him and helped him up, "Now lets try again!"

**End Flashback**

"I see," Orihime said and left it alone. They walked into intersections which lead three different ways.

"Look! I found them!" Someone yelled out.

"No way! We saw them first!" Another voice shouted. They looked on both sides and sure enough shinigami were attacking from both sides. They looked at each for a quick moment, and then ran, screaming, down the only path that was available. They got to the end of the path and it lead to three more pathways.

"This way!" Ishida and Hanatarou said in unison. Unfortunately they weren't paying attention to each other and went in complete opposite directions. Raven, of course, followed Ishida anywhere and Orihime, being closest to Hanatarou, heard him first and ran in his direction. Both unnoticing the other going in the opposite direction.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"I think we lost them, Ryuu-kun," Raven told him quietly from behind the tatami door of an unoccupied building. They were both panting and trying to catch their breath.

"Right," he nodded, "Lets rest here for a moment," She nodded in response. Raven looked around a bit and through a few items and drawers until she found what she had been searching for.

"Ah ha! Look Ryuu-kun! Shinigami robes! Now we won't be such easy targets!" She said holding up two robes. Raven immediately began to undress right then and there. She only got to unzip her back zipper when Ishida noticed.

"W-what are you doing, Rei-chan!" He panicked, "D-don't get undressed here! Why are you even getting undressed?!" She paused for a moment and looked at him, her top half way down her shoulders.

"Well because my cape prevents me from being able to wear the outfit correctly," she then smirked, "Awww! Ryuu-kun! If you wanted to see me naked you could've asked! Not that I probably would've let you, but still!"

"Don't stray from the subject!" he argued, "You could've at least warned me or something!!"

"Then why are you still watching?" She asked slyly. He stiffened up and said nothing, but turned around and crossed his arms. She smirked as she finished getting dressed. She handed him a black shinigami robe and he started to dress into it as soon as she turned around. Raven cheated and turned her head slightly to take a peak. What she saw nearly made her drool, but she did in fact start blushing. Ishida saw her, without letting her know, and smirked to himself. The only thing that was on his mind was revenge. When Raven averted her eyes once more, he made his move. He silently made his way over to her with his top half still off. Raven was too lost in her thoughts to notice him. He wrapped his arms around her, from behind, and leaned his head on top of hers.

"Rei-chan, if you wanted to see me naked you could've asked," he threw her own words back at her, "Not that I probably would've but…." he trailed off. Raven was completely caught off guard when he did it; she was too lost in her thoughts to notice. Her heart skipped a few beats as she felt his body's warmth on her.

"Ryuu-kun…." she choked out. Her turned her around, suddenly, and kissed her on the lips passionately. She was taken by surprise for a moment, but got over it and kissed back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. Ishida decided that he wanted to start where they last left off and ran his tongue along her bottom lip several times. She gladly allowed him to enter and fought back with her own tongue. Suddenly, as soon as he came, he left. He pulled back and smiled at her, then finished putting on the rest of his robes. She stood there…..shocked. She couldn't believe he just did that! And without warning too! She tackled him to the ground smirking at him, eyes full of mischief.

"Hell no," she breathed on his lips, "You are _so_ not getting away with that," She straddled his waist and began to kiss him roughly while running her hands through his hair, messing it up a bit. Ishida was shocked at this. Surely he had been the more dominant one a minute ago. Ishida grew a bit frustrated at this thought and rolled them over so he was the one on top. Raven glared at him in a playful way.

"Oh hell no! You did not!" Ishida laughed at this and gave her neck butterfly kisses. Raven rolled them over once more and then Ishida did again. Soon it was a wrestling frenzy of tickling and kisses. Ishida was tickling her a great deal and in response she curled up in a ball and started laughing her ass off. Ishida, too, was enjoying himself and nearly started to laugh with her.

"AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! O-okay! Okay! Pfffft! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! Y-you haha win! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA!" Ishida leaned on one arm, on the floor next to her as she calmed down a bit, "Haha. Okay you won! Jeeze!" she lied there smiling at him. He smiled at her and kissed her on the lips lightly.

"That's what I thought," he said as he got up, fixing his robes a bit. She followed suit and then went up to him and fixed his hair. He chuckled a bit and kissed her lightly once more.

"We should get going," she said to him, still leaning against him, close to him lips, "Panka might wake up," she laughed slightly and opened the tatami door slowly to make sure no one was around. When the coast was clear they were off.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Mori: Yay! I made it raunchy! XD Lol. I had a bit of writers block so sorry about the filler…..BUT AT LEAST I MADE IT KINDA RAUNCHY! XD haha. So message me if you want a lemon later on or something!

1: Burn-out: This is mostly a slang term for when a Quincy uses up too much energy and their body reacts in self defense and shuts down by not allowing its host to accumulate anymore spirit energy. In other words they lose their ability to manipulate the spirit particles and other Quincy abilities.


	11. ReEncounter

Mori: Hi everyone! I'm still on somewhat of a writer's block, but I'm doing my best here! I like keeping my updates as recent as possible until the end of the story! I am one dedicated writer!

**IMPORTANT:** All votes on the making of a Lemon (in a later chapter) will be due on July 11th! To those of you who already submitted a vote: Good Job. To those of you who didn't: Get going!

Now that that's done and over with, on with the story! (Note that this will also be a filler chapter mostly -.- sorry for the inconvenience)

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Raven followed Ishida closely as they narrowly avoided yet another group of shinigami. Raven mentally cursed to herself; she'd forgotten one of the most important tools for her journey. Without letting Ishida know, she frantically searched through her bag for the object. She cursed to herself once more when she realized that she had really forgotten it.

_Oh well,_ She thought,_ Lets see how long I can last then…_ Panka knew what her master had been searching for and realized, as well, that she'd forgotten it. She stared up at her master worriedly, from the bag, then to Ishida. Raven immediately felt the effects of her own body acting against her.

_Calm down!_ She yelled at herself_, it's only because you realized you didn't have your meds!_ Raven began to jog a bit slower than usual and clutched her shoulder, applying pressure to suffice the starting pain.

Ishida noticed her actions and slowed down himself to turn around and make sure she wasn't injured.

"Rei-chan, are you alright? What's wrong with your arm?" He hovered next to her, concerned. Raven's breath began to grow shorter and more ragged. She could feel her heart beating in her chest rather rapidly and could hear it's pounding in her eardrums. She swallowed heavily as her breaths came out in pants and, with her other hand, grabbed onto Ishida's shoulder for support as she was about to kneel to the ground. Ishida said something that she couldn't hear because of her own rapid heartbeats. He instantly recognized her symptoms and started to mentally panic.

"Rei-chan! Rei-chan, look at me," he held her cheeks in his direction to where she was staring at his face absentmindedly, "Rei-chan, are you having a heart attack? Does it hurt that badly? C'mon, Rei-chan, stay with me ok?" he said patting her cheeks lightly to keep her awake.

"N-not a heart attack," She choked out. Ishida looked puzzled for a moment, unable to understand what she was going through, but then it came to him. After all heart attacks and anxiety attacks were very closely related and had almost the exact same symptoms(1). He did the only thing he could do at the time. He held her tightly in his arms and tried comforting her. He remained calm and steady, but inside he was panicking like he just lit his own arm on fire. Sure he knew a few medical treatments and symptoms, since his own father is a medical doctor and owner of a hospital. He was no doubt repeatedly forced to learn basic medical techniques, but something such as this required some kind of pill, plant, or shot even depending on how bad the situation got. Then it hit him.

"Panka!" he dug through her bag, "Where are yo- OW!" Panka had once more bitten onto his finger viciously, "This is no time for torturing me! If you don't listen right now then Rei-chan could possibly die," he continued. The little ball of red fuzz looked at him seriously then let go and dropped to the floor, listening, "I need you to find a certain plant if you can. I'd go, but you'd be faster than me at finding it, being able to get by shinigami. Now there are two kinds you could find," he explained, "There's one plant with tiny, yellow flowers on a long stem. The other looks like a fern sort of, but is extremely fragrant," Panka nodded at his explanation and left as soon as he was finished.

Raven watched the little ball of fur bounce of at a high speed and began to panic a little bit more. Ishida held her shaking body closer and kissed her forehead. Raven began to thrash about from the pain she was in.

_Damn it, Rei-chan! Why don't you tell me these things!….That fur ball better get back here quickly. I don't know how long she's able to last._

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Panka bounced through wall after wall, frantically trying to find one of the plants Ishida had described. She scanned each area with her eyes for yellow flowers and used her sense of smell to search out the fragrant plant. If she didn't hurry then her master would surely die! She wouldn't allow that to happen! Not after everything her master's done for her! She bounced along the walls, but stopped as soon as she caught whiff of something really sweet smelling. She instantly bounced in the direction of the smell. She followed it all the way into a building and slipped past shinigami guards, and into the room with the sweet fragrant.

She looked around the dull and grey room with interest, wondering how any plant can grow there.

"What's this? How'd you get in here?" She heard a soft voice say. Panka looked in the direction of the voice and what she saw surprised her a great deal. There stood a girl of average height with short black hair dressed in a white robe. As she walked out of the shadows Panka could clearly see the red collar placed around her neck as the symbol of a prisoner. Panka looked up innocently at the girl, observing her as she knelt down in front of the ball of fuzz.

"Hey there little guy," she said attempting to sound friendly, but sounded rather solemn instead, "Did you get lost or something? This place is pretty dangerous for something of your size," she told Panka. Panka pouted but then quickly remembered her mission and jumped to her trey of food and sniffed out the plant. It was a fern like plant sitting plainly on the trey along with various other items. Panka squeaked up at the girl and the girl responded by sitting down calmly next to her and smiling with an empty expression.

"That plant is called Valerian(2). It has a lot of different names, but that's what we call it here. It's not very tasty so I wouldn't recommend eat it even though it smells good, but I requested it because it has a calming quality that relieves stress if you breath in its scent," she explained. Panka picked it up with her mouth hesitantly as if to ask permission to take it. The girl laugh half heartedly, "Go ahead, but I'm telling you it doesn't taste very good," Panka bounced up to the girl's shoulder and rubbed her body against the girl's cheek in thanks. She then took the plant and hurried off.

The girl watched as her little friend rushed off somewhere in a hurry and giggled. That little ball of fur was pretty cute after all.

"Miss Kuchiki, are you all right?" asked the guard from the outside.

"Yes, I'm fine," she answered, "I just thought of something funny is all,"

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"It's about time!" Ishida shouted, "I almost thought you got eaten," Panka replied with a bite to his hand. He quickly removed her and took the plant and held it up to Raven's nose, "Rei-chan, I need you to breathe deeply ok?" Raven was still shaking a great deal and tried her greatest to take long, deep breaths. As soon as she took her first breath she started to calm down slightly.

She then took several more long and deep breaths and soon enough, she was nearly back to normal again. She coughed several times as her breathing slowed down and hugged Ishida rather tightly, her fingers tightly gripping his upper clothing.

"It's ok, Rei-chan, you're going to be fine now," he tried comforting. She calmed down slightly and continued to hold onto him. She could feel his anger at her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I should've told you earlier," Ishida let go of her and looked at her in the eyes seriously.

"It's ok. I'm not entirely angry. I'm just a bit frustrated at the fact that you don't tell me things like this. It just….it just makes me feel so worthless to you, Rei-chan," He looked down as he finished his last sentence. She took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her once more.

"You'll never be useless to me, Ryuu-kun," she said with a sincere smile and gave him a light peck on the lips. He smiled and did the same back to her.

"How touching," said an all too familiar voice, "I think I feel like throwing up now," Ishida quickly jumped into action and stood in front of her defensively.

"I thought Raven took care of you," Ishida said coldly. Kurotsuchi stood about a hundred feet away from where they were resting, and looked at her with an angry expression.

"I've decided," he started, "Perhaps I'm not completely done with the Quincy race. Your girlfriend there has held my interest. She'd make a very good specimen," Ishida narrowed his eyes at the 12th division captain.

"I don't think so," he replied in a low, cold, tone, "I'll carve my own skeletal system out before I let you take her!"

"Oh? That'd be rather interesting to watch…." the captain replied. Raven stood up beside Ishida shakily. Ishida eyed her closely all the while, ready to help her if needed.

"Apparently you didn't get it the first time I kicked your ass," she said in the same tone as Ishida. She was about to step forward when Ishida stopped her.

"Rei-chan," he whispered to her, "Leave this to me. You still recovering from you attack just now,"

"But-"

"Please," he added, "Trust me," He looked at her in the eyes seriously, almost begging to be let go. She bit her lip and nodded, backing up behind him.

"I've told you before, boy," Captain Kurotsuchi started once more, "I'm not interested in you," he glared at Ishida.

"It's a shame," Ishida replied, "Because I'm going to be your opponent from this moment forward. Kurotsuchi scoffed at Ishida.

Ishida glared and began to attack him. Kurotsuchi dogged as Ishida landed on the top of a nearby wall, glaring at him.

"Ho? Hirenkyaku(3) I presume?" Kurotsuchi said sounding surprised, "I'll give you some credit boy. It's very difficult to master that technique. And to be able to use it at that age? Heh." Ishida glared even harder at him. Out of nowhere, Nemu, his vice captain, appeared beside Ishida and pushed him over the edge and grabbed onto him. Kurotsuchi took this opportunity to attack. He used his sword and cut both Nemu and Ishida. Raven's eyes went wide.

"Ryuu-kun!" she shouted out. She was about to run to his side, but doubled over in pain. Most of her body still hurt badly from her anxiety attack. Panka squeaked and looked up at her in concern.

Meanwhile Ishida was gritting his teeth in pain from the wound. Kurotsuchi walked over to Nemu calmly then suddenly he kicked her.

"You fool," he told her harshly, "I thought I told you not to let go even if your arm is severed," Nemu lifted herself up with her arms and began to apologize.

"M-my most sincere apologies," He scoffed at her.

"Just as well. I never expected anything better from you in the first place," he looked over at the wounded Ishida, "Now that we've come this far, it seems I can finish this with no more effort than strangling an infant," he finished.

_That bastard!_ Raven thought, _ He would seriously sacrifice his own vice captain just to kill his opponent!_

"You're sweating quite a bit," Kurotsuchi stated, "It must hurt a lot. I'm amazed you can bare it without screaming. Impressive mental fortitude. I suppose this isn't your first time getting cut by a sword,"

"It's the second," Ishida told him coldly, giving him a glare.

"Oh! It's nice that you're so experienced. However…." He was interrupted from his little speech with a loud coughing fit. He turned around as he heard Nemu collapse onto the floor, "Che! Noisy whore,"

"My deepest apologies," she repeated herself," Mayuri-sama, may I please have some regenerating medicine? It seems my wound extended to my lungs. A-at this rate, I will not be able to maintain life func…." She started another coughing fit in the middle of her sentence and he started to walk over to her.

As soon as he reached her he kicked her harshly in the ribcage. She gasped in pain at his attack.

"Are you trying to make a fool of me? Eh? Are you?!" he kicked her once more, "Are you saying your body will become useless from that _tiny wound?!_" he kicked her one more time.

"Stop it!" Ishida shouted out, still in the same sitting position, "What are you doing?! Aren't you comrades?! That woman is seriously going to die!" Kurotsuchi held her up by the shoulder and glared over to him.

"Are you trying to make a fool of me too? She's going to die just from _this_? The body _I _built is going to stop functioning from a light wound. Is that it?! You ought to be careful who you make a fool of!"

"You _made_ her?" Ishida asked in disbelief.

"That's right," he replied, "Why didn't I tell you her name? Kurotsuchi Nemu. I made her by concentrating the essence of my faux body technology and faux soul technology. She is my daughter. Don't wave your creepy sense of justice here. No matter how I treat this thing, a stranger like you has no right to say anything," he finished explaining then threw her into the wall as she coughed up blood.

"STOP!" Ishida shouted. Raven couldn't believe the sight in front of her. It reminded her too much of her mother. She gulped loudly as she stared in shock. She lowered her head and let her bangs cover her face as she allowed herself to think back on her past once more.

Ishida found that he wasn't able to move his arm at all.

"You just noticed?" Kurotsuchi responded to his reaction, "You're rather slow-witted aren't you? It strips movements from the four limbs of whatever it cuts, that is the power of my Ashisogi Jizou,"

"Paralyzing poison?"

"Heh. Don't be ridiculous. It's nothing so commonplace. Out of the innumerable signals sent from your brain, it selects only the signals saying 'move the limbs' and severs their pathways. It produces that advanced drug on its own. It's not paralysis. It strips only the movement of the limbs. In other words…" He stabbed Ishida in the arm that was immobile. Ishida screamed out in agony, feeling every bit of the sword go into his arm. Raven immediately awoke from her trace and looked over to Ishida, worried. "Not the slightest bit of pain is lost," he turned toward Nemu, "Hey Nemu, get up. You give the death blow. Nemu! Oh that's right. I forgot I cut you with this too so you can't move either. Useless slut!" He was ready to stab her with his zanpakutou when Ishida interrupted again.

"Stop it!"

"What?" He turned towards Ishida glaring once more.

"I told you to stop that,"

"You're annoying me. Or what? Is being merciful to wounded females, even if they're enemies, part of that 'Quincy Pride' you people are so fond of? You are fond of it aren't you?" he teased slightly, "I mean, you all keep using that same line until the moment you die. 'On the pride of the Quincy I cannot do that.' 'On the pride of the Quincy , I will not let you do such a thing'," he recited, "IT'S SO DAMN ANNOYING!_ EVERY _ONE OF YOU! With just one stab of my Ashisogi Jizou, all words of resistance become meaningless anyway," he finished.

"You bastard…." Ishida cursed at him.

"Now, now, hold on. Now I'll tell you the story of my pains. When I became technical development bureau chief, the Quincys were already a rare breed. There was surveillance on the survivors," he explained, "Well intentionally delaying the rescue of those protected and obtaining their soul was _such_ an arduous task. Can you understand?" he asked, "Even with all the effort, there was no good research specimens. And the _last one _was a filthy old geezer. All he ever did was call out the name of his grandchild or student. It was so creepy. Do you want to see a photo? It's a post-research photo though, so the physiology isn't preserved," he said as he threw a picture in Ishida's direction. Ishida hesitantly looked down at the picture and regretted it as soon as he did. "What was his student's name again?….." he turned away and tapped his head in a thinking process, "This is no good. I can never maintain interest in things I've finished researching," He suddenly felt spirit pressure rise, "What's that?"

Ishida was now on his feet, spirit energy denting the ground under his feet, and swirling all around him.

"Want me to tell you…the name of his student?" Ishida stated more than asked, "His student's name is…Uryuu….Ishida Uryuu! This man is Ishida Souken. My teacher…and blood grandfather!"

"Oh? And?" Kurotsuchi questioned.

"Rei-chan," Ishida said to her, "Get behind me if you can. I don't want you in the crossfire," Raven numbly got up and started to walk over to him painstakingly. Kurotsuchi eyed her on the way, as she passed him by, "You even take one step, and I won't hesitate to shoot right through your head!" He threatened. Raven reached him then leaned against the wall behind him.

"Ryuu-kun," she started, "If you need to use the item I gave you. It reverses the effect of your grandfather's glove," she told him. He nodded in understanding then turned back to the captain.

"On the pride of the Quincy, I will kill you!" Ishida said aloud.

"So…You're able to stand even though I immobilized you with Ashisogi Jizou…I know why," he continued, "It is Ransotengai(4). It was originally a technique to allow aged Quincys to continue to fight hollows. It doesn't matter if tendons are split or bone are broken, they mean nothing before that technique. It exists so one's body can fight until it turns to dust. I thought that technique had already been lost. In fact among the 2,661 subjects I've researched there wasn't one who could use a hint of that technique. And for you to use it at such a young age….A genius one might say," he finished ranting to himself.

"Genius?" Ishida repeated questionably, " I won't have you_ classify_ me with such a commonplace word,"

"What?"

"This Ransotengai of mine is neither an ordinary defense technique or a way to prolong my life," Ishida explained, "It is the expression of my will to keep fighting, even as a rotting corpse, until I avenge my master's humiliation!"

_Will to fight?_ Raven thought skeptically to herself,_ why? I….I don't understand._

**Flashback**

"Big brother, why are you always fighting with dad? And hollows too! Why do you fight?" A young Raven asked while eating a Popsicle(5). Ichirou looked up at the sky as birds passed by and the wind blew his shoulder-length orange hair.

"I suppose…." he began to answer, "I suppose it's simply a will to fight back," he answered.

"A will to fight?" she questioned looking up at him.

"It's difficult to explain," He said, "I suppose it's like wanting to fight for something…"

"But who would _want _to fight? It requires too much energy. Not to mention you'll probably come back with broken bones or all bloody or something!"

"Haha," he laughed at her answer, "I suppose so, but when you're older you'll understand. You'll have something you'll wantto protect too," he smiled at her.

"Protect? Like what?" she asked innocently.

"Hmm…a boyfriend maybe?" he nudged her arm with his elbow in a teasing manner.

"Ewwwww! Gross! All boys, other than family, have cooties as far as I'm concerned! I'll _never_ get a boyfriend!" she said haughtily.

"Hahaha! You say that now! Just wait until you're older!" He kept on teasing.

"Big brother, I'm serious!" She began to get angry at him.

"Hahahahahaha! Ok, ok! I'll stop,"

"Big brother, do you have something you want to protect?"

"Haha! Of course! I've got you don't I?" He smiled warmly at her. She smiled back, but it quickly faded as she realized something.

"….My Popsicle melted…." she frowned at her left hand, where the fruity treat once was.

**End Flashback**

Raven stared at Ishida with interest, wondering if Ishida would give her an answer along the same lines.

"I take back the word 'genius'," Kurotsuchi said, "You're just a greenhorn little boy!" Ishida glared even harder at him, then created a bow of spirit particles, "Very nice," Kurotsuchi continued, "It seems I can hold interest in you. I've decided not to kill you. I will take you back alive and make you a research subject," he then took out the cap to his left ear, bringing out a scythe on a long chain like object. He threw it at Ishida, and Ishida dogged it easily. He reappeared in the air above him and fired an arrow that Kurotsuchi dogged just as easily. He then re-threw the scythe, but Ishida once more dogged it. This went on for several minutes and Kurotsuchi finally was able to cut Ishida's ankle, causing him to kneel down and block the rest of the attacks. He pulled it back and twirled it a bit,

"Now, lets go to the laboratory together. I don't want to kill you before that," Ishida answered him by charging up an arrow, but was struck down by another attack to the leg from the scythe. He got up once more and began deflecting more oncoming attacks.

"I know countless ways to take you back to the lab without killing you, you know," he said, "If you don't mind experiencing hellish pain, Shall I try one of those ways right now?" He then turned it back to its original form and retracted it back to his ear, "And that woman too. She seems a bit weakened already. I suppose it won't be too hard to drag her along as well," he finished. Raven's eyes went wide at this.

_I think I understand now_ Ishida thought to himself_ Sensei, I think I understand father's feelings a little more. I have something I want to protect._ _I won't ever forgive this man! I'm sorry, Sensei, but I must disobey you once more._ Ishida then purposefully broke his Quincy glove, creating a large amount of spirit energy. Almost to much….

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Mori: Sorry. This took longer than expected. I had major writers block, but I think I'm good now! XD

Once again! All Votes on the Lemon will be due July 11th!

1: This is in fact true. Heart attack and anxiety attack symptoms are in fact extremely similar.

2: Valerian- **Valerian** is a hardy perennial flowering plant, with heads of sweetly scented pink or white flowers. This "sweet" smell is quite overpowering when the flower is placed into a vase. The flowers are in bloom from June to September. Valerian was used as a perfume in the sixteenth century.

3: Hirenkyaku- Translates to "Flying God Step". The Quincy _hirenkyaku_ allows the user to move quickly over short distances; according to Ishida Uryuu it is faster than _shunpo_, though this is likely just a generalization. To perform the technique, the user gathers spiritual particles under their feet and rides them to the desired location. Like the air-walking skill displayed by most arrancar and _shinigami_, it can also be used to hover or fly for short distances.

4:Ransotengai- Translates to "Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit". _Ransotengai_ is a high level technique that allows the user to control their body parts using strings of spirit energy controlled by their brain. By using this technique, they are able to control their body as one would a puppet, essentially allowing them to continue fighting even if their limbs are broken or their body was paralyzed or immobilized in some other way.

5: um this is weird, but the spell check thing kept capitalizing the word "Popsicle." yea….


	12. My Will

Mori: Hi again. I'll be going back to school (well summer school at least) July 11th, so I'm trying to get as much done as possible. I fucked up my freshman year! (Sniffle) This year I'm trying to be stricter on myself because I don't like going to summer school. This is actually my first year….ANYWAY! This isn't my journal, I need to stop ranting.

This is annoying (I know), but lemons are due July 11th! Once more, if you haven't voted please do. You do have a choice in what you're reading.

NOTE: To those of you who don't want the lemon and if it does get voted "Yes" I will put a warning before you read it. It will be a regular chapter and as soon as I get to the lemon I will put a LARGE warning in front of it.

Thank you and have a nice day!

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

The structures around Ishida began to dissolve into spirit particles as he absorbed them.

"You're exceeding the range of power permitted to humans, little boy!" Kurotsuchi warned him. In response, Ishida merely formed an arrow in his hand from the gathered spirit particles and shot it at him without warning. Kurotsuchi's eyes widened and he just barely dogged the first arrow by bending backwards. He looked up and panicked a bit as he saw Ishida hovering several hundred feet in the air and shot another arrow at him. This time the hit was successful.

"Weep and beg forgiveness. And never again show yourself before me! If you do, I'll let you go now," Ishida said in a cold voice.

Raven watched, still leaning on the wall behind him,_ Ryuu-kun… You're going to lose you're spirit energy doing that. Using the glove I gave him here will only endanger him even more. The one I gave him reverses the effect of the original glove, so instead of scattering the spirit particles, it'll bind them together in a tighter form. It's mostly used for Beginning Quincys so that they learn, but…_

"If you refuse," Ishida continued, "The next one will three times as powerful!"

"DON'T GET COCKY, LITTLE BOY!" Kurotsuchi yelled as his entire shoulder bled from the missing limb, "No lowly Quincy screws with me. Very well. I will answer with the appropriate force!" He gave out a hearty laugh and held up his zanpakuto, "Bankai,"

Raven and Ishida could instantly feel his spirit pressure rise a great deal and watched as his zanpakuto changed once more before them. It grew into what looked like a giant infant with a caterpillar like body.

"Konjiki Ashisogi Jizou," Kurotsuchi introduced.

"Impossible," Ishida said with disbelief, "That zanpakuto was already released!" Kurotsuchi let out a mocking laugh,

"Didn't you know that a zanpakuto has two stages of release?! The first is 'shikai' the second release is 'bankai'. The deadly poison this thing breathes will exterminate the both of you," As soon as he was finished with his sentence his zanpakuto let out a massive gas cloud of its poison, "It's unfortunate that I can't do research on excellent specimens like you two," Raven and Ishida both covered their mouths, but found it useless since they already breathed in the poison.

Kurotsuchi gave the command to attack and his zanpakuto followed. Ishida calmly made another arrow and readied his attack. The zanpakuto charged towards Ishida ready to kill, but Ishida remained calm. As soon as it got close enough, Ishida released the arrow as it shot through the zanpakuto with an incredible force. It split the zanpakuto in half and went strait towards Kurotsuchi.

Once it was over, Kurotsuchi stood there in complete shock and agony. More than half of his left side was gone from the arrow alone. Ishida was having a hard time on his own as well, having released so much energy.

"You…Quincy scum!" He said before stabbing himself with his zanpakuto and turning into his liquid form, "So close, Quincy. One's last ace in the hole should only be used after careful consideration,"

"He kept it hidden so he could escape, in case it came to such measures," Raven said aloud. Ishida quickly began to form another arrow.

"It's useless," Kurotsuchi stated, "In exchange for being unable to attack in anyway, I cannot be attacked in anyway," He then seeped through the cracks and left. Ishida cursed to himself and then ended up coughing blood.

"Ryuu-kun!" Raven ran over to him, with a bit of difficulty, "Are you ok?"

"It's the poison," he answered.

"Quincy…-san," Raven and Ishida turned to their right to see Nemu still lying on the ground, "Behind the insignia on my arm is an antidote. They moved her to a sitting position against the wall.

"Wouldn't you be more comfy lying down?" Raven asked.

"No, this is fine," she replied, "Now, behind the armband. Ishida fumbled with her armband and found the antidote easily, "But I only have this one and you both need to drink it all. Sharing it isn't much of an option, you may as well not take the antidote at all," she explained.

"What about you?" Raven asked.

"I'll be fine. My body is made up of the same elements as Mayrui-sama," she told them. Ishida held up the antidote to Raven, but she shook her head.

"It's alright. I'll be fine too! I've got a special technique up my sleeve," she said, "I'd use it on you too, but I'm afraid I used up all my energy using this technique! Haha!" She put her hand behind her head nervously. He eyed her suspiciously for a moment.

"Are you sure, Rei-chan?" he asked once more just to be sure.

"Yep! I'll be one-hundred percent in a moment!" she assured him _Liar, _Her inner voice told her bluntly. Ishida glared at the bottle slightly.

"Are you thinking it might be a trap?" Nemu asked, "In that case please put some into my mouth first. I will drink it to show you,"

"No. It's fine," he said, "There's no reason to go to the effort of trapping someone who would die of poison anyway," He held up the bottle to Raven one last time and again she shook her head 'no'. He then began to unscrew it and then drank it all. Raven watched him drink it all, behind her now mess of hair.

_You're going to die_ the voice told her_ you're going to die and it's going to be all your fault. You lied and said you'd be ok. You lied and said you had a technique to cure it._ The voice showed her no mercy. Raven clutched her fists, but then relaxed them again _It's ok. _She thought to herself _I'd rather it be me than him._

Panka poked her head out of the bag a bit, overhearing the conversation. She looked up at Raven with eyes full of worry and sadness. Why would her master do such a thing for _that_ man? She couldn't understand it.

Ishida finished drinking the antidote and then set it back down on the floor next to Nemu. She looked up at him with kindness in her eyes.

"Thank you," Nemu told Ishida, "If you'd have aimed for his head, you could've killed Mayuri-sama," she explained, "But you did not,"

"It was a coincidence," he replied, "I fired with the intent of killing him,"

"You refrained from killing Mayuri-sama. The antidote is the least I could do to thank you,"

"I don't understand. How you could feel that way about someone like that," Raven stated.

"I don't understand either," she replied.

"Well, sorry to leave ya, but we gotta go! We're kinda in a hurry!" Rave got up dusting herself off, "Need anything before we leave?"

"No," Nemu shook her head, "Squad members will be here soon," she answered. They nodded and thanked her for the medicine, then left. Raven waved at her as they ran down the road.

_That woman_ Nemu thought,_ I think I can understand why she lied…._

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Raven and Ishida were slowly making their way closer and closer to their destination. Ishida was mentally cursing himself because of the amount of pain his body was in. He walked on letting pieces of his bandage fall along with a few of the spirit strings that held his limbs in place.

Raven noticed his slow movements and rushed to his side and helped him by putting his arm over her shoulder so that he could lean on her a bit. He nodded in thanks and kept walking, not knowing that Raven was in just as much pain as he was.

They reached a massive stairway and began to climb their way up.

"Heh. Do you think carrot-top will be pissed if we save Kuchiki-chan first?" Raven asked.

"Haha. I'm pretty sure he will be. He's probably planning on rescuing her himself. Lets make sure we get there first. I'd like to see his reaction," Ishida nearly laughed.

"Do…" she took a few breaths and panted along the way, "Do you think we'll be able to make it all the way up there?"

"Of course we will," he answered confidently, but he wasn't all too sure himself.

"Do you think everyone else is ok?" she asked another question.

"I believe they will be, yes. We have to have a bit of trust in them," he answered. They finally made it to the top of the building. In front of them stood a dark skinned man with a white robe over his shinigami robe, goggles, and an orange scarf. The wind blew past, making his braided bangs flow along with it.

"I bare you no grudge," he said bluntly, "But for the sake of peace I must eliminate you. Cry out, Suzumushi," he released his zanpakuto. There was a ringing sound in the air and Raven winced slightly. Suddenly Ishida became a bit heavier than he was a few seconds ago. Raven gasped at his unconscious form.

"Ryuu-kun! Are you ok? Wake up! Ryuu-kun!"

"There's no need to panic," the shinigami told her calmly, "He's only unconscious. I didn't hurt him by much," Raven glared at him with her crimson eyes.

"You'll pay for that," he spirit energy flared up instantly.

"Interesting," he stated, "I can understand why you weren't affected by my Suzumushi," She gently set Ishida down on the floor then faced her opponent.

She attacked him head on with a right punch, but he dogged it with ease.

"Your movements are slow," he told her, "And I smell a hint of Ashisogi Jizo's poison," he added. She coughed in response, "It seems," he put away his zanpakuto, "It won't require any of my efforts to subdue you," Raven was enraged beyond belief.

"How dare you," she said in a voice that could freeze a thousand souls, "I won't be taken as some weakling," She attacked over and over as he just dogged each one with ease. Raven's movements were becoming slower and slower with each hit. Raven tried to hit him one last time, but only made it half way then fell to the ground in agony, coughing up blood.

"It seems you're at your limit," he stated.

_No!_ She thought I can't go like this._ I refuse to! _Raven coughed up more blood then fell into unconsciousness.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**Dream (Raven's POV)**

"Daddy," a young Raven looked at the floor of her father's office as she began to ask a rather depressing question, "Why does mother hate me so much?" The man at the desk immediately stopped in the middle of his work, surprised at such a question coming from a twelve year old.

"I'm sure that's not the case," he responded, his brownish-red eyes studying her. At first glance his eyes appeared to be brown, but if one stared long enough they would be able to see that they were a very light, and strange, shade of crimson.

"Yes it is," she argued back, "She said so herself," He laced his fingers together, bringing them up to his lips, and allowed his light brown hair to fall over his face a bit.

"It's not her fault, Rei-chan. She's just afraid. She's never experienced anything of the supernatural like we have," he explained to her.

"That's not it," Raven continued, "Mother hates my eyes. She says they're the eyes of a monster! And when I tell her about the spirits that won't leave me alone all she does is hit me! Daddy! I don't wanna be with her anymore! I never did in the first place! Please, Daddy, let me come home! I wanna go home!" Raven began to get a bit hysterical and started to cry in front of him.

He felt bad. Not just bad. He felt utterly horrible. His one and only daughter was crying before him, begging for help and to return home, and he couldn't do a thing. He had no control over who his daughter stayed with. After all social services did consider him "unfit" to be a parent. Why? All because of his odd hours at the hospital? He could've found a way around it somehow, but they refused to put Raven under his care.

"I'm sorry, Rei-chan," he said in a mere whisper, "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. I wish I could, but there really isn't anything I can do," Raven nodded and left his office, still in tears.

She walked along the hospital's hallways, not caring what happened along the way. With each window she passed by she saw the sun begin to set lower and lower. Surely her mother would use her coming home late as an excuse to beat her once more. Raven didn't just feel sick, she felt like dieing. She ran into someone and fell back on her behind.

"Ow! Oh. Sorry are you ok?" said a voice. She looked up to see a young boy about her age with short black hair, glasses, and grayish-blue eyes. He held out his hand to help her up, but she ignored it and got up on her own. "Are you ok? You look kinda sad," the boy observed.

"I'm fine," was her only response. The boy was about to say something else when he heard that he was being summoned.

"Uryuu! Lets go! My meeting starts in about a minute! I don't have all day!"

"I'll be right there!" Uryuu called back, "Bye," he said as he waved, smiling at her. She brushed the whole thing off and continued walking out the front door.

_I wish big brother hadn't of died._ She thought _I guess it wouldn't have made a difference anyway. Mother still would hate me either way._ Her brother's words still rung in her little ears as if he was standing next to her again

**Flashback**

"I wish I wasn't able to see them," Raven said aloud as she glared at a ghost in front of her that was making faces and muttering something to himself about not being able to see him. Ichirou laughed at her warmly.

"But you're so lucky! I would love to see ghosts!"

"By all means, take my power," Raven continued to glare at the ghost.

"You're lucky, Rei-chan. Father adores you because you inherited the family trait stronger than most other Quincy," he told her.

"Yea, maybe," she replied getting very annoyed at the ghost in front of her, "But it sure can be a drag sometimes,"

"Hahaha! You'll understand one day that you're really special," he said.

"Huh? Like Special ED?" She joked, grinning from ear to ear at him.

"HAHAHA! No, no! That's not what I meant. You have so much potential it's insane. You'll become really strong one day," he patted her on the head and smiled. She smiled back at him and finally she punched the spirit that was annoying her, in the face, "Are they bothering you again?" He asked.

"Yep," She folded her arms across her chest and glared even harder.

**End Flashback**

_It wouldn't have made a difference, but man do I sure miss you._ Raven leaned against the wall of her so called "home" and stared numbly at her "beloved" mother. She closed her eyes as a more tears spilled out, and braced herself for her hourly abuse.

**End Dream Sequence**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Ishida awoke suddenly and found himself in an unfamiliar room. He sat up in confusion.

"I'm alive? How?" he asked himself as he looked at his now bandaged arms and hands. A figure popped it's head from above, indicating that they were on bunk beds. It was almost completely wrapped in bandages. After a moment, Ishida noticed it and the bandaged figure chuckled.

"You awake?" He said in a creepy voice. Ishida stared with a strange expression for a moment then began to scream his lungs out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! What do you want?! Who are you?! You a burglar, you bastard?!" The figure pulled himself up.

"Are you stupid?!" he said as he jumped down, "What would I steal from an invalid inside a jail?" He lifted up a few bandages, "It's me." Ishida stared in surprise for a moment then realized who he was.

"Ganju-kun! You're alive?!" he said in disbelief, "Good. You didn't seem very strong, so I assumed-"

"That line…" Ganju interrupted, "I'm throwin' right back at ya,"

"Still, though, why did our wounds get treated?" Ishida asked, "We're intruders and their enemies. There shouldn't be any reason for soul society to treat us,"

"The situation has changed," a voice interrupted. Ishida looked over and saw Chad sitting in a chair, bandaged up as well.

"Sado (1)-kun!"

"I over heard this from the guard's conversation," Chad explained, "It seems a captain was assassinated in the court of pure souls. The culprit is unknown. This means we are prime suspects in this case,"

"So that means we've been kept alive for interrogation," Ishida stated.

"If my spirit force wasn't sealed with these things, we could burst outta here in a second with my stone wave," Ganju thought aloud. Ishida looked down at his own hands.

_So, they use these to seal spirit force. _ He thought _it doesn't matter. Even without these my spirit power is already…_

"In any case," Ganju continued, " We might've survived, but we're locked up and our spirit force is sealed…the situation is disastrous, but one thing that's certain is as long as the enemy doesn't intend to kill us, the rest of our team is defiantly alive,"

"The fact that we're sitting here captured here means that Inoue-san is somewhere safe too," Chad finished. Ishida stayed silent for a moment, but then finally realized something.

"Rei-chan! Where is she?!" he panicked, looking around for her.

"I didn't see her," Chad told him, "They only brought in you and left,"

"'Rei-chan'?" Ganju questioned.

"She's another member of our team," Chad explained, "She was somehow able to make it in here on her own, but we haven't seen her since we first got here," he finished.

"Oi! (2) OI!" Ishida called out to anyone on the other side of the bars, which held them captive. It didn't take too long for a shinigami to make their way over to the cell.

"What?" he said rudely.

"What happened to, Raven?" he asked the shinigami.

"Huh? Who?"

"Raven! There was a girl with me wasn't there?!" he yelled out.

"Che. Calm down, kid. She's in the medical ward right now. She still needs a lot of treatment. Apparently she was in a critical condition when they brought her here," he explained.

"What?! How?! What's wrong with her?!"

"I dunno. Something about being poisoned by the 12th division captain and the poison spread throughout her body or something. I dunno. I'm not big on the details," he finished.

"Could you possibly find out for me please? I need to know!" Ishida nearly pleaded. The shinigmai sighed heavily and scratched the back of his neck in thought.

"I suppose so," he finally answered, "I guess it couldn't hurt to tell you the condition of your friend," the shinigami began to leave the room.

"Thank you," Ishida told the man. He only waved his hand in response. Ishida watched as he left and turned his attention back towards his friends.

"I suppose all we can do now is heal our wounds and prepare to fight," Chad said out of the blue. They both nodded. The only thing on Ishida's mind was Raven's safe and well being. He looked at the door leading out once more before going to sit on the bed he woke up on.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

_Where am I? ….I'm so tired, I can't move. Am I dead? Eh. Oh well. I'm too tired to care._

"Unohana-taicho, I think she's conscious!"

_A voice? "Taicho"? Am I still alive? _

Raven woke up in an unfamiliar room with random people staring down on her.

"Ah, you're awake! Boy were you a tough patient!" A woman with long, braided, black hair smiled at her. Raven tried to speak, but found that she couldn't, "Oh yes," she noticed Raven trying to speak, "About that. The poison spread throughout your entire body and affecting almost everything in your system. You might not be able to speak for a while and you defiantly won't be able to walk for some time. Don't worry about not being able to eat; we'll get someone to feed you your meals! Oh! How rude of me!" she put the tips of her fingers in front of her own mouth, laughing a bit, "I'm Captain Unohana of the 4th squad. We're a medical squad so don't worry too much,"

_This woman needs to shut up_ Raven though bitterly _Wait! Where's Panka?!_ Raven couldn't move her head at all, so instead she did the best she could and tried to move her eyes in search of her little bouncing friend.

"AHHHH! Unohana-taicho! The red thingy is attacking again!" A shinigami yelled from just outside the door. Before they knew it, Panka had entered through the door and landed beside Raven. Panka squeaked happily at Raven and Raven tried smiling in response.

"Oh my," Unohana observed, "So this little ball of fur is yours?" she asked. Raven tried smiling at her to indicate that this was true, "I see. I suppose it's alright if she stays with you then. Just don't cause any trouble little one," She told Panka. Panka gave a haughty like squeak as if to say 'Ha! Don't mock me woman!'

"Unohana-taicho, could I speak to you for a moment?" A shinigami outside the door spoke. She got up and left, giving one last glance to her patient.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Ishida was getting a bit impatient waiting for the shinigami to return. He was beginning to grow more and more restless with each passing minute.

"You know," Ganju started, turning towards Ishida, "If you keep glaring like that your face will turn into a permanent frown," Ishida only ignored him and continued to glare at the door. Suddenly it opened; the shinigami that came in earlier came in. Ishida hurriedly got up and went to the edge of the bars.

"What happened? Is she alright?" he asked frantically.

"Calm down, kid. You little girlfriend is perfectly fine. Well sort of," he added, "She's going to live at least, but she's got a long road to recovery. She's unable to move or talk because of having the poison inside her system for so long," he explained. Ishida averted his eyes to the ground, relieved that she's somewhat ok, but ashamed of himself, "What's wrong, kid? I thought you'd be happy,"

"I am! Don't get me wrong," Ishida defended himself, "I'm extremely happy that she's going to be ok, but…" he hesitated, "It's my fault she's in that condition," they all looked at him for an explanation, "If only I realized that she was lying, I could've convinced her to take the antidote instead," The shinigami stood there staring at him for a moment, then spoke.

"You're one dense kid ya know that? She lied because she, obviously, cared for you enough to give her life. You should thank her, not say you're sorry when you see her; it'll probably make her feel a whole lot better," With that he turned and left the room, leaving Ishida to think for himself.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"Aw c'mon girl! Just eat at least one bite! You need to eat at least one bite or you won't live to see tomorrow!" A shinigami was desperately trying to feed Raven her meal, but of course she refused each time and no matter what threat he gave her, she wouldn't listen and kept her mouth shut tight. He had even attempted to forcibly open her mouth, but only ended up getting teeth marks on his hand.

"Ah! I give up! You can die for all I care!" He set the food down on the floor and went to go talk to his captain. He walked down the hallway and into a room where Unohana was currently in, "Unohana-taicho! My most sincerest apologies, but I'm afraid that that girl is refusing every bit of food I try to give her! I've been trying to feed her for over three and a half hours now!"

"Oh my," she responded softly, "What should be done…Did you try forcing her mouth open?"

"Yes," he responded and then quickly showed her his hand.

"Oh my…"

"Um…are you possible talking about the Quincy girl, Unohana-taicho?" said a shinigami from half across the room as he made his way over to them.

"Yes, we are," she answered him, "Do you know of a solution perhaps?"

"Actually, I think I might know of one," he hesitated, "One of our captives is also a Quincy and he is the one they found in her companionship. From what I understand they're very close. Maybe he can…."

"I see," she thought on it for a moment, "Then could you bring him into her quarters and allow him to feed her if possible? I want them surveilenced by the two of you, though," she finished.

"Yes, Ma'am!" The both bowed and left.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

The door opened once more and the entire group looked up in confusion.

"Hey kid," The shinigami said opening the cell door, "C'mon we kinda need your help!"

"What? What's going on?" Ishida asked confused.

"You're little girlfriend's havin' some problems; she's refusing to eat! Now c'mon!" He took Ishida out and locked the cell back up so the others couldn't escape. They rushed him down several hallways and they soon reached their destination. Ishida entered the room and saw Raven laying on the ground, in a futon, and staring at the ceiling. He walked over to her and sat down beside her head.

He smiled down at her and she gave a weak smile back to him.

"I'm glad you're ok, Rei-chan," he told her and picked up a bowl of steamed rice, "I hear you're refusing to eat," He grabbed a clump of rice with the chopsticks and saw her pout slightly, "Haha. Come now, you need every ounce of strength you can get. Now open up," he held the food to her lips, but she just kept them closed.

"Um," One of the shinigami coughed to get his attention, "She can't really chew her food that well. Most of her body is immobile," he explained.

"Then how've you been trying to feed her this stuff?" he asked them.

"By chewing it for her of course," he answered bluntly. Ishida mentally sweated.

"Of course she's not gonna take it from you if you chew it for her," he told them, "She doesn't even know the two of you. It's the equivalency of making out with someone," he explained. They just stared at him like he was crazy. He sighed and turned his attention back to Raven.

"Rei-chan, if I feed you will you eat it?" he asked. She didn't move or show any sign of response for a moment, but then audibly sighed and tried to nod. He nodded in understanding and began to chew her food. Once he found it fit for her to eat he leaned down and inserted it into her mouth, using his tongue (3). She blushed and accepted the food. As soon as he left her mouth, she swallowed. He began the process over again and repeated it.

The two shinigami were amazed at the sight before them. Here they were trying to get the girl eat for well over three hours and he does it within a few minutes.'

Just outside the door, Unohana was watching the whole scene with interest. She found it rather interesting how Raven would only allow Ishida to feed her, and thought that their bond must have been strong. After Ishida gave Raven another bit of food, he looked over his shoulder slightly.

"You don't have to hide there you know," he said to the hiding Unohana.

"My, my," she responded coming inside the room, "You're a sharp one aren't you?" she sat down beside him, "Since you are unable to answer, I shall ask your friend here your name," Unohana said to Raven, "Quincy-san, What might her name be?"

"Raven. Jaganshi Raven," he answered.

"Raven…what a strange name. The black bird of death in some cultures correct? And what is your name, Quincy-san?"

"Uryuu. Ishida Uryuu," he responded bluntly, still feeding Raven her food.

"Do the two of you have any blood relation?" she asked further.

"No, we don't," Ishida didn't really feel like associating with the enemy.

"I see….so it's just a flat out coincidence that the two of you are both Quincy," she said to herself out loud.

Ishida continued to feed Raven as Unohana thought to herself and the other shinigami spoke amongst themselves. Ishida flinched slightly as he noticed that Raven had learned a new trick. Every time her would feed her, instead of allowing him to place the food in her mouth and swallow it like he's been doing, she would force her tongue to reach out and grab the food, touching his tongue in the process. He looked at her in the eyes and he saw a small glimmer of mischief in them. He knew she was trying to get to him on purpose, so he would fight back and bite her lip lightly when he thought the others weren't watching.

_Oh my_ Unohana thought_ It seems that there is a war going on_. She blushed at the thought of the two Quincys together like so.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Mori: I'm tired….And it's flippen hot to top it off! . Rrrg! I HATE summer! Ahhh! (sigh) oh well. No use complaining about it I guess.

1: I have this weird OCD thing. I like spelling his name "Chad" for some reason, but I want the characters to continue to call him "Sado". Because the English translation is "chad" you know…connection… yea.

2: Oi!- Means "Hey!" in Japanese

3: At first when I started writing that part I thought "Ew…" but then I thought "No this is pretty cute in a way!" but then I went back to thinking "Ew…" HAHAHA! XD It's a no win situation for me! I like it but I don't!


	13. Crying Soul

Mori: Yay! Another update! My mom and sister both are getting pretty annoyed that I spend all day on the computer. : P They can kiss my behind! XD

Anyway you know the drill: If you haven't vote go vote. /

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

_Almost there! _

_**Crack!**_

_Ow….OW! OW! SHIT MONKEY! That hurt…_ Jaganshi Raven was currently spread out across the floor near the door, in agony. She had made, yet another, feeble attempt to escape the room. It had only been two days and yet she was already recovering faster than the natural human speed. To her surprise the door in front of her opened.

"…." A shinigami was standing before her, "Jaganshi-san! We've all told you countless times 'STAY IN BED AND GET SOME REST!!'" He began to drag her back to the futon, "If you get out of bed one more time, then I'll get Unohana-taicho's permission to tie you down!" Her only response was to glare at him and pout. He responded with a scoff and left the room once more.

Over the past two days Raven had made attempts to escape, walk, and exercise. She was, obviously, prevented from doing much at all; even sitting up was restricted. Although, being one of the most critical patients did have its advantages in some cases. The shinigami weren't allowed to touch her under any circumstances. In other words, for her, it meant…fun. She already began to plot her next prank against the next poor soul that entered the room. Ishida had already fed her lunch, so she didn't have to worry about him coming in. That was one thing that Raven didn't like about not being too injured anymore. She was now well enough to eat her own food properly, and missed the idea of messing with Ishida at every meal time.

Raven sighed and stared up at the ceiling, bored out of her mind._ Maybe I should meditate for a bit…_ Raven relaxed her body, took several deep breaths and began to focus on her energy. She found it a bit harder to focus this time because of the handcuffs that was sealing her spirit powers, but managed to make her way around them and envelope herself in a pool of her own energy. She took several deep breaths as her glowing blue spirit energy swirled around the room in a calm manner.

_Che. I'll be fine in a few hours. These wounds are nothing._ She thought calmly _I'll break though these chains once I'm finished healing._

Soon day became evening as she meditated with her spiritual powers. She was so busy meditating; she didn't even notice that several people entered the room.

Ishida was shocked at what his eyes were just witnessing, so much so that he had almost dropped the tray of food he was holding. There lay Raven engulfed in a mass amount of her own spiritual pressure.

"This spiritual pressure," One of the shinigami next to him started, "It could kill someone, if she wanted," Ishida took a deep breath and stepped forward into the room. Immediately her spiritual pressure began to go a bit haywire and swirl faster, it even swirled around him a few times, "W-what are you doing?!" one of the shinigami called out, "Don't be stupid! She might accidentally kill you in a state like that!" Ishida ignored him and kept walking towards Raven. Once he reached her he sat down beside her, putting the food tray on the ground next to him, and began to shake her awake lightly.

"Rei-chan," he called out softly, "Rei-chan, it's time to eat," She slowly opened her eyes and her spirit energy dispersed from the room completely. She blinked at him a few times and smiled. He smiled back awkwardly, not even bothering to ask. He was about to grab a bit of food when she started to try and sit up by herself.

"Rei-chan!" he panicked, "You're not supposed to be up! Unohana-taicho says you could start bleeding internally!" He held her shoulders and tried to get her to lie back down.

"It's alright. I'm fine, I'm fine!" She answered, "I heal faster than the average human you know!" she told him and used his arms to help herself up, "Here hand me the food!" she told him, "C'mon! I think I'm good enough to feed myself now!" she gave him a goofy grin that he smiled at and handed her a bowl with chopsticks, "Geeze! Can't I eat anything other than rice? It does get pretty boring….Whatever happened to hearty hospital meals?"

"I'm sorry, Jaganshi-san," said one of the shinigami, "But it's Unohana-taicho's orders that you be put on a special diet since you stomach might not be able to handle most foods at this point," he explained.

"Che. Whatever," she said as she tried to hold her chopsticks properly, but failed at each attempt. She glared at her shaking hand_ it's still not enough… _Ishida saw her struggle with the utensils and decided to help her. He grabbed both the bowl and the chopsticks and began to feed her once more. Raven sighed to herself and allowed herself to be fed yet again.

Ishida knew she didn't like being fed like a child. He could sense that it made her feel physically worthless. He knew from experience that Raven was an all around strong person and didn't like being underestimated, or belittled in anyway, but he couldn't help it. She needed help at the moment and he was there to help her. In fact, he was the only person that _could_ help her since she absolutely refused to take a single grain of rice from anyone else.

He finished feeding her and gave the tray to one shinigami as the other lead him back to his cell. She continued to sit in the same position.

_Just a bit more_ She thought _if I keep using the Chiyu (1) technique I should be ok by morning._ She laid back down on the futon and began to focus on her energy like she had done earlier that day. No doubt that the shinigami from before had told their captain about her still being able to use her spirit energy, even after they bound her with the sealing chains, but it made no difference to her. If anyone even got within reach of her that had intent to harm her, then they'd be dead faster than one can say 'crap'. It wasn't really her fault if anyone died, but she did feel a bit bad about it since it was her energy after all. The only problem was is that she didn't have much control over it. You see, when one has more power than they can handle it tends to get loose on its own somehow so putting it under so many seals was required for someone like herself.

_I almost regret it_ She thought while closing her eyes_ I almost regret obtaining all my powers…almost._

**Dream/Flashback**

"Where are you going?" her mother asked her coldly.

"Away," a twelve year old Raven stated simply, "I'm not going to come back to this place. I'll feed my soul to the hollows before I do,"

"Stop talking like that!" her mother shrieked, "There's no such thing! There never is and never was! I thought you said you stopped seeing them!"

"I only said that so I could get out of that ridiculous loony bin! I didn't belong there!" she yelled back.

"Yes, you do! And you're going back there immediately!"

"You don't even care about getting me 'help' do you?! That place is for mentally insane kids whose parents think they need psychological help! You don't even care about my well-being! You just want me out of your hair! If you want me gone that bad then why don't you just give custody to dad?!" she continuously yelled at her mother.

"Because," her mother smirked as she pushed back her ebony hair behind her ear, "I don't want to give you the satisfaction of winning," Raven glared at her harshly with her crimson orbs and clenched her fists. She said nothing and picked up her backpack and began to leave through the front door, "What are you doing?" her mother began to panic, "You can't leave! I won't allow it!"

"Why? Because you can't stand to have yet another person in your life to walk out on you?" Raven shot back as she opened the front door, but then stopped and stood there for a moment, "…One day you'll regret everything you've done to me. It might not be today or anytime soon, but you will. You'll regret all of it one day," was all she said and left.

Several days later Raven was climbing up a very dangerous mountain, barely clinging to her own life. She wouldn't be surprised if she were to separate from her own body right then and there.

_I won't_ She thought stubbornly _I won't die! I didn't come this far, taking down every hollow in my path, just to die right here!_ Raven kept on limping towards a nearby cave that she had spotted, intending to make shelter there for the night. Raven hurried in fear of the dark clouds over head would bring her something horrid. She eventually made it to the cave, with a bit of difficulty, and rested at the opening from the inside. As soon as she sat down the dark clouds released a frozen white substance.

Raven watched as the snow fell gently to the ground and thought on all her past experiences. The good and the bad…mostly the bad.

_I don't think I'd mind it…if I died right here. At least I'll be surrounded by snow. Then again I never really liked snow; it always made things seem even more lonely._

Raven opened her eyes abruptly for she sensed an unusual aura inside the cave. She turned around and stared deep within its depths, but saw nothing. She only sensed the immense aura filling the cave and the surrounding area. Raven, being as curious as she is, got up and made her way to the back of the cave. It got darker as she went one, so she used the wall as a guide. It wasn't very long before she reached a small lake glowing in the middle.

_What's a lake doing here? Actually it looks more like a pond; it's pretty shallow_. In the middle of the pond was a tiny island with a small alter at the center. Sitting gently on top of the alter was a glowing purple and silver orb. _That's the thing creating all this immense aura?_ Raven took off her shoes and socks and began to cross the pond to get a closer look. The water was surprisingly warm; perhaps it was from the glowing orb? Once she reached the island, she climbed up and started observe the sphere.

She noted that inside it was a small arrow shape that spun like the earth. It tilted slightly and rotated a bit slowly. Raven carefully reached out and touched the glowing orb and immediately regretted it. She was entirely engulfed in the orb's aura and her body was in agony. She screamed out in pain, but it was no surprise that no one could hear her. It felt like her entire body was going to burst into flames from all the spiritual pressure it was under. Raven did the only thing she could at the time and curled up into a ball out of defense. She was about to drift off into unconsciousness, but heard a faint voice calling out to her.

**End Dream/Flashback**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Ishida and the others were sitting quietly in their rooms, now fully awake since it was near noon time. A white butterfly made it's way into their cell through a small, bared window.

"Ah," Ishida observed it with interest and a small smile, "A pure white butterfly came in," It fluttered over to him and landed on his forehead, "It's so cute," he giggled slightly with a look of bliss on his face, "I wonder if it's spring here," It flew off his head and fluttered away. Ganju watched him from the other side of the room.

"He's talking to himself while watching a butterfly," Ganju stated, "He's going under," He began to talk louder so Ishida could hear him, "If that's the case you can go ahead and tell it thanks, Uryuu," Ishida snapped out of his blissful state and began to argue with him.

"Don't make fun of me! Who would run after a butterfly?!" As he said that a mental image popped its way into his head. He pictured color pencil cartoon version of Raven running after the cute, little, white butterfly in an equally color pencil drawing of a grassy field. _I wonder why that just came up…._ He wondered.

"Oi, Uryuu? Are you alright? You spaced out," Ganju waved his hand. Ishida instantly snapped back to reality.

"I'm fine. I just had a thought is all. Anyway, more importantly, don't forget to say my title (2)," he said pushing up his glasses a bit, "I don't recall becoming friends with you,"

"What?! I don't recall becoming friends with you either!" Ganju shot back.

"Then don't forget my title," Meanwhile Chad was just sitting there, watching them argue, "You're too familiar with people," Ishida complained.

"I was raised to be familiar with people! Got any problems with that? Huh?!" Ganju yelled.

"I've never heard of that child rearing style," Ishida stated.

"What'd you say? Huh?!"

"Shh!" Chad held his finger up to his lips, signaling them to be silent. They quieted down and heard people yelling and screaming from outside the door.

"No! What are you doing?! Stop! Murder! Murder!" Someone shouted.

"Isn't it coming from this way?" Ganju asked leaning forward a bit.

"Maybe it's something like 'Oh Magistrate!'" Ishida suggested. Suddenly the ceiling caved in and it created dust everywhere.

"What going on?!" Ganju ran around screaming his head off. The smoke cleared and they all gasped at what they saw.

"Y-you're," Ganju stuttered in disbelief, "Zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Za-za-za-za ZARAKI KENPACHI, THE 11th SQUAD CAPTAIN!!!!!!" He screamed out. The smoke cleared completely and Ikkaku and Yumichika stepped out from behind their captain, "Ahhhh! You're the perverted, bobbed-haired, homely guy from before!" Ganju shouted again referring to Yumichika. A vein popped it's way out of Yumichika's head as he held up his zanpakuto.

"And who are you?" He said with anger in his voice, "Sorry, but I have a personality that doesn't let me remember ugly faces," he unsheathed his sword slightly with his thumb.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Ganju yelled at him, pointing an accusing finger, "IS THAT THE ATTITUDE THAT A MAN WHO WAS RUNNING AROUND CAN HAVE?! YOU CAN'T REMEMBER A FACE THAT YOU SAW RECENTLY?! STUPID!"

_He isn't denying that he has an ugly face…_ Ishida thought from the background. A head poked out slightly from behind Zakarki Kenpachi, as if struggling to get up.

"I-Inoue-san!" Ishida said with surprise. A large smile made it's way to her face.

"Ishida-kun! Sado-kun! Ganju-kun! Everyone's ok! Thank goodness!" She yelled out, "Ah!" She was being pulled down by none other than the pink haired Yachiru, "Yachiru-Chan! Stop it!" Yachiru paid no attention and swung back and forth on Orihime's back,

"Fall down! Fall down!" She chanted. Once everyone was uncuffed from their bonds and into shinigami robes, they were nearly ready to head off.

"Ishida-kun," Orihime began, "What happened to Jaganshi-Chan?"

"Oh that's right!" a little light bulb went off in his head, "I need to go get her," He quickly went down the hallway with the others following behind.

" 'Jaganshi-Chan'?" Yumichika questioned.

"Yep! She's one of our comrades!" Orihime explained, "What happened though? How come she's in a different area?"

"She was in a critical condition when she got here," Chad explained, "She's still in a recovering state,"

"What?!" Ikkaku exclaimed, "We're going to bring a completely useless person with us?!"

"Who's useless?!" They stopped as they saw Raven appear from the door way ahead of them to the right, "I'll burn in an eternal hell fire before I be deemed 'useless'!" She glared at him.

"Rei-chan!" Ishida exclaimed, "Are you ok?! How are you even standing?!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine! I told you I heal faster than most people," she brushed it off.

"s-s-SUTEKI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Yumichika nearly broke down in tears as he made his way over to her through a sea of imaginary bubbles. He glomped (3) her full on, "Suteki-chan! I missed you so much! Don't ever leave my side again!!!"

"Ayasegawa-san!" Raven choked out, "I-I can't breath!" Yumichika retreated from his bliss-like state and quickly let go.

"Ahaha! Sorry! Sorry!"

"Rei-Chan, you've met him?" Ishida asked, somewhat confused.

"Yea. Actually I know all of them," she answered.

"But how?" Orihime asked.

"Ayasegawa-san was the one that brought me over to this side in the first place!"

"Eh, Yumichika, see? I told you to throw her out," Kenpachi scolded.

"But I couldn't do such a thing to someone so beautiful!" he responded. While the 11th squad members were arguing amongst themselves, the others began a small conversation of their own.

"Rei-Chan, why is he calling you 'Suteki-Chan'?" Ishida asked.

"Oh, It's just 'cause he didn't know my name, even though I tried telling him my name, he wouldn't listen and just started calling me that," she explained.

"So what is your actual name?" Ganju asked.

"It's Jaganshi Raven," She answered, "Who the hell are you?" She asked bluntly.

"Shiba Ganju!" he answered proudly.

"He's also a comrade of our, Jaganshi-san," Chad told her, "He and his sister are the ones that got us through the barrier,"

"Ah, I see,"

"Suteki-chan! Did I hear right?! Is your name really 'Jaganshi Raven'?" Yumichika asked.

"Yep," she answered simply.

"Why didn't you tell meeeeeeeee?!" he whined.

"I tried. You wouldn't listen,"

"Yumichika," Ikkaku said, "You're being pathetic right now…"

"Alright that's enough everyone! We're going right now!" Kenpachi ordered and off they all went.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

The group came to yet another dead end, which was rather large. It was more like a sparring ground, but for them it still meant a dead end. They stood there for a moment trying to take it in.

"Uh, well how should I say this?" Ishida began, trying to sound nice, "Getting the right street depends on our luck and…"

"To make a mistake ten or twenty times happens too, doesn't it?" Orihime added.

"Bullshit," Raven said out loud, "It's Pinky's fault and you all know it," Raven could see Yachiru fume with anger, "You guys live here don't you? Shouldn't you know your way around by now?! C'mon!"

"See, see? I told you. That's why I said I didn't want to follow the vice captain's directions," Ikkaku complained, making Yachiru even angrier. She got so angry, she jumped off of Kenpachi and onto Ikkaku's bald head and started biting it, "Ow, ow, ow ,ow! Vice captain!" Raven watched the scene with amusement and almost began to laugh.

Yumichika went up to Kenpachi, sensing a presence.

"Captain," he said.

"Yea," Kenpachi responded right away, "Sneaking around like that. They're pathetic. Come out!" he shouted out.

"What proud words," a voice said. They all felt the increase in the spirit pressure around them, "Do you understand what you're doing?" It said again as four men appeared on the top of the wall.

"Where are you going to escape with the ryoka?" The one with and orange scarf and goggles asked. Raven instantly got into a battle position.

"Eh? Suteki-chan?" They all looked at her strangely.

"You…" she said.

"Ah," the dark skinned man replied, "I remember that aura. You seem much healthier now," he stated.

"Che. I'll make you pay big time," Raven glare intensely.

"Eh?! Do you know who you're talking to girl?! That's vice captain Iba!" Raven turned at the sound of this new voice and eyed him strangely.

"…Who are you?"

"You Idiot! He's been with us the entire time!" Ikkaku shouted at her.

"He has?"

"Yes," he answered, "My name is Aramaki," he said solemnly.

"Hmph, You should learn not to talk so big, girl," Iba told her. She glared at him once more.

"I won't be made a fool by the likes of you!" She shouted as she raised her spiritual pressure to a high level. Kenpachi glared at her then swiftly hit her on the head.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!" Raven shouted at him.

"Who said, I'd let you fight?" he said calmly.

"What?!" She yelled back, "But I-"

"Listen up, all of you," he interrupted her, "Get going. Go find the right direction or something,"

"OKAAAAAY! We'll leave it to you, Ken-Chan!" Yachiru waved as she sped off.

"I'll meet you guys there!" Raven waved.

"Eh?! Rei-chan! You're coming with us!" Ishida argued.

"What?! No way! I gotta kick this guy's ass into the pavement!" She complained. Ishida didn't want to hear any of it. He picked her up and carried her over his shoulder and ran and caught up with the others.

"Waiiiiiiiit! Ryuu-kuuuun! I wanna kick his ass!!!!!" She wined as they ran off.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Mori: My gods it's so effing hot right now I wanna shoot myself!….Or at least lock myself in the freezer. TTTT (sniffle) Oh yea! There has been a suggestion of putting things in Panka's POV a bit more. It has been taken into consideration and will be put into action soon! I have a plan! (sly laugh)

1: Chiyu- Translates to "Healing" or "Recovery" In this case Raven uses this technique to speed up the process of healing physical wounds and aches.

2: "Title" here means "-san" or "-kun" or some other ending suffix used to identify someone. In this case Ganju didn't put "-san" at the end of Uryuu's name, implying that they are good friends.

3: "Glomped"- to "glomp" someone (for those of you who don't know), means to attack them with a hug. If done properly it causes the receiver to fall to the ground (along with you) and it usually hurts….(I know…)


	14. So it Begins

Mori: I got another week! Yay! I thought I went to summer school this week, but its next week on the 13th! YAY! That means more for you guys for the time being! That doesn't change the due date on the lemon though!

Any who, sorry about not keeping updates extremely recent, but I've been getting limited computer time as long as my mom's awake because just the other day I woke up at one in the afternoon…Did I already say that? I just had déjà vu. Anyway enjoy!

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"Ryuu-kun!!! Put me down now!!!" Raven beat her fists on his back lightly, "I kicked my ass earlier and now I'm gonna return the favor! Put me down!" Ishida ignored her every plea and kept running along with the others, "How come Ayasegawa-san and Madarame-san got to stay behind and fight?! I'll bite you…" She finally threatened. He still didn't pay any attention to her, so she did as promised and bit him on the hand.

"AH! Rei-chan!" Ishida glared back at her. Chad saw Ishida having a bit of trouble and decided to help out. He grabbed Raven by the waist and lifted her into the air, the palm of his hand on her lower back. She immediately began to freak out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! Sado-kun! That's too high!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!! Put me down! Put me down! Put me down! I won't run away, I swear!" She clung desperately to his entire arm as he began to place her on the ground once more.

"How pathetic," Yachiru commented, "Who'd have thought someone like three eyes (1) would be scared of heights! Hahahahaha!" Yachiru giggled, making fun of Raven.

"Hey!" Raven gave her a pissed off look and started glaring, "Who are you calling 'three eyes' huh?!"

_Well…technically you do…_ her inner spoke.

_So!_ Raven argued back with her own conscious _that doesn't mean she gets to call me three eyes! Braaaaat!!! I wanna make her trip…._

Yachiru stopped in her tracks, "I'll go on ahead to make sure the coast is clear! Ok?" She smiled at them, "I'll knock down any enemies on the way for you guys ok?"

"Thank you, Yachiru-chan!" Orihime said gladly.

"I have to," she said simply, "Because your friends of Ichy right? And Ichy is Ken-chan's friend!" She smiled once more at their surprised expressions and ran off ahead of them.

"Woah," Ganju commented, "She runs fast…" They took no more time in fooling around and began to run along the path once more.

Raven sighed and kept pace beside Ishida. As they were running they saw a bright light of spirit energy on the cliff not too far in front of them. They stopped to watch in amazement.

"Is that Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked in disbelief.

"There's no one else who would fight so chaotically," Ishida answered.

"Geeze man," Ganju began, "I'm freakin' lucky I never got into a serious all-out fight with him,"

"That's right," Orihime told him, "After all they do say 'Even cats don't eat childish fights (2)'!"

"Inoue-san," Ishida corrected, "I think you mean 'Even cats don't eat children's fights',"

_You're both wrong…_ Raven sighed.

"Ishida," Chad butted in, "That's wrong too. It's not 'children's fights' it's 'spousal fights.'," Ishida was dumbstruck realizing Chad was right, "And Inoue, the ones not eating aren't cats, but dogs," Chad rightfully corrected. Raven nodded her head at every word he said.

"Oh that's it! Sorry! Sorry!" Orihime tapped her head with her knuckles a few times sheepishly. Ishida looked like he was about to be sick as he pouted a bit.

"Lately, the influence on Inoue-san's sayings…..And on top of that I got corrected by Sado-kun…"

"Hellllooooo!" Makimaki interrupted, "This isn't the time to be clowning around,"

"We know that, scraggely mustache," Raven told him in a tone of boredom, "I was just about to suggest that we get going again," They nodded to each other and began to run once more towards their destination with Ganju mumbling something to himself, not paying attention to his friends that were running off without him.

"Oi! Ganju! We're leaving you!" Raven called back.

"Eh?! Wait!" He called as he ran to catch up.

Raven took lead of the group as they ran towards the cliff, not wanting to be with anyone at the moment.

_That guy_ She thought to herself, her bangs flowing around her as they ran against the wind_ I'll get him one day damn it! I'm not usually one to hold grudges, but man does that guy give me one creepy feeling!_ Raven shuddered as she thought about her experience of fighting him the last time. _I could've easily taken him out if I wasn't poisoned! Grr! Damn it! Why does it bug me this much!?_

**Flashback**

"Get up! Stand! I am still unable to understand why _you _of all people were able to draw out such raw power! You must learn to control it!" An elderly man stood before her with a bamboo stick that stood just as tall as him. Raven knelt on her hands on knees, gasping for breath and sweating at the vigorous training.

"If you don't control it, it will consume you until you are nothing but a vegetable! You are a rare Quincy, are you not? You of all people should be able to master it. Now stand!" He whacked the bamboo stick on the ground next to her roughly.

Raven began to stand on her feet, shakily, but as soon as she stood, she was struck down once more.

"You are weak," the old man said to her harshly, "You'll never master your inner eye or the power you've received at this rate. You have nothing to live for, am I right?" He walked over to her and stood before her once more and glared down at her gasping and panting form, "You lost a loved one, you were never accepted by a parent and the other abandoned you completely, correct? You think you have nothing. You think that your life isn't worth living," He glared at her as she looked up at him with surprised eyes, "You're pathetic. I can read you like an open book. You truly are pathetic to let you enemy to see your emotions,"

**End Flashback**

_Damn it! Stupid old man! And at a time like this too! _

"Jaganshi-chan!" Inoue called out to her. Raven was brought back to reality as she realized that they were nearly there. They all stopped in front of the base of the cliff, observing the long winding staircase going up the Cliffside.

"It seems this is the entrance to the execution ground," Chad pointed out.

"Wow, it's so high," Orihime said out loud. Raven gulped in response.

"We gotta climb all that?" Ganu whined.

They all stared at it in wonder for a moment, "Lets go," Chad decided. They all began to move forward, but were stopped by Makimaki.

"W-Wait just a minute!" They all turned to look at him, "Aren't you people worried about the spirit force we felt?! If we go where they're fighting with those monster spirit forces, we won't get away safely! I won't say anything mean, just forget about going!"

"Thank you for worrying about us," Orihime said bowing slightly, "But we can't. We have to go,"

"Yea," Ishida said pushing up his glasses that had slipped a bit, "Because he's our friend," Ganju, Raven, and Chad agreed as well.

"Sorry to make you stay with us until now," Chad apologized, "You don't have to come any further,"

"Yup! Here's where we say goodbye!" Orihime said confidently, "Goodbye…uh…Thin mustache-man…." she said slowly not really remembering his real name. The others said goodbye on equally same lines, also not remembering his name. They began to climb the steps, running at full speed.

"I'M NOT 'THIN-MUSTACHE!' I'm a ten year veteran of the 11th squad, Aramaki Makizou!" He yelled out after them, "Damn it! The 11th squad doesn't know the meaning of the words 'run away'!" He ran after them at full speed, "I mean…at least learn a guy's name right, you jerks!"

They all ran as fast as they could up the steps, careful not to trip. Raven wasn't really worried about tripping; she was more worried about falling over the edge.

"Man what spirit force," Aramaki commented, "With every step we take towards the top it just gets bigger and heavier,"

"Is this really Ichigo's spirit force?" Ganju questioned.

"Even I'm not sure about that," Ishida replied.

"We've arrived," Chad shouted out, "There's the top," They stopped as they finished the stairs and found themselves in an endless grove of seemingly dead trees.

"On the other side," Raven said more to herself than anyone else.

"Well we can't see them," Ishida started,

"But I can tell," Orihime took over, "No matter how big his spirit force becomes, the scent at the root hasn't changed. There's no person like this besides Kurosaki-kun!" She told him confidently with a smile on her face.

"It's strange," Chad added, "Kuchiki's spirit force isn't here. Could she already be…"

"No," Raven suddenly said, "I sense her spirit force, but it's not here. I think she's safe now…"

"Three eyes is right! That girl got away already!" They looked up and saw Yachiru sitting in the tree's branch calmly.

"Yachiru-chan!" Orihime called out.

"Fukutaicho (3)!"Aramaki called out. She turned her expression into a cute one and waved at him.

"Howdy, Maki-maki!"

"My name's back…I see…" he faltered mumbling to himself.

"What happened?" Chad asked her, "If he got Kuchiki to safety, why is Ichigo still fighting?"

"It means his opponent is no slouch," Ishida told Chad. Raven shifted on one foot to the other uncomfortably, "If he just freed Kuchiki-san, they'd come to capture her again right away," he continued, "In order to save her there's no way, but to scatter his opponent's entire existence and smash his every resolve to execute Kuchiki-san. That is why Kurosaki is fighting. And probably…putting his existence on the line,"

"T-there really is something wrong with you people," Aramaki stuttered as the others turned with questioning looks, "What is Kuchiki Rukia to you?! Would you really go that far to fight just for a friend?!"

"Of course!" Ishida responded instantly. Raven shot her head up at his response and studied them quietly.

_Why?…_

"She's no ordinary friend," Orihime added, "For Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san is a very important person. After all Kuchiki-san is…the person who changed his world," she finished. Raven audibly scoffed at Orihime's reply.

"That means nothing," She said glaring at the trees slightly.

"Rei-chan?" Ishida questioned her.

"If a person is raped, and it changes their lives without question. Then does that make the attacker an important person? People don't always make others an important person to them just because it changes their lives," They all stared quietly and suddenly a large burst of spirit energy filled the entire area, causing them to shield their eyes from the bright light and knocking Yachiru right out of her branch. She landed safely on Ganju's head, with the sudden burst only lasting that mere second.

"Hey!" Ganju glared at her as she giggled and rand off, "You little…" This time a bright light shone through the trees.

"What the heck is that spirit force?!" Chad asked in alarm. The light faded once more, occasionally appearing and reappearing through the trees.

"Inoue-san, we should move back some," Ishida suggested, "Even if we stay here there's nothing we can-"

"Thank you, Ishida-kun," She interrupted him, "But sorry. I want to be here," Ishida stared at here in thought.

_She knows…that even with her spirit power, even if she tried to help Kurosaki, she'd only get in the way. And that even if she could help him, Kurosaki wouldn't want that. She knows all that._

"So you're going to wait?" Raven said coming up to Orihime, who nodded in response, "In spite of your body's will to go?" Orihime still nodded. Raven sighed and sat down next to Orihime's feet watching the occasional flash of light.

"Don't lose, Kurosaki," Ishida said under his breath. Raven heard every word he said, she could read his (as well as other's) feelings like an open book.

_I don't understand how someone could fight for just a friend…I mean I fight for Ryuu-kun, but that's a bit different. I don't get it!_

**Flashback**

"If there's one thing you should remember while you're fighting it's to never doubt yourself," The elderly man directed her, "There will always be unreliable people in the world, and ones you can't trust or have any faith in. That is why you must always have faith in yourself, young one! Never doubt your actions in the heat of battle! Even if it's to save a life, do not doubt yourself. In the end you can only truly trust one person and that is yourself! Remember this, child, fight for yourself and only yourself! Fight for others and you will perish at your own demise…"

**End flashback**

The old man's word rang clear in her mind as she sat there watching the occasional flash and biting her thumb in thought. She started to breath rapidly as she had done a few days before.

_Crap! Not again…_ She calmly reached into her bag and took out the plant that Panka had saved for her. Raven didn't have to put it up to her nose to breath in its scent for it was already an extremely strong one. Panka poked out of the bag slightly and squeaked worriedly. Raven smiled awkwardly and patted her, then began to watch once more. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she felt a change in the two spirit forces that were fighting each other.

"This is it," she said, "The final blow…"

"Eh? Rei-chan, how could you know something like the-" A large explosion of spirit energy and light emitted the area and after things died down a bit they all ran forward including Raven.

Once they reached beyond the tree area, they saw Ichigo yelling is lungs out at the sky. He was about to fall back, from losing so much energy, so Orihime ran to catch him.

_**BANG!**_

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Orihime called out in pain, "S-sorry, Kurosaki-kun!" Ichigo lay on the floor clutching his head on where they made contact, "Are you ok?! I'm sorry I have such a hard head! I was trying to catch you but…" Ichigo looked up.

"Inoue!" he said in surprise, "Ishida! Jaganshi! Chad! Ganju! You guys are all ok," he rolled over onto his back, "I'm glad," Ishida smiled playfully pushing up his glasses a bit,

"We're not 'okay', but compared to how beat up you are it's like we don't have a scratch on us,"

"How about you, Inoue?" Ichigo asked, "Are you hurt?"

"Me? Not me! Not at all!" she answered waving her arms around in emphasis, "I haven't been any use at all!" she ran around waving her arms still, "Ishida-kun and Jaganshi-chan both protected me and like Zaraki-san gave me a piggy back ride, so I was totally…totally out of danger…but," she sat back down and clenched her fists tightly, "I was worried about you the whole time and I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun, that I couldn't protect you. Thank you, Kurosaki-kun, for surviving. I'm so glad you're ok,"

"Thank you, Inoue," Ichigo said as she almost began to cry. Raven crossed her arms and shifted her weight on one foot.

_I think…I think I understand a little bit better. Not by much, but still…._ Raven smiled and crouched down beside Orihime.

"Thank you, Ori-chan!" Raven smiled brightly as the wind brushed her bangs against her face slightly. Raven then began to try and close some of Ichigo's wounds with pieces of his shirt.

"But…for what?" Orihime asked looking at her strangely.

"For helping me understand a little bit better!"

"Huh? Understand what?" Raven only smiled at her in response and continued to close his wounds, leaving Orihime utterly confused, "Uh, Jaganshi-chan, I'll do that. Haha!" Orihime began to use her healing power on him.

"_You cannot protect someone without a sword, and you cannot embrace holding the sword"_ _Right, master?_ Raven thought bitterly _but wasn't sheathing the sword ever an option? Not to put it down, but in a safe place until it was needed. I think…I think it can. Master, I choose to defy you and protect those that mean most to me. I will continue to fight for myself, but for others as well!_ Raven smiled triumphantly to herself as she stood and backed away, letting Orihime heal him. Ishida saw her smile and silently wondered what had come over her. Not too long ago she was in a bitter mood about the whole "saving" thing and now this?

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

They were on their way down the Cliffside when something strange made it's way to their ears. A voice, seemingly from nowhere, began to make an announcement,

"To the thirteen court guardian squads, all squad captains, lieutenants, and acting lieutenants, and ryoka ladies and gentlemen, this is 4th squad lieutenant, Kotetsu Isane. This is urgent. This is an urgent message from 4th squad Captain Unohana Retsu and myself. What I am about to tell you…I all true!"

All across the court and even reaching the ryoka's ears they had heard of everything that had happened. The betrayal of Captain Aizen and a few others. How the office of forty-six was massacred by their hands and a few other things.

"Was that true? Just now?" Ichigo asked to be sure.

"Yea," Ganju answered, "It could be an enemy trap too,"

"No," Ishida cut in, "It seems it's true. Don't you sense it Kurosaki? The spirit force that's appeared up there?" Ichigo's eyes went wide as he realized the presence he felt.

"Rukia…"

"Then what are we doing down here?" Raven asked flatly, "If you sensed it earlier, Ryuu-kun, then why didn't you say anything?" Ishida sweat dropped and put his arms in front of himself defensively.

"What? Wait, Rei-chan, don't make me look like the bad guy here! I only just sensed it right before they gave the announcement!"

"Then why didn't you say something before the announcement?"

"Because it was two seconds before!"

"Ooiii!! We're leaving you two behind!!" Ganju called out as the rest of the group ran back up the stairs.

"Eh?! Wait!" Ishida and Raven said in unison as they ran to catch up.

It wasn't long when they reached the spot they had before and to their surprise Renji was kneeling and holding Rukia with every ounce of strength he had left, trying to fend off Captain Aizen. Ichigo let go of Orihime's support and ran to help Renji.

He got there just in time to block Aizen's attack.

"Yo," Ichigo greeted Renji, "What you crouchin' down for? Looks like Rukia's pretty heavy. I've come to lend ya a hand, Renji," Ichigo fended of Aizen's sword as he and Renji jumped a safe distance away.

"Ichigo, sorry," Renji apologized, "You came to help and I-"

"What the heck?" Ichigo interrupted, "You're all torn up just from carrying Rukia? So even just running away was too big a job for you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Renji glared with a smile, "You're the one who looks like he can barely stand,"

"What did you say?!" Ichigo yelled, "Is that how you talk to someone who's come to save you?!"

"Are you stupid?!" Renji yelled back, "I was about to say thanks!" A muffled sound caught their attention. They looked down to see Rukia buried in Renji's chest forcibly. He loosened his grip and she instantly took her head out and punched him as hard as she could.

"IMBECILE!!!!!!!!!" She yelled as her fist connected with his chin, "What, am I challenging for the new world's record in holding my breath!? Having a conversation with me pressed full strength against your chest!!!!!!"

The others were watching the whole scene from a safe distance nearly laughing. Ishida adjusted his glasses slightly by the frame; a plan formulating in his mind. He moved closer to Raven so that only she could hear him.

"Hm? What is it Ryuu-kun?" she asked.

"Uh..umm..I'm not feeling too well. Haha," he shifted nervously, "I think I'd feel much better if you held me for a bit," he smiled sheepishly.

_Ryuu-kun is so horrible at telling lies…._

"Ryuu-kun?" She began in a sweet voice

"Hai (4)?" he looked up blushing sheepishly.

"Is this…" she went on more slowly still smiling sweetly, "Is this just a ploy to get me to hug you so you have an excuse to lie in my breasts?" He blushed madly and began to defend himself.

"N-no of course not! I- I wouldn't think of-"

"Ryuu-kun," she interrupted him as he stopped and listened. Suddenly her face went from "goody two shoes" to "I'm gonna kill you", "You're so horrible at lying it's beyond pathetic!" She whacked him on the head a few times and he fell to the ground, nearly unconscious with bumps all over his head.

"Eh? I-Ishida-kun what happened?!" Orihime shouted as she noticed him on the ground.

"N-nothing, Inoue-san," came his only reply.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Mori: AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I LAUGHED MY ASS OFF AT THAT LAST PART!!! HAHAHAH! Man, I couldn't help it! I HAD to put that in somewhere! XD

1: Yachiru calls Raven "three eyes" because the name "Jaganshi" means "three eyes" and you will find out later! Muahahahaha! XD

2: The real saying to this is "Even hungry dogs don't get involved with Spousal fights" or something like that. XD

3: Fukutaicho- Lieutenant.

4: Hai- Yes


	15. Down the Road

Mori: Yea…um…my mom just found a journal entry on the computer I had and um…my computer time is very limited. I'm trying though. I stay up ten times later than she does, so I'll still be able to write some stuff.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

A fox like figure attacked Aizen from above, creating a large crack on the cliff's edge.

"It's been quite a while since I've seen that unmasked face," Aizen said holding the man's sword between his fingers, "What change of attitude is this, Komamura-kun?"

"How can you stand there smiling, Aizen?" Komamura asked in a low and dangerous tone, "You deceived and betrayed us all…I will never forgive that! You neither, Tousen!" He yelled turning towards Tousen. Komamura attempted to punch Aizen with his fist, but Aizen avoided it rather easily

"Tousen!" Komamura yelled out once more, "If you have some kind of excuse, spill it!" Tousen stayed silent, "You don't? Nothing? That's too bad, Tousen," Komamura charged up is spirit energy, "Bankai," Before he could release his bankai, Aizen stood in front of him in the blink of an eye. Confused, Komamura looked to the spot where he was at and sure enough there he was as well, but then the Aizen next to Tousen began to disappear and fade. Komamura's eyes grew wide in shock and stared back down at the Aizen in front of him.

"Way of destruction, no. 90," Aizen began, "Kurohitsugi," A black lightning shot from around his fingertips and formed into a box around Komamura, trapping him, and inserting several spikes into the box. Once it disappeared, Komamura fell to the ground in cuts and wounds bleeding heavily. The others watched in amazement.

"Kyoka Suigetsu's complete hypnosis is flawless," Aizen explained, "Even if you realize it, there's no way to escape it,"

"A nineties level spell, incantation skipped," Gin observed out loud, "Scaaaarryyyy. When d'ya get the ability to do that?"

"Nah," Aizen began to walk back over to him, "I screwed up. I did not produce even a third of the normal destruction power. Nineties level spells really are difficult to control. Well now," He grabbed Rukia from Gin's grasp (who had taken her from Renji's grasp a few moments before), "I'm sorry," he said as he turned back towards Ichigo, "I was in the middle of explaining to you kids, wasn't I?"

"Kurosaki!" Ishida called out as they all ran forward to help him.

"You guys! Stay away!" Ichigo called out and they stopped in their tracks. Raven glared at Tousen, whom she knew to be "Iba" by the misunderstanding of Aramaki.

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime called out as she began to step forward.

"Hold up," Gin said stepping forward, "Don't you be movin'," and he immediately released his spirit energy at a high level. Inoue and Ishida quickly fell to the ground from the amount of spirit pressure and the others could barely stand. Raven stood perfectly still, just as she had a moment ago.

"My, my," Gin observed, "You don't seem to be affected at all," He tried raising his spirit pressure much higher, but Raven still didn't even flinch. She finally sighed and released her spirit energy to level out the field. After all, her friends were starting to suffocate a bit because of his energy. Gin held a look of surprise on his face. Aizen turned his attention to her slightly, but then ignored her once more and continued doing what he had come for.

"Kuchiki Rukia, when you were spotted in the living world, the first action I took was the massacre of the office of forty-six. You all were probably told by Isane-kun-"

Aizen was punched in the face in the middle of his speech.

"Shut up," Raven commanded in a low and dangerous tone, "I can already tell that you're gonna take forever with your story!" She glared at him.

"Foolish girl," Aizen glared at her through his thick framed glasses and she smirked in response.

"Rei-chan!" Ishida called out, "What are you doing?! You'll get yourself killed!" Raven ignored him for the moment and focused on the task at hand.

"Aizen-sama," Tousen stepped forward, "Allow me to deal with her," Raven smiled maliciously at him.

"Iba, correct?" She asked.

"I'm afraid that's wrong," he answered her, "That man that told you so must've assumed you meant one of the other men that was with us at the time. My name is Tousen. And may I ask the name of my opponent,"

"My, so polite," Raven's smirk grew wider, "Raven. Jaganshi Raven. You should know the name of the person that's going to kill you,"

"Because of a simple defeat earlier?" Tousen asked her.

"Che," She scoffed at him, "I won't let you get away with it…" They stared each other down for a long moment, when he finally spoke once more.

"'Raven'… 'The bird that brings death to one's door'…" He stated.

"Heh," She smirked at him, "What? Bringing up some bad memories for ya?" He stayed silent at her comment and began to attack her with his zanpakuto and she began to fight back.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Aizen watched as his subordinate and the enemy fought. Then returned to his explanation.

"However. What Isane-kun said was not entirely true. When you were spotted, Kuchiki-san, I immediately killed the forty-six and cast Kyouka Suiegetsu on the entire central underground assembly hall. I made it look as though the office of the forty-six was alive and continuing their meetings. Then one of the three of us always stayed in the underground assembly hall, and from then until now we continued to act as the office of forty-six and manipulated all orders," he went on as he continued to drag Rukia out to a clear area, "To make your arrest certain, I switched the apprehension team to those two from the 6th squad. And to separate you from your human form, I ordered the immediate return and destruction of your faux body. To completely evaporate your soul and retrieve the Hougyoku from inside you, I decided to use the Soukyoku to execute you. The only times we left the underground assembly completely empty…were the few hours surrounding each of the two squad leader meetings. I faked my death and went into hiding in the underground assembly hall immediately afterward. It was because I judged that a possibility had arisen due to your efforts," The others continued to struggle under Gin's spiritual pressure, "There are only two ways to remove a foreign object directly embedded inside the soul. One is to evaporate the soul, or by going directly into the soul structure and forcibly detaching it. If by some chance this execution were to fail," he reached into his robe and pulled out a purple tube looking object.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"You're not very smart are you?!" Raven called out dogging another attack, "You think you'd have learned a bit from the last time you fought me! Then again I shouldn't be so hard on you for that because I was poisoned after all! Heh," She swiftly circled around him and almost succeeded in hitting him, but ended up blocking his sword with her hands.

"I see…then there's no other way," He took form and released his zanpakuto, "Suzumushi final release. Enma Kourogi!" A large black dome-like object covered the area around the two. Raven instantly lost all her senses.

"You cannot hear unless I allow you to," Came Tousen's voice, "All your senses have been cut off. Your sight, your hearing, your intuition, all of it," he continued, circling around her a few times, "Me being born without ever seeing the light of the world, I don't need it. Well little black bird, are you afraid of the dark?"

He circled around a few more times, deciding where to attack.

_Haha! He thinks he has me cornered. He's got another thing coming to him._ Raven closed her eyes and focused for a bit and slowly began to regain her senses once more, without Tousen noticing.

He was about to finally slash her with his sword, going in for the kill, when, to his surprise, she turned around and caught it in her bare hands. He gasped in shock.

"It seems your technique doesn't work against mine," she said in a mellow tone, her eyes still closed.

"Y-Your technique? What are you talking about?" he asked. Raven took the time to open her eyes completely. Instead of her usual crimson colored eyes, which looked somewhat human still, her eyes were now in cat-like slits, still in their same crimson color. "W-what kind of power is this?!" He tried pulling away, but she held on tightly to his zanpakuto.

"Think of it in terms of 'shikai' and 'bankai' only without a zanpakuto. This particular technique is called Shikaku no Tori, or vision of the birds. It gives me the sharpest sight beyond any living creature, so much so that it allows me to predict the next move of my enemy. So even if I cannot physically see you, these eyes will and my body will react in defense," she smirked, "Which is bad for you. I can be quite impulsive at times,"

She began to attack him left and right, nearly tearing him to shreds. He would doge left and she would just as swiftly attack from that direction.

"What's the matter? Is this as fast as you go? Ha!" Raven continually attacked him, but he had finally had enough.

"Chime at your highest, Suzumushi," he called out. Raven was about to attack him from above when a high-pitched ringing sound reached her ears. Raven's eyes went wide and she instantly covered her ears in pain.

_What the hell?! I've heard this before! Then why can't I with stand the sound now?!_

"The reason is," he said answering her thoughts, "You cannot see so well without at least drawing upon another sense. I suppose it was hearing as I hoped it would be. Your hearing is now more sensitive than the average human's," He released Suzumushi once more and this time Raven kneeled to the ground in pain. She glared at him with her cat-like crimson eyes. He stood over her.

"How you do not fear the dark is beyond me," he released his zanpakuto again and this time took the attack her multiple times severely, "People born with sight usually fear losing it the most," In the middle of his next release she dropped her technique and allowed him to puncture her in the stomach.

She gritted her teeth in pain, but bared it and grabbed hold of the hilt of his sword, allowing her to regain all of her senses once more. She acted quickly and put her hand up against his eyes and released her technique once more, this time on him. He gasped at every horror she'd shown him.

"Heh, what's the matter? Afraid of the light?" She smirked at him and released him after a few minutes and he fell to the ground gasping for breath, "Sometimes seeing is much more of a horror than not being able to. The darkness hides everything the world refuses to see and accept," She stood over him glaring. He swallowed the lump in his throat and undid his zanpakuto ability. The black sphere around them disintegrated slowly. He jumped back a safe distance away from her and stood there along with his comrades as they were being taken away by a large group of hollows through a yellow stream of light.

"Che, coward," Raven said under her breath.

"Farewell, Ryoka boy," Aizen called out, "Even for a human, you truly are interesting,"

"This fight isn't over yet, little bird," Tousen bid farewell to Raven. She smirked at him thinking that next time they met he wouldn't even lay a scratch on her. They all watched as they hollows took them out of soul society and into their world.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Everyone scrambled left and right to get the wounded healed or onto a stretcher. Rukia was calling for her brother in concern, Renji was being transported to the 4th division and Komamura was acting stubborn and claiming that he was fine after the first treatment.

After the traitors had left Raven immediately walked over to Ishida and smiled sheepishly at him claiming that she almost had him and fell into unconsciousness into his arms. Orihime instantly began to heal her with her powers. She woke up while Orihime was still healing her wounds and Orihime smiled down at her.

"Jaganshi-chan, you don't have to worry! I'll take care of your wounds! Just leave it to me!" She said confidently and began to focus harder. Raven stared blankly for a moment then began to smile softly.

"Arigatou (1), Ori-chan," She said sincerely. She clenched Ishida's hand tightly before falling into a deep sleep.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**One Week After Aizen's Rebellion**

Everyone was either in recovery or wandering around associating with other shinigami. Ichigo was probably somewhere practicing, Ishida reading, Chad and Orihime talking to others. Raven sat with Yumichika, enjoying a nice cup of tea and onigiri to go with it. A man came flying from out of the window not too far.

"Madarame-san is so reckless," Raven said bluntly taking a sip of her tea, "Aren't they supposed to be in recovery?"

"Yes," Yumichika sighed, "That's not going to stop anyone from the 11th squad though. Oh I just remembered, Suteki-cchan," He said turning towards her.

"My name isn't 'Suteki-chan'," Raven clenched her fists tightly and glared at Ishida.

"But, 'Raven' is such and ugly name because it reminds me of the black crow!" He whined.

"Too bad," she took another sip of her delicious mango tea.

"Fine! But you must allow me to call you 'Rei-chan' like that Quincy boy does!" Raven instantly spit out all of the tea in her mouth in surprise. She looked at him blankly, wiping some tea from off her chin.

"B-but why would I allow you to call me that?!" She yelled at him still in shock.

"Because it's so much nicer! It means 'cool' and 'cold'," he explained.

"I know that!" she yelled again, "But why would I allow anyone other than Ryuu-kun to call me by that?! I don't care, call me anything you want," She crossed her arms in frustration.

"Yaaay! I win," he said dancing with his upper body, yet still sitting down.

"Did you wanna say something, pretty boy?" Raven interrupted his little happy moment.

"Oh right," he said immediately going back to being serious, "Suteki-chan, just who are you exactly?" Raven was caught off guard by his question and couldn't answer.

"Ne? Suteki-chan," Yumichika began to ask again, but all the windows in the training hall burst and shattered into pieces and Ichigo ran out screaming 'You'll never catch me' and Kenpachi running right after him yelling something about a fight.

"Ahahaha! Looks like Kurosaki-san needs my help! Syonara, Ayasegawa-san!" She ran off after Ichigo….who went in the opposite direction.

It wasn't long before she ran into Ishida.

"Ah, Rei-chan, come with me," he said, "I got some clothes for all of us to try on. Let's hurry, Sado-kun and Inoue-san are already waiting," she nodded and followed him. Once they entered the room where the rest were at Ishida took a few things out of the bag he had been carrying.

"Sado-kun this one's for you," he said holding a sleeveless, white shirt that had a maroon cross across the chest, "We can't go back in shinigami clothes after all. How is it? Turned out well don't you think?" he asked as Chad held it. He had already given Orihime an outfit and already had it on.

"Isn't the design different?" Chad asked.

"Oh really? For Inoue-san here the marking on the fabric didn't go well, so I added an accent with the lace texture, and with left over fabric, I put a little corsage on them," he explained as Orihime stared at her shirt in wonder saying how cute it was.

"Rei-chan," he turned to her revealing her new Quincy outfit, "I didn't change it too much, but I removed the sleeves from the shirt and added a blue trim. And on your lower cape I added the Quincy symbol," She held it up and blushed.

_This is such an amazing outfit but…_

"Ryuu-kun, I love it it's just…I don't like showing my arms much," she told him.

"Huh? You'll show your stomach and legs at the same time, but not your arms?" He questioned.

"I'm just a little self conscious is all!" she argued back, "I'll go try it on, but I'm adding my own additions!" she stormed off into the next room. _I can't let Ryuu-kun know about these scars…_ She thought _he'll think it's disgusting for sure…_ As she was trying on her clothes she heard Orihime run down the hall talking to herself happily about Rukia liking some cute dress.

Raven sighed and wrapped up her forearms with white bandages that went along with the outfit and went back to the next room over. She pouted as Ishida praised his work, but stopped as she saw Chad with his plain looking t-shirt.

"Eh? Sado-kun I have something I think suits you a bit better," Raven pulled out a red, button up shirt with a simple floral design on the back.

"Hm," Chad nodded, "Much better," Chad left to go try on his shirts and continue on with his business, but stopped just at the door, "You two make a good pair. Ishida's good ad designing women's clothing and Jaganshi is better at designing men's clothing," he smiled on the way out almost laughing.

"Rei-chan," Ishida began, "I know you're not so self conscious like you said just then, especially about you arms," Raven stayed silent not looking at him.

"Sorry, Ryuu-kun!" She said as she smiled at him and turned to leave, "Ayasegawa-san said he wanted to talk to me about something! Later!" She ran off as he kept staring at the door.

"But you saw him earlier,"

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Later that night everyone enjoyed a hearty meal at Ganju's place. They laughed and socialized and ate. Raven was enjoying a nice cup of sake that had been passed around, her friends kindly declined, being under aged, but she took no interest since they weren't in there own world she figured the rules didn't apply, so she drank. She drank and drank until she was no longer sober, but still enough so that she wouldn't let the other know.

Later that night, long after their meal, they were wandering all around the court not knowing what to do because they were simply bored. Renji was calling around for Rukia; Ishida wandered around calling out Raven's name, Kenpachi was looking for Ichigo to fight him again. Panka bounced in the middle of it all and squeaked boredly, also looking for Raven.

Raven was laid out across the roof looking up at the endless sea of stars. She didn't even notice Ishida had found her and was already on the roof and sat next to her. She still didn't notice him.

"Rei-chan," he said as he caressed her face gently with his right hand, "Are you ok?" She jumped slightly at his touch and nodded in response then rolled over on her side facing away from him. Ishida flinched at her reaction to him, but then laid down right next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"You don't have to tell me anything," he said to her softly, "But I'm here and I always will be. I'm sure I won't always like the things you tell me about your life or anything like that, but its life and I'll just have to deal with it," She turned and looked towards him and smiled.

"Thank you," She kissed him on the lips as he kissed back.

"Lets go to sleep," he said, "We're leaving tomorrow," She nodded as they walked back to their own rooms.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

They stood at the gate back to their own world, ready to go back home.

"Good-bye Suteki-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!" Yumichika yelled from a short distance. Raven and Ishida sweat dropped and she turned around and waved as she smiled. Ichigo waved to Rukia and said good bye and off they all went into the gate.

"Well with this gate being a 'formal gate' I don't think we'll have any problems right?" Raven said smiling as they walked down the path. It was the time when she said that that the cleaner made its appearance once more and once more they all began to run for their lives.

"Damn it, Jaganshi!" Ichigo yelled, "You had to go and jinx it didn't you?! This is the same as before!"

"Look the exit's right there!" Yoruichi-san said, "Lets make one last sprint for it!" They all jumped out of the portal and back into their world. They noticed that they were in the air and about to fall to the ground. Before they knew what had happened they were on a flying object with Urahara and his crew.

"Welcome home everyone!" Urahara greeted.

"You've heard yes?" he said, "About me?"

"What, that you created some powerful shit and snuck it inside Kuchiki-san's soul?" Raven said sarcastically, "No, no we didn't sorry," The rest of the crew stayed silent and Urahara took off his hat, turned around, and bowed to Ichigo.

"I am truly sorry," Ichigo looked away and sighed.

"Stop it," he said, "It doesn't matter now. It's not like I'm mad either. You really didn't do anything wrong. Wherever your heart was, you helped us and made us stronger. We appreciate that. So…don't apologize," he kneeled down to Urahara, "Can I just ask one thing? Is the reason you didn't tell me the truth was if you thought if you told me I'd panic and run away?"

"Bingo!" Urahara smiled holding up his fan and laughing. Ichigo instantly elbowed him in the face.

"That one thing pisses me off!" Ichigo sat with his back towards Urahara.

"I-I can't believe I got elbowed…" Urahara held his face, "That was unexpected,"

"Also, make sure you apologize to Rukia," Ichigo continued, "Although I'm pretty sure she'll say the same thing as us," Urahara nodded and agreed.

"Well then, Urahara-san, could you let us off here?" Ishida requested.

"Eh? Ishida, you and Jaganshi live together?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"Huh? Well no not really," he said shifting his glasses nervously and jumped off along with Raven.

"Well then later," Ichigo said, "If anything happens, we'll be countin' on ya,"

"What are you talking about? Have you forgotten, Kurosaki? You and I are death god and Quincy. Next time we meet we'll be enemies," He said as he walked away with Raven following close behind.

"Bye-bye Carrot top!" She waved. They walked into the Ishida house relieved to finally be home. Raven smiled and bid Ishida good night as she went into the guest room. She placed her bag on a small table and opened it. Panka bounced out happily and Raven smiled at her. Raven went over to the bed and immediately began to drift off into the world of slumber, exhausted from the events that had happened. That night she dreamt. She dreamt of the new beginning that was to come.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Mori: Yay! I'm done! For now anyway.

1: Arigatou- Thank you

\

I can't find the second one (if there even is a second one) :P sorry about that….


	16. Manipulation From The Shadows

Mori: Ok I start summer school THIS Friday. Why its Friday is beyond me! -.-

In other news Polls for the Lemon are now closed! Lemon wins by a mile 5:1, but don't worry! For those of you who didn't want the lemon I will put a GIANT WARNING LABEL!

p.s. I don't own Foster's or Sanrio things!! If I did I'd be getting to work on making and selling Cheese plush toys. Why?! Because I flippen want a cheese plush toy! XD

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Raven opened her eyes and found herself in a room with high ceilings and chain railings everywhere. She began to walk forward, barefoot when the marble floor underneath her gave out. Instead of falling she stayed standing in what seemed like mid air. Raven paid no attention to it and kept moving forward. She came into another room with very poor lighting and all of her friends standing partially in the dark. Ichigo was in his shinigami form, as was Renji, Ishida, Chad, and Orihime were in regular everyday clothes. She also noted that Ishida carried a stuffed lion like animal on his back. Everyone, except Raven, turned to Chad and pointed to him.

"Fake," They said in unison, "Fake," They repeated. Raven closed her eyes and understood only somewhat.

"Rei-chan," a voice called out to her, "Rei-chan! Wake up!" Raven jolted awake and came face-to-face with a frustrated looking Ishida, "Hurry! We'll be late for school at this rate!"

"What!? What time is it?!" She burst out of bed and began to get ready.

"Almost time for school! And can't you wait until I get out of the room?!" He left the room blushing a bit. Once she was finished getting ready, they rushed over to Karakura High and Raven knew that it was already going to be a bad day from the lack of breakfast.

Luckily they had made it just in time before class started. Once they sat in their seats (Raven's spot exactly to Ishida's left, nearest to the window of the two) and the teacher came in and began to greet everyone.

"Alright, everyone's here right?" She asked, "Very good, very good. Ooshima and Sorimachi are absent, but they're miscreants so…oh well! Ok then, let's go ahead and collect your summer reports!"

"Where are you?!" A loud voice from outside called. Everyone turned their heads towards the window, "Come out quietly!"

"That voice," Ishida thought to himself.

"Aw, crap," Raven complained, "Just when we get rid of them too,"

"Kurosaki Ichigo! I know you're in there!" The voice yelled out again, "Quit hiding and come out!!!"

"Ichigo, you know that guy?!" Keigo asked in shock, "That sixties hippie?" The teacher walked over to the window and smiled.

"Wow, nostalgic," She looked over towards Ichigo, "Kurosaki, is that your-"

"Relative!" Ichigo finished for her as he rushed out the door in a panic. The whole class began to erupt in a conversation, but was quieted down by the teacher again, but once more interrupted as the teacher noticed something else.

"Oi! Jaganshi! Spit out that gum!" She pointed an accusing finger at Raven. Raven looked up boredly from her paper, that she was currently doodling on, and popped the pink bubble on purpose.

"Eh? Seriously?" She asked absent mindedly. The entire class stared at her in shock as she said this.

"Of course I'm serious!!!! Now go spit it out! You know we're not supposed to have gum at school!" She yelled pointing at the trash at the front of the room. Raven popped the bubble again.

"If we're not supposed to have gum at school, then why did I find it on your desk? Don't teachers get in trouble too?" She argued back. The teacher stayed quiet, not knowing how to react.

"Don't let any other teacher s see you," She answered Raven and turned around to write a few things on the board for the day's lesson. Raven smirked to herself in victory and continued to doodle on the paper in front of her. Her pencil tip snapped as she realized that a hollow had just appeared, very close to the school. She heard it scream as did Orihime, Ishida, and Chad.

They were all extremely tense as it kept getting closer to the window, each wondering where Ichigo was. Raven bit her lip as it leaned in against the window and kept her eyes on it. Orihime was about to release her power, but stopped as Ichigo finally came and took over. They all calmed down a bit, relaxing as they knew it would be ok now.

"Yeah!" Orihime yelled out in excitement, disrupting the entire class.

"What are you doing, Inoue?" The teacher asked. Orihime burst out into a nervous laughter as the rest of the class laughed at what they thought was her spacey mood. Raven smiled nervously to herself and took out a lead pencil to continue her own spacey mood.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

At break Raven sat in a tree nearly exhausted by the summer heat alone. Of course it didn't help that she was wearing the school jacket to cover up the scars on her arms, but there she lay on a cool branch, trying to cool off herself.

"Rei-chan," Raven looked below and found Ishida standing under the tree's shade, holding two bowls of ice cream, "I thought you could use something cold," he said while holding out an ice cream bowl to her. Her face immediately lit up as she jumped down next to him and eagerly took the bowl from him.

"Thanks a lot, Ryuu-kun!" They both sat down in the tree's shade enjoying the tasty treat. As Raven greedily ate her own ice cream, Ishida rarely picked at his.

"Rei-chan," he began,

"Hm?"

"Why are you so afraid of showing me your scars?" he said looking up at the sky and leaning against the tree they where under. She froze, not expecting such a thing to come from him.

"W-what are you talking about-?"

"Don't play innocent," he said harshly, "It's a bit obvious with you wearing the school jacket in the summer, and you got a bit upset when I changed your outfit," he explained. She stopped eating and stared down at her cup of the half eaten frozen cream.

"I don't know," she replied.

"Why would you do something like that to yourself?" he asked a bit gentler this time.

"I don't remember," she replied in a toneless voice.

"Stop lying to me," he almost yelled, but came out in a frustrated tone. She flinched at his tone of voice, "I need to know that you'll be ok! Why you hurt yourself in the first place because I want to protect you!" He yelled out turning towards her.

"Thank you, Ryuu-kun, but," he voice sounded rather solemn looking at the ground, "But you're being very selfish right now," he was taken aback by this comment, "You don't even consider the fact that it might hurt me to tell you. You just wanna know for your own reasons," She got up and left him sitting there, making her way back to the class, "You made it melt," she said to no one in particular and threw away her melted ice cream.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

That night she sat alone in her own home, sitting on the couch watching TV.

"_Cheese! You don't live here! Go home!" _a red headed teenager yelled at a yellow imaginary friend.

"…_.Ok,"_ It said and walked away to go cause more mischief elsewhere.

"Heh," Raven laughed to herself, "I wish it were that simple. Maybe I don't belong here after all…but Master said to go to this town specifically! Che! Then again, since when have I ever listened to his advice? …Oh great, now I'm starting to talk to myself. Boy, ain't that a sure sign of insanity…" She sighed and got up to go get her fourth cup of instant ramen.

_I feel like I need to go back to Ryuu-kun _she thought pouring some water into the cup and putting it in the microwave _he did lose all his Quincy powers after all. He's like a sitting duck with all that spirit energy and hardly any power at all. I feel kinda bad leaving him…._ She shook her head violently and clenched her fists _No! It's his fault for being so nosey! Yeah, that's it!_ In the back of her mind there was a voice that reasoned with her, if it really was so wrong to know. She sighed realizing her conscious was right. _I guess I'll apologize tomorrow… _Raven downed the entire cup under a few minutes and began to drift off into the world of slumber.

**Dream**

A small Raven waited outside in the Rain, every so often rubbing her hands together to keep herself warm. A car drove by and splashed a great deal of water on her clothes.

"Aw, man," she whined, "Now I'm soaking!" She began to shake of some of the water violently, but stopped once she noticed Ichirou standing a few feet away, "Big brother! Welcome home!" She smiled at him as he walked up.

"Rei-chan? What are you doing out here?! You'll catch a cold!" He said worriedly.

"Mother told me to go wait for you right here, until you got home," She said sadly. He sighed lightly and flicked her on the head.

"Silly. You don't have to listen to her when she says things like that!" he patted her head lightly, holding the umbrella over both of them.

"But if I didn't then she would've torn Keroppi-chan!" She said waving her arms around in a panic.

"Ha-ha, well then lets go get Kero-chan back for you 'kay?" he said taking her hand and leading her back inside the house, "But first, go take a bath or you'll get sick! Haha!"

"Big brother! You said it like I was dirty or something!"

"Well it does look like mud water…did you get splashed by a car or something?" She laughed at him. After all he was right about that at least.

**End Dream**

Raven woke up, leaning over the couch arm rest. She ran her fingers through her bangs and sighed. She got up and went to the hallway leading to her room, but before she got there she began to break down half way. Tears poured from her eyes as she tried to constantly wipe them away, but more replaced the ones that she swept away. She buried her face in her hands and continued to let her tears fall. Panka heard and came up to her without knowing and squeaked softly, rubbing her body against her leg. Raven wiped some tears away as more quickly made their escape and tried smiling at Panka to reassure her.

"It's ok, Pan-chan," she hiccupped, "I'll be fine,"

Raven's head shot up instantly as she got a horrible feeling in her gut. An image made its way into her head as she stared at the wall in shock.

_Someone's going to open a dimension gate!_ Raven quickly wiped the rest of her tears away, put on her shoes, and ran out the door, leaving Panka behind. Raven ran on mostly adrenaline, still being a bit drowsy from crying so much. It wasn't long before she ran into Chad and Ishida, since they were also running in the same direction.

"You sensed it too?" Chad asked. Raven merely nodded her head and kept her eyes from making any contact with them. It wasn't long before they arrived.

"Kurosaki!" Ishida called out. Ichigo and Renji both stood in front of a strange looking gate, in their shinigami forms.

"Ishida! Chad! Jaganshi!" Ichigo called out in surprise. Orihime shrieked as she was being pulled into the gate.

"Ori-chan!" Raven ran towards the gate ready to do whatever ness Cary to keep her from going into the gate, but it was too late. Orihime disappeared inside the gate and Raven chased after her, but the gate tightly shut before she could reach Orihime and dissolved before she could do anything to try and open it.

"It disappeared," Ishida said in belief.

"…Inoue!!" Ichigo called out uselessly. Raven took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Later when they were walking home, Ishida purposely went out of his way to make sure he talked to Raven once everyone had gone their own way to search for Orihime. She avoided any kind of conversation or eye sight with him all together when finally he'd had enough. He ran in front of her and blocked her path.

"Rei-chan, talk to me already! I tried apologizing to you, but all you do is keep ignoring me and walk faster!" He held her shoulders firmly, "I've accepted the fact that you have your own secrets and things that you might not want to share with anyone. I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you and-" He stopped in mid sentence as he looked at her bloodshot eyes. His eyes softened and lifted her chin with his index finger, "Rei-chan, have you been crying?" She shook free of his finger and began to look at the ground once more, but he repeated his finger gesture, "Rei-chan, look at me," she looked at him wearily, "I'm always here to listen if you need someone," she nodded and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. He held her with one hand around her waist and the other resting on her back. He kissed her gently on top of her forehead and smiled, "Let's go home, it's getting late," She smiled and nodded, both heading back to the Ishida house.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"Damn," Ichigo cursed, "Even after looking all night, no clues," They all kneeled behind the school speaking to each other about what happened last night.

"Yeah," Chad agreed, "I can't find Inoue's spirit force at all,"

"If we just knew what that gate was…" Ishida thought out loud.

"It did look similar to that gates of hell," Renji suggested.

"Come to think of it," Raven thought out loud, "It did look kinda like a dimension gate…but...it had a different aura to it,"

"Eh? Dimension gate? What do you mean?" Ishida asked. Raven sighed and found a twig nearby and began to draw an example.

"Ok lets say this is us in our world," she drew a standard stick figure inside a circle, "A dimension gate, first of all, is exactly what it sounds like: A gate leading to other worlds or dimensions," she drew a small line in front of the figure, representing the gate, "If someone were to cross that gate it could mean disaster for that person alone," She drew the same stick figure on the other side of the makeshift gate with 'x's" for eyes.

"Why?" Renji asked, "Wouldn't it be the same as crossing into soul society?"

"No," Raven erased the picture with her foot and drew another stick figure with a happy face and a line under it, "Lets say this is me," she drew two lines coming from the one line under the stick figure(1) and drew a stick figure at the end of each line, "And these little stick figures are me as well, only in other dimensions," She continued to draw branches leading to more stick figures and so on until she had about three feet worth of pictures, "Now lets say I somehow cross through a dimension gate and end up in one of these," she drew a line from the top stick figure to one of the middle ones, "In each dimension there can only be one me, so eventually the me that came to the foreign dimension is going to disappear," she erased the one at the top, "But because each dimension is separate, the others won't disappear even if I do here,"

"I see," Ishida said adjusting his glasses a bit, "So in other words you're talking about the 'Probability Theory' (2). That's all you had to say you know,"

"Yea, well carrot top and tomato head here wouldn't have known what I was talking about," she gestured to each one with their nicknames.

"Oi!!!" They shouted at the same time.

"So what you're saying is, Inoue might disappear all together if she's not returned in time…?" Chad asked to clarify. Raven nodded her head.

"Dude, Renji," Ichigo began, "Why are ya at school again?"

"Dumbass. I'm responsible for this town," he replied, "If something weird happens, I gotta do something about it,"

"Abarai-kun," Ishida said, "Your assertion is slightly off subject. We were talking about why you where at school right_ now_,"

"Off topic how?" Renji replied, "Huh?!"

"I told you," Ishida said annoyed, "The subject is…"

"Ahh! This conversation is going nowhere!" Ichigo yelled at them.

"The most confusing thing," Chad added to the conversation, "Was what happened earlier,"

"Yeah, that was weird," Raven noted, "No one remembered who Orihime at all!" She pouted in frustration.

"Inoue has disappeared from everyone's memories," he said.

"It's the same as when Kuchiki-san disappeared," Ishida commented.

"That's it!" Ichigo shouted out, "If someone intentionally did memory modification, it means they're calculating our actions. So Inoue wasn't spirited off by the gods after all. Somebody planned this,"

"Alright, in that case, let's go investigate Inoue-san's house one more time," Ishida suggested, "There might be some clue.

"Yosh! (3) Lets go then!" Raven raised her fist in the air excitedly as they all got up and began to walk away from the school.

"H-Hey! Wait a second," Renji stopped them, "What are you guys going to do about class?"

"This ain't the time to worry about that!" Ichigo called back as they continued to walk off.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

They rang the doorbell to Orihime's apartment, but there was no answer. They tried the door, but it ended up being locked.

"It won't open," Ichigo told them.

"Then I'll," Chad cracked his knuckles.

"What, are you gonna break down the door?!" Ichigo asked alarmingly.

"Hold it!" Raven shouted to stop them, "Geeze, just give me a minute," Raven took out a bobby pin and kneeled down to the lock on the door and began to fiddle with the lock to get it open.

"Hey, is that really a good idea?" Chad asked her.

"It's better than breaking her whole door down," she told him bluntly. No sooner did she saw that, the door unlocked and she opened it, smirking in triumph.

"Rei-chan, I don't even want to know how you can open a lock so fast," Ishida said adjusting his glasses slightly.

"Good! 'Cause it's a secret!" She put her hands to her hips and laughed comically.

"Heh, I guess you're pretty good when it comes to stuff like that, huh Jaganshi?" Ichigo smiled at her. Raven blushed only slightly as an image ran through her head.

"Stop making me sound like a criminal, Ichirou," she said pushing back her side bangs behind her hear, only to have it fall right back in the face again.

"Eh? Ichirou? It's 'Ichigo', you death bird!" He yelled at her.

"Huh? Yeah, I know. What did I say?" She asked.

"You said 'Ichirou'," Chad answered her. She crossed her arms.

"Oh..sorry! Hahahaha!" She laughed it off. He glared at her with an anger vein making itself visible on his forehead.

"What ever, let's just go in," he brushed it off. They entered the door, making sure the coast was clear and entered, taking off their shoes in the process. Ichigo went over to the sink and noticed a cup sitting under the faucet, slowly collecting the dripping liquid from underneath.

"Hey, anything over there?" he asked, "Huh?!" he looked next to him and saw Renji raiding her fridge, drinking milk and eating candy.

"Damn," Renji cursed, "There's nothing good," he took a bite of the pink stick of candy in his hand.

"Wh… what do you think you're eating?!" Ichigo asked.

"I didn't get much to eat last night," Renji replied, "I got hungry,"

"Hey, hey! Look here!" Raven called to them, sitting over at the coffee table. They went over to look.

"There are two cups," Ishida noted.

"What no cookies?!" Renji complained.

"Quit butting in after every word," Ichigo told him.

"Actually I am kinda hungry," Raven thought out loud, "What kinda food does she have?" She went over to the fridge and began to do the same thing Renji had just done.

"Don't expect anything good!" Renji called out, "Man, I'm still hungry,"

"You _JUST_ ate!!" Ichigo yelled at him.

"That wasn't enough!" Renji yelled back.

"You two are always fighting!" Raven said with a mouth full of food. Renji stared at her in disbelief at the small loaf of cake she was eating. Everyone stared in shock.

"Rei-chan…what exactly are you eating?" He asked, eyebrow twitching. She took another bite and chewed it slowly to get a good taste.

"Umm…I think it's a mix of bean paste, custard, and," she took another bite, "Umm…Marble cake?" She took another big bite, "Honestly I can't really tell,"

"Then why are you eating it if you don't know what the hell it is?!" Renji asked glaring at her.

"I'm hungry," She said bluntly and finished off the cake.

"Wait! You didn't even save me any?" Renji asked about to fake cry.

"First come, first serve, Tomato head," She licked her fingers lightly like a cat would lick it's paws.

"You could've been nice for once!" Renji yelled in her face.

"Eh?! 'For once'?!? What do you mean by that?!"

"I mean…"

"Gaaaaah!" Ishida yelled out, interrupting their little argument, "What are you two doing?! We're supposed to be trying to find out where Inoue-san went!" He turned towards the table, "So basically, Inoue-san invited the owner of the unfamiliar spirit force we felt last night,"

"It certainly was a weird spirit force," Renji thought out loud.

"So Inoue knew that person?" Ichigo asked, "Who was it…" He looked towards the open window. They were interrupted from their deep thoughts when a phone rang., "Who's phone is that?"

"It's my spirit communicator," Renji said taking out his phone.

"A hollow?"

"No, that's not it," He answered his phone, "Hello?"

"_Hello?"_ The voice from the other line answered, _"Can you hear me?"_ Ichigo, including everyone else crowded Renji to listen to the call.

"Ah, jeez! It's crowded over here!" Renji complained.

"_I have the girl,"_ The female voice told them, _"I'm with her right now_," Ichigo took the phone from Renji angrily,

"Who are you?!"

"_Lets see…What should I do…Should I tell you?"_

"Why did you kidnap Inoue?" Ichigo asked the kidnapper. The girl giggled over the phone, making him even angrier, "Why?!"

"Calm down, Kurosaki," Ishida whispered to him.

"_You're not supposed to go into people's houses without permission,_" The voice scolded,_ "Maybe I should call a policeman…"_

"She's been watching us," Raven said out loud clenching her fist. They all ran towards a window to look outside and see if they could find the attacker.

"There's no one," Renji called back.

"_Wanna see the girl?"_

"Screw just seeing her! Give her back damn it!"

"_How about we play a game!"_

"A game?" Ichigo questioned.

"_That's right! If you all win, I wouldn't mind giving her back.,"_

"You little screwing-"

"Don't fall for her taunting," Ishida warned him. Ichigo nodded and continued the phone conversation.

"So what do we have to do?"

"_In three minutes, be at the park on second street. If you're even a second late, who knows what'll happen to the girl. See you!" _She hung up.

"In three minute?!" Ishida said in a frustrated tone.

"We better get going then," Raven said and ran out of the house, putting her shoes back on in the process.

"O-Oi! Wait!" Renji called out, but she had already ran out the door.

"We don't have much of a choice, so let's just go," Ichigo told them and followed suit.

They ran down the street towards the park, Renji and Ichigo racing each other on the way.

"Kurosaki!" Ishida called out, "Kurosaki! You're looking weird! That's weird so cut it out!" They ran into the park, breathing heavily, "We made it," They looked around and saw nothing.

"No one's here," Renji pointed out.

"Oi!" Ichigo called out, "We got here like we were supposed to! Come out!" A phone booth at the park began to ring. They all ran to it quickly and began to smash and crowd inside of the booth. Perhaps a little too close together. Ichigo answered the phone,

"Hello?!"

"_Challenge no. 1, passed!"_

"Challenge no. 1?!"

"_Lets see…next,"_

"Wait a minute!" Ichigo yelled into the phone, "We got here on time! Hand Inoue over!"

"_No way, no way! This is a game! It wouldn't be fun if it ended after the first challenge right?" _ The girl giggled again.

"You little bitch…"

"_For challenge no. 2, be in front of the super market in the shopping center on third street! Three minutes again,"_

"W-wait! That's freaking far!"

"_Oh, then the girl might die,"_ She hung up on them again.

"Shit…" Raven cursed and wriggled free of the booth and ran off and once they caught up, she fell behind a bit so they could lead the way. They ran all across the town and were almost to the supermarket.

"We can still make it," Ishida said confidently. The phone began to ring even before they got there and a clerk at the store answered it. Chad ran for it, scaring the guy away.

" 'Scuse me! Move for a second please!" Ichigo picked up the phone.

"Hello?!"

"_Challenge no. 2, you all lose,"_

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Mori: Hey folks! This may be my last day of writing for a bit. I'm not too sure because I've never been to summer school before. XP Anyway Please REVIEW and I'll try to have the next chapter out ASAP!

1: If you draw it out it sounds so much simpler, if some of you are a little confused.

2: Probability Theory- **Probability theory** is the branch of mathematics concerned with analysis of random phenomena. In short it's an a theory of what might happen if this event were to occur as opposed to another.

3: Yosh- "Alright!" or "Yes!"


	17. Kidnappings and Mazes!

Mori: I don't have writing time! Sniffle! I do have plenty of time after school, because we get out like at one, but I usually don't get home until like five o'clock (don't ask). Then to top it off I have to go to bed earlier! I usually stay up until three in the morning doing a chapter because it's usually the only "me" time I have and I just like writing at night better.

NOTE! For those of you who wanted the lemon! HERE YOU GO! (Throws a lemon into the crowd) XD Just kidding! Don't worry you'll get your lemon eventually…soon… 'cause I wanna write it!

By the way, just to clear up any confusion there might be out there, this mostly follows the anime series so there'll be some more fillers. Go figure.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"_Challenge no. 2, you all lose,"_ The female voice informed them over the phone.

"Wait," Ichigo shouted, "We made it in time!"

"_Someone else answered so…"_ She trailed of, "_Okay, you lose!"_

"How can you do that?" Ichigo asked, "You didn't tell us that!"

"_Aww, the girl's probably gonna die now. Later!" _She bid them goodbye and hung up the phone.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Ichigo shouted, "Hello?! HEY! Hey!!!" All that answered was the deafening sound of the dial tone as they stared in disbelief at what just happened. Ichigo hung up the phone, regrettably, "Inoue….what do I do?" He banged his hand on top of the phone, "What do I do, damn it!?!"

"Calm down, Kurosaki," Ishida instructed.

"That's right," Renji chimed in, "There's no point in your panicking,"

"We've lost our only lead!" Ichigo shouted back. The phone started to ring again and Ichigo picked it up before it could reach the second ring, "Hello?!"

"_Just kidding!"_ The girl said mockingly,_ "Onto challenge no 3, 'kay?"_

"Listen you," Ichigo began to lose his patience, "Making fools of us…"

"Ichigo!" Raven interrupted him, "Ori-chan's safety comes before your own anger, dumbass!" She scolded him pulling on the back of his collar a little bit. Ichigo rethought his statement.

"Hey, is Inoue safe?" he asked, "Her voice! Let me hear her voice!"

"_If you pass challenge no. 3, I wouldn't mind letting you hear her,"_

"All right! Hurry up and tell us!" Ichigo demanded, "Where to next?!"

"_Hehe! Next is…"_ Ichigo's eyes went wide at the answer of the next location. They hung up the phone and ran to Urahara's shop.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Jinta and Ururu were out front sweeping up the shop when they sensed a presence coming in their direction. The earth began to rumble as Ichigo, Raven, Ishida, Chad, and Renji, all came running around the corner.

"What's with you freaks?!" Jinta shouted as they ran up to them in a hurry.

"Oi! The phone! Where's the phone!?" Ichigo shouted at them.

"H-Hurry up and tell us!" Renji added.

"Kurosaki-san, why are you in such a flurry?" Urahara stood before them calmly, "The phone is in the back," The phone began to ring and they all ran for it.

"Sorry, we're going inside!" Ichigo shouted to them as everyone else followed. Ichigo made it in time and picked up the phone, "Hello?!"

"_Amazing! You really made it!"_ She said in disbelief.

"Hey, why do you know the number here?" Ichigo asked, "Where the hell are you calling from?" The girl began to rant a little about not being able to tell him that.

"Can't we figure out where she's calling from?" Renji asked as the girl on the phone continued to rant.

"Call trace?" Chad suggested.

"Police are the only ones who cold," Ishida answered.

"What about a phone recording at least?" Raven suggested.

"Ah, I was just about to suggest that, Jaganshi-san!" Urahara said as he pulled out a recording device from the shelf below the phone.

"_Tonight at eight, come to the girl's house. She just might be home,"_

"Why tonight?" Ichigo asked, "Now! Return her now!"

"_There, there! Don't be in such a rush!"_

"Hey! At least let me here her voice!" Ichigo shouted.

"_Hehe! Tonight, 'kay! Bye!"_ Once more she hung up on them.

"Such a clamor," Yoiruichi entered the room in her cat form, "What in the world is going on?" They explained everything to Yoiruichi and reviewed the tape recording of the conversation.

"Hm…it's almost like a kidnapping case," Urahara thought out loud.

"It _is_ a kidnapping, Urahara-san," Raven corrected him, laying on her back and looking up at the ceiling in thought.

"I can't imagine someone who would do something like this and just give Inoue-san back," Ishida commented.

"Maybe they just wanted a bit of excitement," Raven threw out.

"What?!" Ichigo, Renji, and Ishida said in unison.

"I mean that voice is a little girl's voice," Raven explained, "If I were a kid with power like that, I'd want some excitement,"

"Maybe, but more and likely it's a trap," Ishida said.

"You are right about one thing though, Jaganshi-san," Yoiruichi told her, "She might have some kind of power. The fact that she called this store means she isn't a normal human and we can't just assume its just her,"

"A shinigami maybe?" Ichigo suggested.

"Not necessarily," Yoiruichi replied, "Just from this there's no way to tell,"

"What do you think?" Ichigo turned to Urahara.

"Same as Yoiruichi-san," He replied.

"Isn't there anyway you can investigate?" He asked.

"I guess there's no choice, but I've never done anything like this before, so don't expect much," Urahara told them.

"Sure, it really helps," Ichigo thanked him.

"Are you going to go at eight o'clock?"

"Of course!" He exclaimed, "I can't leave Inoue alone,"

"Eight o'clock, huh?" Jinta thought out loud.

"Are you going too, Jinta-kun?" Ururu asked him.

"Nah, I figured if they're going at eight, our freeloader wouldn't need dinner tonight, either," he stated simply. Renji nearly fainted at the very thought of no food. Everyone made their own little comments about how pathetic he was.

"Ne, tomato head, can't even starve for a night? HA! Pathetic for a death god if you ask me," Raven scoffed at him.

"What was that?!" He got up and yelled in her face, "Such a comment coming from someone who's never starved before?! A simple human brat like you wouldn't know what it's like to go hungry!" Raven glared at him immensely.

"Don't assume that because I'm human, I don't know the meaning of hunger! I know what it's like to starve and better than you apparently!" She yelled right back in his face.

"Ha! Yeah right! Starving for a few hours maybe!" He raised a fist at her.

"Shut up, idiot!" She yelled at him cracking her knuckles, "You don't know what you're talking about!" They continued to argue back and forth as the others just watched.

"What noise," Yoiruichi sighed in frustration.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

A waxing crescent moon shone brightly in the night sky as they stood right outside of Orihime's apartment. Ichigo and Renji, both in their shinigami forms.

"Anything happen yet?" Ishida asked.

"No," Ichigo replied, "Nothing yet. Ishida, Jaganshi, you two didn't wanna wear your outfit things?"

"Uh…they're still dirty and messed up," Ishida replied.

"Then why not just fix it? It's been a while," Renji eyed them suspiciously.

"It's not that simple!" Raven scolded them, "That material was extremely unique and not from this world! I paid a pretty penny for it! And now I have to save up again to buy more fabric!" She crossed her arms and pouted.

"'Not from this world'?!" Renji said in disbelief, "Where the hell do you shop?!" She pouted and turned her head away from him.

"None of your damn business!" A bright light made it's way from Orihime's window and shone rather brightly. They made their way over to the door in a hurry, but Ichigo discovered it was locked.

"Should I pick it open again? It'll only take a few seconds!"

"No time! Sado, knock it down!" Ichigo instructed. The light faded before they could do anything and the doorknob turned from the inside and Orihime revealed herself.

"Kurosaki-kun…?" She looked at him in disbelief.

"They really returned you?" Chad asked.

"Are you okay, Ori-chan?" Raven asked, concerned.

"Eh? What are you guys talking about?"

"You got kidnapped by someone last night," Ishida explained.

"Huh? Me? No way!"

"You don't remember anything?" Chad asked again.

"Inoue, think carefully," Ichigo told her, "What's the last thing that happened?"

"Well…lets see…today," She held her index finger up to her chin in thought, "I went back to school for the new semester, saw everyone again, ate shaved ice with Tatsuki-chan and got a brain freeze, then went home, ate , and went right to sleep,"

"The new semester started yesterday," Chad told her.

"They got her," Renji said, "Her memory's been erased.

"Well at least you're not hurt," Ichigo said optimistically. Raven eyed her suspiciously, but played along either way.

"But we still can't rest easy," Ishida stated.

"You're right. Lets wait and see if anything happens," Ichigo agreed.

"Eh…Ori-chan, I'm so glad you're back though!" Raven walked up to her and hugged her softly.

"Huh? J-Jaganshi-chan?" She hesitated and hugged back just as softly. Raven let go as they all walked into the house and made themselves comfortable.

_I knew it. That's not her. She doesn't even smell like a she! That, invisible little people inside my head, is the stench of a man! And besides…the real Orihime would've choked me to death…._ Raven thought triumphantly, _I'll wait and see what happens. I want to know if there are any other's involved._

They all sat around for about ten minutes, but nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"Nothing's happening," Chad said out loud.

"Should I make some tea?" Orihime asked them. Raven was about to fall asleep when Ishida sensed something.

"Wait!" She jolted awake at his outburst, "Something's coming!" As he said that, the lights went out and something shook the house. They looked outside the window and saw a swirling black cloud, with red currents appearing every so often.

"It's here!"

"Inoue-san! Stay away from the window!" Ishida called out.

"The door won't open!" Renji called to them.

"Then break it down!" Raven shouted over the strong winds.

"Inoue-san!" Ishida yelled. She turned to see Orihime holding Chad in a headlock, suffocating him, her eyes glowing red.

"I-Inoue," Chad choked out, "Let go!"

"Inoue! What are you doing?!" Ichigo was shocked. Raven cracked each of her knuckles.

"Well, what do you think?" Orihime was still choking Chad. Raven punched her square in the jaw and she fell back. Chad coughed, attempting to catch his breath.

"R-Rei-chan?" Raven walked over to the fake Orihime and kicked her.

"Where's Ori-chan?" She said in a low, dangerous tone. The fake Orihime began to laugh and became the voice of a man as she changed back into her original form. A strange looking man lay were Orihime once was. Part of his hair was blonde, the other black. Round glasses shone over his grey eyes and a light mustache was visible just above his smirk.

"My, my, what a girl," he said, "Tell me, Miss, what gave me away?" Raven crossed her arms and glared at him.

"You just weren't that good of an actor," she said harshly, "The real Ori-chan wouldn't have been so hesitant to hug me back. To me it seems like you need to be around women more,"

"Che, how insulting," He glared at her.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ichigo yelled, "You're not the one who called!"

"Of course not! It would be gross if that were my voice! My name is Claude," He answered, "And the other…Come out Nova!" A figure appeared from the ceiling above them, making its way down to the floor. He wore dark clothing and a hood that covered both his bottom and top half of his face, but unzipped at the eyes. From what they could tell he had red hair and green eyes.

"Pleased to meet you," he said politely. Ichigo and Renji both took out their weapons, but were stopped by a blinding red light from outside. Claude placed his foot on top of Chad and smirked.

"Got another one," And they both disappeared with Chad as their captive.

"Sado!" Ichigo yelled as he jumped out of the window and tried to catch Chad before he vanished beyond the gate, but it was already too late. The doors closed as soon as Chad was gone, leaving Ichigo punching on the door and yelling out his name. He jumped back onto the roof and heard a female voice giggle.

"It's that kid!" He thought out loud, "Where are you?!" She kept giggling and all three appeared over the gate.

"Up here!" The little girl called out. They looked up and saw a girl wearing a black cape with blonde hair and blue eyes smiling at them, "Good evening," She greeted politely, "My name's Lillian. Nice to meet you!"

"Why the hell are you doing this?!" He yelled at her.

"It's a game!" She replied giggling more.

"Screwing with us…" Ichigo reached for his sword and Renji joined him,

"It's hard to fight a kid. The bastard on the left is mine,"

"I guess I'll take the old guy in the hat then," Ichigo picked his target, "Ishida, we'll leave the kid to you!"

"Eh?! What about me?!" Raven called out.

"Sorry, Japans! Guess you're outtalk luck!" He called, swinging his sword at Claude as Renji did the same to Nova.

"You can't do that," Lillian said, still smiling as Claude and Nova disappeared. Lillian jumped in front of Ichigo quickly flicking him on the head, then disappearing again, "Okay! See you later!" She called as them and the gate vanished altogether. They landed back on the roof as Ichigo cursed.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Urahara and his assistant, Tessai, sat enjoying a nice cup of tea, but their wondrous silence was interrupted as they heard noise from just outside the room. Ichigo burst in carrying his physical body, which Kon was apparently occupying and the others followed. Ichigo took Kon out of his body and placed him in the stuffed lion.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kon yelled in his stuffed toy form. Raven bent down, her hands resting on her knees, to get a good look at Kon.

"Eh? So this is the mod soul you were talking about?" She asked. Ichigo nodded, "This stuffed toy would be much cuter if it wasn't designed so poorly…not to mention it doesn't look soft…" Kon was about to argue with her, but stopped once her saw the slight cleavage that her shirt showed off.

"Why don't I hug you so you can find out how soft I really am?!" Kon jumped on Raven and rested in her bosom. Raven froze and nearly fainted at the little stuffed toy that was groping her. Ishida responded immediately by ripping Kon off her chest and throwing him to the ground roughly, and then stomped on him several times. Ichigo and Renji sweat dropped at Ishida's reaction.

"Urahara-san," Ichigo asked turning towards Urahara, "Would you mind keeping my body for a while?"

"I don't mind, but what's going on?" He wondered.

"Chad got abducted too," Ichigo told him, Ishida continued stomping on Kon in the background, "They're coming after us one by one. It's too dangerous to leave my body empty and lying around"

Kon attempted to shield himself from Ishida's foot, "What about-oomph!-me?!"

"Come with us," Ichigo told him.

"So you've-oomph! - Finally-arrgh! - Acknowledged-ack! - STOP STEPPING ON ME DAMN IT!" Kon got out from under his foot and yelled at him, "So you've finally acknowledged my talents eh? In that case why didn't you say so sooner?"

"I understand the situation," Urahara told them and had Tessai take Ichigo's body to a safe place, "I'll take personal responsibility for your body's safety,"

"Damn," Renji cursed as he sat down at the table, "What the hell are those guys? They make it impossible to fight them!"

"That just shows that clashing head to head isn't the only way to fight," Ishida said to him, also sitting down.

"Aizen-san and the others couldn't be involved in this could they?" Renji asked. Raven clenched her fist at the thought.

"Who knows," Ichigo also wondered.

"Urahara-san, were you able to find anything out on your end?" Ishida asked.

"I tried analyzing the voice on the phone, but…it didn't have any sign of a spirit print, the equivalent of a voice print for humans," he told them.

"What does that mean?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"Who knows," he replied as Tessai reentered the room, "At the very least, that it's a being neither human nor shinigami,"

"Those three really did seem to have a strange spirit force," Ishida pointed out, "But…"

"You could tell?" Ichigo asked.

"Eh? Ichi-nii (1), you're sense is just as dull as before…." Raven said trying to throw Kon across the room.

"Huh? 'Ichi-nii'? What's with that?" Ichigo asked, eye twitching. She threw Kon across the room and looked back at him like he was insane.

"What are you talking about?"

"You! You just called me 'Ichi-nii'!" he yelled at her.

"Huh? You're hallucinating! I did no such thing!" she argued back turning her head away and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wha- But you just- I- ARRGH!" He turned back towards the table, frustrated. Raven got up and sat outside, closing the door on her way out. She sighed and heard them continue their conversation and looked up at the stars.

_I wish wishes would really come true,_ she thought sadly _that way this wish would come true…._ She spaced out looking at the moon that she didn't even notice Kon waving his stuffed hand over her face. He jumped into her bosom once more. She screamed bloody murder, waking up from her day dreaming state, and began to beat the stuffing out of Kon.

"Stupid stuffed toy!" She continued to punch his stuffed body into the ground, "How dare you!!!" Everyone heard the commotion and opened the door wider to see what was going on.

"Oi, Jaganshi, what happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Your stupid mod soul groped me again!" She beat him a few more times. Ishida glared immensely as his glasses reflected the light from the moon and took Kon from her and began to take out his stitches and his stuffing, without a single word to anyone.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing that for?! Stop! Stop! Stop! My stuffing!! AHH!" Kon screamed his little stuffed head off.

"Hey, Ishida, sorry to say this, but we kinda need him," Ichigo said watching him destroy Kon, calmly. Ishida stopped and threw Kon against the ally wall and walked away, back into the house with Raven following close behind. Ichigo went over and picked up Kon again, "Um…Ishida, we need you to fix Kon…" he held Kon up in response. Ishida adjusted his glasses and glared at nothing in particular,

"Find someone else," he replied coldly._ Stupid mod soul! ARGH! How dare he do that to her! I haven't even gotten to lie in her bosom! ….I didn't just think that…._

"Ishida…" Ichigo held Kon up and poked him against Ishida's cheek a few times with Kon's mane, "C'mon, Ishida, we kinda need Kon this time…" Ishida continued to ignore him with an angry expression.

"Jaganshi! Tell your boyfriend to help us here!" Ichigo yelled.

"Boyfriend?" Renji's facial expression changed, "These two? Since when?"

"Dude, you are so dense," Ichigo smirked at him. Raven sighed and played with Ishida's hair a little and tugged it every so often,

"Ryuu-kun, it's ok, just fix Kon and we'll get him later 'kay?" He blushed slightly and nodded, then went to go fix Kon.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

The moon light shone down and lit their way as clouds moved.

"What the hell's the meaning of this?!" Kon shouted out angrily, being carried on Ishida's back like a backpack.

"Shut your trap already," Ichigo told him, "I told you we don't know where the enemy's gonna come from so you watch the rear,"

"Why's that mean I gotta be modified into a rucksack?!" He complained trying to get away from Ishida.

"Quit pulling," Ishida commanded, "It hurts," Kon jumped up into Ishida's face.

"It would be one thing if I was on Raven-chan's back, by why is this pencil-neck carrying me?!" Ishida grabbed his head and stretched it.

"I wouldn't have modified you either if I knew I'd be carrying you!"

"There's no use," Ichigo said, "With me and Renji having changed into shinigami others can't see us,"

"If I had to be carried, I'd prefer Raven-chan's back," Kon complained.

"I'm going to tie you to a car and have you dragged all around the city, when we're done here," Raven glared at him.

"Ishida, if something happens can you leave him and run?" Ichigo asked.

"I can't do that," He replied, "Inside there are several of my most precious tools,"

"Huh? Tools?" Kon opened the zipper that was on his belly and several sewing tools fell out, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"I couldn't recollect all of your stuffing, so I added this pocket so objects could be stored inside," He explained.

"Eh…It's really well made," Raven observed the zipper, "Even I can't do zippers properly…"

"If you made a lot you could probably sell them," Ichigo said. They continued their journey and reached the destination.

"So we're meeting them here?" Raven asked looking up at the museum?

"Yea," Renji replied. They entered the museum and looked around a bit.

"Hehehehe! Welcome!" Lilin called out.

"We accepted your invitation!" Ichigo called, "Come out!!"

"Hehe! Hide n' Seek! You're all 'it'!" Lilin said.

"What are you trying to pull?!" Ishida yelled at the intercom fastened to the ceiling.

"If you can find us, the girl and boy will be returned," Lilin instructed. Raven was too busy looking at her surroundings to listen to Lilin's taunting.

_This place…_ She thought still looking around _it was in my dream. We should be careful here…_

"Leave your weapons here," She instructed, "Who knows what might happen to your friends otherwise. Put them in the cases over there," They looked to their right and saw two glass cases labeled with their zanpakuto's names…or at least what there names would be.

Renji walked up to the case for his zanpakuto and looked at the sign that read "Zabimaru" only "maru" was misplaced with a circle (2). He grabbed the sign and was about to break it, "Freaking screwing with me…"

"A circle works too," Ichigo said with a smirk. Raven walked over to the case marked for Ichigo and looked at the sign there.

"Oi, Ichi-nii," Raven called him over and pointed to the sign inside the case. Ichigo looked at it curiously, it read 'zanketsu'(3). Ichigo smashed the sign with his foot.

"I'll rip her a new one!"

"Both of you, quit falling for these lame provocations," Ishida scolded them as they placed their weapons inside the cases, yelling at him to shut up.

"It's no use, Ryuu-kun, the enemy's got them totally suckered," Raven whispered under her breath to him. He nodded in agreement. They continued to walk into the museum and as soon as they passed into the area which contained light, Ishida and Raven both sensed something that was off. They looked at each other first to confirm it. Kon appeared over his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Kon-san, did you sense something just now?" Raven asked him.

"Huh, not really," he replied, "I felt a weird spirit force ever since we got here though"

"Is that so…" Ishida trailed off in thought.

"Kon," Ichigo looked back, "Make sure to let us know if anything happens in the back,"

"Leave it to me!" Kon shouted in excitement as he returned to Ishida's back.

"What is this place?" Renji asked to no one in particular. They looked around and found themselves inside a sort of maze of rooms.

"It just looks like the same room going on and on," Raven commented, looking around the corner of the room to her left, "Was this building really that big?"

"I don't think so…" Ichigo replied.

"We're right here," Lilin said over the intercom as she giggled, making it echo through out the entire building.

"Lets proceed in the direction ahead of us," Ishida suggested, but turned and saw Raven going to the right, "Eh?! Rei-chan, do you even know where you're going?!"

"Nope! When do I ever know what direction I'm heading in!" She smiled and continued to walk happily to the right. They followed her.

"There's not really anything different," Ichigo noted, looking around and still following Raven. Renji stopped and looked to his right, then back at them.

"This is weird. We've been going right again and again, so this room should be next to the first hall we entered through, but there's another entrance on the right,"

"It's the same room," Ishida observed, "What's going on?"

"For now lets go back," Ichigo said turning back and they followed. Out of nowhere Ichigo started running as the others followed him asking what was wrong, "The entrance is gone! Kon! I told you to keep a close watch!"

"Shut up!" Kon back talked, "I was watching, but there was no change!"

"That's no good!" Lilin said through the intercom, "You'll never clear it like that!"

"If that's how it is, I'll bust the wall open!" Renji said holding up his fist.

"That won't do us any good," Raven said, "The only thing that'll do is give your hand a migraine!"

"Yes, I agree," Ishida added, "Doing that would be meaningless. Since they're talking about 'clearing it', it must be a game where we have to figure out some kind of riddle,"

"Ah? A riddle? I was never good at riddles…." Raven said looking at the ceiling and thinking back, "Like that blind man and the plum riddle…"

"Blind man and the plum?" Renji questioned.

"Oh you mean 'The Man Without Eyes'?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah! That one!"

"What are you talking about?" Renji asked.

"It's a riddle, Abarai-kun. It goes 'A man without eyes saw plums on a tree. He did not leave plums on the tree, yet he did not take plums either. How can this be? (4)'"

"…What a confusing riddle…" Renji's face was twitching in frustration and confusion.

"In any case there should be some kind of hint," Ishida continued putting his hands on his waist.

"It's just like the boy with glasses says," Lilin giggled again.

"Making fools of us…." Renji began to get angry again.

"You're better off ignoring her," Ishida gave some advice, "She's just doing that to throw us off,"

"Freaking hassling bastards!" Ichigo cursed, frustrated at the whole situation. Ishida began to talk again and in the middle of his next explanation she began to space out and look around. In one hall she saw a pure little white butterfly, fluttering down the hall. She blushed lightly and began to chase after it.

"Kawai (5)…" She whispered to herself and began to chase it in the hallways wandering further and further away from her friends. She went into a dark room and the butterfly immediately fell to the ground lifeless, "Aww…it was so cute too…Eh? Ooops…I think I wandered too far! Heh heh…" She held her hand up her head in a nervous laughter. A shadow crept up from behind her. Raven sensed another's presence, but it was already too late. The figure captured her and she screamed before taking her away.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"Eh? Did you hear that scream just now?" Ichigo asked.

"….Rei-chan! She's gone!" Ishida shouted out in panic.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Mori: (looks up) Woooooooow! That was long this time….Well so much for the lemon being in this chapter…Darn you fillers!!

1: Ichi-nii- Ichi is a shortened version of Ichigo's name and nii is a shortened version of the word 'niisan' meaning 'brother' together this makes his name (for Raven and his younger sisters) 'Brother Ichigo'.

2: "Maru" is another word for "circle" so when Lilin replaced the symbol for 'maru' with a circle, Renji was insulted.

3: Instead of "Zangetsu" the sign read "Zanketsu" with is another word for "left over ass". And of course Ichigo was insulted by this.

4: If anyone gives me an answer to this riddle they get an imaginary cookie! I already know the answer but think of it as a contest thing. Only instead of the first person it's anyone who can answer it. ONE RULE THOUGH! You can't look at other people's reviews for the answers!

5: Kawaii- cute.


	18. Stairway to Heaven

Mori: Hey guys! Sorry about the really late update. For one thing I got Harry Potter! YAY! XD I've been reading it non-stop (I'm a slow reader so I'm only in the middle with all of my reading). Secondly, when I'm not reading I try to go online, but my dad's been the BIGGEST computer hog ever since he discovered limewire! GRR! So yea, there's my "excuse".

In other news, it seems no one figured out the riddle….it's okay. I didn't figure it out on my own at all! XD My friends gave me the answer…. (sniffle)

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Raven woke up, looking at a bright, blue sky with clouds passing by occasionally. She blinked a few times to make sure she was really awake. She felt the ground beneath her; it was dusty and rocky. She grunted and pushed off the palm of her hands to sit up and straiten herself out. Once she was in her sitting position she looked around for any sign of life.

"Ah, Jaganshi-san! I'm glad you're awake!" Urahara shouted from behind her, waving his fan in front of his face and smiling. Raven nearly jumped a foot in the air at his sudden outburst, "Haha! No need to worry it's only me!" She glared at him, but then noticed three figures standing behind them. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized who they were.

"What the hell?! Urahara, you're siding with them?!" She pointed an accusing finger, shouting at him.

"Hahaha! The look on her face was priceless!" Lilin giggled. Claude laughed slightly, while Nova remained silent.

"Umm…" Raven had a very confused look on her face, "What's going on here?" Lilin giggled again as Urahara began to explain to her.

"Jaganshi-san, please don't jump to conclusions. These three here are modified souls that I had created. What I'm doing here is merely a test for everyone. I'll explain the reason why later when everyone else is present, but please bare with me for the moment,"

"If it's a test then why did you take me out?" She asked getting up on her own two feet and crossing her arms.

"There was no need for you to take this test," he answered, "Allowing you to further participate in these games would only destroy it's purpose for the others. You're understanding and analysis is beyond theirs. I was watching the entire time and I know that you already figured out more than half of my game, I could see it on the bored expressions you had on your face the entire time!" He smiled and laughed, waving his fan slightly, "One might even say you're a genius! Haha!"

"Genius?!" Lilin exclaimed, "This girl?! Ha! Yea right! She fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book!"

"What?!" Raven's face flushed red with anger, "You little brat! I just got a little distracted is all! I was bored for crying out loud! Maybe if you were a bit smarter and made your games a bit more complicated-"

"What?! You take that back or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" Raven dared her to finish her sentence. It was very clear that they didn't like each other one bit.

"All right, all right that's enough you two," Urahara stepped in between them, "Jaganshi-san, why don't you and Nova go play a game of Go (1) over there while we wait for the others to arrive," he suggested. She scoffed and followed Nova to a Go board and began to play. Raven took black and Nova took the white pieces. Since black moves first, Raven picked up a stone and placed it on a dot on the 19x19 grid in front of them. Nova took a white stone and placed it on another point on the board. Raven glared at the spot in which he had placed his stone.

_That's not even a good move….why would he place it there?_ She paid no attention to it and placed another one of her stones on the board. It went on like this for almost an hour before there was a victor of the two. Raven stared in utter shock at him. She sighed then smiled.

"Whew! That was a really good match! You're no push over when it comes to this game, but neither am I! Better luck next time! Haha!" She gave him her hand in an attempt to make a friendly handshake, but he just stared at her hand in confusion, "….It's an American custom…it's just a symbol of friendship…somewhat," She sweat dropped and put her hand behind her head nervously, "Hey how's about another match?! C'mon! Whaddya say?" She asked him smiling. He nodded and they began to clear the board from their previous match and prepared for another match.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Hours later, Raven and Nova were still playing Go and focused rather intensely on their match when…

"Hey! C'mon Nova!" Lilin called, "They've arrived! We gotta go!" She giggled and waved.

"Sorry," he said bowing and got up to go.

"It's cool," she waved it off, "But you owe me a match!" He nodded and disappeared. She sighed and began to place the stones back in their proper bowls. Urahara appeared behind her, hatless.

"Jaganshi-san, come with me please! We'll need your assistance please!!" He picked her up and ran up to a poll and tied her there.

"Huh?! Hey! What the hell are you doing?! Why are you tying me up!?"

"Just play along," he told her, "Pretty please!!" She glared at him intently.

"Whatever. I'm gonna just pretend to be passed out or something," she closed her eyes and let her head hang as Urahara smiled in gratitude and left. It wasn't long before a portal opened up and Ichigo, Ishida, Orihime, Renji and Chad (and Kon), landed not too far apart from each other.

They regrouped quickly and checked to make sure everyone was alright. They began to talk amongst themselves, until Lilin started to laugh again, forcing them to stop what they were doing. They all looked over to a cliff not too far from them and noticed the three mod souls standing there.

"I'm surprised you didn't die," Lilin said.

"You bastards," Ichigo yelled at them, "I'll never forgive you!"

"Nor will I," Ishida glared at them in disgust, "Where is she?"

"Should you two really be saying such things?" She continued, "After all we do have your little bird here to our advantage," The group looked beyond them a bit further and saw Raven tied up to a poll, seemingly unconscious.

"Rei-chan!" Ishida shouted out, "Get her down right now! Let her go!" He yelled at them.

"Now, now," she continued, "If I did that then it wouldn't be any fun! Now then, a special freebie for all of you who survived so far! Challenge stage!" she shouted raising her arm in the air to emphasize the point. A large hour glass casing made its way down over Raven's tied up form, enclosing her in a small space. Raven felt its presence and silently began to panic to herself. It took all of her self control to not physically panic right then and there.

**Flashback**

"What are you doing," her mother said in a cold, harsh tone. Raven looked up at her, crimson eyes full of fear.

"I-I was just," she began but was cut off from a slap across the face.

"You will stay in there until you're told to come out!" Her mother shouted, grabbing her arm tightly and forcing her into a dark and lonely closet. Raven, being only a mere four years old at the time, began to do the only thing she could do at the time. She cried. She cried and sobbed audibly awaiting for her brother to come home and save her. She sobbed and cried out for her brother multiple times as tears ran down her cheeks, and the room instantly began to grow hot and stuffy.

**End Flashback**

_He isn't going to save you anymore. Just drop it! Drop it and calm down!_ Raven began to calm herself down a bit and noticed that there was a fight going on. Although she couldn't see them, she could hear them just as well. She also began to notice that sand was pouring all over her head and into her hair.

_Damn brat_ she thought trying not to let her eye visibly twitch _this better not stay in my hair damn it!_ Raven couldn't tell too much from just listening, but she knew that it was Ichigo and Renji fighting from their grunts and screams. Although she could make out their zanpakutou attacks, she couldn't figure out Nova's and Claude's, having never really seen their attacks before. Raven was now chest deep within the sand.

"Time's almost up you know!" Lilin called. Claude said something about brutal attacks against them being silly, but Raven wasn't paying much attention. She concentrated on Ishida's spirit force, and of course she knew what to expect, but wanted to try anyway. And as she expected his life force was there, but not his spirit force. He was still powerless. Raven let her thoughts wander a bit and before she knew it, her glass enclosure cracked open. She silently sighed to herself, relieved to be out of that prison.

"Rei-chan!" Ishida called out, he instantly ran up the cliff and was at her side within moments, "Rei-chan! Are you alright?" He asked kneeling down to her level.

"Yep! A OK!" She looked up and smiled widely at him. He sighed, relieved, and began to untie her. As soon as she was free, she got up and stretched, "Eh…Now my neck hurts…" She frowned.

"Jaganshi-chan!" Orihime called as she ran towards them, the others following close behind, "I'm glad you're ok!" Raven nodded her head and smiled sheepishly.

"Oi, Jaganshi, What happened while you were caught?" Ichigo asked.

"Hm? Oh uh…Nova-san and I played Go! It was pretty fun, since I haven't had a good opponent in a while," She told them and holding her index finger up to her lips in thought.

"G-go?" Ishida asked dumbfounded.

"Yep! Yep!" Raven nodded her head. Ichigo looked over to his right and saw Urahara's hat lying on the ground. He smirked slightly then sighed as he went over to the hat.

"O-oi," Renji began.

"I see," Ichigo thought out loud, "So that's the deal. Come out! I know you're here, Urahara-san!" Everyone gasped in surprise, "You're the one who put all this together!" The wind blew by, forming a dust cloud around the three mod souls and then clapping was heard and Urahara came out from behind the poll.

"I guess you found me out," he said, "When did you realize?"

"Just now, when I saw your hat on the ground," Ichigo replied.

"See Lilin," he looked down at her, "I told you were overdoing it,"

"He's got better intuition than I thought," she giggled.

"Thinking back," Ichigo continued, "You had a number of chances to finish us off. But you didn't do so and only tried to overwhelm us. Of course it's strange," he looked over at Raven, "You didn't hurt Jaganshi either did you?" Lilin nodded happily.

"She and Nova played Go together!" Raven giggled and smiled triumphantly.

"I won every time too!"

"So…why'd you do this?" Ichigo asked frustrated. Urahara walked over to Ichigo.

"First of all, can I have my hat back?" he asked extending his hand, palm up and Ichigo gave the hat to him, "Games cultivate many different senses. Physical strength obviously. Intellect, teamwork, ability to deal with changes, decision-making, the desire to help one's comrades also heightens. And above all, it's a pretty good opportunity to look back on oneself. You're no longer able to use bankai, correct?"

"What?! Really?!" Renji asked in disbelief.

"You're originally a substitute shinigami and not a shinigami," Urahara continued, "You may have been able to use it coincidentally in soul society, but after returning here it doesn't come so easily. What's more, you can't afford to think 'If things get bad, I still have bankai'. It's totally natural that you can't use it. It's rather sad to see such power being used like so. Right, Jaganshi-san?" he turned towards her.

"Eh? What are you asking me for?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"I just thought you'd be a bit more frustrated than that, since you're someone who struggled for power after all," he smiled at her. Raven was taken aback by this comment for a moment, but then regained her natural composure.

"Mid your own damn business, old man," She glared at him viciously. He ignored her and continued on as if nothing had happened just then.

"That aside, do you know Yoiruichi-san and the others are investigating something?"

"This afternoon, we saw them running somewhere, but…." Ichigo trailed off.

"I don't know the details, but it seems an unfavorable phenomenon is occurring," Urahara explained, "Soul society as temporarily shut down traffic to the living world in order to identify it," Renji stepped forward,

"Don't tell me, it's related to the Aizen incident?"

"No," Urahara answered confidently, "The Hougyoku he took requires about a year of maturation before it can demonstrate its effectiveness. It's unlikely he'll make a move very soon. Although right now, we aren't strong enough," There was a long silent pause, before Urahara got down on his knees and began to speak most sincerely, "Kurosaki-san, the Hougyoku incident can't be left as it is now. Please regain the ability to use bankai. Please lend me your strength," he bowed low.

"Yeah…." Ichigo replied, "Alri-"

"Is that so? I'm so glad!" He got up exclaiming in happiness, "From here, Kurosaki-san, lets cultivate situational analysis and decision-making! You've got taken advantage of too many opponents whose abilities you don't know. Were you using your head at all? When it came down to it, Ishida-san, who had lost all his powers, was superior at that point," he told them. They all turned to Ishida, excluding Raven, and looked at him in surprise.

Raven sighed at how dense they all were at stuff like this.

"It's one thing for you not to tell us, Ishida, but Jaganshi, you knew too?!" Ichigo shouted angrily at her. She was taken aback by the scowl on his face that was directed towards her. Raven bit her lip and then smiled brightly, hand in the back of her head nervously.

"Hehehe, umm…I think I want some tea! Yea! Haha! I'll meet you guys inside! Bye!" She ran off in the direction of the stairs and into Urahara's house. She sighed in relief as she got away; Tessai already had tea out for her on the table. She smiled and began to sip it gingerly.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

They all sat around the table, looking at one another, waiting for someone to break the silence.

"Bount," Urahara said simply as he held up a test tube full of pink liquid, holding something inside, "That's what these spirit particles are probably from,"

"Sooooo…..what's a bount?" Raven asked flatly.

"When I was formerly in the technological development bureau, I saw spirit particle traces that resembled this closely. Mysterious spirit particles that that cause a reaction when specialized elements in human souls. When I investigated this further, the existence of a race called bount became evident,"

"A race?" Ishida asked.

"Their numbers are small," he went on, "But Bount, like Quincy, are humans processing specialized abilities. However Quincys only have power to destroy the hollows, which bring disaster upon themselves, with one acceptation from another clan, but that's besides the point. Bounts absorb human souls and use them as food. And Quincys are born and die like humans, but by sucking human souls, Bounts can live on forever. So I found out that much, but I've never seen one directly,"

"Live forever?" Ichigo asked, somewhat disbelieving.

"Yes," Urahara replied, "Bounts attack human souls and absorb them in order to obtain eternal life. That is the kind of race they are. Depending on the time and place they've also been called vampires, but…" Yoiruichi finished,

"However a bount's normal way is to take a dead human's soul in the process of soul burial. And yet this time, the bount I saw tried to take a living human's soul. We still aren't certain if it's a Bount. For now what about the bount's legs?" They began to wonder off in thought, when Ichigo slammed his hand on the table in anger and started to yell at them about something Raven wasn't listening to.

_Eh…Ichi-nii never yelled this much…_

_**That's 'cause this one's not YOUR Ichi-ni.**_ A voice echoed in her head.

_Yea, I guess but still….Am I having a conversation inside my own head?_

_**Yes…Yes you are…why?**_

_My gods I'm getting more insane by the moment…._

_**You should pay attention….**_

_Why? They're being kinda boring right now anyway._

_**Yea but I think they're trying to talk to you…**_

"Jaganshi-san, were you listening?" Urahara asked. She looked up at him.

"Huh? No, not really," she admitted flatly. He sighed and explained himself again.

"I'm assigning you support. Now I'm giving you a choice of who to go with since we have only three supports. Each one of my mod souls will accompany one of you. Now, Sado-kun or Inoue-san? Choose please,"

"Neither. I don't need support, I already got my own waiting for me," she replied.

"Aright, that's fine then," he sighed, "But my mod souls are built with a sensor to identify the Bounts,"

"I'm sure mine can identify them just as well," she replied, still somewhat uninterested.

"Eh, uh…what about me?" Ishida asked. Urahara's face faultred a bit.

"Uh well…as I just explained…" he tried to tell him.

"Ishida, you don't have powers," Lilin said bluntly. Raven was ticked. Sure he didn't have powers, but he still proved to be the most useful person out of the entire game. She immediately got up and attempted to make her way towards the door.

"Jaganshi-san, where are you going?" Urahara asked.

"Back to my house of course. I'm tired after all," She replied coldly.

"But what about-"

"I'm not interested," she waved back to them putting on her shoes and began tying the laces.

"Oh? You of all people?" he chuckled. She stopped and turned to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked harshly.

"Well it's only natural that someone who strived for power, losing everything in the process, would want something to continue right? Even if it means meaningless fighting," he answered. She studied him for a moment.

"How much do you know?" She asked, venom dripping from every word. Her friends looked at her strangely.

"How much do you want me to know?" he smirked to himself.

"What kind of stupid question is that? I obviously don't want you knowing anything!" Urahara sipped his tea then set it down on the table again.

"Lets see…" he thought as he looked up in thought, "Jaganshi Raven. Born and raised in Tokyo, Japan. One older sibling, male. Parents divorced when she was only four. Lived with her mother and brother-,"

"Shut up…" she hissed.

"Placed in a mental institute for claiming to see ghosts, released, and re-attended later for cutting herself. Reported claims have been made against her mother for abusive behavior, but never proven. Her only comfort was her older brother, Jaganshi Ichirou-,"

"Shut…up!" she almost yelled.

"Who took a striking resemblance to our friend Ichigo here. He committed suicide when she was about twelve years old or so. About a year later Jaganshi Raven disappeared altogether," he finished and cast a sideways glance at her.

"SHUT UP DAMN IT!" She lunged at him in pure anger and hatred, but he was faster and pinned her to the ground, his foot on her back as he held her arms behind her back. He began to glare at her coldly.

"It was said she came across something unlike any other object in the universe. Sources confirm that this is how she obtained her power and how she later learned to control it, making her unstoppable…or so they say. You know there is still a price on your head…" he said aloud as she glared at him even further, "I wonder if I should take you back your father. I'm sure he misses you a whole lot…"

"Che. Do whatever you want, I'll only 'disappear' again before you can even get me within a ten mile radius of Tokyo!" He stood there, continuing to glare at her coldly. The others were in utter shock and disbelief. The Raven that they thought they knew so well, the girl that always seemed to have a smile on her face, was a big lie.

Raven was in her own little jam. She felt as if she was about to break apart right there on the tatami mats. She felt utterly and completely exposed. Like she had been on stage, playing a perfect act, until some random person walked on and tore off every pit of clothing she had. Raven was beginning to panic and panicking was never good. She barely recalled the last time she got out of control. It was Ichigo who, unknowingly, helped her to calm down the night they took Rukia. She felt like a trapped animal that was ready to attack anyone who got any closer than they already had.

"Maybe taking you back to your mother will do you some sense perhaps?" he said jokingly. She of course took this seriously as a threat and unleashed her spirit force entirely, filling the room with an uncomfortable pressure for everyone. Urahara backed away, and she got up and began to kneel where she once was forced to lay, "Oops…maybe I went a little too far…"

"A LITTLE TOO FAR?!" Ishida exclaimed, "YOU JUST PUSHED HER OVER THE EDGE COMLETELY WITHOUT WARNING!" Ishida made an attempt to walk over to her, but was instantly pushed back by her spirit force, "Rei-chan!" he called out to her, but to no avail.

**Raven's POV**

It's cold…really cold. I can't remember the last time I was shivering this much…What is this place? This cold, empty cage? Why am I here? Why am I caged?! Someone! Someone help! Ichirou! Ichi-nii! Where are you?! Ichi-nii! I searched frantically, but there were only so many places one could go inside a bird cage. I gave up easily realizing this. I sat on my behind and began to cry. Crying…I hate crying. It's what got me into this entire mess anyway. Crying may never solve problems, but boy does it sure create more. I wish someone would find me. I hate being in this cage…it's so lonely.

"_Rei-chan!"_ I looked up. I thought I heard a voice. Maybe it was just my imagination._ "Rei-chan!!"_ There it was again. I know I heard it this time._ "Rei-chan! Wake up!"_ Who is that? I know I've heard that voice before…wake up? Am I sleeping? What's that light? I'm dead now aren't I? Oh well…I'll reincarnate. Maybe then I'll find a better life. I walked towards the light, the oh-so-warm light felt great against my skin.

So warm…So warm…

**End Raven's POV**

"So warm…." she whispered, snuggling into Ishida's chest further. He sighed in relief as he got her to stop releasing all her spirit force.

"Is she alright?" Orihime asked. He nodded and hugged her closer to him.

"I'm going to go home," he told the others, "She needs rest," he held her bridal style and began to leave, but was stopped by Ichigo.

"Call if you need any help 'kay?" He looked at Raven worriedly. Ishida nodded then headed off back home.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Raven woke up on their way home, dazed and confused. She looked up at him, eyes full of confusion and concern. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it once more, not knowing what to say. He stopped walking and put her down so that she was now standing on her own two feet, facing him. She grabbed her left arm with her right hand in a lowsy attempt create a barrier between them. He opened his mouth to say something, but just as she did, he closed it again. He stared at her as she looked sideways at the ground below her.

"I don't understand," he finally said. She was about to reply to him, but he only ended up cutting her off, "Please just listen to me first before you say anything. I don't understand," he repeated before pausing and going on, "But your business is your own and I respect that much, but Rei-chan…" he clenched his fist, "I just…I just wish you would trust me enough to tell me what's hurting you so badly. I understand that there may be things in your life that hurt you to talk about, but there is something called trust. And trusting someone not only means telling secrets you would never tell someone else or placing your own life into someone else's hands. It also includes letting someone into your life and…and letting that person help you to the best of their abilities…" He looked down at the ground, fist still clenched and eyes beginning to water slightly.

Raven stared at him and thought. She thought on this for a long time and finally she decided. She began to glare at him the best she could (which only came out more like a stern look than a glare).

"Why," she said hoarsely, voice cracking slightly, "Why do you care so much? What is it that keeps pushing you in my direction?! I don't understand….I don't-"

"Don't you get it yet?!" He interrupted in a stern, frustrated voice, "Do I literally have to spell it out for you?!"

"What are you saying-" She was cut off by a sweet and passionate kiss. She stood there, shocked and frozen. Yes, there had been other times when they had kissed each other, but they had either been more playful or lusty. This…This was different. This kiss was so full of emotions that it was all overwhelming to her. She felt tears form in her eyes as he pulled away after some time. He held her the sides of her face in the palm of his hands and pressed his forehead against hers affectionately, lips just inches away from meeting again.

"What I'm trying to say is…I love you," He embraced her tightly. If Raven thought she was shocked before, she probably just had a heart attack. She stayed there for a moment, trying to take in what he had just said. More and more tears ran down her cheeks as she realized that this was no dream.

"You're lying," she choked out, "You're lying! Let go! Let go of me!" She beat her fists against his chest, which only made him hold onto her tighter.

"Rei-chan, I'm not lying! I swear to you! It's true! Why can't you accept it?" Tears threatened to escape his eyes, but did not.

"_I_ don't even like me! How in seven hells can you l…love me?!" she yelled at him, struggling to say the word 'love' as it was foreign to her own tounge.

"I don't know," he replied, "I honestly don't know, but I do! I love you Rei-chan!" Raven began to sob uncontrollably as she clung tightly to the back of his shirt, in an embrace of her own. He held her firmly in a silent attempt to comfort her. She calmed down a great deal and looked back up at him through glossy, red-stained eyes.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, averting her gaze to the side once more, "It's just…no one's ever…no one's ever said that to me before," she blushed and kept her eyes on the ground, as if it were going to swallow them up at any moment. He lifted her chin with the joint of his index finger and forced her to look at him.

"You don't have to apologize. I understand enough to know that much," he smiled gently and pushed her bangs away from her face as she blushed a deep shade of red. He smiled again at her blush, then leaned in and placed a tender kiss along her lips. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss further.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**WARNING! LEMON! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE EXPLICIT SEX SCENES! (you will be informed when the lemon done)**

They burst through the front door of the Ishida household, showering each other in fervent kisses. They clumsily made their way down the hallway and into his room. Once inside, Ishida locked his door and continued to explore every crevess of her mouth with his tongue and allowing his hands to roam freely under her shirt.

She fought back with her own tongue and ran her fingers through his short, soft hair. Soon she began to unbotton his shirt and feel his well toned chest. Not bulging with muscles, but no longer flabby with any left over baby fat. He led her to the bed and gently placed her upon the cool fabric, still kissing her passionately. He took off his glasses, as they were beginning to fog up, and placed them upon the nightstand next to his bed; he began to continue with his previous actions.

Raven slid his shirt off of his shoulders and began to work on his belt in a hurry. He stopped her, just as she almost undid his pants completely, and began to lift up her shirt. Raven blushed as she had been exposed and attempted to cover her upper body with her arms. Ishida took her hands in his and placed them over her head, fully exposing her upper half. Well…almost. He still had her black, lacey bra to deal with. Why women wore the things in the first place, he'd never know. All he knew now was that it had to come off. He was about to let go of her hands to work on her bra when he saw them. He finally saw the multiple scars upon her arms and wrists.

Raven was about to say something, but he quickly silenced her with another kiss on her lips. He broke the kiss and led a trail of butterfly kisses up and down each of her arms, gingerly. He then let go and began to work his way down to her breasts. He kissed down her neck, hitting a few soft spots along the way as he began to unhook her bra. She moaned softly as he nipped lightly at the soft spots along her collar bone. He finally unhooked her bra and threw it aside. He took in the luscious round size of her breasts. They weren't entirely huge and unfitting for her body, like Orihime's, but she wasn't exactly the flattest girl around.

He lowered himself and began to tenderly kiss them, making Raven moan aloud once more, arching her back only slightly. He used his tongue and began to lick, and bite at her nipple while his hand played with the other breast, massaging it almost roughly. Raven's moans became slightly louder with each passing minute as he continued on to the other breast. She began to breath abnormally and her breaths came out in ragged pants as he continued to foreplay her.

"Uryuu…" she moaned out loud, enjoying every bit of it. Something inside Ishida ignited as she moaned out his name in utter pleasure. His eyes sparked with fire and lust as he began to kiss her neck once more and began to undo her pants and threw them to the side along with the other clothes. He continued to attack her neck as his hand wandered unusually low. She gasped as she felt his warm fingers penetrate her. She gripped the sheets tightly and moaned. He wriggled a single finger inside her and she gasped and moaned at his touch. He then added another finger inside her making her moan loudly.

"Say it," he whispered in her ear. Raven blushed, knowing exactly what he was talking about. He moved his fingers in and out of her warmth roughly, making her do exactly what he had wanted in the first place.

"Uryuu," she whispered his name, blushing madly. He continued to move his fingers within her as she moaned louder with each movement, coating his fingers with sticky precum. He pulled his fingers out just as she was about to climax and this resulted in a bit of whining from her. He smiled at her and kissed her on the lips before taking off the rest of his clothing and hers. He leaned in close and she felt his growing erection rubbing against her lower thigh, making her moan a bit.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a hoarse whisper. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded. He placed his lips on hers and, with one swift movement, filled her. She clenched her eyes shut and bit her lower lip in agony. He caressed her body and kissed nearly every part of her upper body until she gave him the sign that she was okay.

"Oh thank the gods," he grunted, unable to contain himself any longer. He pulled himself out half way and entered her once more. He groaned from all the pleasure he was feeling. She was extremely tight fitting and it drove Ishida wild. He began to thrust a bit faster as he noticed that Raven was beginning to enjoy herself too. The bed began to creak and moan under both their weight shifting more and more each time. He gripped her hips and began to thrust into her roughly, enjoying his pleasure to its highest extent. Raven moaned out each time he thrust himself deeper inside her. She gripped his hair and pulled on hit almost painfully.

"Uryuu," she almost shouted out. Their naked forms mingled together on the bed, dripping in sweat.

"Nnn…" Ishida moaned, thrusting into her even faster than before. Soon the room was filled with moaning, panting and groaning as their lovemaking continued deep into the night. Raven arched her back, bringing them closer together. She gripped his back with her nails nearing her climax.

"U-URYUU!!!" She shouted out his name in climax. He came right after her; her walls closing in on him being too much. They stayed in their same positions, looking at each other, panting and sweating. He smiled at her sincerely and kissed her as she kissed back.

**END OF SEX SCENE! Congrats to those of you who didn't want it. You made it….lol**

He laid down on her side and wrapped their naked forms in a blanket. He held her close, kissed her one more time, and they began to drift asleep in each other's arms, awaiting for the bright morning that has yet to rise.

However, just outside the door to Ishida's room stood a figure leaning against the wall. He couldn't believe the things he had just heard. Yes, they are teenagers and they have impulses, but….He still felt somewhat enraged at their reckless actions. He had hopes that they would use protection, but with his luck, the word "protection" probably didn't exsist in their vocabulary the way he wanted it too. He sighed heavily and pushed himself off the wall and went strait to his room; thinking only one thing,

_Man is that kid gonna get it tomarrow…._

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Mori: So yea. There's the long awaited lemon! I hoped you guys liked it. That was the first one I've ever written so sorry if it's not all that great! Haha.

1: Go is a game that originated in China. It uses grids on boards such as 7x7, 9x9, 13x13 and so on. The game uses round oval like stones that are black and white. Black stones usually go first.


	19. Ripped Apart

Mori: Hey! What's up peeps? Haha! Thanks for the reviews! I lurv you all! And now that this is officially an "M" rated fic, I get to put more raunchy stuff! YAY! 0.o I'm such a perv…

Disclaimer: I don't own "Listen To Your Heart" by D.H.T

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Raven woke up at the sound of Ishida's alarm going off. She groaned at its loud, flaring beeping noises, and rolled over to press the snooze button. She sighed and rolled back over to see Ishida's peaceful, sleeping form. She smiled to herself and kissed him on the lips in an attempt to wake him up. It worked, but not the way she had planned. He smiled halfway into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her as close as possible. She squeaked in surprise, broke the kiss, and began to laugh at his antics.

"C'mon, Ryuu-kun, we need to get ready," she laughed as he began to place butterfly kisses along her neck. She rolled them both over, pinned him, and straddled his waist. She smiled at him, pecked his lips lightly, then got up and began to get dressed. Ishida got up and leaned on his elbows, somewhat disappointed. Raven threw on her shirt and went over to him, placing a kiss on his cheek this time, "If we're both late your father might get suspicious," she told him while fixing her hair.

"Like he actually gets involved with my school business," he scoffed. She chuckled and left the room as he began to get dressed as well. She happily walked down the hall, humming to herself a little.

"I wonder what I should make for breakfast…" she thought to herself out loud. She reached the end of the hall and went into the kitchen, not noticing the two people seated at the table right away. She walked by the kitchen table, still humming, but stopped abruptly and froze in her tracks. She walked backwards enough to see them both at the table. One had his arms crossed , looking rather angry and the other took a sip of his coffee.

Raven blinked. She blinked twice. She pinched her left arm and winced.

_Crap monkey….it's not a dream…._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed her head off and Ishida came running into the room.

"What happened?! Rei-chan are you okay?!" He stopped as he reached the kitchen. There he saw his father with his arms crossed looking pissed and another man with messy, shoulder length brown hair and strange brown eyes, sitting with his father as well. He looked around a bit confused, "Um…anyone care to explain?"

"That all depends on weather or not Rei-chan would care to explain a few things as well," the stranger replied, "Right, Rei-chan? Care to explain where you've been all these years? As you one and only beloved father, I think I have a right to know," he stared at her. Raven bit on the inside of her cheek and remained silent.

"Father? You?" Ishida asked pointing to him.

"Don't point, Uryuu, it's rude," Ryuuken scolded him. Raven's father waved at Ishida and smiled.

"Nice to see you again, Ishida-kun! It's been a long time! I haven't seen you since you were this tall!" he lowered his hand down to the floor, indicating that he was extremely small when they had last met. Ishida shifted his glasses nervously.

"Um…sorry, but I don't seem to remember you," Ishida apologized nervously.

"Haha! That's okay! I didn't expect you to!" he waved it off. Ryuuken cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Uryuu, Himoto-san here has told me something rather…-cough- disturbing from his night's stay last night…" he glared up at the two of them. Both, Ishida and Raven, panicked mentally for a moment. The entire room was silent for a moment.

"Did you use protection?" Himoto blurted out.

"DAD!!!" Raven shouted at him, blushing redder than Renji's hair, "Why are you here?! How the hell did you even find me?!"

"Ryuuken invited me of course!" he replied, "I thought you'd be happy to see me. What happened?" He asked curiously.

"Life happened," she answered stubbornly and crossed her arms, frustrated. He sighed to himself, deciding to drop the conversation.

"Well in any case, I've come to take you home," he informed her seriously. Her eyes widened with shock as she looked at him.

"A-Are you serious?" she asked to be sure.

"I'm very serious," he replied, "I even came to pick you up myself. You're things have already been packed. All that's left is you,"

"But how did you-"

"Your school was kind enough to let me know your home address, considering I am your father after all," he replied before she could ask.

"But-but you can't just do that!" She argued back.

"I can and will," he said calmly, "I am your biological father and have every right to take you back to your legal guardian if I wanted and if I remembered correctly, you're still a minor. You have no say in this matter," Raven glared at the ground as tears began to form in her eyes.

_It's being ripped away_ she thought solemnly _My entire world is being ripped away from me!_ She clenched her fist and swallowed the lump forming in her throat, only to have it reform again.

"Let's go, Rei-chan," Himoto told his daughter softly as he got up to leave. He turned to Ryuuken and bowed in respect, "Thank you for your hospitality towards my daughter and me, Ryuuken," he said and left. Raven stood there, her body refusing to leave. "Rei-chan," she heard her father call from the doorway. Raven, with difficulty, began to walk out of the kitchen and towards the door.

"Rei-chan," this time it was Ishida who called her. She broke. The pain in his voice struck her like a million needles, hitting each of her nerve cells. She began to cry silently and, without turning to him, she spoke.

"No more," she sobbed, "Don't say any more…please," she begged him. He could hear the hurt in her voice and how it shook with each word. The pain in both their chests grew worse as she walked out the door with her father. She got in the back seat of the car as her father got in the drivers seat and they drove off. Raven held her face in her hands and cried silently. It was then she realized that Panka was nowhere to be seen.

Himoto looked in the review mirror and almost broke down himself at how much pain his beloved daughter was in. He hated doing this to her, really he did, but he didn't want to lose another child. He'd rather have her with the mother she hated so much then to know that she was out there fighting hollows and other various creatures. He was being selfish and he knew it, but losing the last child he had was not an option for him.

They reached the airport and, after about an hour or so of waiting, they began to board the plane. Raven sat in her assigned seat and took one last look out the window, before turning on her mp3 player and leaned back in her seat and began to drift off, listening to a rather ironic song.

"_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark"_

She shifted in her seat uncomfortably as the last of the people boarded the plane.

"_listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye"_

The plane began to take off, the sound of its engines nearly drowned out the rest of the song. Raven fell asleep to the pane engine's loud humming noise, thinking of only of the life that she had just turned her back on.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Ishida walked into the school alone that morning. He almost didn't go to school, but of course his father had made him anyway. He walked down the hall, pretending to occupy himself with a small handbook in his hands. When he got to his class he saw a small gathering in front of the door. He looked up to see the commotion and saw Kuchiki Rukia standing there in school uniform.

"Kuchiki-san?" He sounded surprised, but unenthusiastic.

"Good Morning, Ishida-san!" She said cheerfully.

"Oops, I guess we forgot to tell him," Ichigo laughed nervously with his hand behind his head. Chad was the first to notice something was wrong.

"Ishida," he began in his calm, deep voice, "Are you alright? You don't look so good," Ishida nodded his head and tried to make his way into class, but Ichigo grabbed his arm.

"Where's Jaganshi?" he asked, "Is she alright?" he asked Ishida seriously. Ishida turned his head, avoiding his gaze.

"She's fine," he gave a short reply.

"But if she's fine then were is she?" Orihime asked, eyes full of concern. He swallowed the lump in his throat to keep himself from breaking down.

"She went back home,"

"Home?" Rukia questioned.

"Her father took her home," he explained further. Ichigo was about to ask something else, but Ishida ripped his arm from Ichigo's grasp and went in the class and sat at his desk. He didn't want to explain anymore, for fear that he wouldn't keep his composure in front of everyone. He opened a book and pretended to read. He didn't want to deal with any of it anymore. He simply felt like…disappearing.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"Rei-chan, wake up. We're here," her father woke her up gently. She groaned and cracked her neck a few times to try and fix the strains from sleeping on the wall of the plane. She sighed and got up to follow him. As soon as they grabbed their luggage from inside the airport, they took off in the car he had left there.

It was a silent drive home and the sun was begging to set over the horizon, creating a vast canvas of pinks, oranges and purples in the sky above them.

"Rei-chan," he said softly, but still getting her attention (although she didn't look at him), "I'm sorry," She kept looking out the window and pretended not to hear him. Before she knew it the car had stopped in front of her old home. She got out and stared at it for a long time. She got the little luggage that she had and left her father without a word and entered her so-called home.

"I'm back," she said out loud. She heard footsteps coming closer. A woman with short black hair and faded green eyes appeared before her. She was an averaged sized woman with a few wrinkles appearing on her middle-aged face.

"What do you want?" She asked harshly, looking at the daughter that she had not seen in years. Raven adjusted the bag on her shoulder and replied just as coldly.

"I had to come back. It's not like I had a choice," she walked past her mother and began to head into her old room. She went in and closed the door behind her, locking it. She sighed and set the bags down near her dresser. She kneeled down and began to unpack her bags. She sighed with frustration as it got darker.

She used the dresser as support to stand up, but felt something soft instead of the hard glossy wood. She stood up and turned on the lights and went over to the dresser again. There she saw her favorite hat that she had left behind in a hurry. She laughed silently to herself and dusted it a few times, took her hair out of its ponytail, and put it on. She looked in the mirror to adjust it the way she wanted. It was a very cute hat as a matter of fact. It was a beanie shaped hat made from cotton. It was black with cat ears at the top, finished with pink for the inside of the ears. She adjusted her bangs and decided it was fine. Raven finished unpacking and sat in the middle of her room. The entire room smelled musky and she almost choked from dust with each breath she took. She sighed once more and changed her clothes. After all, Karakura High's uniform was of no use to her now.

She changed into some black, baggy jeans that held several zipper pockets on each side. Her shirt was black at the torso and red for the long sleeves. In the middle it read "Let's play on my mood swings" and showed a cartoon girl with scraggly hair and bulging eyes, on a swing that looked like she belonged in a mental institute(1). She took off her hat and applied a bit of red spray on hair dye to her bangs and the ends of her hair. It didn't take long to dry, so she put her cute kitty hat back on. She was about to leave when she felt her pants begin to sag slightly.

"Man, I was chubby when I was little!" she told herself. She searched through her old stuff and finally found what she was looking for. A belt. As a child she never owned many belts, since she was in fact a bit chubby in her younger days, but she did have one or two lying around strictly for fashion. She wiped the dust off of it. It was a black belt with metallic squares going all around it and each square rose to a very dull point. She wrapped it around her waist and her pants no longer sagged although they were still very loose, even the belt.

"Gods! I wasn't just chubby! I was fat! Even my belts were huge!" She walked forward a bit stepping on a few things. She looked down and saw a few of her old bracelets. She looked at them deciding she liked them and began to clip a few on. She moved her power manacle to her left arm where her Quincy bracelet resided and began to equip a few other bracelets on her right wrist. Once matched her belt perfectly, four others were thin, cheap, plastic black and red ones that held no design or barely any width and the last one was a small chain bracelet that had an arrow dangling from it.

Raven looked at herself in the mirror once more. She liked how she looked. In fact she loved how she looked. She was reverting back to her old self more and more. Although she did miss her new friends, this was who she was and still is; she couldn't help it. The "Emo" girl, yea, that's what she'd have been labeled in her old school. Speaking of which her father told her on the way back that she'd been enrolled in that hell forsaken place again and that she started tomorrow. She sighed in frustration and jumped out the window.

Raven hated it. She hated everything about this place. She didn't want to live there with people who were so into themselves and what other people thought. Where girls dressed skanky and applied more make up than needed, just to get attention from some guy they didn't even know. Where all guys ever worried about was looking good for the girls they admired and had dreams that were nearly next to impossible. She couldn't stand to be around such people. It made her feel angry and jealous that she couldn't live a life as normal as them.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"Hey did you hear?" A girl in the traditional sailor school girl uniform asked her friend.

"That they found Jaganshi?" Her friend replied, "Yeah! I wonder where she's been all those years! What do you think happened?"

"I heard she went a-wall on her mom and just left," another girl joined the conversation.

"Really?" The first girl said with doubt, "I heard she killed her brother the previous year, but couldn't take it so she left,"

"You're both wrong!" The second girl interjected, "I heard she ran away with a guy!"

"What?!" The other two exclaimed, "No way! You're so lying!" Raven came up out of nowhere, behind all three of them silently.

"I heard it was because she got fed up with all of it," Raven said in a low spooky voice, with a glare on her face. The three girls that had been gossiping about her jumped a mile high in the air and ran off screaming. Raven stared in the direction that they had run off for a moment.

"Heh," she smirked to herself and began to slowly walk to class.

"Miss Jaganshi!" Someone shouted at her harshly. Kaoru-sensei, the English teacher, walked up from down the hallway, "Miss Jaganshi! I understand that you haven't been to school in quite sometime, but," he adjusted his necktie, "But that doesn't mean you have to be out of uniform! And you hair! Why is it dyed?! You've only just got back and already you're breaking school policy!" He continued to rant and she took this time to yawn loudly, indicating that she was bored. His face grew red with anger and frustration and he stormed off before he did something unacceptable to a student.

Raven shrugged and continued her way onto class. Raven felt a great pain in her chest and stopped in her tracks. She looked out the window and into the distance. She bit her lip and began to run in the direction her intuition was leading her.

_Ryuu-kun…_

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Mori: Yay! Another chappie done! I know that the flight thing was slightly unrealistic, but I don't have a flippen clue where Karakura would be on the map (it's not a real place as far as I know because I tried looking it up).

1: This shirt is not mine! Although I wish I owned a copy of it 'cause I really like it!

Please R&R folks! It's really important that you do; 'cause if you don't I'll might stop writing thinking people don't read it anymore. That's what I did to my other story and no one complained! DX Although I might rewrite that one…It was a good idea it just got kind of off track….

ANYWAY Review!


	20. It's Not Easy Being A Fuzzball

Mori: Yaaaaaay! I have another chappie for you guys! It's the long awaited (at least by one reviewer as far as I know) Panka Chapter! XD

**IMPORTANT TO ALL READERS:** This entire chapter will be done entirely in Panka's POV and back tracks a little bit in the story from where we last left off.

Thank you and enjoy! (Munches on cookie given to me by Hana180)

Disclaimer: I do not own the original idea of a "chuzzle" for those of you who know what a chuzzle is…YAY! For those of you who don't: It was originally a computer game very similar to bejewled, but ten times cuter! I think you can google it…

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

I yawned as I slowly opened my eyes, trying to take in the bright morning sun. I looked around and couldn't see my master anywhere. Maybe she's in the kitchen or on the couch watching TV. I shake my fur a bit and bounce off of the bed and into the living room.

I looked around and didn't see her anywhere. Maybe she's in the kitchen. I bounce my little way over to the kitchen and, again, she's nowhere to be seen. I pause altogether; thinking where on earth she might be.

…

The fridge! Yes! My wonderful mind does tend to come in handy! I make my way over to the fridge and attempt to open it. Oh yea…I don't have opposable thumbs…Actually I don't have fingers at all…or hands…or any other human body part for that matter. Damn my small Chuzzle body! I huff, my fur poofing out a bit, and make my way out of the open window in search of some food.

Hm? What's that? "What's a 'Chuzzle'?" you ask? Well I'll tell you! We Chuzzles are a proud race of living spirit energy! We are only born from the now, nearly extinct, Quincy's power. When a Quincy's power manifests beyond their human capacity, we're created. We're created because if a human goes beyond their limits we maintain it. Think of it more like storage! If one room fills up too much then you have to get another one! Thus, the Chuzzle is born!

Man, walking…er…bouncing down the street sucks! How do humans do it? I stop to catch my breath for a second. It is getting pretty warm and having all this fur doesn't help me one bit! I'm suddenly relieved of the heat when a shadow is cast above my small body. Wait…Shadow?!

I screamed/squeaked my head off as a human's foot was about to step on me. Luckily I moved out of the way just in time. I sighed in relief. You'd think that if a normal human wouldn't be able to see you, that they'd also be able to NOT step on you right?

Wrong! Oh-so very wrong. Why I'm able to feel the pain of a human stepping on me or running into me, is beyond me. I do get a bit lonely sometimes though. I mean I do have my master, and she is one of the greatest, but sometimes I wish I weren't the only Chuzzle left. My race died along with the Quincy. We're born from their spirit energy, so it's only natural that if they disappear we go along with them. There is that Quincy boy my master seems to like so much, but he's already lost all of his powers.

My tiny little body grumbled in protest for food. I need to find food…and fast. Since I'm just one bulging ball of pure spirit energy, I need energy to maintain that energy! Messed up, I know. I bounce my way into a park and see nothing but kids playing in the soccer area. I bounce even lower, in hopes that the kids brought some lunches or something.

As I bounce closer to the field, I see them! Lunches! On the bench! For a moment I'm bouncing through a field of bubbles, stars, and flowers as I get even closer to the kids' lunches.

"Kurosaki, over here I'm open!" A kid yelled on the field. I stopped in my tracks abruptly, ending my little happy phase.

"Alright here it comes!" I look to my left, realizing that I'm on the field itself, and see a girl with short black hair, shorts, and a sports shirt along with a red cap, about to kick a soccer ball right at me! I screamed at the top of my lungs, or if I had any lungs, again as she kicked it and it came at me like a…a…A BALL OF DOOM!

I bounced as fast as I could out of the field, narrowly avoiding the ball of doom. I pant, sitting under the bench. I finally decided I was safe and, sneakily, make my way up to the lunches. I peak in an obento box and nearly drool at the sight of the delicious food packed inside.

"The hell…" I look up to see that girl that kicked the ball, staring right at me! Holy shiznits!! Can she actually see me?! I panic, looking from side to side, not knowing what to do. She reached down and picked me up by the antennae and stared at me, confused, for a long moment.

"Hey Kurosaki! Aren't you gonna eat with us?" One of her friends called out to her. She snapped back to reality and turned to them.

"Uh…I'm…not feeling to well! I think I'll go home! Sorry guys later!" She grabbed her lunch and waved at them, taking me with her. I struggled in her grasp as she ran off somewhere. I didn't know this girl and didn't like where she was taking me! I don't even know where we're going. She finally stopped and took a seat behind a bush, setting her lunch down beside her and holding me up to her face.

"Look, I have no idea what you are, but if you're some kind of bad guy, I'll give you a chance to turn back right now before I kick the crap outta you!" she told me in a low tone of voice. I visibly rolled my eyes at her in response. Noob (1)…She has enough spirit energy to see me, and possibly hollows and shinigami, but she still can't tell one from another. Therefore…NOOB! I break free from her grasp and make my way over to her lunch and stop next to it, then look up at her. I shift my eyes from her to the lunch occasionally to try and tell her that the lunch is all I really wanted.

"Y-you're hungry?" She asked timidly. I squeaked happily in response. One point for the noob! She opened her obento box lunch and placed a California roll next to me. I squeaked happily again and swallowed the roll in one bite. Mmmm! Yummy! Two points for the noob, for actually giving me food!

"Haha! You're pretty cute! My names Karin! Kurosaki Karin! I don't suppose you gotta name, do you?" she asked me. Don't have a name?! Stupid girl! Of course I have a name! I looked at her with a blank, yet angry, expression. "What? Well, do you?" She asked me again. I sighed, squeaked and rolled my eyes again. "I know!" she exclaimed, "I'll just call you Fluffy!" My eyes widened and my mouth dropped a few millimeters. WHAT THE FUDGE MUFFIN (2)?!?!?!?!?! FLUFFY?!?! Ooooh! If this brat gets attacked by a hollow, I am SO not helping her! She set another roll down next to me and again I swallowed it in one bite.

Well…I guess I'll help her if a hollow just happens to come around. She's not that bad…Give me another roll damn it…Wait. Screw the roll! I want that onigiri (3) you got there! I bounce up and down near the side with the onigiri and she gave me one. This time it only took me tree whole bites, considering the onigiri is a bit bigger than me.

It didn't take me very long for me to finish her lunch, so she got up and began to leave. I squeaked at her, making her stop in her tracks.

"Hm? What? You wanna come with me?" She asked and I responded with a happy squeak. After all, I was a little lost. I jumped on her shoulder and squeaked again. She chuckled slightly and headed somewhere else with her hands in her pockets. I looked around at all the buildings and people that were walking about. This place was much different than the mountains. Oh, didn't I tell you?

I was born on Mt. Fuji! Yep, good ol' Mt. Fuji is where my master was able to manifest her powers into me! Not many people like to climb up that high at the tip of Mt. Fuji (4), so my master trained with her master up there. I don't have much of an opinion on the old guy. I didn't hate him because he was never mean to me, but I did resent him at times because he was a little harsh on my master. Then again I guess that's all just apart of the learning process.

…

Hey…we stopped. I looked at the girl and noticed that she was shaking a bit and sweat began to form on her brow. That's when I sensed it. My antennae stood stiff and strait in the air as I felt the hollow's presence near.

"You sense it too?" she asked me. I nodded my head/body in response, looking around, waiting for it to appear, "C'mon," she said, "Lets get out of here. I don't want to face whatever it is," she turned and ran, with me still on her shoulder. She turned into vacant lot, I suppose hoping to hide, but it was already there waiting for us. She froze in her tracks and stood there, scared stiff. I looked at her then jumped down, deciding she wasn't going to run. If she wasn't going to run, I had to protect her. I looked it over. A cat hollow. Shouldn't be too hard to destroy if it was an animal right? I opened my mouth wide and attempted a spirit drain. It worked for a while…until that damned hollow smacked me aside.

Did I forget to mention that I'm not as strong without my master's command? Yea, it wasn't originally my power, so if I don't get permission from my master first it won't work as well. I shook myself back to reality and lunged at the hollow, full force. It turned to look at me and as soon as I got within attacking distance, it let out a very large yowl. Not a roar, not a scream, not a howl, it was a yowl. It was so large the wind alone pushed me back against the wall. I stayed glued to the wall for a few seconds…then I gently slid down…then I flopped on the ground altogether. Ow…that hurt pretty bad.

I heard the girl scream as it headed towards her. Crap! I bounced as fast as I could and attacked the hollow again. I squeaked at the girl to run and surprisingly she did. I don't know if she actually understood me or it was just instinct, but either way I can't let it get to her. The hollow kitty began to chase after her. Goddamn cats never listen!! I chased after the hollow and tried to attack it, but everything I did had no effect whatsoever. I decided to run along side with the girl and make a run for it too. What? Without my master I'm almost useless… (Sniffle). We were in the same park that she was playing soccer in earlier, except it was entirely deserted aside from a soccer ball. The girl, Karin if I remember correctly, ran towards the soccer ball and kicked it right at the hollow's head. The hollow reared it's head back in pain, but shook it off.

I stopped in my tracks and stared at the girl. No way! She can actually fire spirit energy into a weapon!?! She might prove to be pretty useful after all. I squeaked to get her attention and sat in front of her facing the hollow. I focused as much spirit energy as I could muster and formed it into a ball shape. I looked back at her quickly then back to the hollow. She immediately understood, shaking her head. She readied herself to attack. The hollow yowled again and Karin ran towards me and kicked with all her might. I was sent flying through the air inside the little red ball of energy I had formed. I hit the hollow strait in the head, cracking it and dissinigrating it. I fell to the ground exhausted. I puffed out a sigh of relief and began to bounce off towards home.

"Hey, Fluffy!" I heard her call and I turned around, "Thanks a lot!" She waved. I squeaked and turned back around. I can't wait to go home! Master will surely welcome me home!

_Ching! Ching!_

Huh?

"Hey, Kentaro! Wait up!" Oh hell no…I tried bouncing away from the human and his bike, but he was too fast. Nooooooo! First the ball of doom and now the wheel of doom! It never ends! I got caught in the wheel and, painfully, this stupid human dragged me all around town. Figures that, when I finally got caught in some kind of trouble, I get the human that has no spiritual awareness! Master!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Mori: YAY! How'd you guys like that one? Cute huh? I feel kinda bad for my little Panka.

1: NOOB- slightly offensive term for the new person at work or their job that practically knows nothing.

2: What the fudge muffin?! This is my favorite quote from my friend Ally!

3:Onigiri- A sweetened rice ball that usually has some sort of filling

4: This isn't necessarily true. There are actually tours for going up Mt. Fuji, but I wanted to kind of bend it so that it fits my story more.


	21. Dream On

Mori: Yet another chapter, and another day. I took today off, because I just didn't feel like going to summer school, even though I only have like four days left. It's okay though! I have a B in that class! XD I'm thinking about starting a Saiyuki series, but I haven't watched enough of Saiyuki to make one. I only have the first season (Gensomaden I think) (sniffle).

NOTE: The story has gone back to its original format. No more Panka POV for now.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Ishida Uryuu lay in the hospital bed assigned to him. He reflected on the events that had happened over the past day or so. He'd been targeted and attacked by the bount. Not to mention the woman that had saved him, Yoshino-san, if his memory served him correctly. He was currently listening to nothing but the sound of a few water droplets escaping from the faucet sink. Every so often he would hear Ichigo turn a page in the magazine he was reading and Rukia shift in her seat. He couldn't sleep no matter how much they encouraged him to. He was too busy worrying about Raven; wondering if she was okay or not.

He finally gave up on the whole thing, mentally exhausted, and pretended to sleep by breathing deeply. It didn't take long for Rukia to notice.

"He fell asleep," she whispered to Ichigo.

"Yeah," he replied, turning a page in the magazine. She stared at him for a long time before breaking the silence.

"Ichigo,"

"What?" he replied, turning another page.

"Thank you," she finally said. He stopped looking at the magazine and looked at her, confused.

"What's with you all of a sudden?"

"Um, I just wanted to say it," she replied looking at the ground. Ishida opened his eyelid slightly, now focused on their conversation.

"What's with that?" Ichigo asked her, turning back to the magazine, "You're weird,"

"Huh?" Rukia grew an invisible anger mark appeared on her head, "Weird? You called me weird?"

"Well, that's 'cause you made a serious face and said stuff all of a sudden," Ichigo defended himself.

"What's wrong with expressing my feelings?" She asked raising her voice slightly.

"I never said you did anything wrong!" Ichigo argued back, "I just said it was weird!"

"See! You said it was wrong!" She got up from her seat nearly yelling at him now.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Ishida pulled the covers over his head in attempt to drown out their yelling above him. They, of course, were too busy arguing with each other to notice.

"It's the same!" Rukia continued to fight back, "You, at least, don't understand other's feelings!"

"What did you just say?!" Ichigo yelled at her. They glared at each other for a moment, Ishida pulling the covers up further, then sat back in their own seats, Rukia giving up.

The room grew quiet again, aside from the dripping faucet.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip_

_Drip._

Rukia soon grew frustrated at this small, repetitive, noise.

"That's been bothering me!" She said angrily getting up from her seat and walking over to the dripping faucet. She turned it's knob to try and close off the dripping water. It didn't work, so she tried turning the knob even harder. The faucet only continued to drip even further. A small stream of water began to leak, non-stop, from the tap.

"What? Is this broken?" She asked to no one in particular, "Ishida's hospital is a total mess," Ishida pulled the sheets completely over his head and sweat dropped. Rukia got frustrated to the point where Ichigo had to help her. He walked over to her and the faucet.

"Here, I'll turn it off for you. Let me see,"

"I'm fine!" Rukia continued to try and shut the tap, "I can do it myself,"

"You're not doing it right!" Ichigo told her, "You did this to it," They fought each other, trying to close the tap, but only made it worse. The water began to flood the sink as it poured out even faster.

"Hey, look for something to put it in!" Ichigo instructed.

"Alright, but what?" she asked as the sink filled up even further, almost beginning to escape from the sink. A bucket was placed on the ground and collected the water, just as it spilled out of the sink.

"R-Renji! When did you…?" Ichigo was surprised to see him with the bucket. Renji looked up, annoyed.

"I could hear you 'cause you were making a racket," Renji replied. Orihime appeared in the doorway with a large tub-shaped bucket.

"I brought it," she informed them. The tube was placed under the bucket so it could also collect water. Renji tried closing the faucet, but of course it didn't work.

"What's going on? It doesn't look like it's going to stop," Ichigo complained.

"It's obviously broken," Chad stated.

"Maybe I should get the nurse," Orihime suggested, "It will flood if it keeps this up," A semi-loud gurgling noise was heard from just outside the door. Orihime turned her head towards it, "Hey, what's that sound?" She reached out for the handle and slowly opened it.

Instantly a stream of water made its way inside the room, wetting Orihime and a few others in the process.

"What the hell?" Renji exclaimed.

"Awww. Now I'm all wet," Orihime complained, "It's a mess over there," she said looking over to the room outside.

"This hospital is just for looks," Renji scoffed. Ishida jumped up from is sleeping position, flushed with anger.

"You guys, shut up!" he yelled at them.

"What is it, Ishida? Just concentrate and keep sleeping!" Ichigo shouted at him. A stream of water wrapped itself around Renji's wrist, at first, but then surrounded him completely. It left him and two water bubbles were formed in mid air, both holding what looked like a cap in it's center. They went strait for Ishida and submerged him completely in water. Ishida panicked and let go of his breath, out of reflex.

"He's drowning!" Orihime shouted. Chad ran over to him and tried to swat and punch away the water in attempt to free him.

"Shit!" Ichigo cursed and used his badge to change into his shinigami form, "Step back, Sado!" Ichigo unsheathed his sword and dispersed the water by cutting it. The water reformed into a bubble and headed strait for Ichigo. He quickly turned around and cut it in half, horizontally, with his zanpakutou. It dropped to the floor on the corner of the room while Ishida tried to regain his breath.

"It's still moving," Orihime observed it. It moved a bit closer to Rukia and she backed away in response.

"Get out of the room!" She ordered everyone. Everyone ran out of the door, aside from Ishida whom was on Chad's back, "Hurry, close the door!" Renji shut the door tight, but water leaked from the crack beneath the door.

"It's coming out!" Orihime shouted, backing away from a puddle.

"Put something in the cracks!" Ichigo told them. Rukia grabbed a sheet that was nearby, on the laundry cart, and began to fill the crack.

They began to run down the hall, in attempt to escape the, thought they knew that now, doll (1). A water fountain in the hall began to shoot out water in front of them, before they could get any further. The doll appeared again.

"Here too?" Ichigo and Renji readied their zanpakutou to attack. The doll ignored them and headed strait for Ishida and Chad. Renji cut it before it could engulf them in water. It landed on the floor and reformed and headed for Renji this time. Renji struck it down once more and it stay on the floor.

"This is a doll too?" Orihime stated more than asked. It reformed once more and slid off somewhere, "Where are they being controlled from?"

"We have to go down anyway," Renji stated as they headed towards the stairs. They ran down the stairs and as soon as they reached the next floor, Lilin sensed something.

"It's here!" She shouted from Ichigo's head in her chicken doll form. The sink exploded with water and another doll came gushing out, attacking them yet again. This time from both sides.

"A water doll?" Ishida stated, "I don't know where they're controlling them from, but this bount's ability is water," A few round droplets separated from the main bubble, on Ichigo's side, and made their way over to Ichigo in a needle form.

"Then we'll escape to a place without water!" Ichigo shouted stubbornly, deflecting its attack. He turned around, hearing a scream; Ishida and Chad were being attacked from the other doll and completely submerged in water. They were beginning to suffocate.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

A bleeding figure limped it's way down the street, panting and gasping for breath. It leaned against the wall to cough up a bit of blood, then continued on its way. In the distance an emergency alarm was heard. The figure looked up for a moment and sensed something strange. It was coming from the direction of the alarm. The figure held its bleeding arm and made its way over to Karakura Hospital. In the direction of the strange spirit energy. It hurried along as it realized that the rain began to beat down hard upon it's back.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Renji and Ichigo ran out of the hospital, catching up with everyone else after holding off the dolls.

"What's wrong?" Renji asked, running up to them.

"What are you guys doing?! Lets escape," he said to them walking ahead a bit, before stopping dead in his tracks, "Rain?" Rain beat down on the ground hard.

"That's why we told you, you can't escape from water," There stood two boys. They were dressed exactly alike. They had green shorts, a brown jacket with an orange shirt underneath. Both had black hair and would've looked exactly identical had it not been for their different hats. One boy had a red baseball cap and the other a white beanie, "Shall we do it, Bun?" The kid with the red cap asked his brother.

"Hm. Why not, Hou," His brother replied. They joined their dolls and it began to grow rather large. They were about to start running again, when they heard a voice.

"The burning phoenix which illuminates the sky, the howling wolf that forever chases the sun, take your mighty power from the sunrise! Tilt to the east, AMATERASU (2)!!" An extremely large fire wolf with wings on its back, charged at the water doll; its fangs bared and growling. The doll nearly evaporated completely, creating a mass of steam.

"What was that?!" Ichigo shouted.

"Are you guys…-cough cough- alright?" Said a weak voice. They looked in front of them and their eyes widened as the steam began to clear.

"R-Rei-chan!!" Ishida exclaimed.

"Jaganshi! Are you okay?! You look like you just owed mobster money or something!" Ichigo exclaimed, pointing at her physical form.

"Heh, thanks for the compliment," she said sarcastically. Raven had to admit it herself, she really was a bit on the roughed up side. Her hair was scraggly and uncombed, hat slightly torn in places, left arm bleeding from a large gash, and her left leg was slightly bent at a funny angle. Even through her baggy jeans, her broken leg was still somewhat visible. Not to mention her occasional cough of blood had its affects as well.

"Rei-chan…what happened?" Ishida asked worriedly. She turned back towards her opponent and chose to ignore his question.

"Who are you?" Hou asked the Raven. Raven gave him the silent treatment and stood her ground,.

"Che. Fine. If you won't answer us, we don't mind," Bun told her, "It makes no difference to us. If you get in the way, you'll only die," They reformed their doll together and chose to attack her again.

"Useless," She told them before attacking again, "AMATERASU!" The large fire wolf with wings appeared again, evaporating more water this time. Raven turned to where her side was facing her opponent and lifted up her right arm with the palm of her hand pointed strait at them, "Brethren of the ages, spirits alike, those who once formed this world from a mere stone from the land of spirits, my ancestors before me!" Her body began to glow with a black light and a white outlining, "Rise from your slumber and aid me once more! Black Bird from the land of the spirits, flap your mighty wings towards the sun!" She shouted as a giant bird formed at the base of her palm. It was a giant black bird with three purple eyes. It growled at its enemies and attacked them head on, engulfing the two boys and their doll in it's purple and black flames.

Raven panted and gasped for air. The attack she just pulled off required too much energy; more than she had to begin with. Fighting numerous hollows on the way back to Karakura, nearly drained every ounce of energy she had. She kneeled to the ground on all fours, coughing up blood once more.

"Rei-chan!"

"Jaganshi!"

"Jaganshi-chan!" Her friends all ran out in the rain and to her side. Ishida held Raven in his arms, trying to comfort her anyway he could.

"Rei-chan! Rei-chan! Stay awake okay!" He instructed her. She smiled warmly at him, tears cascading down her cheeks. She slowly lifted her right hand and brought it up to his cheek, stroking it with her thumb softly.

"Arigatou…" She whispered before closing her eyes and dropping her hand back down to the floor. A smile of happiness and content was still on her face, even though she was not conscious.

Their breathing stopped. Everyone was silent as Ishida checked her pulse. Tears began to form in his eyes as he realized one thing.

"Someone…" His voice cracked at first, "SOMEONE GO GET A DOCTOR OR SOMETHING! HURRY!" He shouted at them. Orihime was the first to react. She ran inside the hospital and began trying to find any doctors or nurses that stayed behind after the alarm.

Nothing else mattered to Ishida. All he wanted was for his beloved to come back to him. He wanted to see her warm, loving smile full of life. Her gentle, kind, and yet strong words to reach his ears. Her touch…

Ishida cradled her body in his arms, crying silently. He couldn't remember when the last time he had cried so much. His grandfather? Or maybe his mother?

He didn't care about that at the moment. All he wanted was for Raven to wake up again and tell him he was being stupid for crying over her like so.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

He sat just outside the emergency room on the first floor, waiting, hoping for her safety. Ichigo had gotten back into his own body and stood with everyone else against the wall. Nurses had asked him several times, if he could go back to his room and get rest, but he simply ignored everyone of them and continued to stare at the door to the emergency room.

A man, hurriedly, made his way down the hall, stopped right beside Ishida and punched the wall directly above his head. The others were shocked to see a doctor act in such a way. The man stared at Ishida angrily and continued to be ignored by Ishida for a moment.

"What?" Ishida asked breaking the silence. This only made Ryuuken even angrier.

"What?! What do you mean 'What'?!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, "WHY?! Tell me WHY in heaven's name did you bring her back?! She would've been perfectly fine back were she belonged! Instead you go an-"

"I did no such thing," Ishida replied calmly, "She chose to come back on her own. I was just as surprised as you are,"

"You could've sent her home!" Ryuuken continued to argue. Ishida was outraged by his father's lack of courtesy.

"IN THAT CONDITION?!" Ishida was now standing up and yelling in his own father's face, "She came here like that!" Ryuuken gritted his teeth and said nothing more to further fuel the argument.

"As soon as she's well enough, she's going back home," Ryuuken told him, "She needs to be were she belongs," He turned away and began to walk down the hall.

"Who says she doesn't belong here?" Ishida wasn't through with him yet. Ryuuken stopped in his tracks, "Who are you to tell her, her own fate?" He said just as slowly and calmly the first time. Ryuuken clenched his fist and resumed walking out of sight.

"Hey, Ishida," Ichigo said hesitantly, "Was that you father?" Ishida scoffed.

"Hardly," he pushed up his glasses and continued to glare intently at the emergency room doors.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**Raven's POV**

_Where am I?_ I thought as I looked around. I guess I somehow fell asleep standing up. I looked around a bit and saw an old, very large, tree that was out of season. Snow covered its branches and its overly large roots that dug deep beneath the Earth. Around it was a decorative rope, symbolizing it as a sacred tree or place. Raven looked around and saw nothing, but a black, empty void. The only things there were her and the tree.

"What's with the tree?" I said out loud to no one in particular.

"It's the source of your resolve," answered a deep, male voice. I instantly whipped around, expecting to see someone behind me, but there wasn't a single soul. I looked around even more, but still saw nothing.

"Now I know I'm not completely insane yet right?" I scratched her head in confusion.

"That depends how you look at it," the voice replied once more. I continued to look around, very frustrated, "Up here…" I looked up.

There in the branches of the tree, sat a raven with shiny black feathers and three eyes, the third resting upon it's forehead. It's eyes were greenish-yellow with slits in them instead of pupils.

"You?" I pointed at the bird.

"Yes, me," he responded without opening his beak.

"Okay…So…How do I get outta here?" I asked him.

"Resolve," he stated simply.

"Resolve? What? How? I don't even know what I'm trying to resolve!" I told the bird.

"Ah, then this is where this world come in handy," Said the black bird, "This world is your own. It is the mind within the mind's eye. A place of finding resolve, if you will," he explained.

"Umm…Do you speak human?" I asked the bird flatly. The bird audibly sighed.

"You're mind woman! You're mind!"

"Why didn't you say that before?" I asked.

"I thought you human's liked dramatic speeches…" he replied just as flat.

"No, actually its just the opposite. Most humans can't interpret things like that…Hey, if this is my mind then why are you here?" I looked at him suspiciously.

"I am the ancestor that you have been summoning so often, lately," he replied.

"Ancestor?! You?! Liar…"

"Just because I am not among human form, does not mean that we are not brethren. I did create you after all,"

"Huh?" I looked at him confused.

"Well not _you_ in particular, but humans in general," he explained, "All man was made from the single stone I had dropped into this world. I watched as man grew over time, and I am sorry to say I am not very satisfied with the world I had created. For it was I who had given man the sun, stars, moon, and fire. I stole those things at the risk of my own well-being, and because of it my beautiful feathers are now charred black as night,"

"I see…I'm sorry man didn't satisfy your expectations," I apologized.

"Do not fear, young one," he assured me, "There are humans that make me glad to have created this world. You are among handful of humans that have made me not regret my decision,"

"What? Me? Why? What did I ever do?" I kicked a bit of snow around, looking at the ground sadly.

"You are my living incarnation my girl! I am you and visa versa! You are strong beyond belief, and being human should make it almost impossible to maintain my power, but you've managed it! Not to mention incredibly cunning! Never trust foxes by the way (3)," he added in his speech, "I've come here to help you! If you don't find your resolve, you'll surely die…or at least become a living vegetable…"

"Ooookaaay….So what do I do?"

"-Sigh- Resolve!" He nearly shouted.

"But I don't know what I'm trying to resolve!" I yelled at the bird, frustrated. After all, how am I supposed to find my resolve when I don't even know what I need to resolve!?! Stupid bird…No wonder the fox was able to get away with his bread (4)…

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"Ishida-san, you should really get some rest! You need it!" A nurse tried to shout at Ishida. He had been waiting outside of the emergency room for hours on end without sleep or rest of any sort. Everyone else either went home or fell asleep somewhere in the hospital. He, of course, refused to go anywhere else until he knew that Raven would be okay, "Ishida-san, please! They're your father's orders!" He continued to ignore her completely, "Don't make me use force!" She glared at him spookily and held up a needle with anesthetic inside it.

"You're not allowed," he stated simply, pushing up his glasses and rubbing his eyes. She sighed and slowly walked off.

"I'm informing your father of this!!!" She looked back pointing at him accusingly, then ran off. The light to the emergency room turned off and a doctor emerged along with several nurses, which went to go attend to business. Ishida stood up and faced him.

"Is she going to be alright?" He asked. The doctor looked surprised for a moment to see his employer's son in the waiting area.

"Ishida-kun?! Uh…Well yes, she'll be okay," he answered, "But…she's not exactly conscious…and she won't be for sometime…She's in a coma," he finally said bluntly.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Mori: Take THAT! Lol. Well it got a bit dramatic towards the end, but I guess it's worth it!

1: Doll- A bount's weapon in case you didn't know.

2: Amaterasu- Amaterasu is the sun goddess in Japanese Shinto belief. If you want more info go to and type in the name.

3: The reason why the raven said to never trust foxes was because of the legend in Aesop's Fables. The raven was happily eating his food in a tree, when a hungry fox came along. The fox had a plan to flatter the crow into giving him it's food. The fox had told the crow that it's voice was just as lovely as any song bird and asked the raven to sing for him. So the raven opened its beak to sing a song, dropping the food in the process. The fox swiftly picked up the food and ran off, yelling back to the raven "Flattery gets you nowhere!" And so is the moral of the story.

4: This is the food that the raven had dropped.


	22. Resolve

Mori: Yay! Summer school is officially over! XD I've only got about 3-4 weeks of actual vacation left, so let's get this show on the road!

NOTE!!: Oh yea! Someone brought up a very good question! It even got me wondering and thinking a bit.

HyuugaHotness asked me if Raven had her Quincy powers before and why she didn't fight back against her mother. This really got me thinking and even messed around with a few plot ideas in my head. So I thank you, HyuugaHotness (somewhat), and I think I finally have an answer to that!

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Ishida sat next to Raven's unconscious form, clutching her hand tightly. He had not left her side since he was allowed into the room. He refused to listen to any of the nurses or doctors and on several occasions his, even his own father. His friends knew better than to tell him to go and get rest like everyone else was; they knew it would be a waste of time to do so. He brushed a few strands of hair from her face. She didn't twitch or flinch in the slightest bit. She showed no visible signs of consciousness whatsoever. He sighed and began to rest his head beside her torso, on the bed.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Raven glared at the old crow with anger and dislike. The crow merely stared back with its three eyes.

"You know…" she began, tapping her foot on the snow impatiently, "Just because you're my ancestor, doesn't mean I have to like you. Now would you please tell me what I need to do here!" The crow fixed a few of its feathers with its beak and looked at her once again.

"Resolve," was all he said. Raven sighed in frustration. It had been like this for a few hours and she had not gotten any information from him, other than the fact that she needed to "resolve" something. She opened her eyes as she felt a strange sensation warm her icy body.

She moved her fingers uncomfortably as they tingled; awakening from a long slumber. She lifted her right hand level to her face and observed it. It glowed softly and in a peculiar way too. It wasn't her entire hand, but certain places. She faintly made out the image of a hand and fingers on her own hand. She flexed her fingers slightly and found that it extended all the way around to her palm as well. She clutched her hand, then reopened it and held the palm of her hand against her cheek.

"So warm…" she whispered to herself, "I wonder why…"

"He really cares for you a great deal," the crow said aloud to her. She looked up at him in confusion, "Look," his wing pointed to the spot next to her. There, in a puddle where melted snow lay, another world was visible. She looked through it and saw herself in a hospital bed and Ishida holding her hand and sleeping beside her bed. She clutched her slightly glowing hand tightly and saw her physical body react a bit, clutching his hand lightly. She looked at the image for a few more seconds then turned to face the crow again.

"How do I use it?" She said confidently.

"Pardon?" The crow looked up from his grooming.

"How do I use this world?" She asked more clearly this time.

"Well that all depends," he replied, "On how you want to use it," he hopped a few good inches forward on the branch.

"You're _such_ a big help," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I cannot tell you about your own mind," he defended himself. She sighed and began to get to work.

"Okay. Let's see. I guess I could start with my past?" She looked up at the black bird for some kind of support, but he merely shrugged his shoulders and continued to stare at her. She sighed again, "Okay then, past it is," She closed her eyes, trying to imagine everything that had ever happened to her, searching desperately for some kind of clue as to what she was supposed to deal with.

_**CRASH**_

"MONSTER!" Raven immediately opened to her eyes to an old, familiar scene. The night her mother tried to fork her eyes out. Raven smirked at this old memory. It hadn't been funny then, of course, but now she almost laughed at the thought of it…almost. _Honestly_ she thought _who uses a fork to gouge someone's eyes out?! At lease use a Spork! Or a grapefruit spoon…_ She immediately banished this memory from her mind, making it dissolve in front of her. She focused on another memory, one that she hadn't thought of for a long time.

A scene made its way into her world. The sky was dark and cloudy, ready to rain; the wind chilling their very bones. The entire family, her father and mother's side, were at a graveyard; mourning the loss of their "perfect" person. Raven spotted her old self in the crowd, looking down at her brother's grave. She did not let a single tear fall from her eyes, nor did she allow any kind of expression make its way to her face. As her brother's body was being buried beneath the earth she had been attacked in an instant.

Her old self began to struggle under her mother's grip, trying desperately to pry her fingers from her throat.

"You…You MONSTER!" Her mother shouted at her, "YOU DID THIS! YOU KILLED HIM! MY BELOVED SON! YOU DID THIS!" Her mother began to clutch her throat even tighter than before. No one moved. The entire family stood still, watching the entire scene. No one moved to stop her, no one moved to help little Raven.

"Noriko! Noriko, stop this!" Jaganshi Himoto ran over to his wife and tried to stop her, "Noriko, stop! Let go!" Noriko screamed out in frustration and continued to suffocate young Raven. Himoto succeeded in prying his ex-wife off of his daughter and shoved her aside as he began to help his only daughter. Young Raven choked and coughed to regain her normal breathing pattern. Himoto looked around angrily, after he attended to his daughter, and yelled at all of his relatives, "What the hell is wrong with all of you?! Why didn't you try and help?!" No one answered.

"Why…?" Young Raven's meek voice broke out over the silence, "I don't get it. Why does everyone hate me so much? Is it because of my eyes? Ichi-nii had the same eyes… Is it because I can see spirits? Ichi-nii couldn't see them, but he could sense them just as well! So why!? I'm the same aren't I?! Why am I considered the monster?!" Tears escaped the young girl's eyes. No one answered her, no one moved. She only heard them walking away a few moments later, denying her very existence.

The scene dissolved and returned back to the sacred tree and snow everywhere.

"What happened after that?" The raven asked.

"I continued to live with that horrid woman," she replied with distaste, "Nobody would say anything against her. Say that she attacked me and attempted to kill me. Nobody but my father of course. He was the one who accused her in court. He obviously didn't win," She shifted on her feet.

"Why didn't you fight back?" The crow asked. Raven didn't answer for a moment. She thought on this.

"I guess…I guess I couldn't," she replied slowly, "I mean I'd be able to…but I couldn't. Part of me remembered my mother before I started telling her I could see ghosts. Though it wasn't very much, she still gave me love before then. And besides, I don't think I can blame her completely. She never believed in spirits or anything like that, so I'm sure it was pretty scary for her. I'm not defending her or anything; I'm just saying I can't really blame her for it, but still…"

"How did you awaken you powers? You originally had them, but how did you awaken all of it?" The crow asked, tilting its head slightly.

Raven focused on another memory and again a scene formed in front of them. A young Raven, beaten and battered, made her way over to the strangely glowing orb, just inches away from touching it.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Ishida Uryuu woke up, sensing a presence in the room that was not there before. He looked up and saw a woman with long brown hair and eyes.

"Yoshino-san?" he asked groggily.

"Hurry," she whispered, "They're coming this way and if you don't hurry out of this room they'll take her too!" Ishida nodded, understanding, and left the room to follow her to the top of the building. They stopped by the floor he was assigned to and he changed his clothes. The entire time Ishida was apart from Raven, he wondered. He wondered if he really felt her hand move or if it was just a dream.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"What's wrong?" The crow asked, "You're hesitating," Raven ignored him and stared at the frozen scene before her. Her younger self was now just millimeters away from touching the glowing orb on top of the shrine. She mentally noted, in the back of her mind, that the warm sensation in her hand had now disappeared.

"That time," Raven paused, "That time…I wish I could stop myself from ever touching it,"

"Why? I thought you were happy with your power?"

"Happy? How could I ever be happy with this curse? This power? It goes against the very nature of our world and isn't stable at all. If I hadn't have met that old man on the mountain, I would've surely died," she told him.

"But you're alive," the bird countered, "You're alive and you have control. Why do you regret it?"

"Because I never really wanted it. I searched for power and worked hard to get it, but…but I never would've chased after it if I knew all the trouble it would cause me," She looked down at her hands, noticing the warm, soft glow was now gone from her right hand.

"Do they mean nothing to you, young one?" The bird asked almost angrily, "Do your friends really mean nothing to you?"

"What do you mean?" She stared up at him confused.

"To me it seems like you had lost your brother because you were not strong enough," he explained, "Now that you are strong enough, you turn away from those you care about. Did you obtain all you powers just so you can go on living without fear? Or did you deicide to keep it because you felt the need to repent?" Raven's eyes widened at this.

He was right. He was completely and utterly right in some ways. She knew it was her fault that her brother died. She was too weak, mentally and sometimes even physically. She depended on him for every little thing, whether it be her mother or her lunch spilling on the floor. She would constantly cry out to him for every little thing. It was probably what drove him insane enough to commit suicide, she concluded. It was because of her own weakness that her brother died.

"I'd forgotten," she nearly whispered, "I'd forgotten why I wanted to become so strong in the first place. I wanted to protect everyone because I was never able to protect my own brother. The brother that had drove himself insane trying to make me happy and protect me,"

"I see," The black bird said softly, "And this tree?" Raven looked up kindly at the crow and then the tree.

"This is the tree in the old man's yard, the one that helped me. It's were I decided…Where I promised myself what to use my powers for. The reason I should fight. I'd forgotten everything," Raven began to cry silently to herself, but quickly wiped them away, "I understand now. I had been buried beneath the snow for so long; I nearly froze to death until he came along. Ryuu-kun made my whole world sunny again. It had always been raining, or snowing sometimes even. Everyday I would wish for it to stop, for the terrible ache in my chest to go away. With him around, the snow melted and the clouds parted. Even if it was all an illusion, even if it is some kind of cruel joke, I owe him everything I can ever give. The person who changed my life completely. Thank you, Ishida Uryuu-kun!" She smiled and looked up at the newly formed sun in the sky.

"That," said the crow as he began to dissolve, "Is your resolve," The entire world began to dissolve.

Raven felt herself going back into a more conscious state. She abruptly opened her eyes and found herself in a hospital room and bed. She got up, taking all of the Ivs and any other cord attached to her body, and changed into her now clean clothes, putting her hair up in a ponytail this time instead of leaving it down. She breathed deeply and began to chant a small spell.

"Cunning kitsune (1), fox that deceives all man, take you form and lend it to me, for it is you who forever owes the crow a favor," She released a bit of spirit energy and began to glow a light blue color. Slowly her human form began changing into a fox. There in her place, stood a fox with ebony colored fur and white at all four paws, tail tip, and a bit on the chest as well. Red eyes pierced the dark room, which now seemed much bigger than before. It quickly sensed a presence on the roof and, without hesitation ran after it. This fox was about to find out that it would bite off more than it can chew (2).

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Ichigo and the others stood on top of the roof, looking at a left over battle scene. Fire raged and dominated a certain area, but going no further as water had spilled from its metal source not too far.

"There's no mistake that Ishida was definitely up here," Rukia announced.

"So he was with that woman?" Ichigo almost asked. Lilin and Claude made their way over to a small crater.

"Doesn't it look like they fought over the Quincy?" She asked softly. Her question went unanswered as they heard metal shuffling nearby on the roof. They readied themselves for an attack and glared in the direction of the shuffling. Out came a badly beaten black and white fox, bleeding and limping.

"A fox?" Orihime said aloud, confused. It growled lightly, but then fell to the ground.

"Should we help it?" Ichigo asked. Nova made his way over to the fox cautiously.

"Be careful, Nova," Claude warned. Since they were stuffed animals, they didn't have much to protect themselves with. Nova looked at the fox from close up for a moment, then turned back to the others.

"Let's help," he said simply. Lilin and Claude also made their way over to the fox and began to observe it.

"Eh? Why all of a sudden?" Ichigo asked.

"Ah!" Claude screamed with surprise and excitement, "This is a kitsune! Do you know how valuable it would be to us if we helped it?! Hurry! Hurry! Before it wakes up and decides to run off! Kitsune do not like to rely on people nor do they like owing humans!"

"Kitsune?!" Rukia was shocked and ran over to it and picked it up to hold it in her arms.

"Rukia, you too?" Ichigo asked.

"What's so special about a fox?" Chad asked.

"It's not just a fox! It's a kitsune!" Rukia yelled, "If we help it while we can, it'll return the favor to us a thousand fold!"

"Then it'll help us find Ishida-kun?" Orihime asked.

"Yes! Even more than that! It could even help us defeat the bounts!" She hugged the kitsune happily.

"Should we go back to Urahara's place then?" Ichigo asked, "Maybe he'll be able to take care of that thing properly,"

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Raven, still in her fox form, woke up in the familiar room of Urahara's place. Her tail twitched slightly as she looked around, annoyed. Everyone was staring down at her in several different expressions, aside from the mod souls who were in stuffed animals.

"Are you sure this fox will help us?" Ichigo looked at her disapprovingly. Kon walked up to her and poked her nose with his plushy paw.

"She doesn't look like she's very strong," he commented and continued to poke her. Without warning, she bit his paw. Kon immediately began to scream his stuffed head off and attempt to free himself from her jaws. Nova walked up to her cautiously.

"Please let him go," he said in his soft spoken voice, "We apologize for his rudeness. He doesn't know much," Raven scoffed and released Kon. She attempted to get up, but found that her back left leg was nearly immobile and wrapped in a dressing.

"Heh. You're not going anywhere, kitsune," Renji smirked at the fox, "We helped you now you help us!" Raven sighed in frustration. They apparently didn't know that they were talking to her.

_Its okay_ she thought _it's more fun this way! I get to mess with them a bit, especially Kon…_ She sat up on her four paws and looked at them for instruction.

"Kitsune," Yoiruichi addressed her, "One of our friends, a Quincy, has been kidnapped by our enemy, the bount," she explained sternly, "We need you to find the Quincy for us and, if possible, help us against the bount," Nova brought a bowl of water to her and sat down next to it silently, "Well?" Raven nodded her head after a few moments. She didn't want to be suspected about being too quick for her answer, after all Kitsune don't like doing favors for humans. Raven began to lap up a bit of the water Nova had given her, then laid back down.

"Oh and Kitsune," Yoiruichi added, "Any kind of trickery from you, and you won't make it back to your precious Hoshi no Tama (3,4)," She finished in a low and dangerous tone of voice. Raven ignored her threat and picked herself up once more and made her way over to Ichigo's lap.

"Hey! What the-?"

"Ichigo don't move!" Rukia yelled at him and he froze in his place, ready to throw the kitsune off of his lap, "If you do anything to make her angry then we'll lose her favor! Just let her rest for now," Ichigo gritted his teeth in frustration and did as told.

Raven rested in his lap, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling that she had not felt since her brother left this world. She felt the safety and comfort of having her brother around again. True, Ichigo was not her real brother, but she had let him get close enough to her for her to feel that way about him. She was finally at peace with herself. Though she had driven her own brother to insanity, she had found another to call her "Ichi-nii" and that was all she needed to feel at peace once more.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

The next morning they all gathered at the bus stop and watching Orihime arrive from down the street, after waiting for a few minutes. Ichigo was in his shinigami form, Raven standing beside his feet in her fox form, the three mod souls where in their Gigai bodies, as is Rukia and Chad and Orihime where in regular clothing. Kon was hanging of Chad's shoulder instead of Ichigo's, since he didn't want to piss of Raven again.

"I got it!" Orihime shouted, running towards them, "There's a mansion just ahead! They are very rich, but no one has seen them before," Rukia nodded her head to Ichigo and off they went.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Standing in front of the mansion, they stood hidden cautiously.

"Is this it?" Rukia asked. Raven's claws dug into the soft earth beneath her, ready to strike at any opponent.

"Such a large garden," Chad pointed out, "I can't even see the house,"

"Alright," Ichigo looked down at Raven's fox form, "Do you're thing and find him or something…" Raven looked around and grunted then looked back up at him.

"It's not gonna be easy for her, Ichigo," Rukia told him, "This place is cloaked and guarded heavily, it'll be difficult even for a kitsune,"

"Alright, then lets all split up and search," he suggested. They split up for the most part, Raven followed Rukia and Ichigo for the time being. As they snuck closer to the house, Rukia stopped and glared in the direction of the building.

"What's wrong, Rukia?" he asked. Raven growled slightly and the fur on her neck stood up.

"It's the bount's spirit force," she replied, "You can feel it even if you're not a kaizou konpaku (5),"

Raven tuned them out and focused on finding Ishida's spirit force. She scanned the mansion with both her eyes and senses.

_There!_ She found him and ran off before either of the two could notice. She moved faster than most humans can see, even if someone would be able to spot her they would only see a black and white blur. She found a window closest to the spot where she had sensed Ishida and peeked in it, paws hanging off the windowsill. Her red eyes widened, spotting Ishida in the clutches of their enemies' metal doll. Her sensitive fox ears could pick out the different voices, but it wasn't enough to understand what they where saying.

One of the bount, a woman, got closer to him and stroked his cheek softly with her index finger, he flinched in response. Raven almost growled out loud, but kept herself from doing so, just so she could keep her hiding position. Her claws dug into the wooden windowsill and her tail poofed and twitched.

_That girl will suffer!_ She thought, hiding a bit lower into the bushes as a man with white hair and red eyes came down the stairs. They other bount parted as he walked up to Ishida. Raven strained her ears even further to hear. Barely, but still enough so that she could just make out a few words at a time, she could hear through the glass.

"-a friend of yours perhaps?" Raven couldn't understand what, she presumed to be, the leader bount was saying. Going in and out of the conversations didn't help but much. Suddenly she was attacked from behind and grabbed. She struggled against her metal bindings, growling and biting at her captor. The window opened and she was brought inside.

"A kitsune?" he questioned, "How interesting. You have one on your side?"

"I don't know anything about this," Ishida replied.

"Kariya-sama," the girl spoke, "This kitsune seems different," Raven growled at her with loathing, "Kitsune usually carry with them an orb object that holds the source of their power, yet this one isn't,"

"Can I skin it?" The metal doll asked, still holding Ishida captive, "It would make a lovely fur," Raven growled and released spirit energy, surprising the metal bount and causing her to let Raven go. Raven ran over swiftly to Ishida and sat on his lap, growling at the others. The girl was about to drag Raven off of his lap when Kariya stopped her.

"Its fine," he said, "Just leave her. That kitsune might prove to be of some use to us," He then looked back up at Ishida," Raven noticed that the bount wearing glasses made a sort of head gesture. Kariya noticed and began to end the conversation, "Make this your home, Ishida-kun, we'll wait as long as it takes for you to understand," he got up and began to leave. Another bount, controlling the metal doll, led Ishida and Raven to a room that looked rather nice and would've been very comfortable if they hadn't been forced to stay there. The tall man stepped in the room.

"Naruku, that's enough," he told his doll. Naruku let go of Ishida, complaining slightly. Raven walked into the room a bit further, studying it.

_I wonder if the other's got caught…maybe that's why he ended it so abruptly._

"So this is my prison…" Ishida commented.

"Kariya is good but cruel at the same time. Think of it as a warning," said the bount.

"Thank you for your kindness," Ishida replied almost sarcastically, pushing up his glasses. The bount left without another word. Ishida listened for their footsteps to fade away and as soon as they were out of ear shot, she turned to the fox sitting comfortably on the bed. He walked over to her and sat down on the floor, eye level to the kitsune. He stared at her, studying her for a moment and she stared back. He relaxed and smiled.

"I should've known it was you, Rei-chan," he patted her head gently. Raven lifted her head up in surprise, then released the spell, changing her back to her human form.

"Haha! No way! You were the only one who was able to tell it was me! How?!" She smiled at him, still sitting on the edge of the bed. He pushed up his glasses and smiled up at her.

"You have the kindest red eyes I've ever seen. No fox can imitate that," he replied, blushing a bit. She chuckled lightly at his embarrassment.

"So, what's going on?" she asked in a now serious tone.

"They want me to help them obtain the power of the hollow world," he replied, just as serious, "I refused of course, but even if I didn't I wouldn't know how. I have no Quincy powers anymore," Raven bit her lip and moved on to his lap, straddling him with her legs and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Don't worry about it," she told him, lips just inches away, "I'll take care of them,"

"Hey…" Ishida had realized something in the middle of all of it, "I thought you were supposed to be in a coma…"

"That? Umm…I resolved and woke up!" She smiled at him innocently.

"Resolved?" He looked at her strangely.

"Never mind," she laughed and kissed him on the lips, sliding her tongue in his mouth. He happily accepted her and laid down to a more comfortable position with her still on top. She unbuttoned his shirt and let her hands roam. He moaned softly at her gentle touch.

"Rei-chan, not here," he told her, "We've got to be ready to get out," Raven nodded, but continued her work anyway. He nearly lost it when her hand ran over his most sensitive area. He immediately took over and rolled them both so that he was straddling her upper stomach and pinning her arms to the ground. She looked up at him with innocent eyes, but behind them were a bit of mischief. They stayed like that for sometime, in a mental contest on who would win.

"Ryuu-kun," she finally said in an innocent and sweet voice, attempting to tempt him, "Didn't you think my fox form was cute?"

"Yes, and I would like it very much if you got back into your fox form so that we can get out of here easier," he replied almost glaring at her. Raven released a bit of her energy and transformed half way. She now had fox ears, tail and light claws, "How are you able to do that?" he asked. She giggled, just barely showing the tips of her fangs.

"Kitsune forever have a contract with my ancestors for tricking them into giving up their food and because of that I have access to most of their powers," She twitched her ears slightly.

"Heh, Kawaii (6)," he smiled and got up off her and putting his shirt back on. She got up and pouted, ears going in a slant like position.

"You're no fun…" she pouted and completely turned back into her fox form, then as Ishida sat down in a chair, she made herself comfortable in his lap.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Rukia and the three mod souls ran down the hallway, trying their hardest to find Ishida.

"Will Ichigo-san be okay by himself?" Claude asked.

"He's not stupid," Rukia replied, "He knows that this fight is to buy us time to find Ishida,"

"You say that, but we don't know the full abilities of the bounts," he argued, "We should collect more information, analyze it and prepare better measures…"

"Shut up!" Lilin interrupted him, "We can do that as we fight! Besides what makes you think we came here with the them? Why are you such a detail-freak?"

"Hey! I don't like your tone!" Claude told her, "I was just being concerned for him!"

"We can always reach Ichigo through Nova's ability!" Lilin shouted at him.

"Most of their force has been concentrated on that room, right?" Rukia asked aloud.

"Yeah," Lilin replied, "There's only one back there. I'm assuming its keeping its eyes on Ishida,"

Rukia stopped abruptly in front of a wide, open room and Lilin ran into her.

"Who's there?" She asked whoever she sensed. A tall man came out of hiding slowly, carrying a sword on the belt of his shinigami robes, "Shinigami?" He turned to face them.

"Your inference is wrong," he said in a cool tone, "The bount you sensed was the one who betrayed us and was captured along with Ishida," he informed them glaring with onyx colored eyes. His hair was short, black and slightly messy.

"The bount who help Ishida?" Lilin questioned.

"That's right,"

"You, are you one of the Bounts?" Rukia asked. He walked forward a bit and began to explain to her.

"Former Gotei 13, 11th division. Ichinose Maki," he introduced himself, "When the former captain was around at least,"

"A runaway shinigami?" Rukia asked, "Why here?"

"I will," he instantly unsheathed his sword and stabbed the area behind him. Claude appeared and fell to the ground from behind stabbed in the stomach. Ichinose then ran for the others with the intent to kill. Lilin bravely got in front of Rukia and created an illusion of trees and grass. Nova appeared behind him, but Ichinose was faster and quickly sliced him. Lilin attacked, but was merely kicked by him and the illusion faded.

"Show me a hallucination, move spaces, and attack me from behind, what a good idea!" he nearly praised them, "But it's child's play after all. Aren't you a shinigami too?"

"13th Division. Kuchiki Rukia," She told him.

"Why are you in a gigai?" he asked quickly, "Why don't you unsheathe you zanpakutou?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but for my own reasons I can't do that right now," she replied lifting up her arm, palm facing him, "Haddou number 33, Soukatsui!" A blue flame shot forth from her hand and attacked him head on. Once the smoke cleared he stood there, perfectly in tact.

"What a surprise," he said flatly, "You can use that chant?"

"You don't look so surprised…"

"When you use that chant it decreases the power of you kidou (7). Yet this much power…To top it off you haven't shown your true power. I don't know why that is, but," he continued, "Your true power is so much stronger than that,"

"Don't overrate me," she replied simply, "That was my all for the moment. Why are you supporting the Bounts?"

"Do you know how to become a captain in Gotei 13?" he asked completely ignoring her question.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Raven's fox ears twitched and she lifted her head up from Ishida's lap.

"What is it?" he asked. She jumped off of his lap and walked over towards the door and scratched it with her paws, whining lightly. Ishida's eyes widened with realization, "This spirit force…Kurosaki and the others are here," he got up and made his way over to the door. He began to bang on the door with his fist fiercely, "Open it! Please open it!" He stopped after realizing that no one was listening, "Kurosaki…don't be so reckless,"

"Ryuu-kun," Ishida looked over to her, still in her fox form.

"You can talk? While in your fox form?" he asked surprised.

"I said I had access to most of a fox demon's powers right? Well anyway, I wanted to let you know that I'm going to leave you for a bit. I know Kuchiki-san and some of the others are on their way here, but I'm mostly worried about Ichi-nii…" she trailed off.

"It's alright," he kneeled down and patted her on the head, "I understand, just go before it's too late," he smiled at her. She nodded and licked his cheek before teleporting herself out of the room. She reappeared in a hallway far from where Ishida was being held. She sensed Ichigo's immense spirit force, just around the corner. She stealthily made her way to the edge of the corner and saw Ichigo fighting a man with a snake as his doll.

The man began to create slash marks everywhere with his snake doll (which was also used as a whip).

Raven waited and watched, carefully so as not to catch the eye of any other Bount. Ichigo attacked him head on, but was blocked by the doll. She saw Ichigo use the shunpo (8) technique and reappear right behind him, slicing his shoulder. The snake doll hissed at her master for being so careless. Raven's fur stood on end as she sensed a change in the spiritual pressure. The doll's eyes grew red and all the marks it had made began to glow a soft blue color.

Ichigo stepped forward slightly, and into the trap, triggering it. He jumped out of the way just in time as a mass of snakes shot out from a circle beneath his feet. Raven dug her claws into the marble floor.

_So, he's using a trigger technique…_ she thought _ Trigger techniques are instant, like impulses. I doubt Ichi-nii will be able to doge all of them…_ Raven focused on another kitsune power and made several copies of herself and sent them to go help Ichigo. One stepped on a trap and immediately set if off, another tried to attack the man directly, but was cut down and they both disappeared. The last one made it to Ichigo's shoulder and growled at the man and his doll. Raven breathed heavily behind her hiding spot. Keeping up her clones was more difficult than she had imagined. She could only hope that she would hold out long enough.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Mori: Yea! Um…sorry this took extra long. I had writers block half way through[

1: Kitsune- Demon fox or fox spirit. You can wiki pedia it. (I had to separate the name cuz last time it didn't show when I just typed it like that.)

2: "Bite of more than she can chew" I just wanted to kinda point out that "Haha I made a funny" …yea if you get it…. XD

3: Hoshi No Tama- means "Star ball" or "Star Jewel"

4: The Hoshi No Tama is an onion shaped ball that most kitsune carry with them. This ball is the source of their power.

5: Kaizou Konpaku- This is what Nova, Claude and Lilin are. They are specially made mod souls that have a Bount sensor.

6: Kawaii- cute.

7: Kidou- Demon Arts. These are the spells used by most shinigami.

8: Shunpo- A technique used by Shinigami. They ride spirit particles for a short amount of time, enabling them with greater speeds.


	23. Goodbye For Now

Mori: Another chapter yay! I don't have much to say this time Oh! And also, I apologize if I didn't warn those of you who aren't up to date on the series…Especially if you're an American reader (someone who only watches licensed anime and mange).

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Raven woke up with a start. She looked around at an empty, burned down house and wondered for a bit. She attempted to get up, but found that she was under a large pile of burnt wood and other various objects. Still being in her fox form, trying to remove in would prove to be rather difficult.

_What the hell happened? Last I remember I was helping Ichi-nii and then…_ She thought, trying to lick the small burn wound on her paw _that's right. I remember now. I used too much energy trying to keep up my copies and to top it off I tried using more fox magic through them. I must've fainted from using so much energy. I wonder why everything's burnt though. Man my body hurts…_ She sighed and stayed in her laying position, thinking that a plan might make its way to her mind.

A shadow loomed over her and she quickly responded by growling at it.

"My, my, it seems the little kitsune survived the fire," The Bount girl with long black hair and a purple Chinese style dress, along with cream colored pants, picked her up by the fur roughly. Raven opened her mouth to try and bite her, but ended up screaming in sudden pain. The girl quickly let her go, hearing a loud snapping sound. Raven just realized that her foot was caught in between rubble at a rather funny angle and when the woman pulled her, she caused her ankle to snap.

"Yoshi, what's going on?" She turned around quickly, seeing a man with pale white skin and orange hair that covered his right side of his face. He had his hands in the pockets of his black and white shorts, matching the rest of his outfit and glaring at her with a strange expression.

"Mabashi," Yoshi turned to him, "I found a little kitsune caught in the rubble," she pointed towards Raven and she growled in response. The man named Mabashi walked over and kneeled down in front of Raven. Her ears were pressed flat against her head and she emitted a low warning growl from her throat.

"Hmph," he scoffed, "Hold still, kawaii kitsune, or this'll hurt," He placed a hand on her back and began to shift away some rubble. Raven remained calm for the moment, seeing as how he wasn't doing anything bad yet.

He finished moving away as much rubble as he could and picked her up by the fur around her neck, then holding her in his arms. Raven grunted once and watched them suspiciously. Their leader did say earlier that she might be useful to them, so it was possible that the reason they were being nice to her was because of him.

"Kariya-san," Mabashi's voice brought her out of her thoughts, "We found the kitsune, it seems she was left behind and we found her buried beneath rubble," Kariya observed her from the staircase he was sitting on, drawing his attention away from the broken clock he was trying to fix.

"What's wrong with her leg?" he asked, bringing his attention back to the broken clock.

"That's my fault," Yoshi stepped in, "I didn't think her leg was caught in the rubble and I tried to pull her out like that,"

"If she wasn't caught beneath that mess wouldn't she have run off from you instead of letting you catch her? Honestly, what possessed you to think otherwise?" A man with black hair, round glasses in a shirt and tie along with dress pants, stood against the wall with his arms folded and smirking at her.

"You…" Yoshi glared at him, clenching her fist.

"Enough, Udegawa," Kariya stopped the man against the wall from intimidating her any further, "Koga go fix her leg. We could find a use in her kitsune powers," he ordered the large man with orange looking skin. Koga made his way over to Mabashi and Raven and started to take her from him. Raven immediately snapped and tried to bite him.

_No way! The only one I'm trusting here is this guy that's holding me! He's the only one with kind eyes, unlike the rest of you! Besides…he called me cute…_ Raven growled at Koga and bared her fangs at him.

"It seems that she's taken a liking to you, Mabashi-san," an old man in a strange looking chair commented.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"WHAT?!?! What do you mean you don't know where she is?!" Ishida exclaimed.

"What's the big deal? She's just a kitsune isn't she?" Ichigo couldn't get why Ishida was so upset.

"That's right," Rukia chimed in, "I understand that losing a kitsune is a great loss, but-"

"It wasn't just a kitsune!!!!" He interrupted her, "That kitsune was Rei-chan in disguise! Didn't she tell you?!"

"Jaganshi-chan?!" Orihime was the first to react out of surprise.

"What?! No way! She didn't tell us!" Ichigo argued with him.

"I know it was her! She changed right in front of me!" Ishida continued to argue back.

"If what you say is true," Yoiruichi cut between them, trying to calm them both down, "Then why isn't she here right now?"

"I don't know," he replied, pushing up his glasses, "The last time I saw her, she said she wanted to go help Ichigo, so I let her,"

"That's still not enough proof for us, Ishida-san," Urahara told him, "Kitsune are very tricky creatures, perhaps it changed into Jaganshi-san to try and trick you,"

"No," Ishida shook his head, "I know it was her. No kitsune could ever copy her completely," The room was silent for a moment.

"Well, we'll find out soon, but for now you should get some rest, Ishida-san," Urahara finally said, "There's not point in us healing your wounds if you don't rest up and get better," Ishida nodded and lied down as they all left the room. He looked at Yoshino, a little ways across the room, once and then back up at the ceiling before closing his eyes, but still not being able to rest.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Crimson eyes watched Mabashi very carefully as he wrapped her leg in bandages. Raven may have trusted him out of everyone there, but she refused to let her guard down. He finished wrapping her wound and picked her up in his arms again, but Raven refused to be held. She used her claws to climb up and around his shoulders.

_Being carried makes me feel so worthless. Besides I have a better view of all the Bounts from up here._ She thought as she relaxed and curled up around his neck.

"Heh, nice shawl Mabashi," Yoshi mocked him and his new fury friend. Raven's ears twitched slightly as she heard the loud ticking of a clock. She looked to the east to see the sun beginning to rise, making Kariya's hair seem brighter than it actually was.

"The time that has stopped, started moving again as you fixed the broken clock, right?" Koga asked.

"The Bount's time was stopped from the beginning," he replied still looking at the clock, "No matter how you fix a gear or winding up screws, it will never move," He ran his index finger along the long arrow of the clock.

"Those living things that live with time, refuse Bounts," Koga stated.

"The Bounts have been living while holding time, so that it does not move," Ichinose added, "They never drifted with time, but looked down upon by human beings. But, since time does not move…we will make it move with our hands," Kariya placed his index finger in front of the long arrow and moved it backwards as Ichinose continued, "For a change in our own destiny with our own hands," Kariya succeeded in moving the arrow once around the clock, making it ring out loudly like a grandfather clock should. Kariya got up, standing tall.

"Get into positions," her ordered, "I expect they'll be arriving soon. And Mabashi, don't let that kitsune go," Mabashi nodded and went to his hiding position in a nearby tree. He rested on a high tree branch and sighed. Raven got up and sat in his lap, so as not to get squashed by his back as he leaned back against the cool bark. She looked up at him and made a sort of squeaking fox sound. He stared at her, blinking occasionally. She tilted her head, making herself look even cuter than before. He laughed lightly and patted her on the head gently.

"Don't think any less of me just because I'm a Bount," he told her, "I don't really like what we're doing, but I don't have much of a choice," he looked at her with a sad smile. Raven tilted her head to the other side and blinked, "Don't act like you don't understand me," he almost laughed, "You are a kitsune after all. I'm surprised you're not talking or something. Or better yet, why don't you transform so that you could talk," Raven grunted and laid down across his lap and resting her head, "Whatever then. Just as long as you don't run away or anything," he crossed his arms and looked up at the sky.

"…Mabashi-san?" Mabashi opened his eyes instantly, hearing a new voice. He looked around and saw nothing new, "Mabashi-san, right here," he looked down at his lap and at the kitsune, "Umm…Hi?" She lifted a paw up and set it back down.

"S-so," he coughed out of nervousness, "You can talk,"

"Of course! I am a kitsune after all!" She replied, "Thanks for helping me by the way. That woman's a bitch! She's the one that broke my ankle!"

"Heh, Yes, Yoshi can be a bit…difficult," he smirked, folding his arms once more, "Do you have a name? Or do I just keep calling you 'Kitsune'?" Raven paused and thought on this question. Should she?

"Raven…My name's Raven," she replied.

"Raven? That's kind of ironic don't you think?" he asked.

"Huh? Why?" Raven's ear twitched.

"Because of Aesop's fable," he replied smiling at her, "It tells of how the fox tricked the raven into giving it some bread,"

"Ah, that story! I've heard that before," she licked her paw a bit.

"I should've known," he replied, "I don't think any spiritual creature doesn't know of some human things by now and judging by your only tail, I'm assuming you're still just a kid," Raven's tail twitched.

"Watch it, you," she warned, "I may not have been alive as long as you have, but I bet I'm already stronger!"

"Hahaha! Sure thing, kid," he patted her head and smiled. Raven looked at him and his fake smile. He wanted to be happy, she could tell, but she could sense that he was deliberately forcing the smile on his face.

"Why are you here, if you didn't want to be?" she asked, stepping into unknown territory. His smile faded and he began to tap his finger on his shoulder (arms still folded) silently.

"I didn't have a choice," he finally replied, "I was almost forced by Kariya,"

"I thought Bount's were self reliant," she asked.

"We are, for the most part, but…" he trailed off. Raven was about to ask further, but wasn't able to from the giant fire eruption. They both looked in between the branches and leaves to see Yoshino and a giant fire monster made of earth and fire.

"Who are they?" Raven asked.

"That's Yoshino-san and her doll, Getei,"

"Doll? You mean she's a Bount like you guys? Why is she fighting against you?" Raven asked.

"She's protecting the Quincy. She thinks what Kariya is doing is wrong," he explained to her.

"I don't know her, but I already kinda like her. Seems to me she's got a bit more spirit than you," Raven smirked, even in her fox form. Mabashi glared at the leaves and clenched his fists as they continued to watch. They watched as Getei fired round after round of fireballs at Kariya, but he dogged each one. Raven's fur stood on end as she saw Ishida enter the field.

_Damn it! His spirit force is so low now, that it's hard for me to sense him! I have to get him out of here! But…Mabashi-san…ARRGH! Stupid kitsune powers! He helped me so I HAVE to help him weather I like it or not! But…Ryuu-kun…._ She argued internally with herself. Raven's entire physical world went black; nothing existed except for her.

She looked around and couldn't see anything, but the black, empty void.

"You have to stay loyal to Mabashi-san as long as you're using my form, brat," A yellow fox with five tails and black eyes appeared a few feet in front of her.

"You?" Raven questioned, "I'm using your power? I thought it was just any fox demon in general!"

"I'm afraid not," he replied, "In any case, you are not to betray this man until you repay him! If you are going to use my powers still then you will do as I say!"

"Excuse me?!" Raven arched her back and her fur stood on end, "You _dare_ order me around, kitsune?! You forget, that it was _my _ancestor that you owe your life to! Your tricks may have worked against that old crow, but it won't work against me!"

"This is no trick!" he bellowed out, "I am merely advising you that it is unwise to break the contract on your end. You see, if you turn this human away for your own petty desires, then you will go against our laws, therefore breaking your contract with us. The only way around it is for the human to release you on his own,"

Raven dug her claws into the branch, realizing defeat. Mabashi looked over to her and noticed a sudden change in her spirit force. It was more…tense. He looked back over towards the fight and back at her. He clenched his fist and decided.

"Raven-san," he began, bringing her out of her thoughts suddenly, "If you must go, then go. Don't let me hold you back,"

"What?! But, what about Kariya? He'll have your head on a silver platter! He told you not to let me go!" Raven argued. Mabashi turned toward her and smirked.

"Well then, I'll just tell him you snuck off," he replied, "If I remember correctly, sneaking off is different from letting you go," Raven stood staring at him for a moment, then nodded and thanked him. She jumped down from the tree and landed on all fours. She immediately regretted it as pain ran sharply through her leg.

_Crap, I forgot…_ She gritted her teeth and bore the pain, heading towards Ishida's side. Raven ran past Ichigo and Renji's fight, ignoring both tem and the pain in her leg that was steadily growing. She got closer to Ishida, but stopped abruptly in her tracks at the sight before her.

_That woman…?_ Ishida held a dying Yoshino, eyes full of sadness and worry. She muttered something Raven didn't bother listening to and disintegrated in a green light, leaving behind nothing but her clothes. Ishida began to cry slightly, and then screamed out in sadness and frustration as she died. Kariya gathered her energy above them, creating a new type of doll. Large mosquito looking dolls appeared from the crest beneath Kariya's feet and not just a few, but a horde of them.

Raven's eyes went wide when she saw their first target. She transformed halfway, keeping some of her fox features just like before, and ran towards Ishida.

"Ryuu-kun, move!" She pushed him out of the way just in time, but paid a price. The new doll had struck her with it's stinger instead of him. A few latched on and began to drain away her spirit.

"Rei-chan!" He tried to pry one loose, but it wouldn't budge.

"Heh, it's no use Ishida-san," Kariya told him, "Once they've latched on they won't let go without my command," Kariya smirked.

"Kariya! Call them off! That's the kitsune!" Mabashi came running towards him.

"What?!" Kariya looked at him with utter distaste.

"I saw her transform just now! That's the kitsune!"

"I told you not to let her go!" Kariya turned back to Raven and called off his dolls, "Hurry up and get her!" Mabashi nodded and ran over to Raven and began to pick her up. Ishida, of course didn't object to this and tried to attack him, but was stopped by Daraku (Koga's doll).

Mabashi carried her over his shoulder as they began to leave. Raven looked back at Ishida, giving him one last smile before being carried away.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Mori: Um…Ya…Any likes? Dislikes? Remember flames are always welcome! I don't mind. Just review please!


	24. Waking Up

Mori: So sorry, Everyone! School's back in session, I've got a club to run, and there's drama crap going on at home! I just wanted you all to know that I haven't forgotten you in the least and that I'm still working diligently on my story! Once again I apologize a thousand fold!

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**Raven's POV**

This sucks. Not 'Oh man I just spilled coffee on my new outfit' sucked. No. This was 'Oh crap, I'm in majorly deep shit' sucked. I currently have no idea where I am, not to mention I can't even see my own hand in front of my face! I miss my Ryuu-kun! Where am I again? The last thing I remember was being carried off by the bount…

Oh that's right…They still think I'm a kitsune, but that doesn't explain where I am right now!

Wow…

This is frustrating… I think I'll just go back to sleep for a few more hours. I've been here for days, not knowing where I am or anything and all I've been able to do is sleep, but no matter how much I sleep I'm just as tired as before.

I'll think about it later…I'm too tired right now.

**Normal POV**

Raven's eyes closed heavily as she fell asleep almost instantly. A shadow made it's way from out of her body, taking a mist like form and escaping the room through the cracks. It had only one destination in mind and it wasn't going to stop until it reached a certain individual.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"She's still missing…" Ishida said in a monotone voice. The clock ticked away inside Urahara's guest room. Everyone sat still and silently, not knowing what to say to him.

The battle between them and the bounts where over.

In fact it had been weeks since the battle ended and a knew enemy was already surfacing, yet there was still no sign of Raven. No one knew where she had gone, even the bount didn't know where she had gone to. They made up a story about her killing one of them, but they had all refused to believe it.

The air was thick with tension and heavy with guilt. Ishida clenched his ankle tightly in frustration. He was in fact under more stress than his friends had thought. His own father had yelled at him for being so stupid and reckless. Then _her_ father came by and demanded to know where she was. If that wasn't enough, Raven's little pet Panka finally showed up after days and, once she learned what had happened to her master, she began to attack Ishida till no end. Then without a left without a trace the next day.

"It's alright Ishida-san," Urahara took a sip of his tea calmly, "I'm sure she'll show up soon, perfectly fine. After all if my memory serves me correctly, she's done something like this before,"

"That's right," Ichigo said suddenly, "Urahara-san, how did you know so much about Jaganshi?"

"Yes, I've been wondering that myself," Ishida shifted his glasses slightly, creating a glare that no longer showed his eyes.

"Hm," Urahara smirked, "Well when you're a former member of the twelfth squad, you tend to know a bit more than the usual person. Especially considering what I do here managing the shop is mostly illegal outside of soul society!" He laughed jokingly, but stopped as he saw no one else was laughing with him, "At one time I was trying to research an object that was said to be non-existent. An object that was supposed to be nothing but a legend, but of course legends are based on truth, which is why they are called legends and not myths,"

"So what was it?" Sado asked, "What were you trying to research?" Urahara took another sip of his tea and set it down on the table in front of him.

"It'd probably be easier if I told you the story first," he looked at them seriously, "Sit tight kiddies and don't interrupt. Hear the whole story before you ask questions please," he cleared his throat and began the story, "In the beginning there was only one world which was known as 'Bird Land' and in it was a raven, but not the kind you see today. This raven was as pure white as newly fallen snow itself. This raven grew bored with its own world, so it took a pebble and flew until it was tired. It dropped the stone into the cast ocean and formed the world in which humans now live," Urahara took a breath and gave them a moment to let it sink in.

"So why is the raven black now? Does that have anything to do with the legend?" Orihime asked.

"As a matter of fact it does," he replied happily, "Long ago, near the beginning of the world, Gray Eagle was the guardian of the Sun, Moon and Stars ", of fresh water, and of fire. Gray Eagle hated people so much that he kept these things hidden. People lived in darkness, without fire and without fresh water.

Gray Eagle had a beautiful daughter, and Raven fell in love with her. Raven being a snow white bird, pleased his daughter. She invited him to her father's longhouse. When Raven saw the Sun, Moon and stars, and fresh water hanging on the sides of Eagle's lodge, he knew what he should do. He watched for his chance to seize them when no one was looking. He stole all of them, and a brand of fire also, and flew out of the longhouse through the smoke hole. As soon as Raven got outside he hung the Sun up in the sky. It made so much light that he was able to fly far out to an island in the middle of the ocean. When the Sun set, he fastened the Moon up in the sky and hung the stars around in different places. By this new light he kept on flying, carrying with him the fresh water and the brand of fire he had stolen.

He flew back over the land. When he had reached the right place, he dropped all the water he had stolen. It fell to the ground and there became the source of all the fresh-water streams and lakes in the world. Then Raven flew on, holding the brand of fire in his bill. The smoke from the fire blew back over his white feathers and made them black. When his bill began to burn, he had to drop the firebrand. It struck rocks and hid itself within them. That is why, if you strike two stones together, sparks of fire will drop out.

Raven's feathers never became white again after they were blackened by the smoke from the firebrand. That is why Raven is now a black bird (1)," he finished.

"What does any of this have to do with Rei-chan?" Ishida asked, becoming impatient. Urahara's eyes held a bit of mischief in them and almost seemed to smile.

"You remember the pebble the raven dropped into the ocean to create this world? It couldn't have been just an ordinary pebble to create a whole other world right?"

"Where are you going with this?" Renji asked suspiciously.

"That wasn't just a pebble, it was some kind of power or ability, or even an object. We're talking about creating a whole world here, just think about it,"

"Well I guess, but I still don't see where your going," Ichigo admitted.

"Some legends suggest that it fell and stayed into the human world, but was lost,"

"So you thought you'd try and find it," Ishida answered for him.

"Correct,"

"That's bull!" Renji shouted, "How can a raven create the human world? Or even us? The death gods,"

"I wouldn't be surprised if there is more than one dimension," Urahara replied calmly, "In any case I did attempt to find such an object,"

"Did you ever find it?" Sado asked.

"No. Not even close," Urahara replied bluntly, "The closest I ever came to actually finding it was Jaganshi-san,"

"I'm still not getting much of a connection," Orihime doubted.

"I heard a rumor from various sources that she was the one to find an object matching its description, but of course…that was a rumor. In response I tried to learn everything I could about her, if there was ever some kind of connection between her and the legend,"

"Was there?" Ishida asked.

"If there really was, I didn't find any," he responded, "Other than her name that is,"

"So you say she's disappeared before?" Sado asked Urahara.

"Yes, but no one actually knew where she ran off to. She just disappeared one day. Soul Society wasn't able to trace her within their world or this world. The only place they could think of was the hollow world, but of course no one knew how to get into that world at the time,"

"Is it possible for a human to make a pact with a kitsune?" Ishida questioned with a serious tone.

"Impossible," Urahara responded without hesitation, "No kitsune will ever take orders from a human. A favor yes, but never an order. Why?"

"Rei-chan…I remember her telling me something when I asked her, she said 'my ancestors forever have a contract with the kitsune for tricking them into giving the kitsune their food'. That's why she can change into a kitsune,"

"Is that so?" Urahara rested his chin on the back of his hand in thought, "Interesting…"

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"Wa…p.." Raven heard a faint voice, slowly it became louder and clearer, "Wake up! Foolish girl!" Raven opened her eyes, shocked at how familiar the voice sounded. Standing over her was none other than an old man with harsh looking eyes, sharp with wisdom and knowledge, yet somewhat dull from the years. His long grey hair was pulled back into a low ponytail that didn't go past his shoulders. Though his skin was wrinkled and spotted with aging, and his back slightly hunched, he looked just as fierce as any warrior. He leaned over on a makeshift walking stick and let his traditional clothing drag on the dirt.

"O-old man!" Raven shouted in surprise, "What are you doing here? How?"

"That fox spirit of yours came rushing in my house causing nothing but trouble! He wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed to help you," he answered bitterly in a raspy voice, "Come on! Lets get out of here! This mountain isn't a good place to be for people like us! There are spirits everywhere! Hurry! Before I decide to leave you behind!" He turned before she could ask any further questions and she, in response, followed without question.

He led her through long tunnels and dark corners, she would've never thought to be where they were. It wasn't long before she began to wonder.

"How did I end up here?" she asked in amazement, looking around the tunnels.

"How should I know?!" The old man said grumpily. She walked up beside him and nudged his shoulder with her elbow.

"Aw c'mon, Sensei, don't be like that!" She nearly laughed. He turned and glared at her in response, frustration burning in his eyes.

"Don't you realize the situation you're in?!" He yelled at her, "You woke up _here_ of all places! You're miles away from your chuzzle, _and_ you have no memory whatsoever of what happened to you!" Raven continued walking.

"I understand that," she said in a, suddenly, serious tone, "I realize that I might've done something bad again, but…the least I can do is make light of the situation right? By the way…where is here exactly?" Her sensei looked over to her with a bit of worry in his eyes, yet what was mostly visible was anger.

"You're in the family shrine," he finally answered her and continued to walk as she stood frozen to the ground. Raven recovered quickly and caught up with them.

It wasn't long before the smell of sweet grass made its way to Raven's nose and the nearby chirping of song birds getting louder by the second. The bright morning light shone brightly in their sensitive eyes, from being in the dark for so long.

As they made their way across the grass, they passed by a stone shrine. It wasn't a traditional shrine that you use to pray or bury the dead. This shrine rose from the ground by about several feet and branched out, as if it were a live cherry blossom. The live, stone-like, shrine seemed to be protecting something, though no other object was found near it. Just at it's center, past the stone branches, atop of it's trunk was an indent. Not big enough to where one passing by would notice, but just about the size of a large marble.

Raven took one glance at the stony-grayish shrine and the equally stoned ground beneath it and continued to walk on with her sensei. A chill went down her spine as a soft, but cold, breeze flew by.

"Sensei, where are all the spirits?" Raven asked, suddenly realizing there were no other spirits around.

"They're hidden away," he said in an almost sad voice, "The hollows are getting stronger here and are attacking the spirits more often. So I spirited them away," Raven lowered her eyes slightly at the horrid thought. Sensei looked at her strangely for a moment, but quickly turned his attention away towards the path ahead of them, "So if you're here, then that must mean you need something,"

Raven glanced up at her sensei swiftly before returning her attention back to the ground, "How should I know? I don't remember much," Sensei grew curious and questioned her further.

"What was the last thing you remembered?" he asked almost harshly. Raven was quiet for a moment as she racked through her mind to find him an answer.

"The last thing I remember was…was wandering through the streets of some city…" She looked up at the sky and watched a few birds fly by gracefully.

"Did you go to Karakura like I told you to?" he continued.

"I-I think so…" she answered hesitantly, "I just feel…feel like something's missing…"

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Mori: I'm so sorry everyone! I don't want to make excuses, but I actually have reasons why I haven't updated in a long time! And I'd feel bad if you didn't hear them, 'cause you all deserve an explanation! Well first of all: School started! Sophomore year is sucking so far! T.T Then I inherited the Anime Club from the previous club president, so I've been trying hard on that (it's not as easy as it sounds! T.T) Lastly family drama leaves one very depressed!

Again I'm SO sorry! I can't apologize enough to you guys! I'll try and have another chapter soon!

1: This is an excerpt from wiki pedia.


	25. Nothing Can Be Explained

Mori: OMGSH! I'M WRITING! .

I have to be honest with all of you and admit that I had lost interest in this story for a while. (sobs) BUT! I'm back now! And I have a few new ideas! SOMEONE MAGICALLY FED THE DIEING BRAIN CELLS THAT NEEDED SO MUCH NOURISHMENT!

I'm suddenly having like an _im_plosion of thoughts! It's like someone deliberately lit a sparkler and a flash bug inside my head at the same time! I better use it before someone realizes that it's pretty dangerous and puts it out (does that even make sense to you?)

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Raven curled up in a fetal position on the hardwood floor of her room. She was still at her sensei's house and since she had lived there before, in previous years, she had a room to call her own. Though it wasn't as decorated as her old room from when she was a child, it felt roomy and comfortable enough to stay in for the time being.

She clutched her chest in agony; her breathing rapid and uneven. She coughed a few times, sweat pouring down her temple, and continued to be in complete pain. Her heart seemed to expand and contract wildly, wanting to first break her rib cage then through her skin and flop away. She tightly shut her eyes, waiting for the pain to go away.

"Please," She begged to no one, or thing, in particular, "Please. Stop. Stop. Calm down," It was early in the morning, too early for any creature to be awake at such an hour. There was no way she would wake Sensei to help her. He would only yell at her and tell her that it was all in her mind, and then proceed to sleep comfortably.

Slowly, the agony became a mere throbbing pain. Raven flopped on her side onto the futon beside her hand began to try and calm her breathing as much as possible. It seemed as if her useless pleas fell upon some god of mercy's ears. Though her breathing was still a bit uneven and ragged, she began to drift off into sleep once more, the throbbing pain now a dull ache.

Raven couldn't remember how long it had been since her Sensei had found her in the family's shrine, or what had really happened to her while she was away from him. She couldn't think anymore on the subject as her eyes began to feel like lead. She didn't fight the urge to sleep. She wanted sleep to overcome her, to take her and tell her that she no longer needed to worry about living in the world. She wanted to live out the perfect life she wanted in whatever way she pleased. Most of all, Raven wanted to stay with her dreams forever, where no demon could ever reach her.

She let sleep cradle her in its arms.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"Ishida?" Ichigo looked over to Uryuu, somewhat concerned, "You okay? You've been like that for a while now…." Ichigo knew the main cause of all Uryuu's stress and anti-social reasons. Though, he would never admit it, he too missed Raven very much. She reminded him of both of his younger sisters in someway and had become like family to him in the amount of time he knew her.

"Like what?" Uryuu's voice, cold and empty, cut through him like a wire at eighty miles per hour (1). Ichigo's expression became slightly more irritated, but he shook his head and left it alone. He didn't want to put his friend through anymore pain than he already was.

Uryuu sat at his desk, motionless. He had hardly talked to anyone now days. He was becoming more and more distant with each passing day, hardly replying back to anyone who asked him a question, never looking at anyone in the eyes, and his actions more distant than ever. Whenever Orihime asked him to go with her to the Handy Crafts Club, her would reject her and walk home by himself. Through his depression, Uryuu began to grow slightly thinner, though not completely unhealthy. He still at occasionally, but not like a normal high school boy should. His eyes were always seemed bloodshot complete with dark circles. He spent many sleepless nights thinking, worrying about her. Nothing compared to the ache in his chest whenever he pictured her face in his mind.

Orihime looked over at Uryuu, who was looking down at his desk and clenching his fists tightly. She looked back over to her own desk sadly. She really wished she could heal him like she could physical wounds. She almost thought it silly, knowing her powers didn't work that way. She, too, had missed Raven so deeply it almost hurt to breath. After her brother's death she had Tatsuki, but her own world began to expand and she wanted more. She only realized this when Raven appeared into her life. The emotional Quincy girl never seemed satisfied with what life gave her and, thus, influencing Orihime in some way. Orihime felt unusually close to Raven, as if she had become part of her and Tatsuki's little family. She wanted so desperately to find her friend. She almost broke down in class just thinking about it.

Though Chad and Raven didn't converse much, they had grown to some kind of understanding of each other. To him she seemed like a girl that hated to lose, wanted more from what little she had and such a caring person, even if she tried to deny the fact. She opened his eyes to a whole new world. A world where losing meant nothing and winning mean everything. A place where attempting wasn't good enough, but trying was. It felt as if the world wasn't a world, but an adventure when she was around. Sadly the world crumbled to pieces and threw its own remains into the wind, when she left. There could never be another world like it.

Ichigo sighed. Dense as he was, he could still tell everyone was having a hard time accepting the fact that Raven was no longer with them (though they refused to believe she was dead). He wanted to sulk, he wanted to throw a fit and mourn just like his friends, but he couldn't afford to. If he wanted to protect the rest of them then he couldn't afford to let himself do those things. He needed to focus on the task at hand. There was a new enemy making themselves known and he needed to take them out before they caused any real damage to everything. Aizen had been moving a lot faster than any of them had expected.

Uryuu got up from his desk, his chair making a hideous screeching sound on the floor.

"Hey," Ichigo called out to him, "Where do you think you're going? We're still in school," He watched as Uryuu packed his bags and left the classroom, not saying a word to anyone. Orihime looked out the window, watching Uryuu leave school grounds ever so calmly. She sighed and continued to sulk at her desk.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Raven sat on the edge of her Sensei's dojo peacefully enjoying a box of delicious onigiri (2); completely unaware of the scars she had left behind. She sighed with content as she finished the last one and drank down an entire bottle of water.

The entire place had such a peaceful atmosphere to it. Sakura, for some odd reason, were always in bloom near the house. The soft pink petals gently grazed her skin every so often, giving off their sweet scent. Tiny, plump birds would hop along the floor looking for worms and other insects to fill their bellies. Raven looked to the sky with lazy eyes and kept her hand on the side of her head to keep the wind from blowing her hair in her eyes.

Her gaze became hazy and blurry as if she were dreaming and for a moment Raven thought she really was dreaming as images filled her head.

Every scene was filled with people she thought she didn't recognize; places she could've sworn she'd been before. After a few images, she found something rather upsetting in them. In every single picture her mind showed her, there was always that one same person. The same person that's been in every dream, every nightmare she'd ever had since the first night in her Sensei's house. His eyes a steel-grayish-blue that pierced the soul to its core, short ebony hair as black as hers, and glasses that graced the fair skin on the bridge of his nose.

Every time she would think of him, or who he was to her, shivers would run down her spine and her body would heat up like she was thrown into a raging volcano. Her heart would beat faster when she was normal, but whenever she was having another anxiety attack and thought of him, her heart calmed immediately and all was well. She couldn't explain the feelings running threw her body. How she would feel an urge, a need to find him. At times she would even wake up to a mental image of him (which flattered him quite nicely) and her hands in the most unusual of places.

It was days before Raven's old life started to catch up to her and it only took so long for her new life to find her.

"You've been living inside a dream," Raven heard a voice in her dark room and swiftly spun around to attack whatever enemy was near her, "No need for violence. I've merely come to make a proposition with you, Jaganshi Raven,"

A man with white clothing, black hair, a strange helmet like mask on the left side of his head. His messy black hair stood out against his pale white skin almost as much as his sea green eyes.

"Who are you?" Raven narrowed her eyes and gathered a large amount of energy in her fist, just in case.

"Ulquiorra," he answered simply, "An Espada of Aizen-Sama. I've come to take you to Heceo Mundo, where you will serve Aizen-Sama,"

Raven scoffed at him, "Are you serious? Even if I knew who this 'Aizen-Sama' was I still wouldn't follow you! Give me one good reason why I should join you! I don't even like your presence! You have the reiratsu of a hallow and even have a hole in your chest! Get out before I kill you!"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," he lowered his head slightly to look at her in the eyes, attempting to frighten her into going. He snapped his fingers as a few regular looking hollows appeared, holding her Sensei captive. Raven's eyes grew wide with shock for a moment, but quickly went back to glaring at the Espada, "Well? You're answer, Jaganshi-san?" He glowered down at her, "If you'll come with us, we will honestly have no intention of killing or hurting your Sensei. We will leave him be as if this whole thing had never happened. However," he continued, his tone getting to a dangerous tone, "If you even so much as disobey us, he will die,"

Raven bit her lip and looked over to her Sensei. His eyes held no sign of fear in them. She doubted he could ever be afraid. He glared at her, mentally telling her not to do it. Raven however thought outside of the box he was in. She knew he was still strong for his age, but no where near strong enough to last these so called Espada. To top it off, he really was beginning to show his age in battle. She had sparred with him a few times during her stay, but had to cut the sessions short because he wore out much faster than she did.

She closed her eyes for a moment and let her arms fall limp at her sides. Raven knew when she was defeated. She nodded and allowed herself to be pulled through the portal to Heceo Mundo. Raven didn't even so much as look at her Sensei as she left with him. She didn't want to see the shame and anger in his eyes. She didn't want that to be the last thing she ever saw of him, if it really was their last time seeing each other.

Jaganshi Hizashi couldn't bare to watch his student leave. He turned his head away from her dark silhouette. He felt the hollows leave his side and his only beloved granddaughter vanish from the human world and into the darkness that was hollow.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"What did you mean," Raven asked Ulquiorra, "When you said that I was living inside a dream?" She stared at the ground as they walked the long corridors of the unfamiliar building.

"That place wasn't were you belonged," he answered, his face never showing any expression or even once looking down at her, "It kept you in a dream-like state that would've left you drifting between reality and illusions for an eternity. Such a pathetic state isn't meant for humans of your status,"

"So you'd thought you'd save me? Pfft! I find that hard to believe," her voice was cold and heartless.

"No," he sighed inwardly and explained further, "Personally I couldn't care less how careless humans spend their lives. Aizen-Sama ordered to bring you here,"

"What for? And who is this 'Aizen-Sama'?"

"You will learn," he grew rather irritated with her questions and silently thanked the fates for bringing them to the doors of Aizen's chamber so quickly.

The room was mostly dark. Raven could sense other's presence inside the room, though she could not see them. She immediately caught the presence that was irritating to all of her senses. She didn't know why, but she wanted to destroy it oh-so badly.

"So, you've come peacefully I see," The chair at the center of the room turned around to reveal a man with wavy brown locks and a cold and amused look plastered on his face.

"Who are you?" She asked wearily and almost uninterested.

"Sosuke Aizen," he replied calmly with a hint of pride in his voice, "You will follow my orders. Is that understood?"

Raven nodded slightly. She knew that the real her would've never agreed to such a thing so easily, even if her Sensei's life was at stake. She would've fought, not matter what her chances were. Jaganshi Raven definitely didn't take orders, especially from hollows.

It hit her.

She looked Aizen over a few times. This man was no hollow! He was a Shinigami! Raven couldn't make sense of it. Why would a hollow take orders from a Shinigami? Aizen must've noticed her internal struggle because he chuckled to himself and addressed her once more.

"There are many reasons why I follow and they take charge. I don't have time to explain everything to you. You will know your part in my plans soon enough. Ulquiorra will escort you to your room. Though you may not remember her, I'm sure she'll be happy enough to see you," he smirked at her confused expression.

Ulquiorra walked her down many more empty corridors and finally they arrived at her assigned room. He opened the door and inside a girl about her age whipped her head around, her long orangey-brown hair like flowing gracefully beside her. Her blue eyes looked worried, but they soon grew to a shocked expression as she saw who was standing next to Ulquiorra.

"J-Jaganshi-chan!" Orihime shouted in surprise. She quickly grew happy and ran over and hugged Raven.

"Hm? Do I know you?" Raven grew stiff at her hug and looked at her with a confused expression. Orihime pulled back, confused as well but for a different reason.

"Don't you remember me? It's me! Orihime! Inoue Orihime," Orihime looked up at her with hopeful eyes. Raven only looked back with careless ones. Ulquiorra left the room, sensing that they needed to be left alone (though he probably would've left anyway considering all he had to do was take Raven to her room).

"Umm…sorry," Raven flinched at her expression, "I don't recall. Maybe you're thinking of someone else?"

Orihime shook her head vigorously, "No, I _know_ it's you! You went with us to Soul Society to save Rukia! You helped us with the Bount! You fell in love with Ishida Uryuu!"

Raven's expression went from confused to flat out shocked, "What?! Umm…You've got me all wrong! I don't recall ever being in Soul Society! I don't know what these 'Bount' things are. And I assure you I've _never_ fallen in love with a man and never will! I'm just not suited to be the house wife type," She huffed and crossed her arms.

Orihime calmed down a bit and thought out loud to herself, "What happened to you? It's like you never met us at all…"

"I'm sorry there really must be some kind of misunder-"

"No!" Orihime cut her off, "I know it's you, Jaganshi-chan! I'll never forget your wonderful face! Never! You have no idea how much of an impact you've made on all of our lives! When you disappeared it was like…like the sun imploded, or the moon stopped shining at night. It felt as if there was no world left to live our lives,"

Raven looked at her with a serious expression, "You're lying," she whispered, her voice almost hoarse, "I've never been that important to anyone. When I left my mother found someone else to place her burdens upon. My father didn't care enough to find me himself. My brother hated me and killed himself because he couldn't stand me. My grandfather probably hates me by now…"

Orihime moved close to Raven and embraced her, making Raven rest in between the crook of her neck as she stroked her ponytail, "Maybe you don't remember, or believe anything I've said so far. I'll get over it soon. That way we can start over and become even better friends! I'm sure they wouldn't believe me if I ever got back and told them I saw you…"

"Them?"

"Ichigo, Chad, and …Uryuu," Orihime hesitated a bit. Raven's pulse began to speed up. She didn't understand why, but she knew, somehow, that she was telling the truth from the bottom of her heart.

"Why did you leave them?" Raven asked quietly.

"I didn't have much of a choice. They would've been killed,"

"I see. I had the same problem," Raven accepted her and embraced her back, around the waist, "I want to protect you, Ori-chan," Raven let go and smiled at her. Orihime wiped away a forming tear at the corner of her eye and giggled.

'_She's just like she's always been,'_ Orihime thought, _'She's still our Rei-chan!'_

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Mori: Whooo! I'm gonna have more for you guys reaaaaaally soon! Like I said I have plenty of ideas and I need to get them down before they disappear! Right now it's a bit late for me though and if I don't go to sleep now I'll never wake up .

1: I've, personally, never seen a wire cut at 80mph, but I've already seen what wire can do to limbs (shudder)

2: Onigiri is a Japanese rice ball that is sometimes sweet and consists of different fillings.


	26. It's A Start

Mori: Whooo! Didn't I promise a quick update?! XD I'm sooooo happy!

Thank you Ishasuki Mitoki, White Alchemist Taya and Megami Houshiko for reviewing right away! Such loyal readers I have! (sniffles) I love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Ishasuki Mitoki: I assure you I'm still alive and well for the time being! And YAY YOU GOT MY FIRE JOKE THINGY! XD

White Alchemist Taya: Thank you for reviewing right away! Don't worry, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve (wink) she'll remember soon enough!

Megami Houshiko: Thanks for your support! I hope I get lost more in the future!

This goes out to you guys! (muah!)

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Orihime and Raven both stood in the middle of the room, staring at the waning moon through the only window in the room. They were dressed in clothing similar to the Espada's. Orihime's was white trimmed with black and seemed to fit her perfectly without showing an inch of skin.

Raven's, however similar, was slightly different. Her black short shorts were complete with white leggings that reached just past her knees and white flats to compliment it. Her top was a white Chinese style shirt that parted in the middle by straps and sleeveless, trimmed with black. She ordered Ulquiorra that if he gave her anything sleeveless he would have to either get her another shirt or some bandages. He got her bandages, reluctantly.

Raven sighed, "Did the moon really stop shining?" Orihime continued to stare at the moon and nodded. Raven averted her eyes to the floor.

Ulquiorra walked in the room after some time had passed by, "It fit's the both of you amazingly well,"

Raven and Orihime jumped slightly.

"When did you get here?!" Orihime shouted.

"Where you peaking?! You perv!" Raven glared at him.

"I got here just now," he replied calmly, "Now quite your idle banter," he took a step towards them, "There's news. Your nakama (1) have invaded Heuco Mundo,"

Orihime turned to him and Raven only looked confused, only half facing him, "Why?" She asked, nearly speechless.

"'Why?' You ask? To rescue you. To them no other reason is necessary," He turned to Raven, "Fortunately for ourselves, they do not know you are here as well, Jaganshi-san,"

Raven snapped out of her daze, "Hm? Why would that matter?" He scoffed at her and turned back to Orihime, since it meant nothing to Raven already.

"However this should mean nothing to you. We already own both your body and soul," He pressed his cold look upon her, "What you're wearing now has solified what you are now, Inoue Orihime," he turned his attention back to Raven, "And I doubt you have any memory of them, but just to be safe, this applies to you as well,"

Raven folded her arms across her chest and scoffed, "Whatever. These people mean nothing to me as far as I can remember,"

"Then say it," he ordered to the both of them, "Your body and soul, what purpose do they have now?"

Orihime hesitated, "Their only purpose…is for Aizen-Sama and his ambition," She closed her eyes in shame.

"And you," he told Raven.

"My body and soul? Che, like I have anything left for you to take anyway. There's no meaning in such words if I am nothing but a puppet," she glared at him ever so coldly, "Tell Aizen to use his 'precious' marionette wisely or it'll break,"

He gave her a disapproving glare and left.

"Ori-chan, I'm gonna walk around for a bit," Raven walked towards the door.

"B-But, Jaganshi-chan! We're not allowed outside without permission!" Orihime tried to stop Raven. Raven waved her hand lazily over her head to calm her down.

"I'll be fine," she sighed, "Stay safe," Then she was gone.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Raven wandered the halls aimlessly. She didn't know where she was going, or even cared for that matter. She didn't want to be there, where she was constantly surrounded by hollows. She quickened her pace to a light jog. The feeling was just too unfamiliar and unsettling. She hadn't felt this caged in such a long time.

After about an hour of jogging Raven began to feel a slight fatigue and decided to stop and walk instead. She leaned against the wall of the unknown hallway and closed her eyes. It was low at first, but as she strained her ears to hear further, she heard a fight nearby. It was hard for her to sense reiratsu in the large building and even harder to find her way around.

Though the trail was easy enough to follow considering there was only one path left in front of her. , which could only lead to the nearby battle. She walked slowly towards the sounds, nearing the bright light of another room. She heard a woman screaming insults at the top of her lungs to someone and several crashes followed.

Raven stopped just before she set foot inside the room itself, though she could see everything else just fine from where she was standing. Her eyes scanned the entire room to get a good look at who was fighting.

Standing boldly on a high cylinder like pedestal, was a woman with dark hair that was in pigtails and a funny, white looking dress-skirt with high heeled boots. Raven leaned against the wall and studied her for a bit. She threw around a sharp yo-yo tool that annihilated everything it touched. Her victim was having a hard time dogging the attacks.

She froze at the sight of her victim. Short black hair, glasses, fair skin, steel-grey eyes. This was the same man from her dreams. Her eyes went wide with shock for a second, but quickly reverted back to their focused look. She looked just past him and saw another body hidden in the shadows.

It was a hollow that had a more human form to it, but his mask still looked like a sort of ant. She chewed on the inside of her cheek and watched with anticipation. It didn't take long for the girl to notice the stray hollow that was watching them. She glared at the door behind her victim and threw her weapon at him, just barely missing him by inches.

"Who the hell are you?!" She shouted at him. The man with glasses looked at the hollow, surprised for a moment.

"Aren't you Pesshe Gatieche?" he asked the hollow. Pesshe was silent for a moment, thoughts running through his head.

"No way…do you…like me? I mean…you know," Pesshe hesitated.

"What do you mean?!" The man shouted, "Don't say things like that all of a sudden! You're ruining the mood!"

"SHUT UP!" The ex-espada woman shouted and attacked them yet again, "Fuu. What is this white looking ant creature? Pale ant," she insulted him. Pesshe was offended and began to yell at her. In return, the man with glasses began to yell at him because of being yelled at for a simple comment he made to Pesshe about being white.

"I told you two to shut up!" She threw her weapon again, "Hm. Whatever the case, it appears the white ant is your ally,"

"Wait a second! He's a hollow! How could he be my ally?!"

"That's…that's terrible!" Pesshe cried, "And I considered you my ally this entire time!" The man yelled at Pesshe again for being stupid.

Raven's ears were hurting. All three of these people were extremely loud and gave her a migraine. She finally began to step in the room, letting herself be known.

"Fighting two on one isn't all that fair," She said smoothly and stopped just beside the pillar the woman was standing on.

"Who are you?!" She hissed.

"Hm," Raven replied, "I can see you're no Espada. I'm Aizen-sama's new recruit,"

Ishida couldn't believe his eyes. Before him, stood the love of his life, saying she was working for Aizen. He gripped his bow tightly to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He blinked several times to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. He swallowed the forming lump in his throat and tried to calm down a bit.

"R-Rei-chan?" Raven snapped her head in his direction and shot him an angry glare.

"What right do you have to call me that?!" She spat at him, making him flinch slightly, "Who the hell are you to call me by such a familiar nickname!?"

"Don't you remember me?" he hesitated in asking, being careful not to make her angry.

"Ugh, not you too," Raven rolled her eyes, "First that Orihime girl and now you too," she sighed.

"Inoue-san? You know where she is?"

"Meh, not really. I got kinda lost," She scratched her cheek lightly in thought.

"Lost?" Pesshe looked at her dumbly, "How lame is that?" Raven shook her fist and glared at him.

"Shut up! You all talk too much! You're so annoying!" The girl yelled and attacked Pesshe and Ishida. She turned to Raven and glared, "Stay out! I don't need help from a filthy human!" Raven shrugged and sat against the wall calmly.

She watched them carefully. She mostly watched Ishida. His movements, his face, his fighting style was all too familiar to her. It irked her, chilled her to the bone. She couldn't figure out why she was feeling so much anxiety from seeing him. She continued watching with interest. The woman was about to attack them when Pesshe used a technique to defend himself. He spit out a liquid on the blade and as soon as it hit him it slid off. She was surprised for a moment, but got over it when she saw Pesshe aim for her. She easily dogged it, smirking at them.

"Han. I don't really know what that is, but there's no way that I'll be blindly hit by it! I'm not stupid…" She trailed off as Pesshe covered all the pillars in the oil that emitted from his body, "What the…" She landed on one and slipped off.

"Alright!" Pesshe gloated, "My juice can keep pouring out forever! It's your fault for taking me so lightly!" Ishida mumbled something from behind him, "I named this technique the 'Infinite Slick'!"

"The fact that the name is kinda cool pisses me off…" Ishida muttered. Raven rolled her eyes, annoyed at the fact that these guys were hardly being serious about the situation.

"GOLONDRINA!" The woman shouted in anger. Her entire body was covered in a powerful aura that hid her from everyone's eyes. Once it disappeared she was no longer in a humanoid form. Her appearance looked more like a swallow tailed butterfly. Though instead of wings, blades held fast to the top half of the wings, "I will crush you! I, Arrancar No. 105, Chirucchi Thunder Witch!"

Raven glared at the Arrancar. Her entire being made Raven shiver and want to attack for some odd reason, but she kept her peace and continued to watch from her place by the entrance she came from.

"Now then," Chirucchi began, "Which way would be best for me to slice you up?" She didn't wait for a reply before she threw a wing of blades at the two. Ishida and Pesshe dogged each of her attacks, "Ha! You sure are fast when it comes to running away, Magane-kun! (2)" Ishida turned around while running and formed a much more detailed Quincy bow, firing several arrows at her. She blocked them with ease with one of her wings.

Raven's eyes widened in response. This man was a Quincy just like her! How could she not sense it?! She concluded that the building was truly having an effect on her senses. Raven bit on her thumb nail and tried to comprehend the situation at hand. She was Aizen's marionette(3) now; she had to help the side she was place on by any means. On the other hand, standing right in front of her was another Quincy! She couldn't just ignore her own kind. Raven knew she could appose Aizen if she truly wanted. Though her Sensei was a bit of a problem, but if they had kept their promise and stayed away from him then she'd have nothing to fear. She knew that if they kept their promise to her then her Sensei would be long gone by now, safely hidden until the battle was over.

She stopped chewing on her nail and dropped her hand back to her side. She knew her place, though she may not have liked it very much, she knew none the less. Raven's senses were turned back to the fight before her.

"Hirenkyaku huh?" Chiruchi smirked and prepared another attack, "And how is that…" She attacked using her blades, "Any different?!" Ishida and Pesshe braced themselves for the attack, ready to doge it yet again.

Her blades scattered before it even reached them, sending them flying in each direction across the room without going near Ishida and Pesshe.

"What?…" Chirucchi was surprised for a second, then that surprise turned into anger, "I thought you were on our side! Why are you helping them?!"

Raven stood in front of Ishida and Pesshe, her head hung low, "I was," she replied simply, "But I can't just abandon a fellow Quincy. It goes against my morals. I'm sorry that I deceived you, Chirucchi Thunder Witch, but I this is my choice,"

"Quincy?" The Arrancar didn't even care about the fact that she was deceived. After all, why would she even team up with a human in the first place? The name 'Quincy' rung a bell in her head, "Ah," she sighed with recognition, "So you're of the Quincy?"

Raven nodded her head while Ishida answered back, "So you know of us? What a privilege,"

"I know all about them," she replied, "A sad group of people who were destroyed by the Shinigami. Those are the only fact that I can recall," Raven's gaze turned into a glare. In an instance she was right behind the thunder witch.

"What's it to you?" Raven hissed in her ear before using her foot to kick her halfway across the room.

"Ha! At least now I know why you'd betray Aizen-Sama! All for the sake of your own kind! I've gotta admit that I have the slightest ounce of respect for you, Quincy-girl!"

"Just so you know," Raven ran her fingers through her bangs and sighed lightly, "I don't fight like your average Quincy. What you learn from me may not apply to him," She jabbed her thumb behind her to point at Ishida.

"Can't you at least use my name?" He adjusted his glasses a bit.

"I'm sure it would help if I knew your name," She crossed her arms and continued to stare at her opponent.

Ishida felt a wave of sadness wash over his body, like someone just plunged a dagger into his heart and twisted it ever so slowly. He clenched his fists and swallowed the growing lump in his throat.

"Uryuu. Ishida Uryuu," His voice was cold and aching. Raven could almost hear the agony in it, but brushed it off as her imagination at work.

Raven nodded her head and turned her attention back to the Chirucchi, "Ready? I'll hold back if you wanna have a bit of fun," Raven smirked at her expression. Chirucchi grew furious with Raven and attacked her almost blindly.

Raven dogged each of her attacks with ease and swiftness. Raven smirked and landed on top of the highest pillar in the room.

"Insect!" Raven yelled out.

"What was that?!" It was never very smart to piss off an Arrancar.

"You resemble a swallow tailed butterfly the most, therefore," Raven pointed at her, "Insect! Raven's eat pests like you!" Chirucchi grew even angrier and aimed her blades at Raven. Raven rushed towards them and dogged each one, getting closer to the thunder witch.

She used Hirenkyaku to get even closer to the Arrancar and reappeared right in front of her face, "You're finished. You never had a chance of flying the moment you spread your wings," Chirucchi stood very still, shocked that Raven was so close and listening intently to her out of fear. Raven grabbed her face and brought her lips close to her ear. Chirucchi could feel her warm breath tickling her eardrum, "Butterflies can't fly when they just barely hatch,"

Raven gathered a fist full of spirit particles and used ever ounce of strength she gathered to send her enemy flying into the wall opposite of them. Chirucchi fell to the ground, nearly unconscious, but still alive. Raven took one look at the Arrancar and turned on her heel.

"Lets go you two," she began walking down the hall.

"Are you sure?" Pesshe asked, "That person's still alive,"

"I don't kill," she replied and continued to walk to the exit, "Even if she tried to get up and chase after us, it wouldn't work anyway. She'd just be committing suicide,"

Ishida was silent for a moment, but quickly realized what she had done, "You severed her saketsu (4)?" Raven nodded in reply. The two nodded and followed. Though, Pesshe was hesitant, Ishida assured him that they would be fine in trusting her.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"You honestly don't remember anything? Nothing? Nothing at all?" Ishida continued asking and pleading for her to tell him something as they walked down the hall. Anything to give a sign that she remembered her time with him.

"No! And stop asking!" She was growing frustrated with him and was almost beginning to wish she hadn't have saved them. She sighed and took pity on him, "…Ishida…Uryuu…right?" He nodded excitedly, "I honestly can't remember anything, but Orihime told me a few things about my time with all of you…supposedly anyway,"

"Like what?" He asked curiously. Pesshe remained completely silent. He knew it wasn't a good idea to disrupt them. Even he could sense the atmosphere around them.

"I went to Soul Society? To save some girl named 'Rukia'?"

"Yes," Ishida adjusted his glasses slightly, "You went with us to save her. Rukia is a Shinigami who is our ally,"

"I see…What are 'Bount'?" She continued to ask.

"They were…another kind of species you could say. An experiment in Soul Society gone wrong," he tried to explain, "They're the one's who took you…we haven't seen you since then,"

Raven's head began to throb painfully and her vision became somewhat blurry.

**Flashback**

"_You even think about it and I'll kill you," Raven threatened in a low voice. In front of her stood a figure she wasn't able to make out. He towered over her as she sat on the ground like a helpless child. He smirked and got even closer. Raven's fox ears went flat against her head and she bared her teeth at him._

"_Little Kitsune shouldn't be so difficult," he smiled at her and continued to advance. Raven's eyes narrowed in anger as she prepared herself._

**End Flashback**

"Rei-chan?" Ishida and Pesshe stopped walking when Raven did. They noticed a far off look in her face and attempted to shake her out of it, "Are you okay?"

She blinked once and looked at both of them, "Uh…yea. Why?"

"You spaced out," Pesshe told her, "You went off into your own land," he expressed what he said through physical body movement. He waved his wrists as if he were a bird and stood on one leg to exaggerate flying. Ishida's eye twitched at Pesshe's pathetic actions and he turned back to Raven.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again. She nodded hesitantly. He looked at her lovingly and embraced her tightly. She stiffened in his grasp, but it slowly faded; feeling a familiar feeling consume her. He leaned down into her ear and whispered softly to her, "I'll wait for your memories to come back and even if they don't," he paused and hugged her tighter, "I'll still love you," He kissed her forehead, knowing that a kiss on the lips would be unacceptable in her current state.

Raven's heart was beating like mad. It felt as if it would burst through her chest at any given moment, but it was much different from her chronic attacks. He letting go of her and pulling away. Raven immediately didn't like the cold feeling that was washing over her like a wave of ice water. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held his embrace, feeling the warmth of his body once more. He didn't object and continued to hold her as if it were the last thing he'd ever do. Raven sighed in content and listened to his rapid heartbeat within his chest.

'_So warm,'_ She thought and blushed at how utterly weak he made her feel, _'I don't think I'd mind…staying like this for an eternity,'_

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Mori: WOOT! Review please!

1: Nakama: Japanese word used for a comrade or close friend

2: Magane-kun: White glasses. Chirucchi's nickname for Ishida was 'White Glasses'

3: Marionette: For those of you who don't know what a Marionette is, it's a puppet! X3

4: Saketsu: Soul Chain


	27. Afraid of Darkness

Mori: I don't have much to say at the moment, except thank you for those of you that are reviewing and sticking to this story!

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"Let me out!" Orihime pounded on the door of her room. Her cries grew more frantic for a moment, but died down just as soon as they started. She began to tear up a bit, knowing that her nakama were slowly disappearing, "No…this is too much…Kuchiki-san," she fell to her knees, feeling Rukia's spirit grow weaker and weaker until she was no longer able to sense it.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Raven abruptly stopped walking, forcing Pesshe and Ishida to stop as well.

"What wrong?" Ishida looked at her.

Raven hesitated, "I think someone just died…I'm not sure though. This entire place has been messing with my senses," She shook her head, "Never mind. Forget I said anything," She continued walking down the hall once more.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Pesshe asked Raven suspiciously.

"No," Raven replied simply as her friends sweat dropped at her innocent reply.

"Then why are we going this way?!" Pesshe yelled at her again.

"_We're_ not. _I_ am. You just happen to be following,"

This time Raven and Ishida stopped at the same time.

"What? What is it?" The hollow looked between the two. Raven looked at Ishida to make sure she wasn't being fooled again; he nodded in reply.

"There's a battle going on nearby," Ishida stated, "It seems Abarai-San needs our help,"

"Abarai-san?" Raven questioned.

"Another Shinigami that is our ally," he replied adjusting his glasses.

Raven flexed her arm a bit, excitedly, "It's a good thing these walls are made of sekkiseki (1). They'll be no problem to break through!" She gathered a fist full of spirit particles (2) and punched the wall with all her might. It crumbled beneath her mighty power and debris and dust poured out into the opening before them. Ishida saw a giant creature and immediately shot it down before anyone on the other side of the wall could react. He walked forward.

"I guess Los Noches is made out of sekkiseki. That's your loss. Even with three walls in the way we could still feel the spiritual pressure pulsing from here," He looked down at them, getting a much clearer view from were he stood with the smoke now gone, "What's the matter? Looks like you're in quite a bit of trouble, Abarai Renji,"

"Ishida!" Renji shouted in surprise. He looked exhausted and his clothes were already worn from battle, along with his slight bleeding in some places. A horde of monsters from below were mourning for their fallen comrade and reaching their arms out for Ishida's head.

"There's so many," he spoke aloud, "And there's no way of knowing their individual strength,"

"Ishida! Hey, Ishida!" Pesshe called out from behind a nearby pillar, "What's going on? Are you shivering because of your sudden entrance?" Pesshe shivered violently from behind the pole.

"Yeah, you need to move," Raven pointed in another direction, "You soooooo ruin the atmosphere," she crossed her arms, "Ishida-kun actually made a cool entrance too," Ishida smiled lightly at her compliment, but remained serious. He looked through the crowd of mourning hollows and saw a man smirking at them. His hair was shoulder length and flowed gently over his box framed glasses . His eyes seemed to laugh at them.

"You guys are too fucking noisy!" The man yelled out and immediately his underlings grew silent, "It seems our guest has something to say. Lets lend him our ears,"

"Thanks for your effort," Ishida began, "Pardon me for being rude, but I need to confirm something. Are you part of the Espada?"

"What a precise fellow. That's correct," he held his hand to his chest proudly, "I am the eight Espada. I am Zaelapollo Grantz,"

"Octava No. 8?" Ishida looked back at him and smirked, "I'm relieved now. Seems like it's not a strong number,"

"That's right relax if you want to, even though I'm still stronger than you," he shrugged off the insult, "But then again, who are you? And your little girlfriend, too if you don't mind me asking,"

Raven caught this and blushed, "I'm not his girlfriend, moron!" She yelled at him. Ishida felt a pang in his chest, but brushed it off.

"Ishida Uryuu," he replied.

"Jaganshi Raven," She introduced herself as well.

"We are both,"

"Quincy," The finished in unison. Grantz remained expressionless. His lip twitched slightly and suddenly his face contorted into laughter.

"A QUINCY!" he shouted out with glee, "YOU'RE THE RARE ONES THAT FAUGHT WITH THAT WHORE?!" He referred to Chirucchi Thunder Witch, "FIRST A BANKAI USER AND NOW TWO QUNCY! MY LUCK IS REALLY GOOD TODAY! IF YAMMI WERE HERE HE WOULD BE SHOUTING 'SURETE!! (3)" Ishida jumped down from his spot while Raven remained where she was calmly.

"Yes," Ishida replied as he landed behind Grantz with Seele Schneider (4) out, "I'm not sure who Yammi is," he placed it in his Quincy bow and stretched it back, "But to be fighting someone that is this careless, I also want to shout 'surete'," he released his attack and the arrow went flying towards Grantz, hitting him right in the collar bone.

Raven looked impressed and nodded. Pesshe and Renji watched in amazement.

"W-what technique was that?" Pesshe asked.

"It's not really a technique, but an item. The arrow he used is called Seele Schneider," she explained to him, "It the only Quincy weapon that carries a blade, however the usual Quincy fighting method is through a bow so it's not unusual to use it that way,"

Grantz choked and fell to his knees. His underlings then began to mourn for him, calling out his name with panic. Suddenly, Schneider burst into pieces within his body. Both Ishida and Raven's faces were in shock.

"Kuha," he began laughing, "Kuahahahahaha! Fool! Did you think that arrow would work against me?! Did you think it would peirce? It would Stab? It would work? Did you honestly think that would actually happen?!" he continued to mock them, "Didn't you find it odd that I already knew the name of your opponent?! I've already analyzed both you and your friend's moves!"

Raven tried her hardest to bite back her laugh. She failed and began to burst out laughing at him. She clutched her stomach and rolled over on her side.

Grantz glared up at her, "Do you find me funny? Tell me, what is it that I'm doing wrong so that you're not taking me seriously?"

Raven tried to calm down, "HAH! Do you-HAHAHA- do you honestly-pfft- think that just because you saw me beat the crap out of that wench, that you know everything now?!" She burst out laughing again, angering him even more. She slowly calmed down and looked at him seriously. She disappeared and reappeared right behind him with her fist just inches away from the side of his head, "We're different in Quincy abilities. Ishida-kun might be your average Quincy, but I'm not," she smirked, "My family line is much different,"

"Oh?" Grantz challenged her, "Is that true then? How so?"

"Well for one thing," She slowly removed her fist from the side of his face and within a blink of an eye she lifted it up again and punched him half across the room, "I was never really liked using a bow to be honest," She smirked at him.

He skidded to a stop, still standing on his two feet, "HAHA! You stupid brat! I know how your little punches work too! How would that make any difference?!" He continued to laugh at her.

Raven lifted up the palm of her hand and held it the way Shinigami do when they use kidou techniques,

Raven grew serious and began to summon an attack, "Drown your foe beneath your seas," The room grew much colder than it had been. A layer of ice covered the entire area, "Emerge! Leviathan!" The ice quickly melted and formed a giant sea creature made of pure water. Its read eyes bore into Grantz and roared. It attacked him without question and froze him to the spot.

"You were right, Espada," she smirked, "Looks like we could relax," Raven sighed and walked back over to Ishida. He smiled at her and she smiled nervously back.

"J-Jaganshi?" Renji looked at her dumbly, "Is that really you?"

"…Um sure?" She looked at him strangely.

"Abarai-San," Ishida interrupted before he could ask what was going on, "Rei-chan doesn't have any memory of us or her time in Karakura city at all,"

"What?!" He stared back at her surprised. Raven blinked a couple of times and smiled suddenly,

"Heh, your hair reminds me of tomato juice," She chuckled and gave him a goofy grin. Ranji held up his fist, closed his eyes, and grit his teeth, "I wonder," she kept teasing him, "Did you drink a lot of red stuff as a kid? I didn't know anyone's hair could be that red," she laughed at him.

"Watch it, brat! I didn't know anyone's eyes could be that red!" He threw back at her.

"What?! Why you-! Leave my eyes alone!"

"Leave my hair alone!"

"Fine! Stupid tomato head," she crossed her arms and pouted, "Then leave my eyes alone in return!"

"Fine! Stupid, red eyes," he did the same only he didn't pout.

"I said leave my eyes alone!" She shouted at him.

"You didn't leave my hair alone! You kept calling me 'tomato head'!"

"That's because I don't know your name, stupid!" She glared at him.

"Well you should!" He shouted back.

"I don't remember you! How can I!?"

"It's Renji!" he shouted finally, "Abarai Renji,"

"Whatever," she turned around and glared at the frozen form of the Espada. Renji glared harder at her, but then sighed and smiled at her back.

He went up to her and placed his hand on her head, "You never change, brat," she chuckled and ruffled her hair. She glared at him for messing up her hair and began to redo her ponytail.

_**CRACK**_

They turned their heads in the direction of the sound. Shards of ice scattered everywhere and Grantz stood in the same spot he had been frozen to, laughing at the top of his lungs.

"Marvelous! Simply amazing! You're going to be the best specimen yet!" Raven glared at him. There was no way in hell he was going to tear her apart and poke at her insides.

Ishida formed his Quincy bow once more and began to shoot at the minions that had begun to attack them again.

"Careful there," he said calmly to Ishida. A large hollow was headed towards him and he was ready to attack. Instantly his bow vanished, "Because that one's going to disappear too," The hollow was about to take him out with his fist, but Renji blocked him with his Zabimaru.

"Don't just stand there all dazed!" Renji yelled at him, "You've still go some fight left in you right?! You're the master of coming up with elaborate schemes right?! Then hurry up and think of a plan to kick that guy's ass!"

"Don't be an idiot," Ishida replied calmly, "I already have a plan," Renji laughed slightly, and retracted his Zanpakutou.

"Alright then, I'll trust you," he smirked, "Don't let me down,"

"Not a problem," Ishida smiled confidently, "As long as you don't let me down,"

Ishida remained silent for a moment, but spoke up, "Abarai-san, how long can you hold him?"

"I'm sorry," Renji replied, "At best about twenty seconds,"

"And you, Rei-chan?"

"…45...maybe 50 seconds," she replied hesitantly, "I still don't know his powers or his limits,"

"Okay," Ishida grew more confident, "That's long enough,"

"Lets go," Renji said to Raven and she nodded in reply. Renji took Zabimaru and released his shikai form while Raven cracked her knuckles.

Renji threw Zabimaru towards him and he easily blocked it, "Fu. Useless," Raven quickly appeared behind him and held him with every ounce of strength she had. Renji moved forward and wrapped Zabimaru around them for extra precaution. Renji mumbled something under his breath, though Grantz couldn't hear, Raven could hear it. It was a chant that Shinigami used for kidou, or demon arts. She recognized this once quite well and smirked. She placed her palm to the side of Grantz's face.

"Hey, do you want to say something?" Grantz glared at Renji who had finished mumbling.

"It's true that the difference of strength of my shikai and your current one is vast. I'm not thinking that by fighting you this close I'll win but ya know, even if the difference in power is vast," Renji grabbed his shirt and it began to burn slightly under his touch, "Even if you take this at point blank it has to hurt right?" He looked at Raven's palm really quick and smiled even bigger, "If it doesn't then you'll have both me and the brat here to test if two will work twice as good,"

Grantz's eyes went wide as he realized his mistake, "I've always been bad a kidou since I was a kid," Renji explained, "I was always getting in trouble for not controlling my explosions. So now, between the three of us, lets see how can stand the heat,"

"Hadou number 31," Raven began.

"Shyukaho!" They shouted in unison sending that entire area in ablaze. Grantz removed himself from their hold not too long after the explosion. Renji fell to the floor in exhaustion while Raven fell to her knees, panting and gasping for breath. All three of them were beaten up pretty badly. Grantz mumbled something under his breath about them being so predictable.

The smoke cleared and Grantz realized that Ishida was a little ways behind him, "By taking Abarai-san's and Rei-chan's attacks whether they succeeded or not, by walking in the opposite direction I was able to get behind you. You seem to like to look down on your opponents," Ishida continued, "If you take an attack you seem to have the habit of running to the place where your opponent can barely hit you,"

"So what about it?" Grantz scoffed, "You seem to like taking to the back. By doing that are you saying you won, Quincy?"

"Yeah," Ishida took out a Seele Schneider and stabbed it in the ground, "That's about right," Raven smirked as he was caught between a vortex of spirit particles.

"But how?!" Grantz yelled out, "I should have sealed all your weapon's reiratsu!"

"Heh, that means that there are things in the world even you don't know about," Ishida smiled triumphantly, "Should I explain the situation in front of everyone so you can understand?" He took a sliver tube and poured out its contents into the pentagram, "It's the end, Zaepollo Grantz,"

"S-Shit!" Were the last words Grantz spoke before being consumed in the massive amount of energy. Ishida walked away and walked to were Pesshe and Dondochaka were standing looking amazed at him.

"What was that technique just now…Uryuu?" Pesshe asked hesitantly.

"Sprenger," he replied and began to explain, "I used the silver tubes and Seele Schneider to destroy the confinement of the area I created. Seele Schneider diffuses spirit particles the pommel (5) functions as an accumulator of spirit particles when I fight enemies. It consumes the particles and can temporarily recover as a sword. It does this and draws the Quincy sign on the ground. Also," he continued, "The concentrated spirit particles in the silver tubes fall as a liquid. This results as a large explosion within the sign," he looked over to Raven and Renji, who was semiconscious, "This technique is powerful which is why it requires time. If it was a one on one match I wouldn't have been able to use it. Your help was sufficient,"

"Ha," Renji laughed as much he could from being in his current position, "Even if I waited I couldn't have done anything,"

"I'm glad you appreciate my help," Ishida smiled. Raven, who was still standing in comparison to Renji, chuckled slightly at the two.

"You guys are strange," She laced her fingers together in the back of her head on used them as a sort of pillow, "I kinda like you guys!" She smiled wide. Ishida's heart skipped a beat seeing her smile like that. He almost moved forward, he would've moved forward if something hadn't have happened next.

"shit…" A weak voice came from behind them. Surely enough Grantz was still very much alive. His body was burnt badly and smoke emitted from it.

"Bastard!" Renji called out. Ishida looked just as surprised.

"Die damn it!" Raven shouted, "Arrgh! You're a cockroach! This place is filled with insects!"

"You're still able to stand despite the damage you took?" Ishida commented, "I'm quite surprised," Grantz began to ramble nonsense several times, his minions beginning to help him.

"Only I can take it away you idiots!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs and grabbed a stray hollow and violently bit his head off. In return, his wounds began healing bit by bit. By the time he was finished healing, only a third of the unfortunate hollow remained. Ishida, Raven, and Renji looked at him with shock written all over their faces. One of the hollows began to shout out the name of the one that was eaten, making Grantz angry, "Don't shout! We'll make a new one of him later," It agreed and quieted down, "What?" Grantz looked at their shocked expressions, "Didn't I tell you? The Fracion part of the Espada are a bit special. They are a method of recovery. If I eat them when I am injured, my wounds will heal. I made them for that very reason,"

"Monster…" Ishida said to him.

"Genius. Isn't that what you want to say?" Raven gulped back saliva from her already dry mouth. She had seen hollows eat their own kind before, but never this. This man at least looked like a human, which is why it surprised her a great deal. Grantz turned on his heel and began to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Ishida shouted.

"Where you ask? I'm going to change my clothes," he replied turning his head a little to them, "Would you fight with an embarrassing ragged appearance like this?"

"Don't screw around with us," Ishida spat at him through his teeth.

"Hey now, think carefully," The Espada shot out, "Isn't it your fault I have to change my clothes because you tore it up?" Ishida was about to say something else, but he interrupted the Quincy before he could begin, "Shut up and wait. You should use your small brains to think of your next move. I'll do the same while getting changed. In what way will I grotesquely kill you? I'll leave to think about it," With that said he left them to think of their next battle plan.

"So…" Raven began slowly, "What's the plan?" She looked towards Ishida. He clenched his fist and replied as calmly as he could.

"There is none. We'll run from here," Raven chewed on her bottom lip, but nodded in agreement.

"I'll take care of Abarai-san first," She kneeled down next to Renji and began healing his wounds using her own power.

"You know kidou," Renji commented, "I noticed it when you used shyukaho the same time I did," Her hands glowed a soft purplish-pink color and she placed them over certain wounds.

"Well yes and no," She replied, "I only know a few select kidou techniques, but this isn't one. My father's a doctor and a Quincy. He combined the two and this is what he was able to get," she gestured to the technique she was using.

"I see," Ishida adjusted his glasses a bit. Raven's healing wasn't as precise as Orihime's, but it was still top notch. She finished most of Renji's more serious wounds and moved to Ishida, "It's fine," he told her, "I'm not that injured," She shrugged and began to work on her wounds. She finished in no time at all. Once she was done they all nodded to each other and made a run for the stairs.

"We're going to have to rescue Chad and Rukia while we're at it," Ishida suggested.

"Damn straight!" Renji agreed.

"That won't matter unless we get out of here!" Raven called out to them as they neared an exit, "Now hurry! We're almost there!"

They stepped through the door and shock welcomed them yet again. They realized that they were in the same room as when they first started in.

"Welcome back," Grantz stepped forward, "Did you enjoy your little walk?" He looked as though he hadn't fought at all, "Now then, lets begin the second act,"

"How the hell-?" Raven cursed under her breath.

"Shall I explain? Though I've already done enough of that," he rested his elbow on the palm of his hand, "So I'll just summarize it for you. You can think of this area as a part of my own body. There are cameras in every wall and I can rearrange things as I please. For you to try and flee is like a fly trying to flee the open mouth of the dragon. All I had to do was move the corridors you were running along until you were eventually led back to this room,"

"No way," Raven gasped under her breath, "You can move any part of this building if you wanted? How is that possible? Everything's too large to move,"

Grantz chuckled and turned his attention to her, "Jaganshi Raven, I've learned quite a bit about you while I was changing. Apparently you were handpicked by Aizen-Sama himself to assist us in our next goal. You know if he learned that you betrayed him like this, he'd most certainly kill your grandfather," he smirk maliciously at her.

"Che," she scoffed, crossing her arms, "My Sensei is no fool! He's probably long gone by now, hiding safely until they stop searching for him,"

"Ah. It's unfortunate," He continued, "I cannot kill you because Aizen-Sama would do much worse to me if I did. However….earlier you asked me how I was able to move this room at my will," He snapped his fingers once in the air, "Like this,"

The ground opened up beneath her and swallowed her up. She shrieked in surprise and tried desperately to reach out to something before she was submerged in darkness.

"Rei-chan!" Ishida called out to her and tried to reach out.

"Ah-ah," Grantz snapped his fingers again and the hole closed up before Ishida could get close enough.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"Oomph!" Raven hit the ground fairly hard, landing on her back. The whole room was pitch black; she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. She figured standing up wasn't a good idea, so she began to sit there and chew on her thumb nail.

It wasn't long before she began breathing much harder than she should have and tears slowly began to cloud her vision. She licked her dry lips and resumed chewing on her thumbnail. She held her leg close to her chest with the arm that was free and strained her ears to listen for any signs of attack.

Raven couldn't help it. She felt like such a child, being afraid of the dark at her age. It wasn't because of hollows or the 'boogeyman' as most kids grew up believing. She wasn't exactly sure why she was so afraid of the dark. Of course when she went to sleep at night it was a much different story. She was never afraid to go to sleep at night because it was never truly as dark as it had been now. There'd always been something going on at night. Whether it was a neighbor's dog or sirens going off or even just the hum of the street lamp and insect chirping nearby.

This was truly different. There was no light whatsoever. No noise; nothing. Just an empty darkness. Raven thought for a moment. It was only then did she realize the true meaning behind her childish terror. At the ever-so-young age of four, Raven had been thrown into the closet by her mother. She remembered how dark it had been, how the hours had passed by until her brother finally rescued her from the darkness. Being in the place she was now, it felt exactly like that time. She nearly began to cry in remembering such a memory.

"Don't cry, Rei-chan," A hand patted her head. Raven opened her eyes slowly. She was staring at jeans and sneakers. Slowly she began to look up into a familiar face. She'd never thought she'd miss the face of that man as long as much as she did now.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"Bastard! Bring her back! What did you do to her?!" Ishida yelled at Grantz.

"I'm not sure she'll be in the same state by the time I decide to release her," he smirked, "You see that room is very unique. It takes every memory, ever thought ever thought, and plays them like a movie in your head,"

"What?!" Renji gasped.

"To be honest with you it mostly emphasizes on your worst memories or even nightmares. It takes everything from your past and twists it around until your memories are nothing but a lie," Ishida's eyes grew wide at this. He glared at him and blindly shot an arrow out of rage.

"You bastard!" Ishida shouted, "I'll kill you before that happens," he threatened, his voice low and dangerous.

"We'll see about that. It's probably already begun," Grantz smirked and got even more responses from the Quincy. It was bad enough that Raven couldn't remember much about them, but to have her memories suddenly given back to her through lies was another. Ishida would show no mercy to the Espada.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"I-Ichi-nii…" She gasped and saw the friendly face of her brother smiling down upon her. His long orange hair swayed in the breeze, brushing his cream skin lightly.

"C'mon, Rei-chan, lets go home," he smiled gently. Raven wiped her tears and took his hand.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Mori: Woot! Another chapter! And this one was kinda long! O.o I DEMAND REVIEWS! (cries) I really appreciate those of you who are reviewing, but I know there's more people that could be! DX C'mon people! If you're reading my story then you obviously like it right?! If you like it then review! I mean c'mon! It's not like I'm making you pay ten bucks just to read it! Please review!

1: Sekkiseki- Umm…I know it's a type of wall, but I couldn't find a specific definition for it! I'm sorry!

2: Raven's physical attacks using spirit particles in her fist is the equivalency to Sakura(from naruto) using Chakra to punch the crap out of something.

3: Surete means Lucky

4: Seele Schneider: German for 'Soul Cutter' in Japanese it means 'One which cuts souls'

5: I never knew this but a 'pommel' is like a knob at the hilt of a sword.

(shrugs) I guess ya learn something knew everyday! XD


	28. Remembering The Nightmares and Dreams

Mori: YAY! I feel so proud to know such wonderful reviewers! You have no idea how much coming home to your reviews brightened up my day! First I lost five bucks, then people from my club start complaining about certain stuff, my mom gives me an earful about MY club and how I run things! WRAWR:domo: Her name is going in the death note!

**White Alchemist Taya**: Yes! She is in very deep crap! Lol! That's assuming that I actually put her through the torture of having her memories twisted! XD lol Read and find out! X3

**Ishasuki Mitochi:** I don't know if you recall, but I did sort of gave Ichigo a reason why she called him 'Ichi-nii' it was back in chapter 18. Stairway to Heaven. Though it wasn't a proper explanation, so I will consider making her fess up at some point.

**PyroxXxManiac**: Woot! Thanks for joining the reviewing circle! I do believe this is the first time we've met! (shakes you hand rapidly) Thanks for the support!

**Megami Hoshiko**: Last but certainly not least! Thank you! For telling me what sekkiseki rock was exactly! (giant smile) You're awesome! (dances)

Also, I just re-read my last chapter and I apologize! There are a lot of mistakes concerning grammar and spelling! Even though I use Word Processor, it won't check for things like that when they're spelled correctly! So I'm sorry, and I'll try to fix that up!

Enjoy!

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"Ichi-nii, where are you taking me?" Raven asked, taking her hand. She noticed her voice sounded sort of strange and off than normal.

"Out of this closet, silly!" He replied with a smile, "Now c'mon! You look a bit warm," He pulled her to her feet and kneeled down to dust her off, "There now. See? You're okay! Don't cry okay?" He wiped the few remaining tears from her rosy cheeks and patted her head.

'_What the hell's going on here?'_ Raven thought '_I remember this, but…Why am I here? What's happening?'_

"Did mother put you in here?" He asked with a serious tone. Raven nodded silently. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms like an infant and walked quietly to her room. She looked up at his sullen expression and felt a pang of guilt stab her heart. She knew she was causing him a lot of pain, causing him a lot of stress, but she couldn't help being dependant on him. She was only four years old after all. Who else was there to turn to when her own mother was abusing her?

"Ichi-nii?" She grabbed his attention from his thoughts. He looked up at her suddenly and smiled.

"Rei-chan? Where's Keroppi-kun? (1)" He asked looking around her room after setting her down on her bed, "That way he'll be able to watch you whenever I'm away,"

Raven clutched her bed sheets and looked down at them, her bangs covering her eyes, "Mother took him again. She says I'm too old for dolls. She's always throwing away my dolls!" Ichirou inwardly sighed and crossed his arms.

"Too old?! No one's ever too old for dolls! (2)" He huffed and handed her a lion-like doll(3), "Sleep with Tora-kun for today. I'll get your Keroppi-kun back for you okay?" He smiled and tucked her in, kissing her on the forehead.

"Thank you, Ichi-nii," She turned on her side and clutched the doll to her chest. It was quick, so quick that Raven wasn't sure she caught it at first. Ichirou's eye began to twitch slightly. He held up his hand to his eye to make it stop and turned away, turning off the light and walking out of the room.

The room grew from moonlit darkness to the same pitch black darkness she had been sitting in just moments before. Raven opened her eyes, seeing nothing yet again. She felt her pulse quicken and her breathing become irregular.

'_I don't get it!' _She screamed out in her head _'What the hell's going on?! I don't remember Ichi-nii eyes twitching like that! He never showed any sign of distress in front of me!_

The room changed again and another 'memory' came into view. Ichirou was holding his head in his hands at the kitchen table; shoulders shaking slightly. Raven peaked at him from around the corner, watching him and listening to him talk to someone she couldn't see.

"I can't take much more," he whispered to his friend, "She's driving me nuts, being so clingy like that," Raven flinched slightly at his words, but kept watching him; in doubt about the whole scene before her.

"It's not her fault," the voice of his male friend defended her, "Your mom's the psycho one! Look at what she's been doing to your sister all this time! The poor kid can't take the wrath of an adult!"

"I know! I know!" Ichirou slammed his fists on the table, "I know that! But…sometimes…I can't help but feel that way about things. How she's so clingy and…pathetic," He looked down, ashamed at his thoughts. Raven began to back away slowly, but ended up bumping into a nightstand, "Who's there?!" Raven froze in her place.

"Raven-chan? Is that you?" The voice of his friend called out. She continued to not say anything. Ichirou's eyes caught hers through the shadows of the hall. His eyes widened in fear and surprise. He was certain she had heard him talk. Raven turned her gaze to the side, avoiding his own, and turned away to walk back to her room.

Again Raven met the darkness of the room she was stuck in. She clutched her head and clenched her teeth together tightly, "This isn't happening," she denied the facts before her eyes, "This entire world is a lie! Ichi-nii never…he never said those things in front of me like that! I never even heard him say those kinds of things before!"

Raven calmed down and opened her eyes slightly. She felt a powerful reiratsu loom overhead. It was completely foreign to her, but powerful enough to calm her and for her to regain her senses.

"_**You're off your game, kid,"**_ A malice growl filled her head, _**"I thought I'd never be able to get through to you! Thank whose ever reiratsu that was later for me. Without that I wouldn't have been able to break through the one of that wretched Espada!"**_

'_Kitsune?!'_ Raven never thought she'd be so glad to hear the damn fox's voice, _'What's going on?! How come I couldn't hear you before?'_

"_**The Espada that trapped you in here was suppressing your powers, including me. Listen, kid," **_he grew from angry to serious as he addressed her, _**"This place, it's messing with your mind. Everything you've seen so far is an illusion. I can help you see through each one after it's shown to you,"**_

'_How?'_

"_**You're talking to a Kitsune, brat,"**_ he scoffed at her, _**"Kitsune are known for casting illusions upon man. I think I can tell real from fake if you don't mind,"**_ He seemed insulted at her simple comment.

"_Okay,"_ She accepted his help_, "I accept your assistance. Now help me, kitsune. I know I've been missing a part of my memories and I want them back!"_ She could almost feel the kitsune nod inside her head as he agreed. She felt her body heat intensify with his spiritual power; eyes glowing red with a slight tint of yellow in the iris.

She braced herself for the next image that made its way to her eyes.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"Thank you, Ishida," Grantz mocked holding a hand sized doll in his right hand, "Now your roll as Ishida-kun is over. This will be Ishida-kun," he gestured to the doll that looked like a miniature Ishida in his hand. Grantz no longer looked like the Espada form he held earlier. His legs were replaced by tentacle like roots everywhere and he had wings that resembled butterfly's veins with a droopy substance hanging from them. His left eye held a mark that looked like someone splashed his face with ink.

"What the-" Ishida began, but stopped in mid sentence as he felt something on the side of his face. He twitched slightly.

"You felt me touch you didn't you? I don't think I explained well enough. I'll put it like this: I have control over your five senses. In other words," He flicked the Ishida doll's head roughly. Ishida felt it and fell back a bit, his head beginning to bleed slightly, "Just like that. And then," Grantz turned the doll to its side and began to do something else.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Renji glared at him spitefully. Grantz paid him no mind and continued to do what he had planned on, "QUIT IT!!" Renji yelled at him.

Grantz popped off the doll's torso. Renji cursed and looked at Ishida behind him, who was perfectly fine.

"You idiot," Grantz insulted Renji, "This doll's just a make. Do you really think he'd be split in two if I'd torn this in half? Whatever…oh! Look at this. Can you see it?" Grantz gestured to the smaller parts inside of the doll, "There are many little parts inside him,"

"So what?" Ishida glared, unable to see what he was talking about.

"Don't you think it's so colorful? It's like a kid's toy. The fun's all in here. Well there's no point in showing you," he pulled out one piece with a single word written on it, "Heh. The stomach?" He crushed the piece, shattering it instantly. Ishida felt an enormous pain within his body and felt the sensation travel all the way up to his throat. He coughed up a mass amount of blood, doubling over in pain,

"Ishida!" Renji yelled as he watched Ishida cough up more blood onto the floor, "You bastard!" Renji yelled and rushed forward with his bankai.

"Don't be so loud," Grantz complained, "I only crushed his stomach," He stopped Renji in his tracks by hitting him with one of his wings, "Oh well. You get all surprised just from a small thing, and don't see what's ahead. Just like kids. If there's a reason for you to be destroyed by Aizen-Sama, it's because of your inferiority,"

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"Hm," Raven looked at the next memory, already seeing through to the truth of it and smirked, "Useless. This room is no longer effective. Kitsune," She called, though she didn't have to since he could hear her just fine when she's thinking.

"_**Yes?"**_

"If I let you out will you obey?"

"_**What other choice do I have?"**_ The demon fox sighed inwardly, _**"Even if you let me out of your body willingly and roam free, I won't be able to turn on you. I am bound by the pact between my ancestors and yours. For me to run would be useless,"**_

"Good," She smirked and unleashed a portion of her reiratsu and forced her hand through her chest. She winced slightly. Even though after she was finished unleashing the fox, there would be no wound or blood. She wasn't even breaking skin, just releasing a spirit, technically she was doing no physical harm to herself.

She clutched something on began to pull out a glowing electric ball. She pulled it out entirely and threw it across the room. The ball illuminated the entire room and grew into a fox shape. The glowing faded, but the room was still somewhat illuminated. Bowing before her stood a large yellow fox that easily reached her height. Its four bushy tails swished this way and that.

"_**This is my real form, Milady,"**_ He bowed deeply, _**"I am called Masaru, with the Kanji for 'victory',"**_

"My, you've never been so polite, Masaru-kun," Raven smirked with her arms folded in front of her chest.

"_**Amusing,"**_ he replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes,_** "In any case, we'll have to escape from this room. I sense more people above us. We might have to…Raven? Are you alright, kid?"**_

Raven wiped the few tears that had fallen and nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a bit overwhelming. Having all my memories back at once, you know? Especially remembering back then…"

"_**What you did to that man was not your fault. He had what was coming to him. It was your only way out and, if I may add, I would have done it if you hadn't,"**_ he glared at the memory. The very reason she blocked everything out of her mind that day.

She shook her head of those thoughts and smiled confidently, "Alright, Masaru-kun! Lets get the hell out of here!" She threw her fist in the air out of excitement as Masaru stood on all fours, ready to do whatever necessary to break out.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"Stop talking Ishida!" Renji called out. Ishida was currently yelling at Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri of the 12th squad for infesting his body with bacterial surveillance, but ended up coughing because of his severe wound. Renji wasn't in as bad as a position as Ishida, but a few of his tendons had been severed from the doll Grantz made of him as well.

There was a low rumbling sound. First it was low, then it grew into an earthquake. A few feet away was an explosion and from the ground came an electric looking arrow that shot into the heavens. Dust filled the area and a two shadows merged and blended together, creating an unclear picture of the real ones behind the blast.

"Man, what a mess," Raven's voice pierced their ears, "Whadja do, tomato-face?" She walked forwards, Masaru at her side, towering over her.

"I told you not to call me that you stupid brat!" Renji yelled at her. Raven smiled at him in response. She looked at Ishida and saw the state he was in. Since his wound was much more serious than Renji's, then she would have to treat Ishida first before he dies. She began to walk over to him, through the debris.

"You-You escaped!" Grantz yelled in surprise, "How?! You couldn't possibly escape from that room unless I wanted you to!"

Raven stopped in mid step and turned her head in his direction, "Well obviously I did escape, or else I wouldn't be standing here," she glared and kneeled down next to Ishida. He looked up at her, eyes full of relief that she was okay. His relief was short lived. He saw something strange in her eyes. Her eyes looked empty and carried a far off look. They were filled with sorrow and anger all at the same time.

"Rei-cha-"

Before he could ask what was wrong she interrupted, "Sorry if I worried you, Ryuu-kun!" She smiled at him warmly, covering the empty look in her eyes.

"Eh?" Ishida looked at her surprised, "Did you just call me… 'Ryuu….-kun'?"

"Like I said," she repeated, "Sorry if I worried you," He looked at her dumbstruck for a long moment, then smiled happily.

"It's okay," he nearly choked, "You're back now,"

"Hold still," she told him softly, "Your stomach's torn to shreds. I can fix it up, but it'll take a lot of effort. Just bare with me for the time being okay?" He nodded in response, "Okay. Sorry if this hurts,"

She took his shoulders and carefully turned him onto his back. He winced and grit his teeth, but bore the pain. Once he was safely on his back she began using her powers to heal him. It was a good thing his stomach was torn to shreds and not completely torn out or having it explode. This way there was at least some tissue left so that she could speed up his body's natural ability to heal along with using spirit particles in the air to hold them together for the time being.

That was mainly her healing ability all together. That was the main difference between her and Orihime. Orihime's ability allowed her to reject and erase the event altogether. As if the wound itself had never existed. Raven's ability remained within the limits of reality. Her power to heal only consisted of using the body's natural elements that helped itself to recover and speed up the process.

Raven's thoughts flickered over to Orihime. _'I'm so stupid. I should've stayed with her…but…but because I left I was able to find myself again. And now…now I have reason to get you out of here too, Ori-chan! I know what it's like to lose the brother you love and depended on! I know what it's like for your parents to abandon you and even despise your existence! I know what it's like to be alone without the person you loved for so long, until you found another! Ori-chan, I will protect you. You're more than just nakama. You're like my sister…'_

Raven's eyes grew more intense and she put even more energy into healing Ishida's wound, _'I will save you, Ori-chan! No matter what it takes!'_

"Rei-chan," Ishida sat up and placed his hand around her wrist, "I'm fine now,"

"Huh?" She looked up in surprise and stopped the energy from flowing in the palm of her hands, "Oh, uh, okay,"

"Hey! HEY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Grantz shouted out.

"Shut up," Kurostuchi replied boredly, "You're so loud,"

"How did you even get out of that room _sane_?! And what's with that creature next to you?!"

Raven looked over to him sharply, glaring, "This _creature_ is a Kitsune. Masaru-kun can see through any illusion, so that little room of yours was no problem to deal with. In fact I'll thank you," she continued, "Without it I wouldn't have gotten my memories back. My real ones at least. With Masaru-kun's power, I can tell reality from illusion, but that doesn't mean I like you any better," she turned on her heal and went to kneel by Renji's side and began to heal his wounds as well.

"You little brat!" Grantz shouted out ready to attack her. He grabbed Nemu in one of his tentacles and held her firmly, "How lax your guard is captain class!!" He laughed at Kurostuchi, "You don't place enough consideration in where your underling stood!"

"It seems you've made a mistake," Nemu told him coolly, "Capturing me like this won't make me a hostage,"

"Shut up!" Grantz yelled at her, "I wasn't talking to you!"

"Every single one of you never seem to shut up," Kurostuchi began to pull out his Zanpakutou, "It's quite annoying," he held up his Zanpakutou and released it, "Bankai. Konjiki Ashisogi Jizou," A large centipede with a doll like head and arms emerged from the sword and attacked the Espada.

In no time at all he was dead.

"Hm," Raven looked somewhat impressed, "That was a little anticlimactic don't you think," she turned to Renji and finished up on healing him, "There. You should be able to move now," She looked over to Pesshe and Dondochakka, "You two hurt?" They shook their heads and rambled on about something being indestructible, "Figures. You guys are cowards anyway," Raven ignored their protests and looked over to the Captain of the 12th Division, along with his Vice Captain, and glared slightly, "What?"

"Heh, nothing," Kurostuchi smirked, "It's your choice,"

Raven's eyes grew wide, "You know?! How?!" She grabbed him by the shirt roughly.

"I infested your body, as well as his," he gestured to Ishida, "with surveillance parasites. How can I not?" He chuckled manically. Raven gritted her teeth and pushed him back.

"Whatever. Just stay out of my business," She crossed her arms over her chest, "So where to next?"

"We need to find Rukia," Renji interjected, "She's probably-"

"Fine," Kurostuchi cut him off.

"What?" Renji looked at him strangely.

"She's probably okay by now," Nemu spoke up, "There are many others that passed through the gate including 6th squad captain Kuchiki Byakuya-Sama," Renji clenched his fist, but sighed in relief after all.

"I have a destination in mind, if you don't mind following," Raven suggested.

"Oh? Were to exactly?" Kurostuchi asked curiously.

"Orihime-chan," She answered and began to walk away.

"You know where she is, Rei-chan?"

"Sort of," she shrugged, "You know how bad I am with directions, but Masaru-kun can lead us there just as easy," they all nodded in agreement, "Masaru-kun, lead the way! And leave a small trail incase one of us, mainly me, gets lost!" She grinned goofily. Ishida smiled at her slightly, "Off we go!"

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Ishida grabbed her hand and began to slow his running pace slightly. Raven noticed what he was trying to do and grudgingly agreed. She didn't want to face him so soon, but she knew now was better than later. He ran slower and slower, bit by bit, until everyone was far ahead of them. As soon as they turned a corner, Ishida stopped running altogether and began walking at a nice even pace.

Raven walked silently next to him as thy followed the glowing electric marks made by Masaru. She held her right arm in her left hand, her right arm being limp at her side still, creating a sort of mental barrier. She knew she had to explain to him. She knew he'd seen the look on her face earlier.

"Rei-chan," His voice was soft, but demanding, "What happened?" Raven closed her eyes and tightened her grip on her arm. She took a deep breath and answered him in a shaky voice.

"I lost my memories because of one of the Bounts," she began, "While I was being held captive…he…uh…yeah," she looked down at the ground and stopped walking. Ishida stopped to look at her.

"How far did he…?" He looked at her with concerned eyes. His heart was racing, waiting for her answer. He got no reply and after a while his mind raced with thoughts. He stood in front of her and held her shoulders, "Rei-chan, did he-"

"No," she shook her head, "Not that far, but he almost- and I-I," Ishida held a finger to her lips to keep her from saying anymore. Her tear stained face looked back at him with grief and worry.

"It's okay," he whispered softly, "You don't have to say anymore if you don't want to. I understand," He wiped away a few tears with his thumbs, holding her face in the palms of his hands, "I'm just glad you're okay," She leaned into the palm of his hand lovingly, enjoying its nice, cool, feel. She closed her eyes and relaxed at his touch. She felt him stroke her cheek with his thumb softly and she sighed in content.

"Uryuu," she whispered his name lovingly, "There was no reality without you. Everyday felt like a passing dream. The numbness of not being aware. And every dream of you felt like I was alive," she explained to him.

"Hmph," he pouted, "You'll pay,"

"Eh? For what? I mean I know I was gone a long time, but that wasn't entirely my fault…"

"True," he agreed, "But while you were in dreamland, the rest of use weren't even able to sleep, much less dream. You really hurt us you know?"

"I'm sorry," She looked away in shame. He made her look at him again.

"Don't be. It wasn't entirely your fault," Raven's eyes lit up. She already knew what he was playing at and decided to go along with it.

"Fine," she chuckled, "I guess I'll pay then. Can I make payments?" She smiled.

He smiled back. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips. She leaned into the kiss, making it deeper and wrapped her arms around his back. He held her by the waist with one hand and the other rested on her neck. Raven's heart was racing with excitement and longing. She realized how much she'd missed him and how badly she needed him. She was feeling fine a moment ago, but with a single kiss from him, old feelings re-emerged and burst from her body like no other. She missed the feeling of his soft moist lips on hers and his warm calloused hands roaming all over her body.

He broke the kiss. They were both out of breath and smiling at each other.

"Alright. Consider that your first payment," he smirked, readjusted his glasses and walked off. Raven looked at him ready to burst out laughing.

She caught up to him and laughed a bit, holding back her urge to laugh harder, "You're such a dork!" He coughed into his fist in reply, "But you're my dork," She smiled and grabbed onto his arm and kissed his cheek quickly.

They made their way down the long winding halls, following the little glowing electric marks of Masaru.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Mori: I would've had this out to you guys yesterday probably, but my computer died on me! (sniffle) And I'm the r-tarded person who forgot to bring the charger with me to my sisters! Yee, someone call me a genius(sarcasm)

Well in any case R&R PEEPS! XD

1: I do not own any Sanrio characters! Do not sue me! (Keroppi rocks!)

2: I believe this is so true! You are NEVER too old for dolls! I don't care if you're a freaking 50 year old man sleeping with a Badtzmaru doll! NEVER TOO OLD!!! (sniffle)

3: Heh. Bet ya can't guess who this is gonna be! XDDDD


End file.
